The Lost Pharaoh
by Angelic Candy
Summary: On a dig with his grandpa,Yuugi stumbles across a buried secret.In helping Yami he discovers a terrible prophecy soon to be fulfilled.And as he becomes closer to Yami, Yuugi realizes just how much could be lost.YxYY
1. Prologue

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

_**WARNING:**__** Mild romance blooming between Yuugi and Yami (it becomes much more serious in sequel to this)**_

**Prologue:**

The streets were barely alive with the morning traffic as the last suitcase was shoved into the trunk. It was a great time for relaxation. No people complaining up and down the halls, no school and best of all no homework. Yuugi grinned as he opened his car door, looking back at the Turtle Game Shop his grandpa owned. And more directly, toward his bedroom window where he could still see his piles of books, puzzles and letters from his friends at school wishing him a great vacation.

"Come on grandpa!" Yuugi shouted.

The game shop door opened and out stepped an old middle-aged man wearing overalls and a tee shirt underneath. Yuugi had on his tight blue leather pants but wore a tank top because of where they were headed, to a dig site. Yuugi excitedly opened his car and door and jumped inside as his grandpa, Sugoroku Mutoh, climbed in the front seat. Minutes later they were off.

"So grandpa, what did Professor Hawkins ask you to do this time?" Yuugi asked, pouring over the map of the site with the highlighted areas.

Sugoroku smiled proudly down at his grandson. Yuugi was a very intelligent boy for his age, always watchful and wise and didn't slack off on homework. He was an excellent duelist when it came to Duel Monsters and had great loyal friends.

"We're going to a small site where they believe some ancient items were buried," Sugoroku finally said, turning back to the road. "Supposedly, they found traces of evidence that might lead us to where the lost pharaoh was buried."

Yuugi blinked and turned to his grandpa, the page he was turning stopping in mid air. "The lost pharaoh?"

His grandpa nodded calmly, "Yes, I have uncovered many tombs in my day, even with some of the most legendary pharaohs, but never in my day did I ever think I'd be trying to uncover this tomb. You see Yuugi, this pharaoh was what the Egyptians believed to be the true king of Egypt. He was called the Dark King because of his unnaturally strong powers, or so they said. That was only to his enemies though," Sugoroku said looking down at Yuugi, who was entranced all ready.

"To his people though, he was a savior, a martyr. He was so kind to his people that he protected each and every one of them, believing any life lost was tragic. As the legend goes he only died because he sacrificed himself for the people."

The maps were long forgotten as Yuugi sat up straight in his seat. "How old was he when he died grandpa? And what happened?"

He shook his head, "He was not much older than you, Yuugi. Maybe a few years. He was in his late teens, and that's because he was also the youngest pharaoh to begin ruling. I believe it was said he began ruling at age four or five, he was supposedly very wise and alert for his age. And his father was a great king and wanted his son to learn everything from the moment he could even understand his own language."

"Wow," Yuugi whispered. "He sounds like a great ruler."

Sugoroku smiled, "Yes well, that's what the legend says, but some legends are exaggerated. That's what we want to find out. You see, although we know this pharaoh sacrificed himself no one knows how or why or even when. The hieroglyphics that we have found and pieced together all ready from a different expedition only said that he left the palace in order to save his people, and they knew that. But he never returned and his body was never recovered, so Professor Hawkins and the other archaeologists believe he defeated whatever threat it was on his kingdom and traveled through the deserts until he got to another village, probably more than 200 miles away from his palace. What we don't know is if he was buried there, or if his body was moved to a more secretive location. We are sure though that he wasn't buried in Egypt."

"Did they know he was a pharaoh?"

"Oh yes, the King of Egypt wore a special crown. I can't exactly remember what it looked like...but I do know the Eye of Horus was a very popular symbol to the Egyptians and often worn by the pharaohs."

Yuugi nodded always glad to learn more about his grandpa's expeditions and knowledge of ancient Egypt. He wasn't interested in it for a future career but it was fun helping to dig for evidence of what happened in the past. He had only gone on one expedition that had actually been in Egypt with his grandpa before but he was too young to remember.

A little while later the car was pulled over to the side and Yuugi and his grandpa got in one of Professor Hawkins' teams' car to take them to the site. It wasn't too long a drive out there, though it was at least five times hotter, if not more. He knew the area where they were headed. It was nearby Lake Onneto, where the gorgeous mountains lay. It was in the Hokkaido area of Japan, nearby Daisetuzan National Park. There were a couple volcanoes around there too, but the center of the site was right by the lake.

Yuugi peered out the window as they approached a spot where tons of people, mostly men, were working. Many of them had tools and were carefully digging into the all ready huge hole they had started. It looked as though they had found some sort of cave made out of rocks by the river at the base of the mountain. Yuugi could feel the excitement running through his veins. He and his grandpa got out of the car and walked toward a man a little younger than Sugoroku. He smiled at them.

"Sugoroku! Nice to see you again! It's been a while," the elderly man said, smiling cheerfully.

"Ah yes, Arthur, what a pleasure," Sugoroku smiled and shook his hand.

Arthur Hawkins then turned and looked down at Yuugi.

"Yuugi, I haven't seen you since you were about four, you've sure grown up a lot," he smiled shaking Yuugi's smaller hand. "I hear you're doing very well in school."

Yuugi smiled almost shyly, "Yeah, I guess."

Sugoroku turned to see the workers digging away. "Well, I see you've all ready got an early start."

Arthur smiled, "Yes, well, my granddaughter was just too excited to come with me, she got us up two hours early."

"Oh, Rebecca's here?" Sugoroku asked, surprised. "Well, that's surely unusual. You would think a girl of eight would be out with her friends."

"Most would, but Rebecca takes after her old grandpa," he laughed.

Sugoroku chuckled knowingly and turned to Yuugi. "Oh Yuugi, would you mind getting the digging tools out of the car, I forgot them."

"Sure grandpa," Yuugi said and trotted off to the car. He opened the door and pulled out the large box of special tools his grandpa used. When he turned around a girl a couple inches smaller than he was stood staring at him, or glaring at him rather. She had wavy blonde hair tied in pigtails with bright blue-green eyes and she was holding a teddy bear. She would've been cute had she not had a scowl on her face.

"So, you're Yuugi Mutoh," she said, almost coolly.

Yuugi blinked, "Uh yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Rebecca Hawkins," she said simply, "And this is teddy."

Yuugi had the urge to laugh hysterically that an eight year old still carried around a teddy bear but he bit his tongue and nodded. She held the bear close and looked him up and down.

"My grandpa is famous you know? The news reporters wanted to come out and film him digging but he didn't want them to. He invited me along since my mom had to work today," Rebecca continued sounding more snobbish by the second.

"Oh, really?" Yuugi asked, trying to sound interested. "Well, my grandpa's famous too and he invited me on this dig as well."

Rebecca looked away indignantly, "Well _my _grandpa has been uncovering lost tombs longer than _your _grandpa. Besides, I've been with him a number of times and I've never seen you or your grandpa. So, why don't you just stay out of the way!" she snapped and turned on her heel still holding her teddy bear close.

Yuugi shook his head and went back to the site to give his grandpa his tools.

"Yuugi, would you like to help us dig, I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not! The more the better!" he smiled.

Yuugi opened his mouth to answer but his eye suddenly caught sight of Rebecca who was glaring at him so harshly it almost made him wince.

"Um...no, that's all right. There's somewhere I wanted to explore first," Yuugi quickly retorted nervously backing up.

Sugoroku blinked surprised, "Well all right, but don't go too far."

Yuugi nodded and walked off away from the site. A few minutes later he spotted a short river that led through the site and ended off with a water fall that fell into a large pond area. Yuugi looked across the river to see old ancient buildings that had long since been uncovered and were a tourist attraction now. He smiled and looked around for a bridge but he couldn't see one. Just then he spotted a man walking to his jeep, nearby the river. Quickly, Yuugi jogged over to him.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned to him, taking off his sunglasses. "Yes?"

"Do you know how to get across that river?"

The man laughed, "That river? That's the Mu River. There hasn't been a bridge there in years. There was some time ago when it was being dug out of the ruins but nothing of real interest was found so they took it down."

Yuugi looked disappointed, "So, there's no way across?"

The man shook his head, "Not unless you want to try swimming across, which I don't recommend. Current's too strong, it'll pull you right toward the waterfall and that's quite a drop down."

Yuugi gulped as the man walked away, now feeling a bit queasy. He sighed. He just wanted to take a look at the buildings. Steadily, he approached the edge of the river. The man was right, the current was too strong. Not that he wanted a swim he wasn't that hot, or desperate. Yuugi sighed again and turned to leave when something strange caught his eyes. It was a bird, not jut any bird, an eagle. Yuugi looked closer at it. Eagles weren't very rare to see in Egypt, but this one was a golden yellow color with red-tipped wings and red eyes. He unconsciously took a step toward the bird to get a better look and...

Yuugi yelped as he lost his balance as his foot slipped on the muddy edge, sending him face first into the river. The current pulled him under so he couldn't get up for air. He was struggling frantically under water trying to get up for air but the current was too strong. He could feel his lungs bursting with pain as he tried to hold his breath. His struggling grew weaker and slowly he was beginning to feel lightheaded. He barely noticed a strange current of water underneath him push him up toward the surface.

Yuugi gasped for air, sputtering out water and flinging his arms helplessly. He wanted to call for help but as soon as he opened his mouth he froze. His wide violet eyes looked fearfully in front of him where he was drawing closer to the large waterfall. Yuugi quickly spun around in the water and tried to swim as hard as he could against the current to no avail. He looked back almost screaming as he saw it was only a few feet away. He tried harder and harder slamming his hands against the water to try and pull his small body past the large waves.

Just then he spotted the same guy he met earlier walking to his car. Yuugi opened his mouth to alert him when he was suddenly pushed underwater, a huge mouthful of cold river water filling his mouth. He felt himself falling backward as a huge rush of water surrounded him. He was falling...faster and faster, covered in the icy ripples of the river. His eyes slowly closed as he blacked out, hearing the roar of the waterfall.

The sun shone brightly down from the sky, warming the air that was all ready thick and hot. The rays sparkled across the water reflecting the colors of the rainbow off the waterfall, slowly falling up on a small figure lying on the edge of a small, dry shore still unconscious. A large bird with beautiful golden wings and red eyes landed next to him, studying him carefully. It flapped its wings as the sun shone upon it. Slowly, unnoticed by even the insects around, the eagle slowly began disappearing until it was specks of sparkling dust that landed on Yuugi, some seeping into his nose and mouth.

Yuugi suddenly coughed up water, rolling on his side and gasping for breath. He lay there sputtering and coughing until his lungs were clear of water. His legs felt cold and shaky as he tried to stand up. Yuugi pushed his wet spiky hair out of his face and gasped at the sight. Big beautiful old temples surrounded him, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud.

He found his balance and stood up fully. It was a beautiful sight, but how far was he from his grandpa? And how would he get back? Yuugi pushed his fear to the back of his mind and decided to look around and see if there was a way back up. He looked up at the tall buildings knowing walking away from the waterfall would only lead him farther into unknown territory. He remembered the man by the jeep had told him these buildings had all ready been uncovered, and they were old and falling apart so Yuugi didn't want to dare try walking through them. But, where else could he go? He was trapped, scared and alone.

He could feel his shoulders shaking as shimmering clear tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He fell on the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs burying his head in his arms.

"Grandpa...where are you?" he whispered through sobs.

Just then a loud cry from above got his attention. Yuugi lifted his head to see the same golden colored eagle flying above him. He wiped his tears away and stood back up. He didn't know why he felt the bird could help, it was just...a feeling. Yuugi watched as the eagle hovered closer to him, looking him right in the eye, then flew up toward the waterfall, hovering closer to the top.

_It wants me to follow it? But how? I can't get back up the waterfall. _

The bird screeched again, flying in circles and looking back down at Yuugi, who was more confused now than scared.

"How do I get up there?" Yuugi shouted, knowing the bird couldn't understand him.

Feeling helpless, Yuugi walked over to the rock wall on the side of the waterfall. The waterfall was at least 100 feet fall, if not taller. Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat and walked toward the wall seeing if there was any way he could climb up. Feeling rather ridiculous he was about to give up when he saw a small rock sticking out just big enough for him to grab onto. He couldn't quite reach it, since he was small for his age, so he jumped up. His fingers brushed against it but he still didn't reach it. Yuugi glared in frustration and jumped with all his might. His fingers locked onto the small rock and he pulled himself up. Once he found a sturdy place for his feet to stand he found another crack in the wall above his hand and reached up with his other hand.

He began ascending the tall wall, getting sprayed by the water now and then. He concentrated on finding cracks and rocks to hold his hands and feet as he climbed. After about twenty minutes he stopped for a rest, still clinging on tightly. The eagle's call got his attention as the bird flew down a couple feet from his face and flew back up. Yuugi watched it before peering down, feeling his heart leap in his chest. His eyes were wide with terror as he saw he was at least fifty feet off the ground. He heard the eagle screech again and he looked back up, closed his eyes for a second, and began climbing.

"I...can't believe...I'm doing this, I'm following an eagle...up a gigantic waterfall," he muttered in between climbs, trying not to glance down. "I must've hit my head...on a rock, or maybe I'm just dreaming this all..."

Yuugi trailed off as he realized he couldn't go any farther. They were almost at the top of the waterfall but there were no other cracks or rocks to grab hold to. Yuugi's mouth went completely dry. He was starting to panic when he saw the eagle. It lowered near him and flew right at the waterfall.

"It wants me to jump _in _the water!?" Yuugi exclaimed wide eyed.

He blinked and squinted to see there was something funny about the waterfall. He pushed his head close to the wall and saw that there was space behind it, like a cave. He didn't see the logic in following an eagle but he was more than fifty feet above the ground and he didn't want to try climbing down. With all the courage left in him he slowly moved to the right making sure his hands and feet had something to hold onto. Yuugi saw the edge of the ledge only a little bit away behind the waterfall. He gulped and shakily reached out his hand toward it. The ledge was almost in reach but not quite. He moved his feet more to the right carefully to try and reach the ledge. His hand was closer.

"Just...a little more," he whispered reaching out a little farther and—

_CRACK! _

Yuugi screamed as the rock holding his foot collapsed. He lashed out instinctively and just barely grabbed the ledge. He was dangling by one hand, half of his body behind the waterfall and half of him was in the water. The rough icy water engulfed him again, getting inside his nose and mouth and soaking his all ready wet body. He reached up, barely able to breathe because the water was pouring down on his face, and grasped the ledge with his other hand. He pulled himself close to the ledge so he was behind the raging water. He pulled himself up dripping wet and sat gasping for air.

Yuugi wiped the water from his face wondering why he had climbed the wall in the first place instead of calling for help. Then, he remembered the eagle. It had flown in there but Yuugi didn't see it. Carefully, he crawled along the edge trying to find where it went. He wondered briefly if his grandpa was looking for him. Suddenly he heard a faint but familiar sound. It was coming from somewhere in front of him but it was too dark to see into the small cave-like area. Yuugi slowly crawled closer feeling with his hands. He reached out into the darkness to crawl further when his hand suddenly fell on air. The ledge had ended.

Yuugi yelped as he lost balance and fell head first into the darkness. The first thing he realized was that he was moving. He still couldn't see but he could feel it. He slid his hand out from under him and felt slimy wet hard rock beneath him. He was sliding down some kind of tunnel. Yuugi turned himself over so he was lying on his stomach. He put his hands out in front of him so he could stop himself from crashing into anything head first. Just as he was beginning to fear that it would never end, a bright light shone in front of him lighting the tunnel. It was an exit. Yuugi squinted from the brightness as he drew nearer, covering his eyes. Suddenly he was launched forward and he screamed as he tumbled down and landed on his back.

The sun was blinding compared to the darkness of the tunnel. Yuugi groaned feeling that his muscles were sore half from climbing and half from being thrown like a sack of potatoes. He opened his eyes all the way adjusting to the bright light. Other than his sore muscles nothing else seemed to hurt. He blinked as he rubbed his hands to feel what he was lying on. It was soft, dry, a little warm and...grainy, like sand. Yuugi pulled himself up and saw that it was indeed sand. There was a lot of sand because he had landed on a pile of it, luckily. He stood up and brushed himself off. He stopped when he heard the eagle cry and turned to see it flying right over him. When he looked out in front of him his eyes met with a dazzling sight.

There were ancient buildings lined up neatly like a small village. They looked like they were made from marble. The sand was like none he'd ever seen before, it was glistening like it was made of specs of diamonds and it was softer than the sand he felt at the site his grandpa was at. Yuugi walked forward in awe. He wondered why his grandpa didn't tell him of this wonderful site. Then it occurred to him...All the buildings, which were at least a couple thousand years old, looked in perfect shape.

Yuugi was snapped out of his daze as he saw the eagle hovering some feet above him. It flew through the middle of the buildings passing by them and Yuugi followed, figuring he had followed it this far. He looked at the buildings in amazement as he passed them. Some had strange symbols on them.

Yuugi turned his head back to look forward and felt his heart stop in mid beat. The eagle flew up high and landed on top of the tallest, most spectacular pyramid Yuugi had ever seen. Bigger than even the one in Giza and made of what looked like solid gold, or perhaps the outside of the structure was coated with gold.

_Could this be the tomb of the great pharaoh my grandpa was telling me about?_

Yuugi smiled brightly, his violet eyes lighting up immensely. If it was the pharaoh, his grandpa would be so proud of him to know he found it. He lifted his head up almost falling backward to look at the eagle, which was currently sitting on the top of the pyramid. What was Yuugi supposed to do? He hesitantly approached the mesmerizing pyramid, wondering why it wasn't being studied by a team of archaeologists unless...no one else had found it. Yuugi's excitement rose as he reached his hand out to touch it. It was warm from the strength of the sun and smooth, almost like silk. It was so shiny he could see his small face and large violet eyes staring back at him. He closed his eyes sighing contently feeling the warmth of the sun on his back. He opened his eyes and almost immediately jumped back from surprise.

There was a pair of deep crimson eyes staring back at him instead of violet. As quickly as Yuugi had seen them they disappeared. Yuugi stepped forward staring at his reflection to see if he imagined it accidentally bumping his foot on the base of the large pyramid. Suddenly it began to shake. Yuugi jumped back wondering what was happening. The pyramid trembled, cracks appearing in the very center from the middle to the bottom. The cracks slowly became bigger and bigger until Yuugi realized they weren't cracks. The large piece of the pyramid slowly cascaded down like a gate to a castle. Yuugi watched in awe as it reached the ground providing a little bridge to walk across.

The walkway was solid gold as well and as Yuugi approached it and peered across to the inside of the pyramid, he could see the inside wasn't gold as he suspected, but was oddly made out of marble. Usually the inside of a pyramid was just made with cement, but nothing as fancy as marble. It looked dark though, even with the walls being a bright white. He could just make out a large space with some kind of decorations or symbols on the walls. Yuugi wanted to head back knowing he shouldn't be trespassing but he felt a sudden urge, a sensation to go in, like something was drawing him towards it. His eyes were fixed ahead of him and he hardly noticed his feet walking across it until he was inside it.

Once inside Yuugi snapped out of his trance and wheeled around to see the tomb closing in on him. Fear engulfed him as he stood trembling in the unknown sanctuary. His eyes were brimming with tears and his lips were trembling. He opened his mouth to scream, but instead his eyes caught sight of something on the wall. It was light enough in the tomb so he could see what was carved into the marble. He looked at all the drawings, which seemed to tell a story. He could see fighting, wars...bloodshed, even innocent mothers and children being massacred. There was a strange beast, that perhaps resembled a monster but it was in the shape of a dragon…Yuugi had never before seen anything like that in Egyptian writing. Then he saw a picture of a bright figure with robes the color of rubies with a crown on his head. In the center of the crown was that looked like a strange eye-shaped symbol.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "The Eye of Horus," he whispered.

His grandpa had briefly described it along with a brief history of the pharaohs of the ancient times. He of course knew about Ramses II and Cleopatra, the supposed last pharaoh of Egypt, but there was one dynasty that hadn't been recorded in history, at least not until recently. The dynasty was called the Asim Dynasty. Yuugi had heard his grandpa say that Asim in Egyptian meant "protector." And in that dynasty there had only been a few rulers—rulers that were said to be immortal, though most of the time pharaohs were considered god-like, especially in ancient times.

There was one pharaoh who was of greatest importance to the people who went missing and since then his grandpa along with many, many archeologists, scientists and others studying medieval times, spent their lives in search of mysteries like that one. It was so entrancing that Yuugi barely even realized his hand was reaching out toward the picture until his fingers lightly brushed over the figure of the pharaoh. Before he could even blink his finger pushed on something and a piece of the wall sank in. Yuugi gasped as he was pushed off balance from the sudden shaking of the pyramid. He caught himself and turned in time to see the floor in the center sinking and revealing a staircase leading into a deeper portion of the pyramid.

Yuugi felt drawn to it and cautiously tip toed toward the staircase. There were at least fifteen steps down underneath the pyramid. Yuugi knew enough about pyramids to know that the coffin inside was placed underground and the pyramid was placed on top. He pretended to forget his fears and let his curiosity get the better of him. He told himself he wanted to find proof he had seen the pyramid and take it back to his grandpa and the other half of him was hoping there would be a way out. Yuugi reached the bottom and realized it was too dark to see. He slowed down and cautiously felt for the next step, gasping when the step sunk into the ground. Yuugi yelped as he almost tripped. Suddenly light filled the room as torches lit up on either side of him.

In front of him was a dark tunnel that seemed to lead farther west into the side of the pyramid. Yuugi bit his lip to keep from trembling. His grandpa had told him before when he was being bullied in school to stand up for himself, to not show any fear and the bullies would go away. Sugoroku also said it applied to life. Taking chances was part of it and as long as he tried different things in life he wouldn't feel as scared. He took a step forward and began following the tunnel. It seemed to go on for miles, twisting and turning. Finally Yuugi came to a large wall with a huge blown up symbol of the eye; the symbol of the pharaoh.

"Maybe this is the other way out," Yuugi said hopefully, more to comfort himself.

He studied the eye trying to find how the door opened. Finally remembering this was a pyramid full of secret passages he pushed on the center of the eye and watched as the door rumbled and slowly began descending into the floor, revealing a doorway for Yuugi to climb through. He walked inside hoping to see daylight or an exit and stopped cold. His blood froze as his heart stopped in mid beat. His bright violet eyes were wide with shock and fear, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There, sitting in front of him only a foot off the ground, in the very center of the room, was a coffin made of solid gold. It was decorated with the face and body of the pharaoh on the wall. And a crown was carved into it on the forehead with the symbol of the eye. Two sphinxes made of marble or some form of shiny stone sat on either side guarding the coffin with blank eyes. Yuugi walked right past them and approached the coffin.

There were more strange Egyptian symbols on the coffin, many of which Yuugi couldn't read. He was still in shock but logically told himself that it was all here for decoration. That this place was part of the tourist attraction and probably hadn't been opened yet and he somehow stumbled across it.

"What's this?" Yuugi asked aloud peering at the coffin above the crown. There were symbols carved in a deep crimson red color on the top of the coffin. Yuugi stared at the writing entranced by the color of them. He had thought he had seen a flash of that color on the pyramid. He shook his head assuming it was just his imagination. Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed as he traced his fingers along the symbols. He was able to make out some of them.

"...Y..u, no, Ya...something...y," Yuugi shook his head. "Wait, that's an M," he said to himself.

He scrunched his eyes harder, "The last symbol is one feather, two means Y, so one means...I!"

Yuugi smiled and sighed with relief. Those few lessons on reading ancient Egyptian texts with his grandpa finally paid off.

"Yami!"

The eyes of the sphinxes suddenly glowed brightly, unnoticed by Yuugi. The secret door that had led him into the room lifted up. Yuugi whorled around gazing with wide petrified eyes as the wall began to close back up.

"NO!" Yuugi screamed running as fast as his legs could carry him.

The wall closed tightly just as he reached it. He banged his fits on the wall screaming for help. He was shaking from head to toe, the fear of being trapped alive where no one could find him, consumed him.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, help me!" Yuugi screamed, tears running down his face. "Please! I don't want to be trapped in here!"

He banged his fists harder to no avail and slowly sank to the floor. His breath caught in his throat as he heard a strange rumbling sound. Yuugi turned around and whimpered as he saw the coffin itself was moving. The top of it was slowly sliding off. Yuugi's lips were trembling as he sat on the floor shivering. The coffin continued to open, creaking slightly. He probably hit a defense mechanism. His grandpa had warned him about some pyramids that, if the trap was activated, could kill people. Yuugi shivered uncontrollably as he recalled the story his grandpa had told him about his cousin going into a pyramid on one of his dad's trips, and how he got stuck in one of the rooms and sand had come piling in. He would've been buried alive had his father not had dynamite with him.

Yuugi pulled his legs close to his chest and began to cry, burying his head in his arms. His shoulders shook with each sob as the coffin continued to make noise. Just then the noise stopped and a new sound came. It was the sound of something soft dragging, or maybe sand was going to come in and bury Yuugi alive. Either way he wasn't going to see his grandpa again. Yuugi began to cry harder wanting for it to all disappear like it never happened. The sound stopped and Yuugi shivered, anticipating the worst to happen.

"Why do you cry little one?"

The crying stopped as Yuugi choked on his sobs. He could've sworn he heard a voice, but that wasn't right. No body had followed him, or maybe...maybe it _was _just a tourist attraction and one of the workers had spotted him. Yuugi's fear slowly subsided. He knew it couldn't be someone who wanted to hurt him or they would've done it all ready. Carefully, Yuugi lifted his gaze.

He expected any person with a helmet, workers uniform, even a large turtle with wings besides what was standing before him. A young man, not too much older than he was stood wearing long Egyptian robes made out of what looked like ivory-white silk. The robes were lined in gold on the side. The cloak only wrapped around the lower half of his body and flared out like a cape around his shoulders, but left his chest bare. There was a golden belt-type shape around his waist that held the cloak around him. He wore lots of gold, at least three golden rings on his fingers, all of which appeared to have the symbol of the Eye of Horus on them, and he even had a bracelet on each upper arm just below his biceps. His tanned stomach stood out with his complexion and a small golden tattoo of the eye was imprinted on his chest right above his left collar bone.

The young man blinked, his ruby red eyes showing nothing less than compassion and curiosity. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh?" Yuugi realized he had been staring. He remembered that the man had asked him a question but he was so scared he hadn't heard what the question was.

"Why were you crying?"

Yuugi couldn't answer. He felt stupid now, realizing that he wasn't trapped anymore and that this man was probably dressed up for show as an Egyptian pharaoh for the tourists and Yuugi had trespassed. But then, where did he come from? Yuugi didn't see any other way in or out of the room except the way he had come. Maybe he just hadn't noticed he was in the room. The young man noticed Yuugi's hesitant and uncertain gaze. His ruby eyes softened and he slowly approached the young boy looking up at him fearfully from his position on the floor. Slowly the stranger bent down a little, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's face and extended a hand.

"Do you need help up?" he asked softly.

Yuugi looked down at his hand and nodded. He thought the man would be angry at him for trespassing but it seemed he didn't even realize it. Even though his grandpa always told him to beware of strangers, Yuugi felt like he had known him from somewhere. He lifted his smaller hand and grasped the stranger's, which was warm and soft but yet still strong. He pulled Yuugi to his feet.

"Thank you," Yuugi said politely, grateful he wasn't in trouble.

The man smiled down at him. "You are quite welcome. How did you end up in my tomb?"

Yuugi blinked innocently with confusion. "Your tomb? So, you're not a site worker? Did you create this tomb? I'm really, really sorry for trespassing, I mean...I just found it, I meant no harm."

The man looked bewildered and confused at the same time. It was as if he didn't understand anything he was saying, except one thing.

"You found it?"

"Yeah...," Yuugi looked down blushing from embarrassment, "Well, you see...I-I know this is going to sound crazy, but I followed a bird."

"Horus led you here?"

"Horus?" Yuugi asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, Horus is my bird. He came to me the first day I took my place in Egypt."

"Oh," Yuugi said, wondering what he meant by that. "Well, my name is Yuugi," he said holding out his hand.

The man shook his hand almost immediately. "Yuugi…," he smiled, "it's nice to meet you. My name is Yami."

"What?" Yuugi asked, not sure he heard right. Did the man say his name was Yami? As in, the same name on the coffin? Did he really think Yuugi was _that _young? He looked young for his age, but why was the man pretending to be the pharaoh he was dressed up as?

He smiled again. The smile was almost mysteriously powerful to Yuugi; it was so gentle but yet so entrancing. It lit up his whole face giving Yuugi a strange feeling of security.

"My name is Yami," he repeated.

"No, I heard you, but...you know I'm not a child, well not exactly. I mean...What I'm trying to say is, that I read that name on the coffin," he said pointing to it.

Yami turned and followed his finger acknowledging the golden coffin.

"Yes, that's my coffin. It was you that called me out."

Yuugi shook his head disbelievingly, "I know you can't really be the pharaoh, he's dead. My grandpa is Sugoroku Mutoh, one of the famous archaeologists working on the site back at the front."

Yami blinked and then chuckled. His chuckling soon turned into a soft laughter. Yuugi was bewildered. Why was the man laughing at him? Did he not believe he was Sugoroku's grandson?

"I see, Yuugi," he said after he stopped laughing. "You don't believe what your eyes are telling you. It's common for most people to think logically whenever they're confronted with something they don't understand. You think that I am one of the... archeologists, as you say, and that I have disguised myself as the Pharaoh of Egypt. You saw my coffin open after you called my name, didn't you?"

Yuugi nodded hesitantly still not quite following what the man, Yami, was saying. Was he saying he really was the King of Egypt?

"Didn't you see my spirit come out?"

Yuugi's eyes went wide. He hadn't seen anything because he had been crying, too scared to look. Was he really telling the truth?

"Um...No, I didn't see anything."

Yami smiled, nodded and raised his hand. He suddenly called out something in a strange language. It sounded pleasant but like nothing Yuugi had ever heard. He was guessing it was Egyptian. The wall to the left glowed brightly and Yuugi watched in awe as specks of golden-yellow dust seeped through slowly taking shape. The eagle that had led Yuugi there appeared out of thin air and landed on Yami's arm.

"This is Horus, Yuugi. He led you to me. Now do you believe me?"

Yuugi was at a loss for words. He didn't understand how it was possible, but it was true. He was talking with the Pharaoh of Egypt, the most important pharaoh to the people at least a couple thousand years ago.

"But why?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"Why?" Yami blinked down at him.

"Why have I been able to find it and no one else?"

Yami's smile faded. "Because there are those out there who are full of greed. They would rather disturb my rest and steal my treasures," he said, pointing to the golden, silver and jeweled artifacts in his coffin. "But there is ancient magic cast upon it in order to protect my spirit from anyone who wishes me harm. It was built for me when I had first become Pharaoh. My vizier Isis foresaw I would need it—a resting place so that my spirit can be in peace, but not move on.

"For thousands of years it has been hidden by magic. I wasn't told much except that when the time came, my pyramid would no longer be needed and I could return to Egypt. However, I was told I would have to wait until it's safe. Your ability to find my tomb and wake me shows how pure you are, Yuugi. In fact, I don't quite understand how it's possible, but I have faith that you're here for a reason. Horus sensed something in you as do I."

The eagle, Horus, screeched, not a horrible sound but a beautiful sound. Yuugi watched as the room slowly disappeared in a golden mist. When the mist cleared Yuugi stood transfixed at the sight. It was magnificent. Tall buildings built from what looked like marble only it sparkled when the sun's rays touched it. There were statues and temples set up around as well, but what caught Yuugi off-guard most was the spectacular palace in the center of the city. There were tall and elaborate buildings built from solid marble.

He had seen pictures of the Egyptian palace and all the peoples' homes in the towns around the palace. The cities that had long been established thousands of years ago. It was the ancient Egyptian city, the home of the pharaoh. Yuugi knew it couldn't be real, only a mirage. He felt something brush against him and saw that Yami was standing next to him, looking with a content expression. Horus sat upon his shoulder.

"What is this place?" Yuugi asked.

A smile crept across Yami's face. "This is my home, Yuugi. This is Egypt when I ruled. That tall building you see in the center of all the peoples' homes was my palace."

"What does it mean?" Yuugi turned to him.

Yami turned to stare at him and Yuugi could see the joy in his eyes. Yami took Yuugi's hands in his.

"Horus is showing us this to tell me that you and I are connected."

"Connected?" Yuugi asked surprised.

"You see, Yuugi no one was ever supposed to be able to find this pyramid. Especially not someone like you who does not possess a millennium item," Yami explained with a smile as Yuugi blinked in confusion. "You possess a strong but pure heart and perhaps you awoke me for a reason. It is possible Egypt needs me now and you've made it possible."

For the first time in his life, Yuugi wasn't scared. In fact, he didn't want to leave the pyramid. Yami was so amazing, with eyes as captivating as rubies and his hands surprisingly warm for a spirit. He squeezed Yami's hands back comfortingly.

"Yami, I promise to never tell anyone about this pyramid," Yuugi said, hoping that if Yami knew his loyalty then perhaps Yuugi could stay longer and get to know Yami better.

Yami's eyes sparkled with unshed tears that he would've shed happily, had he had a complete human form. He embraced Yuugi in a hug filling him with warmth and compassion. Yuugi had never before met anyone as inspiring and kind-hearted as the pharaoh. He only wished that Yami wasn't just a spirit. Finally, to Yuugi's disappointment, Yami let him go with a smile still on his face.

"You must go back now, Yuugi. I feel that your loved ones are looking for you."

Yuugi lowered his eyes. Now that he finally had met Yami he didn't want to leave.

"But...where will you go?"

Yami's eyes softened kindly knowing what Yuugi was feeling, for he too had felt the same way when he had had to say goodbye to his people. He closed his eyes for a minute before turning back to look upon the illusion of his palace sitting peacefully in Egypt. It looked as peaceful as Yami had remembered it before he had to fight the battle to save his home. His smile faded only a little.

"I will leave Yuugi. I will leave this place now and go back home."

Yuugi's head shot up as he stared at Yami disbelievingly.

"Home? You mean back to Egypt? What will happen to this pyramid?"

"This pyramid no longer needs me, not now that I have found you or rather now that Horus has found you for me. It will vanish, as it's supposed to when I leave."

Yami knelt down still holding Yuugi's hands tightly and pulled him closer.

"It's because of you that I am able to go back home. I fear Egypt could fall into the hands of someone not worthy of ruling on my throne, if it all ready hasn't. And what I did would have meant nothing…," Yami trailed off and Yuugi didn't think to question the meaning.

Yuugi's eyes glimmered brightly as he tried his best not to cry. If Yami were to stay in the pyramid Yuugi would have a better chance of finding him there again, since his grandpa would most likely be digging in the area again. But if Yami were to go back to Egypt...how would Yuugi be able to see him again? He was happy he could help the pharaoh. In fact, he had never been so happy to help anyone before. It was like he could feel the bond that had connected between them. It wasn't just a bond of friendship or trust it was a magical bond...one of great power.

Yuugi swallowed slowly, "What will you do when you get back...home?" he asked, trying to keep the quivering out of his voice.

Yami's smile faded as he gazed at Yuugi with a solemn expression.

"I will try and take my throne back."

"But...aren't you...well...," Yuugi looked down.

Yami closed his eyes and nodded, a small but barely noticeable smile graced his lips.

"Yes Yuugi, I am dead...but I am not _gone_. Since my spirit was saved from moving on I can go back home and get one of my viziers or closest friends that stayed by my side, when I ruled thousands of years ago. They may be able to find a way for me to become more than a spirit."

Yuugi's brilliant eyes brightened with curiosity and hope. "You mean they might revive you, so you can live again?"

Yami sighed. "I'm not sure yet. Hopefully they can do something so I'm able to interact with the world again."

"Oh," Yuugi said, his eyes dimming.

"Yuugi...," Yami said softly, letting his words trail off. He could see the hurt in Yuugi's young face but he couldn't find what to say. Before he could even open his mouth he suddenly froze, keeping alert as he heard someone calling.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, looking up at him with concern.

Yami looked back down at him, "It's your grandpa Yuugi; he's concerned for your safety."

"You can hear him?" Yuugi asked awed.

Yami smiled again, lighting up his entire face. Yuugi found him entrancing, especially when he smiled. He looked more than kind, like someone who would sacrifice everything for the better good. Even so, Yuugi couldn't just let this magnificent person go. Sure Yuugi had his friends, but Yami was different.

Yami began to stand up and back away to let him leave but Yuugi grabbed onto his cloak.

"No Yami," Yuugi protested holding onto his robe. "I want to stay with you a little longer."

Yami smiled almost sadly and reached out a hand to brush back Yuugi's bangs.

"We will meet again soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Yuugi smiled as he felt Yami's hand lightly brush over his forehead. Slowly, Yuugi closed his eyes.

It was colder, the air a thick moist temperature and the feeling of security was gone. Yuugi opened his eyes and was greeted with the bright blue sky. Startled, he sat up and looked around. He was lying on the small shore, the river flowing gently nearby. the waterfall was roaring like Yuugi remembered it only...he wasn't at the bottom of the waterfall, he was lying near the edge just by the jeep that was parked nearby. It was as if he had never fallen into the water at all. He rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"Was it all a dream?" he wondered aloud.

His clothes felt dry, although they smelled of something unique...he couldn't quite place it. It was then that he noticed footsteps nearby.

"Hey kid!"

Yuugi turned to see the man he met earlier running toward him. Yuugi scrambled to his feet.

"Are you Yuugi Mutou?"

"Yes," Yuugi blinked.

"Your grandpa's been looking everywhere for you. I thought I checked over here..." he muttered scratching the back of his head. "Thought you had fallen in the water or something. Oh well, you're safe now."

Yuugi nodded mutely, "Uh thank you."

He nodded and trotted off toward his jeep. Yuugi quickly rushed back to the site to see his grandpa conversing with Professor Hawkins and Rebecca was standing by his side. Sugoroku turned.

"Yuugi! There you are! I was so worried."

Yuugi smiled sheepishly and approached, "Sorry grandpa, I wandered off."

"That's all right," he said looking relieved.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Professor Hawkins asked.

Yuugi opened his mouth but stopped. Should he tell them? He wasn't sure if he dreamed it all or not. Suddenly, a loud cry filled the air and Yuugi looked up to see a beautiful eagle with large wings that seemed to give off a golden-yellow hue in the sunlight. His lips curled into a smile and he turned back to them. They hadn't seemed to notice the bird.

"Nope, I didn't find anything."

"Well, would you like to help us dig? I have a feeling we'll uncover something today."

Yuugi looked to Rebecca who actually smiled brightly at him, with a partial look of guilt like it had been her fault he wandered off.

"Sure!" Yuugi smiled and followed them to the large hole the workers were digging at. He would help them search for a secret that would forever remain buried as long as Yuugi and Yami held the strong bond between them. Yuugi only hoped that by keeping the secret safe he would see Yami again soon.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Reassurance

****

The Lost Pharaoh

Chapter 1: Reassurance

The wind blew the trees softly, the leaves dancing in the breeze. It was so lulling...so, extravagant. The way the sun's rays hit just right to magnify the silvery-clear drops of water from the last night's showers. The way the trees let the wind magically pull it, as if they were under some sort of spell. It was so entrancing that Yuugi almost forgot he was supposed to be listening to the teacher. With a great heavy sigh, he turned his head from the window to gaze at the teacher once more. She was currently reading from their history book about recent events that had happened with the political system and whatnot, but Yuugi was only paying half attention. His mind was elsewhere. 

It had been a whole month...a month since the day of the archaeological dig and still Yuugi hadn't gotten any sign, hint or word that the lost Pharaoh of Egypt had made it back safely home. Nor had he gotten any indication when he would be seeing him again, if ever. Yami had told him that they would see each other again...

_"It's because of you Yuugi that I am able to go back home. My spirit can finally be freed from this confinement of my tomb," Yami's soothing voice whispered in his ear as the memory came back._

"What will you do when you get back home...?"

"I must once again claim my throne so that no one of evil intention can take it from me. In order to do this I must seek my finest viziers and go back home to see what has happened since I have ruled 5000 years ago."

"Will I ever see you again?" Yuugi's small voice quivered softly, sounding like a whisper.

"Yes, soon...I promise..."

"When, Yami?" Yuugi muttered softly, unnoticed by any of the students around him. 

A month was a long time, at least for Yuugi. For a Pharaoh who had been dead for 5000 years trapped in a deep sleep inside a dark tomb, it probably felt like a day. Yuugi had been patient for a long time, remembering the words Yami had spoken to him, knowing that Yami's troubles were all too real despite how long he had been just a spirit. Yuugi wanted to know so badly about Yami's past....about everything about him. He didn't understand why, only that he wanted to help in any way he could. But how could he when Yami was miles away and out of reach? 

Yuugi folded his arms and rested his head down upon them, staring at the teacher with blank eyes, as if he didn't really see her. Two weeks ago he remembered his grandpa telling him he'd be gone all night on another dig in Egypt to uncover a piece of ancient Egypt. Yuugi didn't know what it was, nor did he care. All he wanted was for it to be the same place he met Yami...

****

***Flashback...

_Yuugi was sitting in his room on top of his bed with his books spread all around him, concentrating on finishing his literature project. Coincidentally, part of the project had to do with ancient Egypt, or at least the system of government compared to the books they read that year. _

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs was barely noticeable to Yuugi, since he was so absorbed in his homework. Two knocks got him to lift his head and murmur for them to enter. Sugoroku came inside the doorway, smiling at how diligent Yuugi whenever he worked on anything for school. Chores were a different story. 

"Yuugi, I wanted to let you know I'll be out all night."

Yuugi finally lifted his head and dropped his pencil. "Is it another Egyptian museum duty, grandpa?"

Sugoroku chuckled, "No, I'm afraid that doesn't come until we've acquired the pieces found at the dig last time."

Suddenly, Yuugi jumped up and was on his hands and knees staring at his grandpa with wide eyes, his books long forgotten. 

"You mean...the dig you took me on?"

Sugoroku blinked at the strange and sudden change of behavior and nodded. 

"Yes, I'm afraid when I took you we didn't have much luck in finding anything, but Arthur called me a few minutes ago saying he thinks they've found an underground cavern where some ancient Egyptian potteries and tablets have been found. They're not sure how important they are to Egypt's past so that's why I must go and help." 

"I want to come!" Yuugi jumped up quickly. 

"What?" Sugoroku asked surprised. "Yuugi, w-what about your homework?"

Yuugi waved the question away, "It's fine, I was working on a project that's not due for another month just because I was bored. Let's go!"

Sugoroku wondered what inspired Yuugi to like Egypt so much. Finally, he just decided it was because Yuugi had been going there since he was little. But when Yuugi got there, it wasn't the same. He climbed the waterfall where he had followed Horus, gone into the small cave...

...and there was nothing. It was just a small cave. No secret entry that led to where the glorious golden pyramid stood. Nothing but just a small empty space behind the waterfall. Yuugi could feel all his happiness dissolve and only an empty, lonely feeling was replaced. He had friends, very good friends, but it wasn't the same. He wanted to see Yami again, to talk with him about Egypt and everything he had experienced as a Pharaoh. He wanted to know what the customs were, the language...he wanted to be a part of Yami's culture and heritage. It was like, he wished he could be with Yami all the time...but that was impossible, especially now that Yami was back in Kemet...

****

***End Flashback

Two weeks had gone by and still the pain of not seeing or hearing from Yami had stayed built up inside him. Even when his friends asked him to go the movies, or arcade or even have a Duel Monsters battle together, Yuugi made up some excuse about homework or helping his grandpa. What really happened was that he stayed in his room replaying the whole day over and over again. It was sad really, even he admitted it. But until he was sure Yami was safe, or at least got there and was getting his throne back, if he hadn't all ready, then he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was worried about him. Yuugi was very kind and sensitive to his friends and grandpa, even arch rivals like Kaiba. But not knowing about Yami was driving him crazy to where he could barely sleep and do his daily activities. 

All of a sudden the bell rang, drowning out Yuugi's thoughts. The teacher closed the book and wished them all a good weekend. While everyone was leaving Yuugi slowly began to pack. He had done it again, he had zoned out in every class for the past month not listening to the teacher and only thinking about Yami and Ancient Egypt. He had only paid attention during history last week when they had been talking about the rise of the Egyptian Pharaohs and the Sumerian age. Other than that he had been daydreaming every day since then, even on weekends. 

Luckily he was ahead in all his classes, or at least by now caught up, otherwise he'd be behind with all his slacking. If his grandpa ever found out he wouldn't stop badgering Yuugi until he told him what was wrong, and that _couldn't _happen. Yuugi was bound by his word not to say anything, so he locked it up in his mind. 

Finally, Yuugi picked up his bag and walked out, heading toward his locker. What he found there surprised him. There, waiting at his locker, were his friends: Jou, Anzu, and Honda. He stopped suddenly and stared at them confused, then surprised. As emotions fluttered across his face, Jou stepped forward. 

"Hey Yug," he smiled. "We were eh, wonderin' if you'd like to walk with us."

Yuugi wasn't surprised by this knowing that since he'd been wallowing in despair about Yami he'd been keeping to himself. Naturally it concerned his friends since they were all very close. Yuugi smiled kindly, glad to have something to look forward to besides worrying about Yami. He could do that when he got home. 

"Of course, Jou, I'd like that," Yuugi answered. 

"Well great!" Anzu smiled clapping her hands together with a big grin on her face. 

The four of them began walking home shortly after. Anzu was excitedly telling Yuugi about a new dance class she signed up for. 

"So, the teacher tells me I'm a natural! I'm so happy, Yuugi, my dream is really coming true."

"That's great Anzu," Yuugi smiled cheerfully. 

Suddenly, Jou stuck his head between them, "Yeah, well I've got better news for ya. There's this new duelist tournament coming up."

Anzu put her hands on her hips and stared at him, "Jou, I thought you said you weren't going to enter into anymore of those. Remember what happened with Kaiba, he _completely _embarrassed you."

Jou glared sideways at her. 

"Thanks for the reminder," he muttered before turning back to Yuugi. "The good thing is it's not with Kaiba, nor his stupid company. This one is being hosted by the game shop downtown, you know the one that sells rare cards?"

Yuugi blinked, "You mean the Duelerific Game Stop down by the dance studio? That's surprising that they're hosting something like that for all duelists all over the city."

"Actually, I heard their business was the fastest increasing profit game shop," Honda broke in casually. "They're doing better than most shops right now so they have the money to host something like that."

"_And _give prizes," Jou smiled widely. 

"Is that all you care about?" Anzu asked. "What about the experience?"

"Eh...what experience?" Jou asked blankly. 

Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes, "About learning to play duel monsters with more skill and talent."

"Or in Jou's case, learning _how _to have skill and talent," Honda remarked. 

"Hey...," Jou glowered at him. "You think that's funny, well I'm not sharin' my lunch with ya anymore."

Honda's eyes widened, "NO! It was a joke, man! Please...please!!! Can I at least have your pudding?!" he begged grabbing onto his jacket. 

Jou looked away and folded his arms.

"Oh honestly! You both don't know the importance of anything, even lunch!" Anzu huffed.

Yuugi smiled and shook his head. His friends could be very amusing at time. As they argued back and forth Yuugi, for what seemed the hundredth time that day, focused his mind on Yami. He was so engrossed in wondering where Yami was and if something had happened to him that he didn't realize his friends had arrived at his grandpa's shop until Honda grabbed him by the backpack to stop him. 

"Hey Yug, what's on your mind?" Honda asked. 

"Huh?" Yuugi blinked. "Oh...I uh, I was just thinking," he said sheepishly. 

"Uh huh, about what?" he asked, staring at him deviously. 

"Nothing important," Yuugi replied, knowing full well telling his friends would not only break his promise to Yuugi, but make more problems with them. They'd think he was crazy. 

Honda was about to badger him more but Anzu stopped him. 

"All right you two, we've got homework to do," grabbing both of them by the back of the shirt.

Then she turned and smiled down at Yuugi, "We'll see you later all right Yuugi. And if you need anything just stop over."

"Thanks," Yuugi smiled. 

He watched them go before turning and entering the game shop. As expected his grandpa was busily selling rare cards to several customers. They walked by Yuugi with big smiles on their faces. 

"Looks like you sold a really rare one today, grandpa," Yuugi smiled, setting his bag down. 

Sugoroku turned around startled and smiled when he saw it was his grandson. 

"Ah, Yuugi, you're home a bit earlier than usual."

Yuugi nodded, "I walked home with my friends this time instead of going to the library first. I didn't think it was necessary since I finished most of my homework anyway."

"That's good," Sugoroku smiled. "Well, I believe it's time to close the shop."

Yuugi sat down on the stool to look in the glass case where his grandpa's rarest cards were. Even though his grandpa had rare cards and sold him, he always had at least two of every card, except for one. A very special card that was only made once and his grandpa had gotten a hold of it through winning a big duel when he was younger. When Yuugi got into dueling he gave it to him. It was a lucky card that he cherished and helped him through every duel if he got stuck. 

"Don't you think it's a bit early to close?" Yuugi asked, looking up at him. 

"Yes, well actually I have to go on an errand. It has to do with finding someone to help Arthur and I polish the dirt and grime off the Egyptian artifacts we've found and get them safely to a museum."

Yuugi's eyes lit up, "You mean...you did find something at the site?"

Sugoroku nodded, "Indeed Yuugi, something very special that I'll show you later. I'll ask Arthur if I can take you to the museum after hours so we can be alone. Good thing his company has some part in the museum."

"I can't wait!" Yuugi chirped. 

"Me either. I'll make sure to be home by dinner though. Don't forget to lock up behind me, all right Yuugi?"

"Of course grandpa," Yuugi answered sliding off the stool next to him. 

Sugoroku smiled and headed for the door. Before his hand could grasp it, he stopped and turned around. 

"Oh, Yuugi?"

Yuugi had been heading up the stairs to his room, but he stopped and turned toward his grandpa. 

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot. A couple items came addressed to you in the mail today."

"For me?" Yuugi asked. 

The only time he had gotten something in the mail was either for dueling tournaments, or homework when he was sick. 

"Yes, I put them in your room on your bed. I'll be home by eight."

"Bye grandpa," Yuugi said as his grandpa left and he immediately locked the door. 

Yuugi, forgetting about the little bit of homework he had left, curiously climbed the stairs to his room. He wasn't that excited, knowing it could only be one of few things. He opened his door and stepped inside. His room was a lot bigger than it appeared from the outside, since his window was slanted from being on the roof. His bed lay in the corner with a small bureau next to it, his dueling deck lay on the very top of it. A picture of him, Jou, Anzu, Honda and Bakura was sitting there as well. 

And there, laying on the bed, was the mail his grandpa told him about. He quickly jogged over to his bed, hopping on top of it and snatching up the letter. He opened the letter and scanned over it. 

"It's about the dueling tournament Jou was talking about. It starts in three days and anyone who has been in any previous tournaments are allowed to enter into the contest," he thought aloud. 

" 'There will be prizes for winners up to third place. It is a test of how much a duelist has learned through passed experiences and mistakes and to see if they can rise to their potential'," Yuugi read. "Hmm...sounds interesting enough."

Yuugi put the letter on top of his bureau and was about to take out his homework when he noticed something else on his bed. It was half hidden by the pillow. Yuugi crawled over to it and noticed it was a package. A name was scrawled in fancy lettering on it: **_Yuugi._**

He traced the letters loving how delicate and elegant the handwriting was. It wasn't like any of his friend's, or anyone he knew of as far as he could remember. The strange thing was that there was no return address on it, so he didn't know who sent it. Curiosity and excitement was running through his veins as he tore open the package, throwing the paper on the floor. When it was all messily thrown on the floor only a cardboard box was left. Yuugi shook the box and could swear he heard something jingle slightly. Other than the small noise he wasn't positive he hadn't imagined it, it felt weightless, like nothing was inside. 

Yuugi felt a little disappointed, thinking it was just some kind of advertisement. Slowly he tore off some weird kind of rubber substance that was holding it from opening, much like a combination of glue and tape. Inside of the box was yet another box, but nothing plain and ordinary. It was a beautiful metallic cobalt blue color that shimmered even without the sunlight shining on it. It was gorgeous..., but it looked expensive. Was it accidentally sent to him? It looked like only something a really rich person would buy. But then, why did it have _his _name on it? Maybe it was fake...though it was hard to believe. It sure looked genuine. 

Yuugi ran his hands over the smooth, expensive item enjoying the feel. It was so smooth it felt like silk. He was entranced he almost didn't see the small latch in the middle of the box. Not thinking whether it was right or not to touch something that might possibly not be for him, he let his curiosity get to him and slowly he lifted the lid. 

The moment he laid eyes on what was inside, all his worries and bad feelings were drained away. He stared down at the replica of the beautiful golden pyramid that had been in his dreams since that fateful day. A beautiful sized down replica lay neatly inside the box in its own special shaped holding. Attached to it was a fair-sized golden chain that lay neatly above the stunning item. Yuugi rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. This...necklace must've been made from solid gold, encrusted with the Eye of Horus in the center of it. It was royalty's wear, but somehow Yuugi had it. 

A smile spread across Yuugi's face as it all was pieced together. This was it, finally after a little more than a month of waiting in worry and anticipation, Yami had sent him a sign. A sign that he was not only alive, but that he was coming back. It must've been specially made by his viziers for Yuugi himself, for him helping the Pharaoh and being true to his word about keeping their secret and never betraying his heart. As his grandpa always taught him, it was the heart that made the person; it was what gave them power to do the unimaginable. That's why his grandpa, when teaching him how to duel, said the most important thing was to "always follow the heart of the cards" and it would never steer him wrong. 

Yuugi wanted to put on the necklace so bad, but his grandpa couldn't know about it. He might try to take it away from Yuugi and that might ruin everything. It might even prevent Yami from coming back...though he wasn't sure it had that kind of power. It was light as a feather which gave Yuugi the feeling it wasn't an ordinary necklace, even from the Pharaoh's palace. It was something much more important, but what? And how would Yami be coming back? _When _would he be coming back? Would he still be a spirit, or would he be an actual living being? All these questions were swarming in his mind, but he closed the box and swiftly hid it under his bed on top of the wood below the mattress. That way even if someone did look under the bed, it would be hard to spot. 

The excitement grew as he bounded downstairs to set up the table for dinner. His grandpa would be home shortly and most likely notice Yuugi's sudden change of mood, but he didn't care. Everything was all right again and headed in the right direction, so far. Even with his jumping around and smiling broadly, deep down inside he could feel something stirring, some sort of sixth sense that couldn't quite come out, not with Yuugi alone. But his body had gotten a taste of a powerful sixth sense when touching the box that held the necklace inside, but it couldn't quite warn him that all was well now, but something sinister was lurking around ready to show itself. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

~*~*~ ^-^ *sighs* Finally I finished the first chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it, but I think this is okay. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can!!! 

To Reviewers:

****

Yesim: lol! Well, I WILL tell you that Rebecca will have a part in this story at some point. She's not gone forever! In fact, she'll probably be back to BUG Yuugi even more ^-~ 

****

Silverlily: Hey, it's great to see you!! Well...hear from you anyway! ^______^ I know, I FINALLY updated the next chapter. I'm sorry you had to wait, I know the prologue was kind of uninteresting to you since you all ready read it before. Hope this was exciting enough! I will get the next chapter out asap!! Glad you had a nice time on vacation. Really, you're related to people in JAPAN? COOL! Just for a trade off--my family is connected with royalty ^-^ It had something to do with my great-great grandmother who was related in some way to a Queen of something-or-other, my mom doesn't know all the details. Maybe I should look up my ancestors! I've always wanted to do that, what about you? Anyway, good luck with Zuka-chan! I have seen how stubborn she can be. *nods* Say hi to Jade for me!!!

****

Anime-fan Meepa: OH MY GOSH! *blushes* What a compliment! Thank you very much!!! Yes, this is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh story. I submitted it into the first Unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh contest but I didn't quite get up to prize-length. *sighs* Oh well, maybe next time. Glad you're liking this! Let me know if you have any questions!! Oh wait, you do...about the Yami/Yuugi question. To be very honest, I'm not sure. I KNOW for sure they're going to be REALLY close, like soulmate kind of close, but I haven't figured out if I'm going to take it that one step farther or not. Whether I do or don't, I WILL make it cute and fluffy in some parts and VERY like...attached together kind of thing. You'll see how important their link is later on. Thanks again!

****

****_AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: _ For those of you who might not have heard of the last Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction contest. There IS a second one going on _right now _and you have until _December_ to submit a short *one-shot* Yu-Gi-Oh fic. All the contest details are here: 

__


	3. Return of the Pharaoh

The Lost Pharaoh

The Lost Pharaoh

**Chapter 2: Return of the Pharaoh**

_The ground was trembling violently, as the winds howled threateningly. People were screaming and running, some of them not sure why but they all knew the day had come. A beautiful palace still stood in the center of the village and a figure stood outside of it, guarding it. The figure wore long silky purple robes that only covered the lower half of his body. He had no other garments on except for a golden arm bracelet and a necklace that hung around his neck. _

_"Pharaoh?"_

_The pharaoh turned as he was addressed to one of his viziers, his most trusted...For the past couple hours all he'd been doing was staring out at the crumbling city. _

_"What is it?" he asked gravely. _

_"We've done as you've asked, we sent word to the civilians to make their way here to the palace," the vizier spoke, while he knelt in front of the pharaoh. _

_"Good, thank you Fadil, you have been most hopeful," he said quietly, turning back to look at the city to await the people. _

_"My pharaoh...please, I must ask you something. What will you do when the people arrive?" Fadil asked, looking up at the back of his most trusted the pharaoh._

_He had been the only pharaoh out of all generations of pharaohs who had helped the city. The others had either pretended to be related to Ra or some other god the people trusted most and had had sacrifices done to the gods. Innocent people had to die, their blood had to be shed for the gods...at least until Yami came along. _

_Yami was the son of Pharaoh Hamadi, who had been like all the others and was destroyed by his own greed. However, Yami had been different. The people had been upset that they had to give the child, no older than six, the king's throne because he was the only heir to Hamadi. Whether it was because Yami was only half related to Hamadi, since his mother married again, or whether it was because he was the true Pharaoh, the one from the prophecies told long ago who would claim the throne to save the people and even after his death protect the people, he was the best ruler. _

_He wanted no sacrifices, he didn't believe in the gods of the river, mountains and such, he said it was all a myth. And most of all, he was not greedy, he gave the poor opportunities to earn lots of money and sure enough soon barely anyone was poor. And now it had come down to this. Hamadi had had an affair against Yami's mother, Dalila, and his son wanted revenge for his father's death against Yami, and to take the throne. The son's name was Kontar (which means "only son"), and he planned to take Yami down with the help from the sorcerer Kaiba, who was greatly known for his power. However, Kaiba was not on either side, but for some reason agreed to take on the pharaoh. _

_Now, Fidil was waiting to see what Yami was planning to do. How would he fight them? Was he planning on fighting? How did he think the people would be saved by leading them to the palace?_

_"Yami?" he asked again, more firmly. _

_In the past the pharaohs made their own decisions. They were so relentless and arrogant that they didn't want to be called by their first name. But Yami cared for the people, as did the people for him, so calling him by his first name was a sign of affection. _

_Finally, Yami turned, his dark crimson eyes glowering sadly at his most trusted vizier. It was the look of sadness or failure, Fidil couldn't quite place it, but Yami had no reason to blame himself. It was all Kontar's fault, and he would not win. There would be justice...there had to be. _

_"I will protect my people," he answered. _

_"But...what do you mean?"_

_Suddenly, the doors opened and two more viziers ran in, gasping for breath. They were Yami's next most trusted viziers: Isis and Malik, brother and sister who had guarded the palace with the pharaoh for years._

_"The people are here!" Isis exclaimed. _

_"It is time," Yami replied, stepping forward and walking out to greet the people. _

_It was a sad sight, to see the people graveling before the palace, some bleeding, others crying and most of them begging for him to do something. Yami stood up top on the steps looking down upon his people, ready to give them everything he had. _

_"My people, I feel the earth shake and I fear the destruction of our once peaceful city," Yami spoke strongly to them. "I will do everything in my power to protect you all, which is why I've brought you all here. The enemy, as you might know, Kontar, illegitimate son of my half-father's, is coming in from the entrance to the village. The palace is in the center so it will take him some time to get here. I have never met him but from what I've seen of him he is very destructive. He will destroy almost every house in this village, but it has given time for you all to come here so that I may find the power within me to keep him from claiming any lives."_

"_Our pharaoh!" an old man said, kneeling down before him. "I speak for the people when I say that we know it's not your fault. We have heard of the cruel ways Kontar has dealt with people...with kings, led only by his greed and want for blood and riches. We will do anything you ask to help you protect our city."_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Anything pharaoh!"_

_The agreeing shouts were made, and Yami closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. _

"_My people, you have suffered enough, I ask you to please step inside the walls of the palace and I shall protect you. It is my duty, as pharaoh," Yami said. _

"_We will help you fight," a woman said, kneeling alongside the old man. _

_Yami shook his head. _

"_I am touched greatly by your acts of kindness and admiration toward me, but I cannot allow you to do anything but stay inside the palace. With my power...I will protect you."_

"_Yami no!" Fidil suddenly blurted out, throwing himself on his knees before the pharaoh. "Y-you can't do that...you'll die!"_

_The people were all yelling agreements with the vizier, but again Yami shook his head. _

"_This is what I must do. You have told me you will do anything I ask of you, and as your pharaoh I ask...I demand that you all enter the palace and I will sacrifice my life for you all," Yami announced as if it were any ordinary favor. _

"_B-but you can't!" Fidil whispered harshly, grabbing onto Yami's robes. "We need you..."_

"_I must...I'm begging all of you for this," Yami said, looking at all the thousands of people staring up at him expectantly, but with worry. "This what I must do."_

"_The prophecy," Fidil whispered, not loud enough for Yami to hear. _

_Suddenly, before another word was spoken, a huge explosion shook the ground, causing the people to scream and hold onto each other. Yami was held by his viziers and bodyguards. He shot his head up and saw that off in the distance that a huge fleet of soldiers dressed in metal armor with double-ended spears, were crashing through the city, destroying house after house hoping to find some blood shed. Yami knew it was only a matter of time before Kontar finally realized that there was no one there to kill. _

"_Inside, all of you, NOW!" Yami shouted. _

_The thousands of people, despite how worried they were for their pharaoh, obeyed and ran inside as fast as they could. The palace was big, but not meant for a whole city, so some hundred or so had to stand by the entrance behind the pharaoh and his guards. But Yami knew that it didn't matter, for what he had in store for Kontar would prove to him that there can't be just any pharaoh, there is only one kind of pharaoh to rule Egypt and that would the one who would sacrifice himself for his people. _

_Just as most of the people got settled inside the palace, many watching out the windows and others huddled together behind Yami, another explosion took out many of the houses only a mile or so from the palace. _

"_Pharaoh!" Fidil shouted. _

_Yami wheeled around to face his vizier to ask him what was wrong, until he saw the fleets of armed soldiers with bombs and machine guns approaching from all sides of the palace. He wondered how he could not have sensed them. For once Kontar proved to be more than just a killer after blood and gold, he actually had some smarts, but that would not defeat Yami. _

_A high cold laughter suddenly broke the silence as all armed soldiers stopped, preparing to attack at any moment. Yami turned and saw behind the armed soldiers in front of him, near the steps of the palace, was Kontar sitting high in a throne atop a holder made from the bark of trees. His "soldiers", or rather personal servants, were holding him up. He wore long robes made of satin and tons of jewelry consisting of mostly gold. The pharaoh Yami had mostly jewels like emeralds and diamonds and rubies, because jewels, he thought, were better riches than gold because they couldn't be melted and made into weapons. His people respected him more for that. The only gold item he held with him was the necklace around his neck, which was in the shape of a mini-sized pyramid..._

_Yami clutched it tighter to his heart. Most anyone who had challenged him before had thought that the riches were inside his palace, that they would find a great chest full of treasures. But that was not true. That was not what was important to Yami. The emeralds and jewels were kept underground in his tomb for when he died, but the pyramid was not yet built so they were hidden easily. Those were only taken out to be sold by neighboring cities if there was a section of the city that needed to be rebuilt. The real treasure was the golden pyramid around his neck. _

_He had not asked for it. In fact, he had not asked for anything from the people except their respect and of course a place to live and keep tabs on how the city was going. It had been a gift from the whole city, planned by Fidil. It was on his sixteenth birthday that it had been given to him; a whole year he had worn it not realizing why or for what reason it was given to him. It was only a month or so ago, when the first threats from Kontar started, that Yami realized what the necklace was. He had confronted Fidil about it and had found out it had been made by several high figures: a sorcerer, a priest and a prophet, who had told Fidil the prophecy and that the pharaoh was destined for this necklace, a necklace of more than the people's love and respect for him...but of the power of all those that created it. _

_It was the true power of the pharaoh. It gave him some control over death and life, so he could heal some wounded, it gave him visions occasionally, like the one of Kontar destroying the village. But most of all, he gave him the ability to protect his people because the power put into it, was the power of the three sacred gods the people cherished. _

"_Well, well, if it's not the high and mighty pharaoh of Egypt himself," Kontar smirked, raising his fingers to show off the glittering gold and diamond rings on his fingers. _

_Yami grinded his teeth together, holding down his anger to perform this right. After all, he only had one shot at sacrificing his life. _

"_You know, it's strange how there's only one pharaoh to rule a whole country...then again, I guess that works out since it'll be easy to overthrow you and have control, wouldn't you say?" he laughed coldly, getting down from his "high-chariot" and taking out a long, golden sword with a ruby encrusted in the handle. _

"_Come on, pharaoh, fight me like a man and die like a man," Kontar ordered, smiling as if he had all ready claimed Egypt. _

_But Yami didn't move, in fact, he just stared down at him so stern and unafraid it actually caused Kontar to lower his sword a bit. _

"_Aren't you going to fight me?" he asked. _

"_No," Yami answered plainly. _

"_Well, then I guess this settles it," Kontar smiled, lowering his sword all the way. _

"_I'm not going to fight you..."_

_Kontar hesitated to listen and raised his eyebrows as if wondering how else they would solve this dispute. _

"_...I'm going to show you the power of pharaoh."_

"_The power of the pharaoh?" Kontar snorted, "Honestly, you should stop bluffing Yami."_

_Yami finally let a small smile through and he turned around to walk up the rest of the steps and stopped, facing the city. Kontar's men watched curiously, but Kontar looked skeptical, brushing his nails across his garments. _

"_My people, I need you to believe in me once again so I can do this. Please, do not fear my death, but rather know the enemy will be defeated and your treasures can repair your city. You don't need a pharaoh to rule over you, nor a king, you just need to trust and help each other for mutual benefits," Yami announced, raising his hands. _

_Slowly, he turned back to Kontar who was still smirking with amusement. _

"_Now," Yami said softly, "you see that I will protect them...I can protect them and there is no one such as yourself that can defeat such great trust."_

"_Oh come off it Yami," Kontar laughed loudly. _

_Just as he started laughing, Yami's hands rose and the pyramid around his neck began to glow. Kontar's laughter soon died out as his soldiers had lowered their weapons in awe. The wind was now blowing fiercely as if surrendering to this awing sight. Yami closed his eyes, praying with every inch of him to protect his people. The wind blew stronger and stronger, until Kontar was holding himself to stand up. He could hear his people screaming for him to stop, some of them telling him not to use his powers, causing Kontar's face to finally show fear, but Yami knew what he had to do. His pyramid glowed inexplicably bright, until every piece of it was practically reflecting flashes of gold on the surrounding watchers. _

_It was taking all the patience and concentration he could muster, but he could feel the power tearing through his body, feeding off his energy to summon the pharaoh's power. _

_Yami's eyes snapped open and he rose his arm to the sky, pointing upward. _

"_SLIFER! God of Osiris, the Sky Dragon...my strength and power, COME FORTH TO PROTECT YOUR CITY!" Yami bellowed. _

_The sky rumbled as the clouds turned darker by the second. The winds died down a bit as thunder struck through the sky and lightning soon followed. _

"_Where did this storm come from?" Kontar shouted to one of his men. _

_His soldier, looking fearful and awed at the same time, pointed toward Yami. Suddenly a bright light flashed across the eyes watching as Yami was surrounded in a powerful aura that reached up to the sky. The ground shook violently as it shifted to make room for something that was coming..._

_A shadow loomed over the city as a huge, dark figure emerged from the clouds striking lightning. A claw the size of a building fell through the dark sky landing on the ground and shaking the earth. More of the enormous figure slowly was revealed to all of Egypt. Red wings the size of two temples, hard as steel flapped violently, causing another wind storm while the body of a tyrant arose. The head was large with a mouth so big it could swallow half a village, and its teeth, hundreds of them sharper than knives. Atop the mouth was another small mouth...a second mouth with just as sharp of teeth. _

_But the largest, most astonishing part of this monster was the long, powerful tail that coiled out, a sharp spike at the end of it. It was longer than the body of the beast, so it slithered around the palace, caging it in its grip with its monstrous tail, and its large, beastly form towering over it. The people were hidden behind the tail and the pharaoh; hidden from Kontar's view. A shrill, spine-tingling roar erupted from the sky dragon. _

_Kontar stood transfixed at the sight of this beast...a creature so powerful it could probably destroy countries in one swipe, and the pharaoh, this mere mortal Yami, had summoned it. _

_Maybe, just maybe he's not all mortal, Kontar thought as Slifer opened both mouths. _

"_Attack and destroy!" Yami shouted. _

_A huge serge of power erupted from the pharaoh as well as the sky dragon as the whole city was showered in a blinding light. _

**XXXXX**

A scream echoed throughout the room as a small figure bolted up in bed, covered in sweat and panting lightly. Soon, he realized it had only been a dream, or a nightmare rather. His heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm until he was no longer breathing deeply.

Yuugi sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Silently, he listened to make sure that his grandpa hadn't woken from the sound of his scream for the third time. He waited, but there was only silence.

"That dream again," Yuugi whispered to the dark.

He had had that dream since he had received his mysterious gift four days ago. He had shown his grandpa, who had also assumed it was mistakenly given to him but saw Yuugi's name on the package so he let him keep it without further discussion. His grandpa had thought maybe it was a prize won in a contest and they got the names screwed up. Yuugi was willing to let his grandpa believe that since it was the only logical explanation he could think of. He couldn't very well tell his grandpa a pharaoh sent it to him, not any pharaoh but the _lost pharaoh_, the one who's body was never discovered and the myth lay a mystery about him...the one that died 5000 years ago...

But he had to be careful with it. It wasn't just valuable by cost, but it was priceless to him. He also had to watch out for his grandpa, who was beginning to suspect something about Yuugi, not much but something. Yuugi all ready knew his grandpa suspected a change in him since the day at the dig, and he also suspected why they finally found the pharaoh's tomb empty, which was in a different pyramid than the one Yuugi had found. It was an ordinary tomb that looked like he had almost withered away.

Heaving a sigh, Yuugi gently rested his head on the headboard of his bed. At first, Yuugi thought it was wonderful to have met Yami, and he still did think that of course, but things were becoming much more complicated. It was hard keeping so many secrets from his grandpa and his friends, even trying to explain the necklace when he started wearing it to school. Yuugi had never been one to lie, so it was very hard but Yami meant so much to him. He couldn't lose him just because he couldn't fib for once.

_Still...if Yami did send this to me, then where is he? Why would he send me a sign and not come right away? Did he send this to me because he knew he couldn't come back, because he had to stay in Egypt...? No, he wouldn't have done that. Yami promised me we'd see each other again. _

Yuugi slowly slid out of bed, looking at his necklace which lie on the bureau beside him. Every day he wore the necklace it almost seemed a bit heavier to wear, and he wasn't sure why or how that was possible, but many things were still unclear to him. Hopefully _when _Yami came back he could help to clear some unanswered questions Yuugi had. For the moment though, Yuugi was very thirsty from having the same nightmare. He fleetingly wondered if the continuous nightmare was connected to the necklace. He couldn't be sure because he could never remember the nightmare when he woke up.

His feet padded softly on the carpet as he walked out of his room and down the stairs to enter into the room in back of the game shop where the small kitchen and fridge stood. He pulled out a bottle of fresh, cold water and gulped some down before walking out to the game shop room where his grandpa sold Duel Monster cards. Yuugi smiled as he looked at the clearly locked case which held the five most rarest cards being sold that month. Every month it changed to different rare and new cards on display. The one Duel Monster card inside the case that Yuugi noticed was the _Mirage of Nightmare _and _Secret Passage to the Treasures_, both fairly new cards.

The Mirage of Nightmare card allowed a player to draw four new cards and discard any four cards, before sending the card to the graveyard, enabling the player to gain a better hand. Then Secret Passage to the Treasures summons any monster of at least 1000 attack points to directly attack the opponents life points. They were two of the few new cards released during the beginning of the school year.

Yuugi sat down at the counter, staring at the cards inside the large glass case that contained all the ones on sale. As he looked over the cards he felt a slight chill behind him, like a window was open. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he gulped, realizing he was in the dark room in the middle of the night...alone. He tried not to tremble as he slowly and quietly got up from the stool he was sitting on, forgetting about the water on the counter, and took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Finally, he got the nerve to turn around. A dark figure loomed within the doorway, staring directly at him, though there was no sign the door nor window had been opened.

Yuugi jumped back, yelping from fright and tripping over the leg of the stool. He fell to the ground, luckily not injuring himself greatly, only causing a slight pain in his rear end. He groaned praying that he still had the strength to scream if the intruder came closer.

_Maybe he'll go away now that he realized I know he's here. _

Yuugi heard footsteps approaching causing his heart to pound with fear in his chest. Just as he was about to get up and run, he opened his eyes to see a hand in front of his face. At first, he thought maybe they were planning on hitting him, then he realized that if they were they would've done it all ready.

"Need a hand?"

The sound of the rich voice soothed him, and was all too familiar. Yuugi first thought they were trying to trick him, until he realized to whom that voice belonged to. His eyes widened as he looked up into the familiar kind, crimson eyes that he had waited so long to see again. There, standing before him in the most beautiful royal robes Yuugi had ever seen, was Yami. He was dressed in tight dark burgundy robe that wrapped only around his lower half, flaring out behind him. The clasp that held it together looked like it was a solid ruby, and around it encrusted by a golden frame.

Yami's arms still had the golden bracelets around them, but a new silver bracelet had been added around the calf of his arm and had a gorgeous sapphire gem in the center in the shape of the Eye of Horus. The tattoo remained on his collar bone, the one Yuugi remembered from the first time they met. He wore no shoes, but a silver anklet, much like his new arm piece. He had a golden clasp at the top of both his ears bearing the symbol much like of the pyramid Yuugi had. He wore the familiar crown with the symbol of the pharaoh, only it looked more polished with ruby gems on the ends of the crown that latched into his hair. He was a magnificent sight, so much that Yuugi almost forgot to take his hand and stop staring.

"Y-yami? I...I...thank you...," Yuugi stuttered, taking his hand as he was pulled up once again by the strong, generous hand of the pharaoh.

Yami smiled kindly down at him, "You're very welcome, Yuugi. I'm sorry I startled you. I really didn't think you'd be able to sense me...but of course that could be because of the necklace's power," he muttered the last part.

Yuugi blinked up at him curiously.

"So you did send me the necklace?" Yuugi asked.

Yami looked down at him and smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was crafted by my best viziers. Do you like it?"

"Yami...I...it's beautiful," Yuugi said softly, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you like it," Yami answered, taking a seat on the stool Yuugi was sitting on a moment before. "This is a nice place where you live Yuugi, is it a store as well?"

Yuugi pulled up another stool beside him and nodded.

"Yeah, my grandpa sells Duel Monster cards."

"Duel Monster cards?" Yami asked, sitting straight up and staring at Yuugi with a look of surprise and concern.

Yuugi suddenly became aware that Duel Monsters originated in Egypt, as his grandpa had told him, and had been a game based on life or death. The Duel Monsters then were carved from stone and only certain powers could unleash their terror.

"I'm sorry Yami, I forgot about the only Duel Monsters you know about," Yuugi shook his head. "But it's not like in ancient times at all, they're played for fun and they can't hurt us."

Yami's smile soon softened as he understood, "That's good."

Yuugi nodded and took a sip of his water before he bolted up in his seat, leaning across Yami with big eyes.

"So, how was your trip back to Egypt? Did you get your throne back? What did your people say? Why did you send me the necklace and what took you so long?" Yuugi poured out all at once.

Yami laughed a deep, rich laugh that allowed Yuugi to finally take a breath.

"Once question at a time, Yuugi," he smiled as Yuugi anticipated his answers. "My trip back to Egypt wasn't as long as I thought. Once I got there I decided to approach the viziers there, ones that were related to my viziers before and knew all that happened back so long ago. They didn't seem surprised to see me, even in spirit form," Yami explained. "In fact, they said they had waited for my return. I'm still not sure what it means, but apparently no other pharaoh had taken my place."

"For 5000 years?" Yuugi asked, awe-struck.

Yami chuckled softly.

"Yes, for that long. I thought for sure someone would have claimed the throne, but I guess my sacrifice was worth it...," he trailed off.

"Sacrifice?" Yuugi whispered. Suddenly, the vision of his nightmare replayed within a minute through his mind. Yuugi suddenly jumped up, grabbing a hold of Yami's robe.

"Yami! Yami, I had a dream about you in ancient times! How you defeated that...that evil guy and that big dragon-creature came out of the sky!" Yuugi babbled quickly.

Yami blinked astounded at first, but then smiled knowingly.

"I thought that might happen, Yuugi. It's not uncommon for the necklace to give such powers to the keeper of it. It was once my necklace that I used to defeat Kontar, who was trying to overtake Egypt. It had been saved for me all those years after I died, and I have given it to you," Yami said.

Yuugi looked at him, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, "But...don't you need it? Why did you give it to me if it has your power, Yami?"

Slowly, Yami shook his head grasping Yuugi's hand in his.

"That used to be my power, Yuugi, when I was alive. There is no way that I could ever use the necklace because I'm not really alive. I've been reincarnated, which means I have been given life a second time. The necklace was only created for the keeper who was mortal, which means someone who had only been living one life...their present life."

Yami pulled Yuugi closer to him, while wrapping his other hand on top of Yuugi's hand, which was all ready enclosed in his other hand.

"That is why I gave it to you, Yuugi. I cannot wear the necklace myself, even though it contains my power, the power of the pharaoh of Egypt. Without that power, I cannot live because I am real by feeding off its energy source...At least for now. My viziers are trying their best to find a way to bring me back permanently so I may wear the necklace again, or at least so I don't have to rely on it to survive.

"But I've given it to you because you're the one I trust most. It was your heart that guided you to me, that found me and freed me from my eternal sleep; my imprisonment within my own tomb. You are the one person I trust with my life," Yami said, lowering his voice as he stared into Yuugi's eyes, which were shimmering with unshed tears. "With you protecting the necklace and keeping it as a token of our bond of friendship, I will forever remain strong and powerful just like back then, except now, Yuugi...now I'm immortal. As long as the necklace is safe, and you are safe, I cannot die. So I may protect my people without fear of dying or having to sacrifice myself again. You've given me a second chance."

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, throwing his arms around his neck as he buried his face on his shoulder. "T-thank you so much, I promise I'll take care of it."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuugi, rubbing his back gently. When they pulled apart, Yami noticed there were tears running down Yuugi's face.

"Yuugi, why are you crying?" Yami asked, wiping them away.

"Y-you...you're going back aren't you? You just came to tell me to take care of the necklace, right?" Yuugi stammered, trying his best not to let any more tears fall.

A small smile graced Yami's face. Carefully, he reached out to stroke Yuugi's cheek affectionately, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"Do you really think I'd do that to you? After all you've done for me, I would never hurt you like that. I know that you've waited patiently for my return, and you've cherished our bond by having faith in me and in our friendship...that is why Yuugi I also sent to you the necklace. For now, I need the necklace near me...and because I entrusted you with it, I'll need to stay by your side as long as you have it," Yami explained softly.

Yuugi's eyes suddenly filled with more tears, but happy tears. He threw his arms around Yami's neck, pressing their cheeks together.

"Oh Yami, that's wonderful!" Yuugi smiled brightly, letting a few tears fall.

Yami smiled warmly toward him and embraced him back. They finally let go and Yuugi wiped his remaining tears away.

"You know, Yami, if you're going to stay with me you'll have to come to school with me," Yuugi smiled.

"Oh?" Yami blinked, seeing the amusement flash in Yuugi's eyes. "I'm sure I could handle your school."

Yuugi giggled, all ready imagining Yami trying to comprehend a school 5000 years from his time. His friends would ask a lot of questions about the new guest, but he was willing to fib to them one last time and tell them Yami was his cousin.

"Is there anything else?" Yami smiled.

"Actually...yes," Yuugi answered hesitantly, looking him up and down.

Yami blinked and looked down at his attire, wondering what Yuugi was getting at. Yuugi smiled widely, while scratching the back of his head.

"Umm...you really can't wear that to school."

Yami chuckled and nodded, "I see. So, what will I be wearing?"

Yuugi hesitated in thought, "Well, we don't have school uniforms...Wait!" Yuugi jumped up. "It's the weekend, there's no school till Monday!"

"What does that mean?" Yami asked, curious about Yuugi's suddenly excited behavior.

Yuugi suddenly grabbed Yami's hand, holding it tightly while peering at him with wide, shimmering eyes.

"It means that I can take you shopping! There's this really cool new clothes store that has all kinds of clothes, well mostly leather like the kind I wear, but they have everything there! Oh Yami, this will be so much fun! Then I can take you to the movies, oh and you _have _to try ice cream!" Yuugi was practically bouncing on his feet while he listed what they could do.

Yami beamed at him with soft eyes waiting for Yuugi to finish. Then he laughed lightly as Yuugi had to pant for air.

"Are we doing this all in one day?" Yami asked, still with a big grin on his face.

"Nope, two!" Yuugi grinned. "But it will be so much fun! I guess I'll also have to get you up to date with everything so you're not completely clueless," Yuugi said more to himself.

Yami nodded, "I agree. But...well, where should I put my robes? And my crown too...I must keep them safe."

"Oh, you can keep them in my closet for now, they'll be safe there."

Yami smiled and began undressing.

"W-wait, Yami!" Yuugi stopped him before he could get his robe all the way down. "We don't go shopping until tomorrow."

"Oh," Yami said, blinking with wide eyes, pulling his robe back on.

Yuugi sat back down along on the stool, and Yami followed suit.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled, "Some water would be nice."

Yuugi nodded and went in the back to get him a bottle. When he brought it out and handed it to Yami, he looked curiously at it, turning it upside down.

"Water is in a plastic container now? Back in Kemet we had a hard time finding clean water. Most of the time we had to boil it before letting it cool."

Yuugi laughed sheepishly, "Yeah...things are definitely different now. There are cars too."

Yami took a sip of his water, his eyes lighting up at the fresh, clean taste and began gulping it down. Yuugi watched with interest as Yami finished the bottle in one breath. Yuugi giggled after Yami set down the empty bottle, and he turned and looked questioningly at him. Yami soon joined him in a soft laughter before a comfortable silence fell upon the two.

"Yuugi?" Yami spoke up, turning to him.

"What is it?" Yuugi asked, wondering why he was looking so determined.

"Is there any way for my people in Egypt to send me news here?"

Yuugi nodded, "Sure, there are lots of ways. There's mail, I'm guessing it's a letter?"

Yami nodded.

"Well they could just send a letter to this house."

Suddenly, Yami's face lit up.

"Ah, I understand now, yes...mail," Yami chuckled at Yuugi's bewildered expression. "I hope you don't mind then if I give them your address."

"Not at all," Yuugi beamed.

It only lasted a minute before Yuugi's smile started to wither away. "Yami...does that mean that you might have to go back to Egypt?"

Yami was still studying the bottle that was now empty before turning to stare at Yuugi seriously.

"There may come a time when they'll need me back there," Yami answered truthfully.

"Oh...," Yuugi's eyes lowered.

He felt a soft, warm hand hold his chin and lift it up so he could look at Yami.

"If that happens hopefully...yes, hopefully by then you can come with me."

Yuugi's eyes widened immensely, "W-with you? To Kemet?!"

Yuugi again threw his arms around Yami, who unfortunately wasn't prepared, and it sent them toppling to the floor with Yuugi on top. Yuugi lifted his eyes sheepishly, a small blush apparent on his smooth, alabaster cheeks.

"I'm sorry Yami," Yuugi said embarrassed, while helping Yami to his feet. "My grandpa has always shown me old photographs of ancient Egypt and the structures that used to be there. I just think it would be fascinating to see your palace with my own eyes..."

Yami brushed Yuugi's bangs back with his fingers, smiling down at him.

"Yes, Yuugi, that is why my viziers are working on a way to open a portal so you can come with me. I came here with my own power, but once they find a way to open a portal, the necklace I gave you will protect you from the shadow realm. Then," Yami said softly, kneeling down till he was looking at Yuugi eye-to-eye, "I can show you my home and show the people who my savior is."

Yuugi blushed, flattered at being called a savior. Excitement ran through his veins at the thought of traveling with Yami to his palace and seeing the people that cared so much for him, the people that made it possible to bring him back. Yuugi was able to cup Yami's face in his small hands.

"Thank you so much, Yami," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Yami whispered back, pulling him into a warm embrace.

When they broke apart Yuugi stifled a yawn. Yami smiled knowingly.

"We should probably get to sleep," Yami voiced.

Yuugi nodded slowly as Yami stood up.

"Where shall I sleep?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open as he realized that with Yami living with him, he'd have to tell his grandpa sometime.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up to see Yami staring down at him concerned.

"It's nothing...I guess I'll have to tell grandpa about you. Maybe I could just leave some...things out. That way grandpa can help clear out the office room, where he keeps all his archaeological information and make it a guest room for you!" Yuugi chirped, while Yami smiled down at him. "Until then...I guess you could sleep in my room, if you'd like."

"Of course, Yuugi," Yami smiled, gesturing toward the stairs. "Lead the way."

Yuugi led Yami up to his room, and for about an hour Yami roamed around commenting on different things. Yuugi felt so safe and much happier than he had been with Yami around. He hoped his grandpa wouldn't make a fuss about him staying...though Yuugi wasn't planning on telling him he was a pharaoh. Then tomorrow Yami could have his own room and they could go shopping for a new wardrobe. Yuugi was lying on his bed, his eyes drooping every so slowly down, while Yami undressed, or at least took off all his jewelry.

Yuugi watched as Yami opened the beautifully carved box that had had the necklace inside and put his belongings into that. Then he put it inside the closet out of sight. While Yami continued to undress and get ready for bed, Yuugi fleetingly wondered if he should quickly get up and make Yami a bed on the floor, but soon his exhaustion took over and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Bonding

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 3: Bonding**

Warm, glittering rays peeked in through the clouds of the sky nearing dawn. Early summer mornings were just beautiful, Sugoroku thought as he peered out his window. The sheets were thrown off of him as he got up to get dressed. Yawning widely he stretched his aching muscles until he felt better. Once he was dressed he went into the bathroom to finish his morning activities before leaving his room. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped by Yuugi's door. He didn't want to wake him, since it was a Saturday morning, but he had to tell Yuugi he'd be out for a while.

Sighing in defeat, he rapped lightly on Yuugi's door. A muffled reply was all he heard in response, so he opened the door a crack.

"Yuugi?"

Another muffled reply answered, though now that he was closer this time it sounded a bit...raspy, or deeper. Maybe Yuugi was catching a cold.

Sugoroku opened the door a bit wider, peering in slightly. The sheets were ruffled and out of place so he could only see a large lump beneath the pile of fabric.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I want to let you know I'll be out for a while."

"...Mmm...Okay, grandpa," Yuugi's sleepy voice answered, muffled beneath the bed sheets.

Sugoroku chuckled lightly to himself, before continuing.

"Professor Hawkins has asked me to come down to the museum, he said it was urgent so hopefully his team has found more clues about ancient Egypt and what happened to The Lost Pharaoh," Sugoroku explained quietly.

He saw the sheets lift a bit, as a figure rose up.

"The Lost Pharaoh?"

Sugoroku worriedly stepped closer, "Yuugi...your voice sounds different, you must be catching something. What are you wearing to bed?"

He heard a soft, sleepy reply and had to blink in confusion and step closer. Did he just Egyptian robes? Suddenly, he saw the other end of the sheets come up as Yuugi rose from the other side of the bed. How did he move there so fast?

"It's okay grandpa, I'm all right."

Sugoroku furrowed his eyebrows. Now Yuugi sounded all right, but there were times his voice shifted pitches, which usually meant a cold was coming on. Strangely though, his voice would shift lower, but usually Yuugi's voice became a bit higher and raspier when he got a cold.

_Well, he sounds all right to me, for now. Maybe when I get back I'll take his temperature. _

"All right, well I'm leaving."

"...Bye grandpa," Yuugi yawned softly.

He closed the door slowly to let Yuugi get some sleep. Maybe sleep was all he needed. For now, he had important business to attend to. Getting his suitcase full of information on Egypt and the lost pharaoh he left the game shop to head down to the Museum of Archaeologist Artifacts, the museum owned by Professor Arthur Hawkins.

**XXXXX**

After he heard the door close, Yuugi let out a breath of relief. He was afraid his grandpa would've seen Yami, after all, he was continually researching everything about the Lost Pharaoh. Suddenly, Yuugi's eyes widened. He had forgotten to make Yami a bed because he had fallen asleep, so where was he?

Before Yuugi could even sit up he heard a soft sigh by his ear. It was then that he realized his back was nudged up against something solid and warm. Yuugi's eyes widened even larger as he slowly shifted around to see Yami sleeping peacefully right next to him. He had taken off his crown and all his jewelry, plus his cape. He was only wearing his robe garment that wrapped around his lower body. But what startled Yuugi was not anything about what Yami was wearing, but rather that his bed was only a twin-sized bed leaving barely any space between them.

He realized that not only was he being a bad host to the Pharaoh of Egypt but what if he had kicked Yami during the night? What if he had had another nightmare? Had Yami slept all right? Yuugi's bed certainly couldn't compare to the luxury of a pharaoh's bed...

Then he remembered that it was Saturday, the day that he promised Yami he'd take them shopping, to the movies and all around to give him a heads up on the twentieth century. He tried calming his nerves down telling himself that Yami _was _a pharaoh, but they were also close friends. Yami wouldn't be angry that they had to share a small bed, would he? Just then, Yami shifted slowly in his sleep as his arms stretched by reflex. Yuugi didn't want to disturb his sleep and wake him up so he quickly scooted back to give him some space to stretch in his sleep...

...only he scooted back a little too far. Yuugi squealed as he fell from the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud, pulling half the covers with him. If Yami hadn't been woken by the covers coming off his body, then he had surely been woken by Yuugi's squeal. Yami slowly lifted his head off the pillow, blinking out of his sleep. He saw that Yuugi's side was empty and noticed the covers trailing off the side of the bed to the floor.

"Yuugi?" Yami leaned over the edge of the bed to see Yuugi lying under a pile of covers, grinning sheepishly.

"Um, morning Yami."

Yami's eyes gazed at him with concern as he held out his hand.

"Do you need help up?"

Yuugi reached up to grasp his hand as he was pulled back up on the bed.

"Thanks," Yuugi blushed from embarrassment before looking down at the bed.

Yami smiled and turned to glance out the window by the bed. He saw the sun just high enough in the sky to produce rays bright enough to light the neighborhood.

"It's a couple hours after dawn," he mused.

Yuugi looked up at him surprised and turned to the clock which read 7:56. Yuugi turned back to Yami with wide eyes.

"Yami, how did you know that?"

"Hm?" Yami blinked out of his daze and glanced toward Yuugi seeing the shocked expression on his face. "The time? It's simple Yuugi, the sun tells you exactly the time it is."

_Well, I guess some things don't change. _

Yuugi smiled and lifted his small form off the bed.

"I'm going to go make us some breakfast before we go off shopping. You should get dressed," Yuugi offered.

Yami nodded, but tilted his head in question.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi stopped just as he was about to leave the room.

"I know we are going to get me some clothes so that I may fit in better but...what about walking to the store? Will it be okay to wear my garments?"

Yuugi's eyes widened with surprise. He had completely forgotten about the walk to the store before buying the clothes. For a minute, he stood there in thought until an idea came to him.

"Well...there are some people that dress pretty strangely around here, or at least in the downtown area where we're going to shop. I guess it wouldn't draw too much attention, people just might think you're a priest or something, no big deal. Just don't wear too much of the garments, that could draw unnecessary attention."

Yami nodded as Yuugi closed the door lightly and proceeded down the stairs to make them something to eat. He went in the back to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What would Yami like?" Yuugi wondered aloud.

He tried to think of what he liked for breakfast...though he wasn't sure what they ate in Egypt.

_Probably some rare fruit, bread and meat..._

Yuugi sighed and bonked his head on the refridgerator door trying to think. His eyes snapped open as an idea came to mind. There was one thing that usually worked on most people. He remembered one time his grandpa had had very important guests over who were looking over his research papers to see if he qualified as the right archaeologist they wanted. Sugoroku had told Yuugi that morning that he wasn't sure what would please them, but there was one simple meal that usually made people happy, one way or another.

Smiling, Yuugi grabbed some eggs and butter and a bag hidden way in the back of the fridge. Yami would _have _to like this, there weren't too many people that didn't like or mind it, if they could help it.

Twenty minutes later, Yuugi was finally satisfied with how much he cooked. There would be some left over for the next morning, hopefully...if Yami liked it.

_This has to work, _Yuugi silently prayed, biting his lower lip.

Just as he turned off the stove he heard gentle footsteps coming down the stairs. A moment later, Yami appeared, a little less overdressed than when he had first arrived. He wore his robe wrapped around his lower body, but no cape, and the only jewelry he wore were the rings on his fingers. His whole upper body was bare, since it was the cape that had made it harder to see his tanned muscular chest.

Yuugi inwardly sighed.

_I really hope girls don't drool all over him. He might become offended and hurt their feelings. I remember grandpa told me that back in the day the pharaoh always picked his wife, usually around their 18-20th birthdays. Nowadays it's usually the other way around, in most cases. _

"Is this better?" Yami asked, walking toward the stool and sitting on it.

Yuugi nodded with a big smile, "Yes, Yami. And remember, I'm not taking away your clothes, you can wear them around the shop if you wish. I just don't want attention drawn to us because it'll make your stay more uncomfortable."

Yami smiled warmly at him, "Thank you Yuugi, I very much appreciate that."

Yuugi smiled and blushed, overwhelmed by the extreme compliment. He quickly turned his head away and reached his hand up to open the cupboard to get some plates. The first thing he realized when he opened it was that he had a big problem. The cupboard was in fine reach, but the plates were a different story. They were up two shelves and even if he jumped he wouldn't be able to reach them. Why his grandpa had put them so high even though the two of them were short was beyond him.

Yuugi stared pitifully up at the plates and was desperately trying to figure out where the step stool was, that he didn't notice the clanking sound until he saw an arm in front of his face. He turned surprised to see Yami behind him reaching for the plates. He could just barely reach them as he pulled two down and closed the cupboard.

Yami looked down at him and saw Yuugi's big stunned eyes staring up at him, shock and wonder etched into his features. Yami slowly began to chuckle before glancing down at him again.

"Too high for you little one?"

Yuugi could hear the amusement in his voice and his eyebrows furrowed together. Yuugi folded his arms across his chest and set a half pout, half glare on his face.

"I wouldn't mock me, Yami, Mr. High-and Mighty-who-didn't-even-know-what-a-shower-was!" Yuugi huffed.

Immediately Yuugi covered his mouth, realizing he had just mocked, teased and partly insulted the _pharaoh_. Yuugi was expecting a glare or punishment but what he found instead was Yami laughing. Yuugi stared up at him speechless, and when Yami was done he glanced down at Yuugi again, amusement and laughter shining in his eyes.

_So...he's not mad? He...he thought it was funny?_

"I'm not used to having someone so quick to counter me," Yami chuckled.

Yuugi sighed inwardly, relieved to find that Yami wasn't the average, nasty and greedy pharaoh. In fact, he was as opposite to that as it could get. He was kind, intelligent, giving, caring, attractive, and very strong when he needed to be. Yuugi remembered seeing the look in Yami's eyes when he fired the attack at Kontar. In a way, it scared Yuugi to see how much power was reflected in Yami's angry glare, even though he was a kind person. In order to be pharaoh in the first place, he'd have to be strong enough to protect the people, and Yami was more than strong enough.

Yami noticed Yuugi's downward gaze and gently lifted his head up to look him in the eye. Yami could tell there was a very clear uncertainty lying in the surface of Yuugi's violet, innocent eyes.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked, his eyebrows furrowing from concern.

Yuugi couldn't hold the gaze between them for very long. Soon, he found the floor interesting again, but he managed to softly reply.

"I just...I'm sorry, I don't know what I can and can't do...," Yuugi whispered.

Yami stared down at him, trying to understand what he was saying. He again tilted Yuugi's head upward to gaze into his eyes, and suddenly the answer was clear. It was anxiety...Yuugi was worried he wouldn't be able to please Yami. Inwardly, Yami sighed, knowing that no matter how different Yuugi was to most people, he had similar concerns.

"Yuugi," Yami said softly, bending down to his knees to keep their gaze level. "I don't want you to think of me as pharaoh while I'm here with you. No matter how many Egyptian garments I wear, don't be afraid to be yourself around me."

With compassion and sincerity, Yami lifted his head to stare at him with a kind expression. Yuugi's fears immediately washed away as he saw that Yami had been pharaoh for so long that when he met Yuugi they had clicked instantly because even though Yuugi found out who he was he had been honest and open with him. That's what Yami wanted most. A soft smile overcame Yuugi's face as he nodded in understanding.

"All right, Yami, I promise."

Yami's face lit up and he stood back up. His expression changed as he tilted his head upward to sniff the air.

"Something smells good, what is it?"

A wide and semi-innocent grin spread across Yuugi's face as he took the plates with him.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to sit down and find out."

Yami blinked in curiosity but did as Yuugi said and sat down, awaiting whatever was smelling so wonderful in the other room. Only a couple minutes later, Yuugi came out carrying the two plates now full of the steaming food that had drifted through the air. Yuugi poured them both a glass of orange juice and set the plate and drink in front of Yami, then set his in the seat next to his. Yami looked down at the strange fluffy golden circles with strange bits of brown chunks in it. It looked very different from the food in Kemet but smelled wonderful. Yami was used to smelling meat, soup, bread, even fruits, but nothing like this, nothing so...sweet and mouth-watering.

"What is it?" Yami asked in wonder.

Yuugi giggled but decided to lay off the teasing, just until Yami became more comfortable with the new environment.

"They're called chocolate chip pancakes."

"Oh, it's smells delicious. You say there's chocolate in it?" Yami asked, peering over at Yuugi, who nodded in reply. "Isn't chocolate bitter? This smells too sweet to be bitter."

Yuugi smiled and shook his head, "It's not _pure _chocolate like in Egypt or other places where they don't add sweeteners and other ingredients. This chocolate is very much sweet, just try it."

Yami turned back to his plate, picking up the fork (as Yuugi called it) and splitting a piece off. Steam rose from the inside of the pancake as the smell drifted to Yami's nose. He cut off a small piece with a chocolate chip melted in it, lifted it with the fork and stuck it in his mouth. Yuugi watched anxiously, hoping that Yami would like the food there, because it was hard and expensive to have supplies imported from Egypt. Yuugi watched Yami chew it and saw his eyes light up in pleasure. He swallowed and turned to Yuugi.

"I have never tasted anything so...so..."

"Addicting?" Yuugi smiled.

Yami blinked, then chuckled lightly. "Yes, so addicting."

He took another bite and Yuugi smiled happily as Yami began to eat the three pancakes Yuugi placed on his plate. Relieved, Yuugi grabbed the maple syrup and poured some on top of his pancakes to begin eating. He was just glad his grandpa had bought more chocolate chips. It was probably because every time Jou came over he ate at least half the bag so they had to keep buying more. Yuugi began to eat, enjoying the comfortable silence between the both of them thinking about the fun he had planned for Yami.

Yami had glanced over at Yuugi while he had poured something on top of his pancakes. Curiously, Yami looked around him and saw a glass in front of him full of an orange liquid.

Yami picked up the glass and began pouring the orange liquid over his last pancake. Yuugi watched in shock with big, round eyes, fork in mid-air as he stared at Yami dumbfounded as the glass of orange juice was emptied on his pancakes. Yami didn't seem to notice that Yuugi had stopped eating and was staring at him as if he had three heads, for he cut off another small piece and stuck it in his mouth. After he swallowed he glanced in Yuugi's direction and saw him staring at him with a slightly open mouth.

"The juice brings a lot of different flavors to it," Yami said. "What kind of fruit is it?"

"Um...," Yuugi said, still wide-eyed, "it's an orange."

"An orange? Hmm...I should tell some of my viziers to try and find a way to grow some of these, they're very tasty," Yami said, turning back to finish the rest of the pancake.

Yuugi rose one of his eyebrows slightly as he watched Yami for another minute before turning back to his own plate.

_He has a lot to learn..._

**XXXXX**

The tall, most elaborate museum stood in front of him as he climbed the marble steps to the marvelous structure. It was a wonder why it wasn't opened yet, but Sugoroku knew why Arthur was waiting to open it. He had everything set up in the museum he wanted, most artifacts from Africa, myths and legends and other wonders, but not many from Egypt that were different from what other museums had. Arthur wanted something special...something from Egypt to be the main attraction, something that no one else had. Sugoroku wondered briefly if that was the reason Arthur had called him to come immediately.

When he reached the top of the steps, he looked around for any sign of someone to let him in. He shrugged and walked forward, pushing on the fancy door handle. The door opened with ease and Sugoroku walked in. The moment he stepped foot inside he was rooted to the spot. It was absolutely magnificent...

All around him were statues, carvings, maps, paintings...all organized into different topics in each of the large rooms. Sugoroku walked across the glass floor to look at a beautiful Greek statue of Athena, before he heard footsteps coming down the marble stairs of the spiral staircase leading up to the next level of the museum. Arthur Hawkins came down chatting with a couple of men who worked for him, doing the digging. Arthur spotted him and immediately his face brightened.

"Sugoroku! It's wonderful to see you here! Ah, you may leave, that's all I have for now," Arthur said to the two men.

As they left, Arthur walked up to him extended a hand which Sugoroku shook right away.

"So Arthur, what's the emergency?"

Arthur smiled, "Now, now Sugoroku, no need to rush. Follow me."

As he led him through the rooms of wonderful and neat exhibits, Arthur chatted away like old times.

"I'm very sorry to call you so urgently, I know you have to leave Yuugi alone often times. I wish that didn't have to be. If only he had someone to stay with while you went away on your trips and digs," Arthur said sincerely.

Sugoroku sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I wish that too, but Yuugi says he's fine by himself. He's always been a brave boy, ever since he was little...," he trailed off.

Arthur studied his friend for a minute before nodding, "I see...You mean about his mother."

Sugoroku nodded sadly, "She was very ill most of the time. The doctors weren't sure what she had or how she got it. I remember the day I, along with some neighbor friends, had to take her to the hospital and the doctors told me this time she may not defeat the illness. I remember...," Sugoroku paused, "I remember how Yuugi, only five years old, was sitting by her bedside holding her hand. He wasn't crying, just staring at her peacefully, watching her till she woke up. When she did I know they talked for a while, but the most important things I remember is their last words to each other..."

_**Flashback**_

_A pair of dull violet eyes opened finally and gazed at the young boy beside the bed. _

"_Yuugi...my little Yuugi."_

"_How are you feeling mom?" a five-year-old Yuugi asked, staring at her with brilliant violet eyes of his own. _

"_I'm afraid not very well. Oh Yuugi...I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wanted to make sure your life wasn't so stressful or unhappy. The day your father left in anger and sadness when he knew I was dying, that had an effect on both of us. But you have to remember, Yuugi, that everything happens for a reason."_

"_And this too?" he asked quietly. _

"_Yes, darling. Perhaps...just perhaps living with your grandpa is best. Maybe you'll have the life I wanted you to have but could never give. I'm just sorry that I can't be there for you in flesh and blood, but I promise that I will be looking down," she whispered hoarsely, running her fingers through his slightly short, spiky hair. _

_Yuugi's eyes dimmed sadly, but he nodded. _

"_I understand mama...you have to go to that better place," Yuugi's tiny, soft voice said. _

_She smiled, her golden and dark purple hair spread about her face. _

"_My darling little boy, please don't forget me, but be good for your grandpa...I promise you, one day you will understand why I have to go. One day, your destiny will be clear to you, don't ever forget that Yuugi. Until then, shine as bright as you can."_

_**End Flashback**_

Sugoroku shook his head.

"He never cried, except for after the moment she passed away. He's been strong ever since, though his heart is tender."

"Yes, I agree, Yuugi is a very sweet boy," Arthur smiled kindly. "I wonder though what his mother meant by those words. Did she have an disease?"

"We were never sure, the doctors didn't know what it was, but I assume so," Sugoroku replied.

Arthur nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Well, the reason I brought you here is because I found something you must take a look at."

"Oh?" Sugoroku looked at him questioningly.

Arthur led him to a downstairs room, much smaller than all the rest. While entering, Sugoroku noticed that the room was full of artifacts, items and such from digs that they had gone on together, or ones that Sugoroku had heard about Arthur going on. It was smaller because Arthur didn't like just digging up potteries and such, there was plenty of that from ancient times. He was always after digs with much more significance.

But they didn't even stay in that room, they went into the back, which was Arthur's office where he studied and decrypted writing on potteries, items or anything at all, and where he also did his paperwork for the museum and his findings. Arthur closed the door behind them and approached a large cabinet near his desk. He dug for his keys in his pocket and unlocked it, taking something out that appeared to be covered in a silk sheet.

Arthur carefully set it down upon the table and Sugoroku could tell it had a sphere-like shape to it.

"What is it?" Sugoroku asked.

"This is the newest item found on the dig, Sugoroku, something I only trust you to see, besides my diggers."

Sugoroku bent closer as Arthur lifted the sheet.

"Magnificent...I've never seen anything like it," Sugoroku whispered and bent closer to get a better look.

The object was in fact a sphere, although it looked a bit chipped and old. What was so magnificent about it, were the carvings surrounding it. They were written in pure gold, even instructed with hieroglyphics. It was definitely Egyptian writing, and Sugoroku could tell a couple symbols just by looking at it.

"This is...it's incredible, where did you find it?"

Arthur smiled, "The day after you left I decided to check around the whole site once more, just an overview, even the old buildings down by the waterfall. I had one of my workers climb the rocks by the waterfall just to see if maybe from that height they'd be able to make out something we missed. Apparently, there was a small crevice behind the waterfall that my worker found, and thank our lucky stars Sugoroku that he did see it, or else we wouldn't have this," he said pointing to the sphere.

"We dug behind the waterfall, careful not to disrupt anything, and we found that by taking out the middle section of the back wall of the cavern there was a tunnel. The tunnel then led us into a separate site, one that looked like it had once been a digging site, but then they didn't find anything there so they built a waterfall around it. All that we could see was sand, but I was sure that with so much land behind the waterfall, there had to be something.

"So, I decided to test it out to see if maybe any high quality machinery could pick up any stone or metallic items underneath the sand," Arthur explained while pacing back and forth slowly. "We searched the whole area and all that came up were rocks and more rocks. For a whole five days we did this, covering every square inch of land and still nothing. But I wouldn't give up. So on the sixth day, my patience was rewarded. Even though on the machine it showed that there was nothing but rocks underneath the whole area, one of men was walking around and fell into a sand hole, which opened a new tunnel that had all ready been dug there. We followed it and came to a wall underground, do you know what that means Sugoroku?"

Sugoroku thought for a minute, then suddenly his eyes widened, "A tomb...?"

"Yes, precisely. The tunnel was dug to lead underneath to a tomb, except that there was no pyramid or tomb above the sand, nor beneath it from what we could tell, so we weren't sure if at some point there even was anything there, but when we collapsed the wall underground there were several items, mostly statues and potteries, but this," he gestured to the sphere, "this was even more difficult to find. It was inside yet another piece of wall, and my men at first thought I'd gone crazy when I wanted each wall torn down, but then this was found."

Sugoroku's eyes were wide on the object shimmering in front of him. If that was true...then...

"Could this be from the Lost Pharaoh's temple?"

Arthur nodded, "Maybe, or better, his tomb. The play where his body rests, and we need to find that, Sugoroku. This sphere may be the key to everything. I believe that it can tell us where the pharaoh's tomb is right now, but there are some complications."

Sugoroku looked up at him, "Complications?"

Arthur nodded gravely, "For one, there are some symbols on there that I've never seen before. I've even called in the best decipherers I could and spent quite a bit of money trying to get it secretly analyzed, but no one could tell me anything that I didn't know all ready.

"The other problem is that there's a piece missing," he pointed at a small section of the sphere. Because I don't know what it says I don't know if anything important has been cut off, but if we find this we'll not only be richer, but we'll have something greater. We can return the Lost Pharaoh's body to the people of Egypt in Kemet and they might choose to give us something valuable of the pharaoh's."

"Like what?" Sugoroku asked curiously.

"Well, maybe a part of his power. He was said to possess unimaginable power, so maybe they'll give us something that's priceless."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Sugoroku, I know that you can figure it out, remember the time you figured out the last symbol on the statue of Athena, and on an ancient Egyptian weapon?" Arthur smiled knowingly.

"Arthur...my friend, I have to be honest with you. I don't think I can decipher this. The other times were from a bit of luck," Sugoroku answered.

"Yes, I suppose," he sighed folding his arms, "but you are a lot more experienced hands on than the people I called to help me, so I have faith in you."

"Arthur...I..."

Arthur held up his hand to stop him, "Here, how about you take it home for one month and try your best. If you can't figure it out then I'll try once more to find someone before showing the secret and get all the professional deciphers and translators on it. Though there will be competition to see who gets to the pharaoh's tomb first, I'd rather have that than not know. Besides," he smiled, "who knows, maybe Yuugi can help you out."

**XXXXX**

The dishes dropped into the sink filled with water to soak. Yuugi still hadn't the heart to tell Yami orange juice was for drinking so he left it alone, smiling to himself. The day was certainly going to be can an experience of a lifetime.

After Yuugi dried his hands on a towel, he turned to see Yami peering urgently with curiosity out the window. Yuugi came up behind him smiling with a little too much innocence.

"You ready to go, Yami?" Yuugi asked, hardly able to contain the excitement his voice.

Yami turned with a soft smile of his own and nodded. Yuugi opened the door and the two stepped outside the game shop for the first time together. They began walking in the direction of the downtown area, Yuugi slightly leading the way. Luckily it was only a couple blocks, but Yuugi was sure Yami wouldn't mind the walk compared to traveling across the desert.

As they walked, Yuugi enjoyed the fresh warm breeze blowing through his hair. Summer had lasted much longer that year and Yuugi was enjoying it to the fullest. He glanced at Yami, walking beside him, and saw Yami enjoying the beauty of Domino as well.

"Where are we going first Yuugi?" Yami asked.

Yuugi smiled, "Well, first we have to get you some proper clothing. I don't want anyone to give you a hard time."

Yami nodded in understanding, "And where is this clothes shop? There seems to be hundreds of shops here."

"Yep, but not all of them are clothes shops, Yami. Some are restaurants, some are ice cream shops and some are a mix of things."

Yami blinked confusedly back at him while trying to register that in this century they needed to have separate stores for each individual need.

Smiling to himself, Yuugi looked away from Yami enjoying that he was interested with everything around him. He knew exactly which clothes shop to take him to, it was Yuugi's favorite. As they turned the corner they almost ran into a small group of girls.

"Oh, sorry," Yuugi apologized.

The blonde girl smiled at him with cheerful blue eyes.

"That's all right cutie," she winked.

The brunette beside her giggled as Yuugi blushed.

"What are your names?" the red head asked as the other two smiled at them.

"My name is Yuugi and this is Yami...my cousin," Yuugi added.

"Hmm, love the outfit, Yami," the brunette smiled flirtatiously, "it looks good on you."

Yami blinked in response and looked down at his attire. He wasn't even wearing half of everything a pharaoh should.

"Aw, well you both are adorable, hope to see you around," the blonde winked gain and the three girls passed them.

Yuugi sighed with relief, glad they didn't decide to ask more questions.

"Yuugi, why did you call me your cousin?"

Yuugi glanced up at Yami's confused expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yami, I would've told them you were my friend, but I've seen them around Domino High, the school I go to. I think they're seniors because I've only seen them once, so they don't really know me, but I was just being careful. I called you my cousin because that's what I have to tell my grandpa, friends, and the school so you can stay with me, and so they don't find out your secret."

"I see," Yami smiled.

Yuugi turned back to look ahead of them and spotted the shop.

"There it is, Yami, come on."

Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand and proceeded to drag him into the clothes store. When they walked in the boy at the counter looked up.

"Hey Yuugi! How's it going?"

"Good," Yuugi smiled.

The boy smiled and winked, "I haven't seen you around lately, usually I see you all the time."

"I know, I had to go with my grandpa again."

"Oh?" he questioned, his deep blue eyes glimmering. "Another archaeologist dig huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I've got plenty saved up," Yuugi winked.

"Oh, that's right! From the last Duel Monsters competition, congratulations!"

"Thanks," Yuugi smiled shyly.

The boy finally noticed the taller boy standing next to Yuugi, oddly dressed, was with him. They looked very similar. They had the same kind of hairstyle, only Yuugi's was multicolored and the other boy's was mostly a dark purple with some red and golden strands here and there. The taller boy also had a pointer chin while Yuugi's was more refined, making him look slightly younger for his age.

"Hey, is he with you?"

Yuugi grinned, "Sure is, this is my friend Yami. He's not from around here so I'm taking him places. I just thought I'd start here."

"Ah, I see," the boy smiled. "Well, my name's Haruki and I know Yuugi through his grandpa's awesome shop," he extended his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Yami shook his hand, smiling kindly back at him.

"You came just in time, there's a big sale going on in your favorite styles, Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes lit up brightly as he thanked him and dragged Yami through the fairly large store looking for any sale signs.

"Look, there!" Yuugi exclaimed, seeing bunches of racks with leather attires to even polyester material, all on sale.

_I guess I'll have to get myself some new outfits as well. Especially if I'm going to enter into an even bigger Duel Monsters competition. _

Yuugi glanced at Yami to see him feeling the material on some of the clothing.

"Do you see anything you want to try on?"

Yami looked over at Yuugi's questioning glance.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen such material as this."

"It's leather."

"Leather?" Yami asked, looking at it closely.

"Yeah, and it's very comfortable because even if it's hot out it allows a nice breeze in, but it's also so comfortable you barely know it's on."

Yuugi smiled at Yami's lost expression and scanned through the rack, finding a pair of black leather pants and a tight blue tee-shirt, much like his black shirt he was wearing at the moment.

"Here, I think these will fit you, you look about a couple sizes bigger. Why don't you try them on."

Yami took the clothes gently from Yuugi's hands. He held them in one hand while his other hand reached down, grabbing the robe around his lower body and beginning to tug it down.

"Y-yami, what are you doing!?" Yuugi exclaimed and grabbed his robe to keep it from falling down.

Yuugi heard giggling and turned his head to see a couple girls watching them. Yuugi blushed a little and inwardly slapped himself for not being clear to Yami about dressing. Yuugi knew in ancient times the pharaoh was always dressed in front of his viziers, so he was used to showing his body.

"Yami, you dress in here," Yuugi said, showing him into a dressing room. Yuugi closed the door for him and waited outside. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced sideways to see Haruki standing next to him.

"Your friend doesn't seem to know some customs here," he grinned. "And the way he was looking at leather you'd think he had never seen it before."

"Oh, he hasn't," Yuugi said, sweatdropping (had to add that, classic Anime -).

Haruki's eyebrows shot up into his bangs as he stared shockingly at Yuugi.

"No wonder you took him here first, I would too. You know, he looks like he has a very nice figure. He'd probably look really good in our display outfit."

"Display outfit?" Yuugi asked, blinking up at him.

Haruki nodded, "Yep, it's not on sale because we just got it, but it's _very _stylish. It has a mix of things in it, including what you like. I could definitely see him wearing it. I could go get it for him to try on, if you'd like," Haruki offered.

"That'd be great," Yuugi smiled. "Do you want to know his size, he'll be out in a minute?"

"From working here for three years, I'm pretty sure I know what size he'd be," Haruki smiled and walked off.

A moment after Haruki left the door to the dressing room opened. Yuugi turned to see the door wide open before Yami stuck his head out.

"Yuugi, am I allowed to come out now?"

Yuugi giggled automatically, trying to suppress his laughter.

"As long as you're dressed."

Yami finally stepped out and Yuugi's eyes immediately brightened. The tight black leather pants fit perfectly around his athletic-looking legs, hugging him just right. The shirt too looked just as good, they both appeared to be his size.

"Yami, you look great," Yuugi smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Yuugi, but...are these supposed to be so tight?"

"Yes, so that you feel like you're one with the leather," Haruki sited dramatically as he appeared with a box in hand. "That outfit fits really good, but you need something more your color. I've got that something right here in this box."

Yami peered at the box as Haruki handed it over to him.

"Now, try it on and let us see how it looks. I have yet to find the perfect customer that it looks good on."

"Really?" Yuugi asked surprised.

"Yeah," Haruki sighed, "It only comes in three sizes right now and either it's too small, too long, too big, too something and no one's been able to buy it. Your friend looks like he'd be a perfect fit, so I'm hoping he'll make me proud," Haruki winked making Yuugi laugh. "Hey, I've got an idea, if this outfit fits him perfectly and I like how it looks on him, I'll give you a deal on it."

"Sounds good to me," Yuugi smiled.

The door opened, startling the two as they turned around. Yami slowly appeared and stepped out of the dressing room. Even if Yuugi hadn't seen the look on Haruki's face, he could hear the gasps from around them. On his legs, Yami wore tight shiny silver pants that hugged his figure nicely, but not so much that it looked like he was uncomfortable or suffocating. The pants hung just at his hips, lower than the previous ones he had tried on.

The shirt he wore was a tight semi-tee shirt, for it had perfect holes around where he wore the bands on his biceps, letting some skin and muscle show through. The rest of the shirt though ended in arms length and it covered his chest just right enough that it reached down to his pants line, and wasn't too tight. It too was the same color as the pants, and a collar rose up around his neck in the back but left his neck and his collar bones open for show.

Yuugi snapped out of his shocked daze and turned to Haruki who was still staring dumbfounded at Yami in his gloriously new outfit.

"I win," Yuugi smiled cutely.

After that, Haruki led Yami around finding him a couple other outfits to wear, including some pajamas, which Yuugi suggested and told him that Yami was currently staying with him since he was an exchange student. Haruki wasn't one to ask questions and took it brightly with a smiling face. Yuugi was thankful for that. While Yami was trying on new outfits, Haruki dragged Yuugi around trying to find the perfect outfit. Yuugi accidentally let slip that he was competing in another Duel Monsters tournament, so Haruki was on a mission to find him a better one than the outfit Yuugi wore to the first one he won (which he wore his tight blue, leather pants, his black shirt he was current wearing and a blue, leather jacket over it).

Once Haruki was satisfied, Yuugi paid him with cash, and thanks to the sales and Haruki's bet, Yuugi had more than plenty of money left over for the rest of the day he planned with Yami. Haruki, of course, wouldn't let them leave until Yami was dressed in the new outfit Haruki lost the bet to, telling them both that Yami was a perfect model for his store's clothing. Yuugi laughed and agreed, while Yami looked at them puzzled, before they left the shop.

"Those were some pretty good deals," Yuugi said, as they walked down further.

The next stop would have to be the ice cream shop. Yuugi would introduce Yami to the taste of wonder for the first time, but he would make sure Yami got it in a cup. After all, he was wearing a new and expensive outfit. His robe was placed in the shopping bag.

"What did he mean by what he said?" Yami asked curiously.

Yuugi blinked with a quizzical expression, but soon smiled, "Oh, he meant that he thought you were very attractive. He said you were the only one so far to look good in the best outfit. And it was because of you that we got such a great deal."

Yami smiled, flattered and chuckled lightly, "I guess we'll have to go shopping for clothes more often."

Yuugi smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, definitely, but right now our next time is the ice cream shop."

"Ice cream? Is this food?"

Yuugi nodded, "It's cold and sweet, you'll love it. Maybe you could send some to your viziers."

Yami turned thoughtfully, "That would be nice, but I don't think Horus would like it."

Yuugi fleetingly wondered what he meant by that, but continued walking without questioning it. A few minutes later they saw a fairly large line outside an ice cream parlor. Yuugi quickly dragged Yami over there, pointing at the various flavors and trying to explain what they tasted like.

"What's the pink one?" Yami asked, pointing to it.

"That tastes like strawberries, it's another kind of fruit, like the blueberry and watermelon," Yuugi answered.

"Which one will you have, Yuugi?"

"Oh, I'm having the cotton candy. Usually after I go shopping for clothes I get a sweet tooth and cotton candy is the sweetest ice cream I've ever tasted."

"Cotton candy?" Yami asked. "Cotton, as in the material used for clothing?"

"No, it doesn't mean that," Yuugi said shaking his head. "It's just soft like cotton and it melts in your mouth. You can try some of mine if you like."

Yami smiled just as they approached the head of the line. Yuugi ordered his cotton candy and ordered Yami the strawberry, figuring that since he was used to eating fruits, and he liked the orange juice, it'd be better to start with the flavors that seemed familiar to him.

After they received their ice cream cups, they went to sit at the table near the window.

"The place is full today," Yuugi observed. "I guess we got here right on time."

"Yes, I guess we did," Yami said, before turning to stare down at his ice cream.

Tentatively Yami picked up his spoon, dug it into the soft, cold, pink-colored substance and brought the small scoop to his mouth. Yami's face immediately screwed up as he held his head. Yuugi couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Is it cold, Yami?"

Yami moved his mouth a little, trying to thaw it out.

"It's freezing!"

"That's how ice cream is. It cools you down in the summertime when it's really hot, but it's still good to eat with a cup of hot chocolate in the winter."

Yami looked up, "Hot chocolate?"

"Never mind, we'll get to that later on," Yuugi shook his head.

Now more prepared, Yami began to eat his ice cream slowly. After the first few bites he paused and looked up at Yuugi.

"This tastes good, Yuugi. I couldn't taste it at first because it was too cold."

"Well of course, Yami," Yuugi giggled.

Yami smiled amused and chuckled with him. Yuugi leaned his cheek on his hand as he licked his ice cream cone. He stared out the window blankly feeling his mind turn back to the tournament. He wondered what competition he had and what the prizes were. He knew Joey would enter the contest for sure, most likely Mai, Ryuuji (Duke) and Kaiba as well. Kaiba would do anything to embarrass or defeat Jou.

"What are you thinking about?" Yami asked as he watched Yuugi staring out the window.

Yuugi tore his eyes from the window and smiled, "I'm just thinking about the Duel Monsters tournament. I should probably start looking into it to see who my competition is so I can practice a strategy."

Yami paused in scooping his ice cream, "Haruki said something about you winning a contest before, didn't he Yuugi?"

"Yeah, that was a different Duel Monsters tournament. That's how I became nick-named the Child Prodegy because I defeated Pegasus who is the creator of Duel Monsters. It's strange...I still feel like he was somehow cheating, but I could never figure out how."

Yuugi shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter now, I won and Pegasus isn't planning on hosting a Duel Monsters game ever."

"Because he cheated," Yami said distastfully.

Yuugi nodded, "At his own game. I'm not complaining though, he wasn't just a cheater, he was a cruel man. He often bribed people to get his way. I'm glad he's out of the picture."

Yami nodded solemnly, "I'm glad you won, Yuugi. Your heart is honest and kind and people like you deserve the best."

Yuugi smiled, his eyes shining brightly at Yami's soft, sweet words.

"Thank you so much, Yami," Yuugi said reaching over to grasp Yami's hand. "Oh, would you like to try my ice cream?"

Yami smiled as Yuugi brought his cone close to Yami's face. Yami took a bite of Yuugi's ice cream and this time didn't get a cold headache.

"It's very sweet," Yami said, "but it's good."

"Yeah, it...," Yuugi suddenly stopped as he glanced outside the window. It was his grandpa and he was going into a shop, about to pass right by the window. Yuugi squeaked softly, alerting Yami who had no time to question as Yuugi pulled him down under the table.

After he passed, Yuugi sat up again and sighed with relief. Yami was looking very confused at this time, and the people's stares only confused his further.

"It was my grandpa, he doesn't know I left. He usually doesn't me going out by myself, but if I told him I was with you then I'd have to tell him everything now. We should probably head back soon," Yuugi said looking at his watch. They had been shopping for more than three hours all ready. It was enough for Yami for the day, but tomorrow was definitely a new day.

"Ready?" Yuugi asked cheerfully.

Yami nodded and the two left to walk quickly back to the game shop before Yuugi's grandpa got there first. They made it in plenty of time, since Sugoroku was probably still in the shop he went into. Yuugi slumped on the stool and sighed with relief. Yami too sat down on the stool beside him.

Yuugi turned and smiled at Yami, "Did you have fun?"

Yami's eyes softened, "This has been the best time of my life, Yuugi."

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed shyly, "You can't mean that."

"But I can," Yami insisted, smiling. "All my life I've been sitting on the throne, or watching my father give orders to people. I never had friends outside of the palace, and I didn't get along with my father much. Then when he died and I became pharaoh it only got worse.

"It was a lot harder for me being so young, and there were a lot of problems, like barely any food, tombs were being raided and stolen from and the people were unhappy. But suddenly just one day things began to change. It rained and crops grew and before I knew it the people were happier than they had been all their lives and I worked hard to keep it that way. I achieved that until Kontar's threats reached my palace, and then the trouble began..."

Yuugi's eyes dimmed as he saw the hurt in Yami's eyes. Slowly, he grasped Yami's hand and held them close to him.

"Oh Yami, I'm so sorry," Yuugi said sincerely.

Yami smiled and turned to Yuugi, "It's all right Yuugi, I'm still young for my age, even though I've been dead for 5000 years I'm being reincarnated at the age I died, so I have plenty of time to spend and get my life back," his eyes glimmered, "and I have more time to spend with you."

"I'm glad," Yuugi said softly.

They remained that way for a couple minutes until Yuugi heard something outside the door. The two turned in that direction and Yuugi sighed.

"Looks like grandpa's home, I guess I'm going to have to tell him now."

Yami looked at him worried, "Will he be all right with me staying?"

Yuugi nodded, "Of course, he just gets a little suspicious but I'm positive he won't ask any questions if I tell him you're an exchange student living with me. Don't worry, Yami, it'll all work out."

Yami smiled, "I know, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled, "Grandpa should offer to help make the office room a guest room for you, then tomorrow I'll take you to the movies and other fun places! Maybe you could also help me prepare for the Duel Monsters competition."

"I would like that," Yami smiled gently.

The door to the game shop was unlocked and the doorknob turned slowly. Yuugi took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly at Yami. After all, Yami looked like a normal teenager now, so his grandpa shouldn't think suspiciously of him, especially since Yami was kind and polite. Yuugi was definitely ready to tell his grandpa.

"Well, here we go."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. The Beginning

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning **

The place was empty and quiet, just how he preferred it when he was working. It was the opposite of how he felt when he strived for business, but he was a different man when he was studying artifacts. He had to be diligent with his work, or how would he have gotten to be the _famous _Professor Arthur Hawkins. Smiling despite himself, he lay the papers of notes on the table and stood up for a stretch. It was time for a break.

Arthur strode out of his private office slowly walking through the exhibits. He had to make sure everything was perfect, or close to perfect, for the day when his museum opened, which was only a week away.

_If only I didn't have my museum I'd have more time to work on that orb artifact and figure out its secrets. No doubt it holds the key to Egyptian history and the most powerful pharaoh there was...Then again, if I didn't have this museum I wouldn't be making as many friendly...contacts as I have now who are dying to make deals with me. _

Arthur stopped in the second to last exhibit room, barely scanning the exhibit because he was too lost in thought. It dawned on him that he hadn't gotten a call from one of the best dealers of all, Hamad Uragiri. He was famous all over the nation for his collective works, artifacts, ancient translation books he wrote and more. Arthur had been excited when he had gotten a letter in the mail a few days ago from Hamad himself, who wanted to meet with him if he could, or make some kind of _arrangement_. Arthur didn't know what to expect from the multi-billionaire man, but he found he didn't care. It was an honor and would be extremely good for his new museum.

The letter did say, however, that Hamad was particularly interested in the new finding that was being held secret...naturally, the _orb_. It was supposed to kept quiet until Arthur deciphered it, found any missing artifacts or secrets it held, and then made sure he got credit for it all, but of course the most famous tomb raider had found out in his own ways. It was then that Arthur realized he had given the orb project to none other than Sugoroku Mutou the day before the letter arrived to him. He had all ready made a deal with Sugoroku to keep it for one month and if he tried to take it back he'd not only be breaking a contract with a "client/friend" but Sugoroku could get suspicious that Arthur wasn't telling him everything, which he wasn't. And if word got out Arthur Hawkins backed out of a deal, he wouldn't get people like Hamad calling him.

He knew that Sugoroku was a very patient man, and worked very hard at his game shop and digs, when he was called out (mainly by Arthur who provided him a job as a digger since nowadays only really well-known diggers got jobs), but what he held in his hands was something so priceless men would die to have it. That was what scared Arthur, was that Hamad would find out whose possession the orb was in and instead turn to Sugoroku to make a very wealthy deal to get the artifact and add it to his collection. That would in turn make Hamad even more famous to have such an artifact so the price for it was unimaginable, at least for Sugoroku.

What scared Arthur even more was that Sugoroku might say no, because although the man worked hard for reasonable pay, he believed that getting wealthy by buying or selling ancient artifacts wasn't the right way. He believed that whoever found and worked hard to decipher the artifact should get the credit and have it stored in a highly secured government facility or highly guarded museum. If Sugoroku found out Hamad tied in with Arthur, he may not give the orb willingly to his museum but try and give it to another, and Sugoroku did have his ways as well.

Arthur sighed and leaned against one of the walls. He probably was being paranoid. Most likely Sugoroku wouldn't be able to decipher it like all the others...however, it wasn't Sugoroku that worried him most, it was his grandson Yuugi. Just the other day, Arthur had found out from his client helping him on the dig that Yuugi had disappeared after seeing him at the edge of the river and reappeared in the same spot hours later, and he had seemed absolutely sure he had checked all around the area. And from the last dig, Arthur knew that the river led down to the crevice in which the artifact was discovered.

_Yuugi couldn't possibly have discovered though, even my client didn't think so. _He would have to have fallen down the waterfall, or part way down and climb the side of it in order to get to the crevice, which was hidden from view quite well. And Arthur knew from past experiences that Yuugi had been afraid of heights, as long as he could remember, so he wouldn't have even dared climb a cliff that high. Somehow, even with those facts, he still felt an uneasiness and he always went with his instincts.

Arthur was also famous for his instincts whenever a situation appeared to him. Unless everything fit the puzzle then he would forget about it, and this situation had a missing piece. He figured he could ask Yuugi some questions when Sugoroku brought the orb back to him, he'd just ask Sugoroku to bring Yuugi along. Until then, there were several small unsolved mysteries that Arthur had to figure out so he would have to wait a month and hope that Sugoroku figured something out.

**XXXXX**

The watch read that it was a little past eight. He was thankful that the meeting with Arthur didn't take as long as he thought it would, so he kept his promise to Yuugi and was remotely on time, maybe just a little early. Yuugi was most likely putting together his deck to see what new cards he needed to buy and what his strategy, or strategies, would be to defeat the next competition. Sugoroku knew that he had not told Yuugi he knew of his letter from the competition, because it was _he _who had signed Yuugi up. Sugoroku knew his grandson was very talented in Duel Monsters, though Yuugi didn't think he was that much better than the average player.

_He defeated Maximillion Pegasus at his own game for goodness sake! He's a master at the game, even better than I am and I was the one to first teach him. And what about Ryuuji...his new game Yuugi defeated too, that's how they became friends. I wonder who he's up against this time. _

Sugoroku smiled, feeling very proud of the young man his grandson had become so far. He was kind, very intelligent, clever and one could say almost famous. Most knew who he was, and although it was just a game being known when one's younger is sometimes a sign of success for the future. Yuugi hadn't had trouble with any bullies since he made friends with Jou, Honda, Anzu and especially Ryuuji and Kaiba, whom he defeated as well in a Duel Monsters game. Since then he had been respected by all those who used to pick on him for his smaller size. Sugoroku was very happy for him, he just wished he could be around more often. He was either too busy with the gameshop, or off on a dig with Arthur. And now would be no different either. Sugoroku had a new and very challenging project ahead of him.

_Perhaps I could ask Yuugi if he'd like to help me with it, just so I don't exclude him since he's always home alone. _

The small ounce of guilt that welled up inside of him made him feel less like working on the project. Part of him wanted to rush back to Arthur and tell him he couldn't do it, but he also knew Arthur paid quite nicely. Sugoroku wasn't fond of money, and he had more than enough to sustain Yuugi through college, and himself, and that was enough for him. Still...he could save up the extra money to take Yuugi to some far away place for a vacation, just the two of them. He had to make it up to him somehow.

Pushing the more positive thoughts forward, Sugoroku took out his key and pushed it into the door. He opened it and stepped inside, expecting it to be empty and Yuugi to be in his room. Sugoroku opened his mouth to call his grandson and stopped as he saw Yuugi sitting on the stool some ten feet away staring at him. He was going to ask why Yuugi was downstairs and hope that he wasn't waiting up for him, but then he noticed that someone unfamiliar was sitting beside Yuugi.

The boy with crimson eyes appeared to be a couple years older and wore very stylish clothes, much like Yuugi's though not exact. They had similar hairstyles, though the other boy's hair was darker with crimson and blonde streaks and Yuugi's was practically multi-colored like his mother's with natural purple, blonde and semi-red highlights. It wasn't that they looked _alike_, they just seemed to have much in common, even aside from clothes and hair.

Sugoroku finally registered that he was standing in front of the door with wide eyes just staring intently, and partly confused, at the two boys. Yuugi had a very clear look of concern and guilt etched into his features, probably thinking that Sugoroku would be mad that he hadn't asked to have a friend over, and the other boy looked somewhere between worried, guilty and questionable. He could tell Yuugi was about to open his mouth to explain, he probably would've done it sooner but he seemed at a loss for words.

"Grandpa, I..."

"Ah, Yuugi, who's your friend? I've never seen him before," Sugoroku smiled cheerfully.

"Uh he...this is Yami, grandpa. He's an exchange student who just moved here and we met in school," Yuugi quickly gained back his focus.

"Oh, how nice," Sugoroku smiled politely.

"Um...well, see...Yami had a family that he was going to stay with, but it appears they...they went on vacation because they thought he was coming later, and so I kind of...well, I told him he could stay here with us," Yuugi finished, ready to take whatever his grandpa would say next.

Sugoroku hesitated before putting down his suitcase and spreading out his arms.

"That's wonderful!" he smiled cheerfully, approaching Yami and giving him a tight squeeze. "So nice to meet you...uh, Yami is it?"

"Uh yes, thank you," Yami said, blinking with confusion but smiling nonetheless.

"What? I mean...You're not mad?" Yuugi exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Mad?" Sugoroku laughed. "This couldn't have happened at a better time. I was worried that you would be alone again, since you know I have two jobs, and actually, Arthur just gave me a new, very challenging project that I was thinking of having you stay over at a friend's house for a while. I guess I won't have to worry now!"

Sugoroku clapped his hands together, put his suitcase and light jacket away before heading to the kitchen.

"Do you both have any preference for dinner, or should we go out?"

Yuugi snapped out of his transfixed daze and quickly shook his head.

"No going out! I mean...," he stuttered seeing the surprised looks from both Yami and his grandpa, "let's give Yami a welcome home dinner."

Sugoroku's eyes lit up, "Wonderful idea, Yuugi. And then maybe you could show Yami around the place, if you haven't all ready, maybe show him the shop...Oh! I should probably make him a room in the old guest room, soon to be a guest room again!"

Sugoroku quickly made his way up the stairs to clean out the office for Yami and make the room a guest room once more. Yuugi watched his grandpa go feeling more joy than he had in a long time. Sure, he had felt joy winning duels, being with his friends and defeating the horrible Maximillion Pegasus...but that was a different kind of joy. When Yuugi was with his friends it was the joy of hanging out, relaxing, having people to lean on. And winning duels was a sense of accomplishment. When he had defeated Pegasus it was a relief to free the prisoners from his grasp, more than claiming a famous title.

But when Yuugi was with Yami, it was all that he felt with his friends and something else. He couldn't quite place it...He assumed it was that they were supposed to meet and help one another. Yami was helping Yuugi find his inner strength and get more confidence and courage, and Yuugi was helping Yami become real again and to get his palace and Egypt back until there's no more threat of evil. However long that would take didn't matter.

Yuugi was taken from his thoughts when he felt Yami brush up against him, standing by his side. Yami glanced down at him and raised an elegant eyebrow slightly.

"And you were worried, Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled bashfully, "I guess your timing was perfect."

Yami smiled back as they stood there for a couple minutes just staring back at one another, still shocked that it was so easy. Yuugi's grandpa didn't even ask any questions, like from where Yami was an exchange student.

"Well, I guess I better start dinner," Yuugi said, heading toward the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Yami asked intrigued.

Yuugi nodded, a small grin apparent on his face, "Of course."

The two set off for the kitchen. Yuugi decided his grandpa would probably cook something simple, like spaghetti, so he pulled out a pot, poured water in it and began to boil it. Yami was watching over his shoulder with curiosity and wonder. Yuugi really couldn't wait for the next day when he'd take Yami to the movies and other places, it would be a very entertaining experience for both of them.

"Yami, could you get the pasta out of the cupboard. It...um, looks like long, hard strings," Yuugi stuttered slightly, his cheeks slightly pink.

Yami nodded and searched the cupboard for the description. Surprisingly, he found it just as the water began to boil. Yuugi dumped in the uncooked spaghetti and began to stir, occasionally letting Yami get the feel of stirring it. By the time Sugoroku came back down to announce that the guest room was ready, the spaghetti was nearly finished. Sugoroku walked into the kitchen quietly, smiling with knowledge that his grandson always knew what to do when he couldn't. When he walked in he was greeted by a strange surprise. The exchange student, Yami, was watching the bubbles boiling over the pot full of spaghetti with...interest? Yes, that was it. And he was occasionally touching one and jumping back because of the slight, fast flash of pain he felt from the steaming hot liquid.

_Where is he from anyway?_

Sugoroku decided not to ask any questions until later. For tonight, they were celebrating the arrival of their new guest. Hopefully, Sugoroku would learn all he could about the boy. He seemed to be good friends with Yuugi seeming hard to believe they met only a few days ago. Sugoroku shook his thoughts aside to help Yami with finishing the cooking while Yuugi was probably setting the table.

"Here, let me help you," Sugoroku smiled, turning off the stove and pouring the hot water out.

"Thank you," Yami nodded gratefully, a polite smile on his face.

"So, Yami, where are you from?" Sugoroku asked, not facing him directly.

Sugoroku didn't see Yami's eyes widen and look around helplessly.

"I...I'm from a very distant...place," Yami tried to explain in a normal, calm tone. Inside he was afraid he'd say something to ruin his cover-up identity.

Sugoroku looked up with a somewhat raised eyebrow, "Oh? And where would that be?"

"Well...I...I was actually born in Egypt because my father worked as an archakalgist," Yami stated firmly.

Sugoroku nearly dropped the pot full of spaghetti, but quickly gained his composure.

_Did he just say...? No, I must have heard wrong. _

"Wow, so you know a lot about Egypt then," he continued.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I do."

"But where is it you live now?"

"A...far away region...with umm...exploding mountains and..."

Sugoroku blinked, "You mean volcanoes?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "Yes, those. We...have a very different way of speaking there and I'm not fully used to everything here."

Sugoroku nodded, "How did you meet Yuugi?"

"He freed me," Yami said without thinking, "...umm...from the torturous house I was living in. The people were always going away and I didn't appro...like that because I barely even knew my surroundings. I happen to bump into Yuugi on the way from the to...school, and we just clicked as if fate guided him to me."

"Oh...," Sugoroku was surprised by the maturity in his voice.

Although a bit strange, he definitely was a friend he could approve of. His language was most intellectual. Sugoroku would just have to get used to it, after all, the boy would be staying with them at least a year.

Sugoroku smiled, "Yes, Yuugi is very friendly. I'm not surprised you two clicked right away. So, I'm assuming you're from Hawaii, because of the volcanoes and because you said it's a far away place, is my guess right?" Sugoroku smiled.

Yami laughed, hiding any nervous feelings, "You're right. Hawakii is my home."

"Yami!"

Yami turned as he heard Yuugi calling him into the other room. Smiling at the grandpa, he walked out of the kitchen leaving a very stunned and confused Sugoroku. Shaking his head, Sugoroku carried the pot of spaghetti out of the kitchen and to the small dining room out the other door to the kitchen. Yuugi had apparently called Yami in there to reach the glasses in the china cabinet. The table was nicely set and Sugoroku put the pot in the center as they sat down. Yuugi helped dish some out for Yami before himself, and Sugoroku just sat there for a few minutes watching them.

Yuugi appeared very happy. In fact, he acted more like himself around Yami. With his other friends, he acted almost the same though he was the rational one out of them. Sugoroku noticed that with Yami, Yuugi could be as he was with his friends, joking and having fun, but also there was a serious and mature mode as well in which they could probably talk about anything and help solve each other's problems.

Once they all began to eat, Sugoroku decided to try and treat Yami like Yuugi's long-time friend, as he did with Jou, Honda and Anzu.

"What have you two been doing today?" Sugoroku asked.

Yuugi looked up, swallowed and smiled, "Well, first I took Yami around Domino just so he could get a good feel of the place."

"Ah," Sugoroku smiled, "so that's why Yami is dressed very stylishly."

Yuugi blushed, "Grandpa! How'd you know it wasn't just his own outfit?"

Sugoroku laughed, "I know you too well, Yuugi. You can't fool your old grandpa. Now, what else did you do?"

"Well," Yuugi said thoughtfully, pausing with fork mid-air, "we just spent the day around downtown. I wanted to go to the new Duel Monsters shop to find out more about the contest and see what cards I need. I know I have really good cards right now, but I think I need some more trap and spell cards, depending on my strategy and my opponent."

Sugoroku nodded, "Are Jou and Anzu going to help you prepare?"

"Yeah, they said they'd help. I also told Yami about it and he said he wanted to help too," Yuugi smiled at him.

"Ah, so Yami, do you know what the duel monsters game is?"

It was a moment before he answered, contemplating if he really knew it. Sure, he knew more than everyone else and knew just how powerful they could be...especially his Slifer, but did he know the _game_?

"Yes, I do know quite a bit about them, but I'm sure I'm not as good as Yuugi," Yami finally answered.

"Well my grandson is a master at the game," Sugoroku laughed as Yuugi blushed again, glaring playfully.

Yami smiled, "I believe that."

"Oh, I almost forgot, would you both like something to drink?" Sugoroku asked, standing up.

"Sure," Yuugi answered. "I'll just have a glass of water, grandpa."

Sugoroku nodded, "And you Yami? We've got water, milk, orange juice..."

Yami's head snapped up, "Orange juice would be nice."

Yuugi just barely choked when trying to swallow, looking over at Yami and back where his grandpa had entered the kitchen again. He still had yet to tell Yami orange juice was a drink. What was he going to do? What would his grandpa say? He started to panic on the inside when his grandpa came back and set their filled glasses in front of them. Yuugi paled a bit and watched as Yami lifted the glass and poured it over his spaghetti. He slowly but surely turned his head toward his grandpa, whose eyebrows were raised so high Yuugi couldn't see them anymore. Yuugi laughed nervously.

"Um...it's a custom for him," Yuugi tried to smile normally.

Sugoroku nodded and didn't question further. Yami hadn't seemed to notice either of them as he was continuing to finish his dinner. Yuugi inwardly sweatdropped, trying his best to keep a straight face.

After dinner, Yami helped Yuugi clean the dishes and then they headed up the stairs for bed.

"Goodnight grandpa," Yuugi called.

"Goodnight," Yami called after.

Sugoroku walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Sleep well you two."

Upstairs, Yuugi collapsed against the wall and sighed with relief. Yami had walked into the guest room and turned around and smiled.

"Yuugi, your grandpa did a great job."

Yuugi stepped up beside him and saw that indeed the storage room was a beautiful room, larger than Yuugi's with a queen-sized bed, a small table with a lamp. The closet had been emptied for Yami's clothes, which he now had two outfits. Yuugi knew he had to take him shopping for school clothes as well. After tomorrow was the first day Yami would be excepted to his school. Suddenly, Yuugi stood dead cold.

"Yami, I forgot to call the school and tell them about you coming with me to my classes," Yuugi said worried.

Yami smiled, "Don't worry Yuugi, I've all ready taken care of that. I sent a letter like you told me to my viziers and told them I'd be going to school with you as well. They sent the school a very convincing note, pretending to be my parents."

Yuugi sighed with relief, "Good, thank you Yami. This room is definitely better as a guest room. Besides there was room in the attic for all of grandpa's things."

"What were they?" Yami asked, sitting on his bed.

"Grandpa's works on his archeological digs. Most of them are just maps and notes on translations for many different artifacts. Actually, I think he had some from when he was trying to find your tomb," Yuugi said in a hushed voice.

Yami's eyebrows furrowed, "My tomb? Why would he want to find my body, to resurrect me?"

Yuugi's eyes slowly dimmed.

"No, Yami. Actually, your body would probably...have been put on display in Professor Hawkin's museum...," Yuugi bowed his head.

Yami's smile too faded, "You mean that I would have just been for money, not peace?"

"Not with my grandpa!" Yuugi exclaimed, his eyes beginning to shimmer. "I mean...he wanted to find your tomb because he loves ancient Egyptian history. He has kept all the artifacts he ever found, most are in the attic. They're not really important, at least not to any museum, but my grandpa loves all his findings. He didn't want to give your body to the museum, but he also was too curious about you not to try looking for your tomb. He would've done everything he could to have your body buried, I promise you that Yami..."

Yuugi hadn't realized his eyes were watering with tears until he felt Yami's finger brush against his eyes and wipe most of them away. Yuugi lifted his head to see that Yami had kneeled in front of him while Yuugi was explaining.

"It's all right Yuugi," Yami said softly, a gentle smile replacing his frown. He rubbed his finger along Yuugi's cheek affectionately. "It doesn't matter now, you got to me before your grandpa or any archakologist."

Yuugi suddenly burst out with laughter despite that his cheeks were still wet with tears. Yami gazed at him puzzled, trying to figure out how his speech to make him feel better made him laugh. When Yuugi calmed down his eyes sparkled as he stared into Yami's.

"Yami, it's pronounced arch-_ay_-ologist, archaeologist...," Yuugi giggled again.

A grin slowly spread across Yami's face, "Yes well, then I can't wait for you to come with me to Kemet, Yuugi. It will be pay-back for your teasing me."

Yuugi's giggling subsided as he realized Yami was right. He was teasing Yami because he didn't understand their customs, but Yuugi, as much as he knew about Egypt from his grandpa and studying it in school, did not know their customs either. Slowly, Yuugi's lips curled until they reached a perfect pout.

"You better not be mean to me, Yami," Yuugi huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well that all depends," Yami smiled, a gleam in his eye, as he stood up offering his hand to Yuugi.

Yuugi took it and stood up with him, "On what?"

Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand tighter and pulled it close to his chest, leaning down to his ear.

"On you."

"Me?" Yuugi asked.

Yami pulled away and smiled, "Yes, on you and how much fun I have here."

Yuugi beamed brightly, "You've got a deal."

They shook hands, just like the first day they met. Yuugi held their grasp a little longer to stare into Yami's eyes.

"Someone else can still tease you though, right?"

"As long as you don't," Yami grinned. "Otherwise..."

Yami softly grabbed Yuugi's chin to bring them nose-to-nose, staring intensely into Yuugi's big, bright eyes. He didn't even have to finish his sentence, they were so close that Yuugi could see the amused look deep within the deep crimson eyes, knowing that Yami was all ready planning something. Finally, Yami slowly let him go, still smiling.

"I should go get my garments from your room."

With that, Yami left the room. Yuugi watched him go, intrigued that Yami could be so teasing. He pictured the pharaoh of Egypt to be this stern, powerful and strict, and much older, man. Yami had truly surprised him, but Yuugi certainly wasn't complaining...well, not yet. He had no idea what Yami was planning for him, and he found he didn't really care. He would deal with Yami's playful side if it meant going to Kemet and getting to see the viziers, high priests...It would be the experience of a lifetime, just like when he found Yami and it turned his world upside down. Not that upside down was a bad thing. In fact, it just meant that life was now completely different with Yami around, but it was definitely turning out to be a _very _good thing.

Yuugi smiled to himself. They were definitely meant to meet, there was no doubt about it. He really hoped his friends wouldn't question the new mysterious friend, nor Yuugi's disappearance when he went to Kemet. He supposed he'd have to tell his grandpa sometime that Yami wasn't real...after he of course became fully real, so his grandpa wouldn't call the police and worry sick about him. Until then, Yuugi would just enjoy the fun of hiding a very big secret from his grandpa, friends, and everyone else. At the moment though, he had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day.

**XXXXX**

The bright rays flickered softly through the curtains, as bright as summer rays were supposed to be in Domino. Sugoroku awoke from bed, as early as the previous day. He didn't have to work today, since the shop was only open on Mondays thru Saturday afternoons, with the exception of yesterday. He did, however, have to go grocery shopping.

Sugoroku lifted himself out of bed, got dressed and as usual walked past Yuugi's door, peering inside.

"Yuugi, I'm going to go shopping and then maybe stop by to visit some old friends."

Yuugi's small form turned over in the bed and he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Mmm...all right," Yuugi mumbled. "I'm going to take Yami around some more."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Sugoroku smiled, "just be home by dinner."

Yuugi nodded and his head plopped back down on the pillow. Sugoroku closed the door, then went across the hall to the door on the left and knocked lightly. He heard a soft voice mumble something so he opened the door to peek inside. Sugoroku had to be careful not to laugh out loud. Yami's body was sprawled out, the covers barely on his lower half since most of it was on the floor. He noticed that Yami wore silky pajamas, probably another one of Yuugi's choices. They were covered in little stars and staffs, though very small he looked almost younger in them.

"I'm going out for a while," Sugoroku said quietly after he snapped out of his trance.

Yami lifted his head to glance at him, a sleepy smile on his face and nodded.

Sugoroku smiled back, "You take care of Yuugi now, and don't let him convince you to buy anything you don't want. He can be really persuasive sometimes."

Yami laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Sugoroku waved and closed the door, sighing contently. It all ready seemed like Yami had been staying there for a while.

_Yuugi always has a great choice of friends. _

Sugoroku picked up his jacket and left the two sleeping boys.

Yuugi heard the door close and sighed happily. He was so relieved his grandpa liked Yami. Of course, if Yuugi really liked Yami his grandpa would approve with just that, but it made Yuugi feel better about the situation. He climbed out of his bed and lifted his arms over his head to stretch as he yawned. It was Sunday all ready, the weekend passed by too fast. He was having so much fun with Yami it was like time just stopped. He hoped that Yami could stay for a long time...in fact, he couldn't see Yami leaving, but he also knew deep down inside that Yami needed to be back on the throne for his people. And Yuugi couldn't live there with him because of his grandpa, friends and his future of going to college.

_If only there was a third choice..._

Quickly, Yuugi pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to think any unhappy thoughts. Yami had just gotten there the previous day so they'd have many more fun weekends. Not to mention school would be just as interesting. Yuugi smiled despite himself. He couldn't imagine a 5000 year old pharaoh sitting in a school desk learning about Egypt...

The door opened quietly as he stepped out, his feet treading softly on the carpet as he headed toward the room on the left. He put his ear to the door and listened for a couple minutes, making sure he heard the soft sounds of breathing before he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Yuugi tip-toed into the room to see Yami sprawled out on the bed with most of the covers off his body. He was wearing the pajamas that Yuugi and Haruki picked out for him. Yuugi swiftly covered his mouth so as not to laugh and wake Yami up.

On tip-toes, Yuugi walked around the bed to the opposite side where Yami's head was closest. He saw Yami's chest rise and fall gradually proving he was definitely in a deep sleep. Yuugi giggled to himself and opened the bureau beside the bed cautiously. Inside it was a long rope, something of his grandpa's with which he used for climbing down into places on digs. Slowly, Yuugi slipped his hand beneath the covers and slid it under Yami's legs to the other side.

Then, without touching him, Yuugi grabbed the rope and lifted it over Yami's stomach till it reached his side again. He kept winding it around the sleeping figure, unaware of a crimson eye peeking open. Finally he brought the end of the rope to his hand and turned for a minute to find something to tie with. He barely registered a soft tug until he was pulled without warning right onto the bed.

Yuugi yelped and in doing so, tried to squirm out only to entangle himself in the rope as well. Yuugi was now covered in the rope, not very neatly. He was lying across Yami's legs, and slowly he looked up into Yami's shining eyes.

"Yami! You were awake?" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled, "You don't think a pharaoh would be prepared for such attacks, Yuugi?"

Yuugi glared at him playfully, "Yeah...well, you're stuck in the rope too."

Instead of looking as if Yuugi had gotten him back, Yami's smile only grew. Yuugi felt his legs move up and before he knew it Yami was standing up while Yuugi was on the bed completely trapped.

"How did you do that?" Yuugi asked, squirming to try and untangle himself.

"Practice," Yami answered, smiling. "Now I know what your grandpa meant when he said you were persuasive."

Yuugi stopped struggling to look up at him taken aback.

"Grandpa said that?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, and I assume you were doing that because you wanted to make me agree to something, is that right?"

Yuugi sighed and ceased struggling. Instead, he decided to try and pull off his irresistible look, as Anzu called it.

"Yes Yami, I did. I wasn't sure if you'd trust me to go shopping with me again so I was going to try and make you promise you'd come with me if I let you go."

Yami at first seemed unfazed but he smiled and approached him.

"Yuugi, of course I'd go shopping with you. I had more fun yesterday than I have in over 5000 years. And that's the truth. I know you like to tease me because I am so new to everything here, so...," Yami sat on the bed beside Yuugi's tied up body, "I'll let you go and shop with you, if you promise not to tease me in public."

Yuugi's eyes widened. Yami just turned Yuugi's whole plan on himself. He'd have to figure out a way to outsmart him sometime, but for now he was at Yami's control.

"Fine Yami, I won't tease you public...but does that mean I can tease you here when it's just the two of us?" Yuugi asked in a pleading voice.

Yami smiled, "Of course you can Yuugi, this is your house after all. However, I advise you to remember that I will not forget every ounce of teasing you do to me here, so that when we go to Kemet I may be justified."

Yuugi pouted, "...All right..."

Yami smiled and untied him so he could get up. Yuugi sighed defeated.

"I'll go get dressed in my room while you get ready, all right?"

Yami nodded as Yuugi bounded out of the room. The next shopping spree would most definitely be an even better experience than the first.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Nightmares 2part

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 5: Nightmares**

The late summer sun was shining down upon Domino with glittering rays that warmed the breeze and the moods of the people shopping around. Even if it had been a cold winter day, Yuugi still would've been happy. He and Yami had started off shopping again around noon that day, while Sugoroku was out running errands. Yuugi wanted to spend the day to the fullest because school was the next day. He had no idea what was going to happen or how everyone would react to a new "exchange student" arriving with no warning.

And how would Yami be inside a school, which wasn't around during his time? Would he adjust properly without getting people suspicious? Yuugi wasn't worried about just anyone becoming suspicious he was worried about his friends. If they became suspicious and started asking Yuugi's grandpa about Yami, his grandpa would soon figure out that Yami wasn't telling the truth (nor Yuugi for that matter), and then would look into it. When his grandpa looked into things, he usually found out the truth.

Yuugi had started off showing Yami the movie theater. First he had had to explain what a movie was and why people "wasted time" watching movies that didn't help them succeed in any way, as Yami put it. Buying the ticket had been fine, but unfortunately, while Yuugi had been buying the tickets Yami had gone off to explore. He had approached the counter and the man there had asked him if he would like some popcorn and candy. Naturally, Yami thought he was being friendly and was giving it to them for free…hence why Yuugi and Yami entered the theater with four bags of popcorn and three boxes of candy. Yami had apologized several times for using up his money but Yuugi shrugged it off. After all, his grandpa had given him extra money just to waste it on whatever he treated Yami to, so it didn't matter.

The movie had been action and humor with a touch of romance. Yuugi had jumped several times whenever guns were fired or something jumped out suddenly spilling popcorn, to Yami's amusement. Surprisingly, Yami found movies very interesting and it resulted in him choosing a horror movie. Yuugi hadn't wanted to spoil Yami's day so he agreed, but in truth he was terrified of scary movies. Jou and Honda had tried to take him to see one many times but he had never agreed. He hated being scared, even though he knew none of the movies were realistic.

Yuugi went up to the counter buying a second pair of tickets for The Ring. The man handed him the tickets and Yuugi smiled nervously up at him. Yami at the moment was getting drinks for them, luckily knowing not to get suckered into buying more than two things this time. Yuugi took a deep breath and stared at the poster of the movie. The girl's dead face and eyes stared coldly back at him and he fleetingly wondered if he'd be able to sleep in his room alone that night.

He remembered when he was younger and he had nightmares he'd sleep in his grandpa's room, but where would he sleep this time? He couldn't ask Yami, the pharaoh slept alone and he would seem too childish. Yuugi gulped, trying not to think of the dark space under his bed or inside his closet, instead he focused on watching Yami pay with money. Yuugi had had to explain to him the usage of paper money, which wasn't too hard. Yami, being pharaoh, dealt a lot with money, just different money, so once he got the amounts right it was easy for him.

Yuugi approached Yami, slapping on a reluctant smile just as Yami was handed the drinks.

"You ready, Yami?" Yuugi asked, hiding the nervousness he felt in the pit of his stomach.

Yami turned, smiling widely and handed Yuugi his drink.

"Yes, this movie looks interesting. In my day, dead bodies were honored not feared," Yami said naturally, not noticing Yuugi's face paling.

_Dead…? The girl is dead?! Why me?_

Yuugi laughed nervously, "Yes, well times have changed. I guess we better get seated, the movie will start soon."

Yami nodded and together they headed toward the theater. Yuugi silently took deep breaths thinking that he'd just keep making excuses about having to go to the bathroom, which was why he cleverly asked Yami to buy him a large soda. As they entered the theater Yuugi could all ready feel chills go up his spine. The theater was dimmed with barely any lighting and the scary music was playing. He knew he was probably ten times paler, which was why he was glad the lights were dim.

They chose a seat near the middle and Yuugi sat down, gulping slowly. He looked over at Yami who was chomping away at one of the extra bags of popcorn they had from the last movie and staring at the screen waiting patiently. Yuugi felt safer with Yami beside him, knowing Yami took on too many realistic terrors in his past to be scared of a movie. Slowly, his nerves began to calm down and he sipped his drink casually.

A few minutes later the movie started. Yuugi found that even though it was scary and definitely jumpy in the beginning, he could stand to hold in his fear while watching Yami's face focus intently on the movie screen. There was no fear, just curiosity. He was probably wondering how people could die from a circular shape…and Yuugi frankly didn't want to know. He wanted to just turn around or rush into the bathroom but it was too soon. He'd have to wait a little longer.

The movie progressed and Yuugi could feel his control slipping. The movie wasn't your ordinary horror movie; it was truly more than creepy. Yuugi would've even been afraid of Jurassic Park, but this movie was beginning to prove too much for him. Not only was there scary music every five minutes that made him jump slightly, but also the fearful expressions on the characters' faces made him sink lower into the chair.

Yami was just looking more perplexed by the minute, his eyes never leaving the screen. He didn't even wince as screams echoed throughout the theater. Yuugi tried to keep himself from screaming with them so instead occupied his mouth with the soda. He really needed to hide in the bathroom soon, maybe act like the soda had made him sick. Then again, he didn't want to leave Yami in the theater alone, they were there together after all.

Yuugi inwardly sighed, debating whether to please his nerves or please his emotions. Just then he felt a stir beside him. He looked to see Yami setting his drink down.

"Yuugi, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm going to go to the toilet room," Yami said quietly, slipping out of his chair.

Yuugi was completely stunned that he didn't have time to reply. He was panicking on the inside. Yami was leaving him alone in the theater with strangers during one of the scariest movies alive. He was so scared he didn't know whether or not he should run after Yami and tell him the movie wasn't interesting. Another scream erupted sending Yuugi jumping and then sinking even lower into the seat. His teeth were chattering as he closed his eyes not wanting to see what was happening. Even without the sight of it, he could still hear everything and that wasn't any better.

Yuugi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. Yuugi kept looking toward the exit every few seconds to see if Yami was back yet. The scary music had sounded up again and he could feel his body shaking. He couldn't take much more…he was so scared now he could hardly breathe. He'd have to find Yami soon, tell him the truth about being scared and ruin the movie for him…it was getting closer to the scary part as one of the main characters was approaching the TV noticing it had turned on by itself.

_Why are they always so stupid?! Please stop…I can't take much more!_

Yuugi began to quiver, his eyes wide with terror. Just as he thought he was about to jump up and run out of there he felt someone brush by him and turned to see Yami sitting beside him once more. Yuugi's fear slowly dissolved enabling him to sit through the rest of the movie without screaming. Finally, the movie ended and the two of them left.

"So Yami, how'd you like the movie?" Yuugi asked as they stepped out into the sunlight.

Yami turned with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It was imaginative Yuugi, but nothing like that could ever happen. Why do people fear it?"

_If I knew that answer I wouldn't hate horror movies so much…_

"It's just a form of entertainment," Yuugi answered.

The two of them continued walking past shops, Yami peeking into windows from time to time when he saw something out of the ordinary. Yuugi spotted the Duel Monsters shop and was about to drag Yami into it when he something very familiar.

"I ain't gonna do it right now!"

Yuugi froze, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

_That sounded like Jou…_

He inwardly gulped. If Jou, Tea, Honda or any of his friends saw him with Yami before he was introduced to the class, it would seem suspicious. Although it would be much too difficult for his friends to guess Yami was a pharaoh brought back to life after 5000 years they would ask his grandpa questions, like where Yami came from and when he came. With questions like those, Sugoroku would get suspicious, mainly because Yuugi's friends didn't know about his "other friend."

And he'd ask Yuugi why he didn't tell them an exchange student was staying with them. It would get too complicated and Sugoroku was extremely smart and alert for his age. He'd look into it and eventually get close enough to the truth that would be a danger to Yami. Though Sugoroku liked Yami and knew Yuugi cared for him a lot, since they were practically best friends all ready, Sugoroku would find Yami too much of a discovery…

After all, it was the lost pharaoh's tomb Sugoroku had been studying, and he hated not being able to solve a mystery. Yuugi was scared Yami would be taken from him, or something bad would happen to him. Would Sugoroku sacrifice a deep mystery, which he spent most of his life trying to uncover, because Yuugi wanted Yami's secret kept safe? Yuugi didn't want to chance it.

"Yuugi?"

Yami had stopped shortly after Yuugi had and noticed the pale, worried look etched into Yuugi's normally passive features. Just before Yuugi opened his mouth, a group of people turned the corner on the opposite side of the street. Yuugi's eyes bulged as he saw that it was indeed his friends, including Ryou Bakura.

In a flash, Yuugi ducked behind Yami in order to hide himself from his friends. Once they were out of sight, Yuugi sighed. Yami blinked down at him and saw Yuugi's eyes dart to the group passing by on the opposite side.

"Are those your friends?"

Yuugi's eyes widened slightly. He was surprised that Yami was that insightful.

"Yes, and since you're coming to my school tomorrow, it might look suspicious if we were seen together before school. I know they don't pose any harm to you, but it's…my grandpa," Yuugi said, lowering his eyes. "It's not that I don't trust him, it's that he's been studying tombs and ancient Egypt for many years, and to pass up something like this…"

Yuugi felt Yami's hands rest on his shoulders as he knelt down. Yuugi noticed Yami didn't care that there were people passing by wondering what was going on. They probably thought Yuugi was a child and Yami was his older brother. Jou always said Yuugi looked like he could pass for twelve instead of close to fifteen.

"It's all right Yuugi. I know you're just doing it to protect my secret," Yami smiled. "You are very brave and intelligent, Yuugi…Your heart is stronger than I have ever seen in anyone. You would do anything for any person you care about. That's why I know you were the one chosen to help me once again have my life."

Yuugi nodded with a small smile. He grasped Yami's hand, but before he could reply with thanks he spotted his friends coming _their_ way. Yuugi squealed and pushed himself into Yami's arms. It was too late to hide since they were on the same side and there was nowhere to run fast enough for them to not notice.

"Yuugi?" Yami asked, his tone on the verge of worry.

"Yami, if they see us they're going to ask who you are. Then I'll have to tell them! If grandpa finds out that they didn't know about you before he did then he'd get suspicious. I love grandpa, but he'll get too excited…At least for now we have to hide your secret, but there's nowhere to run!" Yuugi rambled.

Yami's expression turned stern as he looked back up. Yuugi quickly closed his eyes, his friends only ten feet or so away, waiting for the blow. Unnoticed by anyone, a bright symbol in the shape of an eye glistened with power, brought forth from thousands of years of dormancy. Time slowed down until people were frozen in their places, some with mouths open in the middle of sentences. Golden light surrounded the two figures embodied in the weak but growing power, and just as they began to vanish extraordinarily no one even remembered seeing the pair there in the first place.

It was silent except for the pounding of his heart in his ears. In fact, there were no voices at all, and he was sure there were tons of people talking all around them. Yuugi peeked one violet eye open wondering if maybe he was so scared he couldn't hear his friends questioning him endlessly, but his eye caught sight of what was before him. They were surrounded by beautiful trees, in which the leaves were beginning to change shades, coloring the world with life. The air was fresh and calm, no person in sight. Yuugi's second eye opened as he stared at the surroundings shocked. They had just been in the middle of downtown now they were in the park a few blocks the opposite direction of downtown, from the game shop.

"What…How…did we…?" Yuugi mouthed and turned toward Yami.

Yuugi stifled a gasp as he saw the aura glowing around the pharaoh. He was so intrigued he didn't realize he was staring until Yami turned to him.

_So…it's true then. Yami was the most powerful pharaoh of all. He was the true Pharaoh of Egypt. _

"Yuugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked concerned.

Yuugi closed his mouth, smiling slightly and shaking his head.

"No, I guess I'm just not used to be transported by a pharaoh."

A low, rich chuckle came from Yami as he looked off at the pleasant scenery.

"What did you do?" Yuugi asked tentatively. "I mean…was it like magic?"

Slowly, a serene smile came over Yami's face as he continued to watch colorful leaves blowing in the wind. He turned toward Yuugi's childishly curious face and shook his head.

"I have a gift," Yami answered softly.

Yuugi waited patiently for Yami to continue if he was ready to tell Yuugi. Though they were close there were most likely some things Yami kept from him.

"It's a gift that I can only control when my will power is very strong. Because of our bond, the fact that you protected my life and sanctuary without asking for anything in return, I granted you the necklace that holds the key to my power. If you hadn't had the necklace I wouldn't have been able to use it for both of us since I'm not really here, so my powers are very limited."

Yuugi nodded silently, not wanting to press Yami any further.

"I understand Yami, I promise I won't ask for your help by using your power."

A smile graced Yami's face as he grasped Yuugi's smaller hand in his. He brought him closer then, with both their hands together, pressed against Yuugi's chest around where his heart lay.

"That is why you hold my life, Yuugi. You are selfless, caring and considerate for others," Yami's smile faded. "You are the only one I would let protect my secret and life with."

Yuugi cast his eyes downward, feeling as if he was causing the pharaoh a burden by having even found the tomb. But then, if he hadn't been the one to help Yami, why would have Horus have led him to it, and then have it disappear after Yuugi freed Yami? For 5000 years Yami's tomb lay open to anyone who could've found it, and it was Yuugi who had mistakenly slipped into the river, and down the waterfall…

Yuugi, who was scared of heights but climbed the high cliff of the waterfall into the crevice and found the hidden place where the lost pharaoh's tomb had been hiding all those years. Archeologists from all around the world searched for many years for that tomb, even scientists from centuries ago spent their lives searching for answers that were never found. And Yuugi, who was an innocent teenage boy and knew very little about Egypt and archeological digs, happened across the most mysterious and valuable discovery. It hadn't been an accident that was for sure. But what was Yuugi supposed to do? Yami didn't need him to lead him back to Egypt, and he could take his throne back easily. All Yami needed him for was to hold and protect the necklace until Yami returned to Kemet. After all those years of hiding Yuugi couldn't believe that was all he had to do.

Yuugi was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Yami breathing heavily beside him.

"My powers are still very weak," Yami spoke softly.

Yuugi's eyes dimmed as he saw pain flash across Yami's dark eyes.

_If only there was more I could do for him. I'd do anything…_

Unnoticed by Yuugi, the necklace around his neck began to produce an aura ever so slowly. The eye in the center of the priceless artifact began to glow faintly. Yuugi sighed, closing his eyes. It was getting near the time when they should head back and get ready for school the next day. Yami seemed to be uncertain of many things, but Yuugi hoped that would all pass by the time he became stronger and got his throne back. Maybe he'd even be allowed to visit Yami during breaks in Egypt.

Yuugi opened his eyes to turn to Yami and tell him they needed to go home, only when he opened his eyes Yami was gone. In fact, the whole park had disappeared and in its place was what appeared to be a maze of stairways, all in different directions. Some of them were even upside down above him.

"Yami?" Yuugi called out uncertainly.

How had he suddenly disappeared again? Yami couldn't have transported him there.

_No, Yami would've had to use his powers, but he's too tired right now. So how did I get here? And where am I?_

Yuugi turned to look around at the endless number of stairs that didn't seem to lead anywhere. Just as he was about to panic, a blinding flash surprised him coming from his right. Yuugi blinked through the golden rays and saw that a door had appeared on the stairway above him. Cautiously, Yuugi stepped forward not knowing how he was going to reach it. As he approached, the stairs slowly began descending toward him so he could climb up.

Yuugi hesitated at the top of the stairs, wondering if he was allowed to open the door. Finding no other way out of the strange place, he turned the knob and peeked through the mysterious door. As soon as he had stepped inside and let go of the knob, the door closed quickly before vanishing entirely. Part of him wanted to panic now that he had no way out, but his eyes caught sight of something that was so startling all his fear drained away.

There before him, floating in mid-air as if sleeping soundly, was Yami. His eyes were closed shut and a thick golden light encircled his nude body covering most everything but his legs, chest and face.

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted rushing over to him.

_What happened to him? How did he get here?_

All reason left him as he ran to Yami's side. Yuugi reached his hand to touch the golden light but his hand went right through it. Yuugi jumped taken aback. It was then that he realized both the light and Yami were transparent. Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what Yami had told him moments before.

_He said something about me carrying some of his power, and that he was able to use a small amount to get us to the park. Maybe… somehow I used the necklace's power because I wanted to know Yami's feelings. Could I be inside his memories…or his mind…?_

Yuugi blinked as his bright eyes adjusted to the dark room. There were no stairs or anyway to get out that he could see. It was a large room with a high ceiling painted with Egyptian symbols, most of which Yuugi didn't recognize. The Eye of Horus was painted directly above Yami's head as he floated at least five feet off the ground. The floor was covered in a transparent tile that shimmered every so often reflecting the golden light surrounding Yami's body, or at least the image of Yami's body. Yuugi didn't think he was real but a projection.

"But what am I supposed to do now?" Yuugi wondered aloud.

Tentatively, he approached the figure of Yami hoping there would be some answers there, or maybe he'd appear back in the present. Yuugi took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He was usually good at solving puzzles, which was how he was able to get inside Yami's tomb in the first place. He fell in thought for several minutes thinking about the reason why he was there. If the necklace brought him there right after he wondered how Yami felt, maybe the figure of Yami in front of him would tell him.

Carefully Yuugi approached closer until he was staring directly down at Yami's face. Going with his instincts, Yuugi closed his eyes and leaned down toward Yami until he brushed his forehead across Yami's transparent forehead. He felt a cold shiver run through his veins, the hair on his neck prickling slightly. He couldn't feel his hands or rest of his body, nor could he find the strength to open his eyes. At first he was scared, until he realized images were floating in front of him, slowly becoming larger until he felt he was inside a movie screen.

_The tall palace stood towering over him as beautiful as intimidating. Yuugi recognized it as the palace where Yami ruled in Kemet, he had seen it in the vision Yami sent to him in his tomb. Before he had time to admire his surroundings, everything began to spin, as time seemed to be moving quickly or speeding ahead. Yuugi was beginning to feel dizzy but soon the movement stopped and he found himself inside a throne room. The tiled floors were made from ivory, a gorgeous, glimmering white representing innocence and all that's good. In front of him, up several short rows of steps, was a throne made entirely from gold, like Yami's tomb. _

_The door to the chamber was slammed open and Yuugi jumped back startled as an enraged Yami, dressed in glimmering garments, stormed inside. _

"_Where is he?" Yami bellowed angrily. _

"_My pharaoh, he is outside. The people are watching as he tortures the innocent family…"_

_Yami growled, "No one shall get away with this. Lead me to him."_

_The vizier bowed and nodded, leading Yami outside to the back of the palace and into the village. Yuugi followed somewhat closely behind, trying to figure out why Yami was so upset. As soon as they entered the center of the village Yuugi's heart jumped in his chest. It was clear to him why Yami would be upset. Just by looking, Yuugi could feel his eyes watering with tears. Civilians were crowded around, unable to move since soldiers were blocking them. In the center of the circle that was made a young woman was lying down on the ground, breathing heavily. She had cuts and bruises all over her body, none of which looked immediately serious. Then beside her were two young children, a boy and a girl, being held very roughly by two guards, which had swords pointed at them. As Yami approached the sickening sight, a man, dressed in tacky garments with a crown of jewels on his wrists and head, stepped forward. A smug expression lay on his features as his cold eyes watched Yami mercilessly. _

"_Kontar!" Yami shouted threatening. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Why?" Kontar asked nonchalantly, throwing his wrist up in a false gesture of innocence. "You should know why pharaoh," he said the title with bitterness. _

_Yami's crimson eyes darkened dangerously. When Yuugi first met Yami in the tomb he felt safe and protected because of Yami's kind eyes and soft voice. Gazing at him in the vision, Yuugi was terrified of the look Yami was giving Kontar. _

"_If your grudge is against me then so be it, but you have no right to harm my people. They do not make the decisions; I do," Yami stated firmly. _

_A lop-sided smirk fell on Kontar's face as he brushed his nails upon his robe. _

"_Yes, I realize that. I suppose you also know why I'm angry with you…Yami?" _

"_It was your father who challenged my father, Kontar. Your father foolishly thought he could cheat and backstab my father in their duel over lands. Your father, even being a high priest, should've realized that from being pharaoh my father knew all the lands and therefore calculated where your father's men would attack him from behind. _

"_It was the fact that my father had wits while yours thought violence and bloodshed was the answer to every problem, much like you," Yami said, his voice never wavering. "And that is why half your lands have been passed down to me."_

_Kontar's face changed into a dark expression as he glared hatefully at him. _

"_You think you deserve my father's lands?! Those are mine and only mine! I don't care what happened between your father and mine! You will give those lands back to me or they will die!" Kontar pointed toward the children just as the guards grabbed them roughly, tilting their heads upward, and pointed their swords across their throats. _

"_Stop this insanity!" Yami shouted. "You let these children go! Lands are no reason for bloodshed."_

"_Really? Then why don't you hand them over! I will not hesitate to kill Yami…you know this," Kontar hissed. _

_Yami's eyes turned darker until they almost appeared a maroon color. The winds again roared violently yet somehow not affecting Yami in the least. Slowly and almost unnoticeably a shimmering symbol began to appear on Yami's forehead. Yuugi watched with awe as the Eye of Horus glowed brightly, filling the atmosphere with a strong aura. _

"_You will release them," Yami's voice lowered. _

_The guards holding the children looked to Kontar in question. Kontar scowled darkly and made a gesture. The guards soon let the kids go and they ran to their mother's side as people helped her to her feet. The symbol slowly died down as Yami's expression turned back to normal. _

"_You see, Kontar, my people work together. And as long as we all care for one another and work as a team you will never overpower us."_

_Kontar snorted, "Please spare me the over-sentimental speeches, Yami."_

_Kontar's expression turned dark and threatening, "You may have your power as pharaoh now, and you may think that your special bond with your people will protect you forever, but I know different. I know that just as the key holds your people together, it will ultimately be your downfall. You will see Yami, even a pharaoh as great and powerful as you has their limits…and one day, I will find yours…"_

_With that Kontar turned around and pushed past people, heading back to his own palace several hundred miles away. His soldiers and guards followed suit obediently and Yami watched them go. Once they were out of sight Yami's eyes closed and he suddenly collapsed. Yuugi rushed over to him, but realized that there was nothing he could do. He watched helplessly as his people crowded around him to help their pharaoh. The viziers were shouting for them to give him space as they lifted him up to being them back to the palace. _

"_Yuugi…" a familiar voice whispered. _

"_Yami, is that you?" _

"Yuugi!"

The sun blinded him as he slowly peeked his eyes opened. Yuugi blinked trying to adjust to the unusual brightness before allowing his eyes to open all the way. He saw the trees blowing roughly in the wind and noticed that he was back in the park. The clouds were beginning to turn gray which indicated a possible late summer storm.

"I'm back," he whispered.

"Yuugi, are you all right?"

A warm hand pressed against his forehead and Yuugi turned to see Yami staring worriedly down at him. It was then that he noticed he was laying on the ground with Yami hovering over him. Yuugi quickly pulled himself to his feet with Yami's help.

"What happened?" Yuugi asked, looking around to make sure he didn't cause a scene.

"I was talking to you and I noticed that your eyes were blank as if you were possessed. I tried to wake you but you collapsed," Yami explained.

Yuugi sighed, "I'm sorry, Yami. I…I guess I zoned out."

Yuugi bit his lip. It was hard lying to Yami, but he still looked worn out. Yuugi didn't want to badger him with what he saw until later on. He still had to figure out what it meant, but now it was time for them to go home.

"We better start heading back," Yuugi said.

Yami nodded, his eyes partly lidded from exhaustion. The two of them walked the rest of the way to the game shop in silence. By the time they got back Yami appeared too exhausted to even move. Yuugi made him a quick sandwich for dinner and told him to get some rest, for the next day they had school together.

Yuugi sat quietly on the stool in the main room eating the left over dinner from the previous night. Absentmindedly, he found himself staring at the clock every five minutes. It was all ready eight o'clock and his grandpa still wasn't home. Yuugi could feel the chills from the horror movie creeping up his spine as images flashed unwillingly through his mind. He couldn't go to bed…he wouldn't be able to get to sleep. And when his grandpa came home he'd also be too tired and go to bed and Yuugi knew how much work he had to do during the week. Just as Yuugi debated whether or not to call his grandpa's friends and see where he was at, the door opened and in stepped a tired-looking Sugoroku.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi chirped, feeling some of his fear disappear.

"Hello, Yuugi. Where's Yami?"

"Oh, he was tired so he went to bed."

Sugoroku nodded and covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Speaking of tired, I have a really busy day ahead of me tomorrow, what with sales going on in the shop and the project Arthur gave me. I think I'll go on ahead to bed as well. Make sure to go to bed early, you have school tomorrow," Sugoroku said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Yuugi's smile faded as the fear came back instantly. When his grandfather was really exhausted it was almost impossible for him to wake up. Slowly, Yuugi put his dishes in the sink and climbed the stairs to his room. Taking a deep breath and trying to push the images of the movie out of his mind, he opened the room to his door, turning on the light. Yuugi got ready for bed quickly and crept underneath his covers, deciding he could leave the light on this once. Just as his head hit the pillow he heard the crackle of thunder. He had completely forgotten that it looked like it was going to storm.

_How long has it been going on since I've been up waiting for grandpa? What if it's bad enough to cut the power lines?_

Yuugi gulped and quickly went down the stairs to turn on the TV. He listened to the news reporters as they spoke about the storm that would last through the night but be gone by morning. Then he heard what he was dreading, as if his worst fears were coming true.

"The power companies have decided to turn off the power for fear that if the storm cuts the power lines it will cause problems for people cities round…"

_No, this isn't happening! _

He tried not to think of the part in the movie where the electricity was cut or dimmed. Yuugi quickly ran back up to his room to try and fall asleep before the storm got worse. Just as he got in his bed the lights flickered. Yuugi froze, staring up at his room lights, his heart pounding in his chest. Just then the lights completely turned off, leaving Yuugi in the dark. He could feel the fear building as he saw that his closet door was opened slightly, barely visible in the dark. Yuugi gulped and pulled his legs up to his chest not wanting to think about underneath his bed.

Yuugi sat up in bed, thinking that he could stay awake until he got so exhausted he just fell asleep, but the loud thunder outside his window made him more awake by the minute.

_I have to stop this! It was just a movie and movies are not real. _

Yuugi's heart felt like it stopped in his chest as he heard the creak of the stairs and groans of the house. A flash of lightning lit up his room and he saw shadows dancing around him, his imagination turning them into shapes that he didn't want to see. Yuugi knew he was old enough to not have nightmares, but he also knew that when he was really scared he couldn't get to sleep. Yuugi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and get a grip. Something soft brushed against his arm and his eyes widened. He was sure nothing had been touching him a minute ago…

With fast reflexes, Yuugi jumped up from his bed and ran out of his room as quick as lightning. The hallway was just as dark as his room, shadows also dancing on the walls from the lightning flashing in the windows. Yuugi began heading to his grandpa's room and suddenly stopped, remembering how tired his grandpa had been. It would take a miracle to wake him up now. Yuugi trembled slightly, hearing the sounds of the storm outside. Then he spotted the guest room door, slightly ajar. Thinking rashly, Yuugi headed toward it and peeked inside. On the bed lay Yami sprawled out, halfway beneath the sheets. A small amount of moonlight shone through his window lighting up his tanned back. Shadows danced across his skin, even making shapes on the walls but somehow being in Yami's room Yuugi felt comforted.

Yuugi knew he was acting childish, but there were many people older than he was afraid of the dark, especially after watching a horror movie. He shivered and took a step inside the dark room. Yuugi timidly approached the bed and reached a hand toward Yami. His hand hovered above Yami's bare back. Yuugi gulped, not wanting to know what he was like when he was angry. Edging carefully Yuugi let his hand fall closer and closer…

Suddenly, Yuugi's bright violet eyes reflected a golden hue as rays of unknown power covered Yami's body. Yuugi's hand was inches from touching Yami as the Eye of Horus appeared in the center of Yami's back. Yuugi's eyes widened and he slowly took his hand away back to his side. The aura disappeared as quickly as it came, embodying Yuugi in the darkness of the night once again, but this time he wasn't thinking of the movie.

Yuugi brought his hand slowly across again but this time he lay his hand on top of Yami's back. A luminous energy filled the room, shining out of the window probably lighting up more than Yuugi could see. The energy traveled through Yuugi's hand and up through his arm. Yuugi watched with an open mouth as his veins showed through his skin glowing a bright golden yellow as the energy raced through him until he was glowing semi-transparently.

Yuugi stepped away until he was near the door. He looked down at his hands but saw they were normal. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what this meant. He had touched Yami before and nothing had happened, so why was it happening now? Yuugi's feet treaded softly on the carpet as he left Yami's room, closing the door. He went back into his room and saw the necklace lying on his desk beside his bed. He approached it, studying it carefully but saw no signs that it had reacted to what happened in Yami's room.

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed as he slowly backed up to close his room door. His sight caught a small ounce of light from the corner of his eyes and he turned, facing the mirror. In the reflection, Yuugi saw his wide eyes and confused expression staring back at him. Yuugi reached up a shaky hand to touch the symbol that was glowing faintly on his own forehead. As he touched it the symbol shimmered and disappeared without a trace. Yuugi stumbled backward, unsure, and after a few moments of staring in the mirror, he got under his covers. Yuugi somehow went straight to sleep without even thinking about the movie.

(And…It's a TWO PART, enjoy!! _Candy_)

**Part 2: Ancient Troubles**

At first the sound appeared to be foreign to him. The endless sounds that racked his room came until he reached a hand over and slammed down on the alarm. Yuugi sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to realize why he was shutting off his alarm in the first place.

"It's Monday!" Yuugi jumped up from his bed and rushed into Yami's room.

Yami was sprawled out on his mattress, sleeping peacefully. One arm was above his head and the other away from his side. The sheets were only covering part of his body since most where either on the end of the bed or on the floor.

_He really doesn't sleep like a pharaoh. _

Yuugi chuckled to himself and approached the bed. He reached out a hand to tap Yami but quickly pulled it back, remembering what happened the last time. Deciding there was nothing else to do, Yuugi touched Yami's shoulder and shook him.

"Yami, get up."

Yami mumbled in his sleep but turned over as if he hadn't heard anything. Yuugi's lips came together in a frustrated but amused frown. He shook Yami harder.

"Yami, come on we have to get ready for school."

This time, Yami didn't even move. Yuugi felt it time to go to drastic measures. With care, Yuugi removed an extra pillow from Yami's bed and with one swipe smacked his face with it. Yami immediately sat up right before the pillow touched him and caught it in his hands, breathing heavily as if he had woken up from a nightmare. Yami blinked sleepily but turned his head to see Yuugi smiling innocently at him.

"Yuugi?"

"Sorry Yami, that was the only way to get you up. You get to come to school today, remember?"

Yami's eyes widened, "I must've lost more energy than I thought."

Yuugi smiled, "It's okay, you're up now."

Yami slid from the bed clad in only his garment that wrapped around his lower body. He stretched his muscles as he stood up.

"When do we leave?"

"In about an hour. I'll go make breakfast."

Yuugi rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He pulled out some eggs and began to cook a simple meal to eat. Yami came down dressed in the highly valuable outfit they had gotten at a good price. Yuugi smiled as he sat down, picking up a fork, after a lot of practice, and eating his breakfast. Yuugi meanwhile went to his room to slip on the necklace and grabbed lunch money for the two of them.

They left the game shop right on time and headed for Domino High. As they approached the school Yuugi looked at Yami's schedule. Yuugi's eyes brightened immensely and he turned.

"Yami, you have the same classes as I do!" Yuugi exclaimed, pointing to his schedule.

"Of course, Yuugi," Yami smiled softly, "I told my viziers to send a message to your school that I was going to live with you while attending the school so they gave me the same schedule."

"That was clever, Yami," Yuugi smiled. "Um, Yami...?"

Yami turned and looked down at him, "Hm?"

"Just out of curiosity, how did you manage to send them a message from Egypt?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Yami smiled, "Well I sent Horus to bring the message of course."

Yuugi's eyes widened considerably as he stared at him unbelievingly.

"You...what?"

"I sent Horus with the message."

Yuugi's mouth opened slightly before he closed it.

"You mean that a rare bird from Egypt...um...flew into the principal's office with a message...?"

Yami nodded, "Yes. Is something wrong Yuugi?"

Yuugi closed his gaping mouth and shook his head.

"No, I uh...they'll probably just assume you're from far, far away," Yuugi smiled.

The two of them made it to the school with plenty of time left over. Yuugi led them through the hallways, Yami stopping every minute or so to look at something, mainly the lockers. Finally, they reached the homeroom and Yuugi stepped inside, followed by Yami. Yuugi told Yami he could sit next to him so he'd feel more comfortable.

As the class settled in, Yuugi spotted his friends and waved to them silently as the teacher approached the front of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," she smiled. "I have an announcement before class starts. We have an exchange student who is staying for the year. Could you please introduce yourself?"

Yami got up from his seat gracefully and approached the front of the class, his face calm and stoic.

"My name is Yami Amun and I'm honored to be here."

The class clapped enthusiastically as Yami stood there waiting patiently. The teacher too clapped and smiled at him.

"Well, Yami, it's nice to have you in our class. I believe you're staying with Yuugi Mutou, is that right?"

"Yes, I am," Yami answered.

"Well then, I'm sure he'll teach you everything you need to know," the teacher smiled again as he sat down. "Now, we'll begin today with..."

The class was slow with much note-taking but Yami appeared interested. Yuugi glanced sideways at him from time to time to make sure he was understanding things properly. Whenever he had a question he'd lean over and ask Yuugi about it, who would reply quietly. After the class ended, they went on to a different class in which Jou, Honda, Anzu and Bakura were not in. It was an accelerated math course, since he was very good in math. Yami, however, did not understand much of it. Yuugi knew there'd be much tutoring for him to do, but he didn't mind it one bit.

Finally, lunch came around and they went back to their homeroom to eat since the teacher was out. That way they'd have space to talk quietly. Just as Yuugi entered a hand wrapped around him. Yuugi yelped as Jou squeezed him tightly.

"Hey Yug! How come ya didn't tell us you had an exchange student?"

Yuugi smiled and laughed nervously, "Well...it just slipped my mind."

"Oh come off it!" Jou urged rubbing Yuugi's head playfully.

"Hey Katsuya leave him alone!" Anzu snapped grabbing him by the ear and pulling him off Yuugi.

"Ey...ouch! That hurts Anzu!"

"Sorry about that my friends can be a bit...um, weird," Anzu smiled toward Yami. "So, you're Yami? My name's Anzu Mazaki."

Yami shook her hand and nodded, "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Ryou Bakura," the light-haired boy smiled, shaking his hand next.

"And I'm Honda and this loser here is Katsuya, but we all call him Jou. It sounds better," Honda whispered.

"Ey! I heard dat!" Jou snapped, rolling up his sleeves. "Look who's talking _Hiroto_!"

Anzu sighed exasperated, "Oh honestly! Can't you two stop fighting even for _two minutes_!?"

"So Yami, do you play Duel Monsters?" Bakura asked as they all ignored Jou and Honda wrestling each other.

Yami blinked and stole at glance at Yuugi who nodded slightly.

"I haven't had much practice but I do know about it," Yami answered.

Anzu brightened, "Well you've come to the right place, Yuugi's a master at the game! And we all play it for fun."

Yuugi blushed slightly and shook his head, "I'm not that good Anzu, you're exaggerating."

"Yuugi, if you weren't that good how could you defeat _two _people at _their own _games, huh?" Anzu crossed her arms.

Bakura smiled, "She's got a point, Yuugi."

"Yeah...he's really...that good," Honda said through the choke hold Jou was currently giving him.

Yami smiled, "I can believe that."

Finally, Jou and Honda joined them, finished with their fighting.

"Actually, it's not just that he has great strategies and cards you know, he has faith in the cards. Especially that uh Dark Magician, right Yug?" Jou commented brightly.

"Dark Magician?" Yami asked surprised, looking down at Yuugi.

Yuugi blinked up at him not understanding why Yami looked so surprised.

"May I see it, Yuugi?"

Yuugi opened up his bag and took out his deck. He shuffled it a couple times and lifted the first card. Just as he expected there was the Dark Magician, as faithful as ever. He handed it over to Yami who stared at it as if he had seen it before. Yuugi wondered what was going through the pharaoh's mind.

"It's a strong card and the strongest monster you have, right Yuugi?" Anzu turned to him.

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, he's very powerful and I can trust in him."

"He could be more powerful."

The group turned toward Yami who had said it, still staring intently at the card.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

Yami turned to them, "I mean that I know a pow...card that can make him become stronger and undefeatable."

"Wow, really Yami?" Anzu asked wide-eyed. "You must be pretty good at Duel Monsters too."

Yami smiled slightly, "Not really. I just know the cards."

"Hey, where did Jou go?" Anzu pointed out.

"Oh, he went to buy something to eat," Honda said shaking his head. "He all ready had lunch."

Yuugi smiled and stifled a laugh, "Good thing I all ready bought our lunch. The line's probably really long now."

Yami smiled down at him and nodded. Anzu looked at them perplexed, a soft smile on her face.

_Only Yuugi could make close friends that fast._

"I think I'm going to try and find— :

"GUYS!"

They all turned as Jou rushed in, face flushed and sweaty. He stopped when he reached them, panting heavily.

"What's the matter Jou?" Anzu asked worried.

"I was...going to get some lunch and...and," Jou took a deep breath, "there's smoke fillin' da whole cafeteria!"

"What?!" Honda and Bakura gaped.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!..._

"The fire alarm!" Anzu shrieked.

Just then the loud speaker blasted through the sirens of the fire alarm.

"Attention students, this is not a drill! Evacuate the school immediately!" the principal shouted.

Yami bent down close to Yuugi.

"Yuugi, what's going on?"

"There's a fire, Yami! We have to get out!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Yami nodded solemnly.

Just then Honda jumped up, "Quick, follow me, I know a short way out!"

With quick speed, the six of them ran out of the room into the halls. Students were screaming and crowding together as they ran toward the nearest exit.

Yuugi's heart was pounding in his chest as he ran along with his friends. Unfortunately, he was a bit shorter than all of them so his strides were slower. More and more students piled around him as they fought to get out. Yuugi was suddenly pushed by some students trying to get through. Yuugi yelped and tripped, falling against the wall.

_Oh no! I've lost my friends!_

Yuugi trembled as he stood up watching the crowds of students running and shouting, but saw no sign of Yami or any of his friends. He suddenly looked down at the necklace he was wearing, but remembered that even if he could find a way to tap into Yami's power to get to him, there wouldn't be any power yet because Yami was still regenerating from the previous day. Yuugi quickly tried shoving his way into the crowd but he wasn't strong enough to go against the current of students. He was sure that the students would've helped him if he asked, but there was so much screaming and panicking that no one would be able to hear him even if he shouted.

His shoulders shook violently as fear enveloped him. He didn't even know where the fire was spreading so he didn't know which exits were unusable. Yuugi took deep breaths to keep himself from panicking. He would just wait until the crowd dispersed a bit then follow everyone out. Usually school fires weren't that serious, it was probably just some cooking accident in the kitchen. Yuugi saw that the hallway he was in was still too crowded. Getting up enough courage, he ran in the opposite direction, knowing that he could exit through the gym door. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast for his size. The double doors were at the end of the hallway and he didn't see nor smell any smoke in that direction.

_Please don't be locked! Wait...they can't be because Jou had gym last hour so they must be open!_

Yuugi excitedly drew nearer and pulled open the door. He ran across the polished wood floor toward the exit on the other side of the gym. The door was opened. It was most likely the gym teacher had exited through it and left it open for students. Yuugi inwardly sighed with relief. He ran even faster, reaching his hand out to push himself through the opening.

As if some force had been standing there, invisible, the doors came suddenly slamming shut just as Yuugi reached it. His eyes widened and he grabbed the knob seeing that it was stuck.

_No! Now it's stuck! The wind must've blown it shut. _

Yuugi took more deep breaths and just as fast as before he ran toward the other side where he came from.

_I'll just go through these doors and down the stairs to the shortcut Honda was talking about. The hallway should be cleared by now. And the cafeteria is on the other side of the building so I'm safe. _

With these reassuring thoughts, Yuugi bolted toward the door with renewed energy. He was almost there...

Suddenly, his blood froze as he saw something moving behind the door. Yuugi came to a stop just as he realized what it was. Thick, black smoke was billowing up around the other side of the double doors, as if teasing him to try and escape through that way.

_No...It wasn't there before. Fire can't spread that quickly from one side to the other. _

"Help me...," Yuugi whispered fearfully as he backed away as the smoke began seeping under the door.

"HELP ME!" Yuugi screamed running toward the locker room.

His only choice was a window inside one of the locker rooms. He was small enough to fit through them and it was on the first floor so he wouldn't hurt himself jumping out. Yuugi ran, sweat trickling down his neck, toward the boys' locker room.

_Don't be locked, don't be locked, don't be locked..._

Yuugi chanted over and over, finally reaching the door. He stopped and grasped the door knob, pulling it harshly. The door opened with ease. Yuugi sighed with relief.

"Good, it's opening. The smoke can't travel all through the gym and then to the locker room so I'll have enough time to get out through one of the windows," he nodded to reassure himself. He opened the door and stepped inside.

_WHOOSH! _

"Ahhhh!" Yuugi screamed as he was thrown backward out of the locker room, sliding right back into the gym across the smooth, hard floor.

Shaking slightly, Yuugi pushed himself into a sitting position wincing at the pain in his shoulder and legs. He hadn't seen anyone push him...

_What is going on? Was this whole fire alarm thing just a prank? _

"Who's there?" Yuugi called out, struggling to his feet.

No one answered.

Just as Yuugi began walking toward the locker rooms again to try opening them, a huge blast shook the whole gym, causing Yuugi to yelp as he was thrown down again. It was a moment before Yuugi realized he was sweating, but not because he had been running. A sudden flush of heat came over him and he blinked as tears came down his cheeks. His eyes were watering because they were stinging. Yuugi's head snapped up as something overcame his senses. A familiar smell drifted around him and he turned to see something that made his heart stop.

The double doors leading out the gym had burst open it looked, because they were hanging off their hinges. But the doorway was far from clear. Smoke was coming in thick bellows, flowing into the gym. Yuugi's eyes widened terrified. He ran quickly toward the locker rooms.

"Ahhhhh!" Yuugi screamed as flames suddenly burst in front of him, preventing him from escaping.

He hadn't even seen where they came from. They licked the floor as Yuugi began backing up.

"HELP ME!" Yuugi screamed, his eyes watering from tears and from the smoke.

He ran again toward the gym exit but found the door swimming in red hot flames. Yuugi's terrified, wide eyes looked around to see that he was surrounded by fire on all sides. There was no way out. Yuugi whimpered, the fear building inside him. Unconsciously, he clutched the necklace closer to his chest.

"This isn't real...I know fire couldn't spread that fast...No, this isn't happening. SOMEONE HELP ME!" Yuugi's sense of reason slipped as panic enveloped him.

He screamed and shouted to no avail. His voice soon became hoarse and he began choking on the smoke. Just as he stopped coughing he realized the fire was caving in closer to him.

"YAMI!" Yuugi shouted, tears dripping from his eyes.

_"...Pharaoh..."_

Yuugi suddenly choked as he turned around. He could've sworn he had heard another voice nearby.

"Who's there? Can you help me?"

_"...nTr aA..." _(1)

The sound almost appeared to be laughing, but it didn't even sound like words. Yuugi suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He wheeled around and to his horror saw flames rising higher than possible. They started to take on a shape, growing a bright red. This time, Yuugi was sure he heard a voice speak, but what the voice was saying was beyond him. He wasn't even sure it was real.

_"sA nsw..." _(2)

Yuugi screamed loudly terrified as the flames wrapped around his body, pulling him off the floor. Surprisingly, it didn't feel like fire.

"What do you want?" Yuugi shouted, frightened that the flame was some kind of evil magic or that he was hallucinating.

_"sA nsw!"_

The voice hissed and like it was being commanded, the flames surrounded Yuugi in a huge ball of flame, scorching his body. Yuugi screamed as the pain flooded through his whole body, a pain like no other. His muscles felt like they were ripping and his skin as if burning off. Tears were streaming down his face as he screamed and cried at once. He could hear the voice whisper more incoherent words.

The room started to disappear, the floor and walls turning black. Suddenly, Yuugi felt heavier as the darkness filled the whole gym. He could no longer see anything, but he could still hear the hissing. Yuugi looked down at his body to make sure he hadn't really been burned. He almost screamed as he saw that his body didn't look scorched but he was disappearing...becoming transparent!

He looked up to see something dark speeding toward him. Just as it hit him he felt something warm and pleasant flow through him. The dark, slimy substance encircled him, covering his mouth so he couldn't scream. He felt something burn into his back, trying to scream as the pain flooded his nerves. More tears dripped from his face and disappeared in the darkness. Yuugi tried to scream for help, but all he could hear was laughter echoing around him. The blinding pain took his breath away and he could feel his body becoming numb. The dark hole engulfed him as his innocent, tear-filled eyes closed shut.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_nTr aA _(in ancient Egyptian means "great God" or "great Pharaoh")

2) _sA nsw _(in ancient Egyptian means "son of the king")


	7. An Unfulfilled Vengeance

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 6: An Unfulfilled Vengeance**

Screams echoed throughout the dark empty cellar as if trying to reach out toward any helping hand. No help came, only more darkness. The pain was clear through the wounded cries. The doors to the chamber squeaked open as three cloaked figures walked through surrounding one particular figure, whose cloak was covered in chains of gold and silver. A slave-made crown sat upon his head gleaming almost cruelly, reflecting light off the gems onto the poor, weak lump lying on the dirty dungeon floor.

Slowly, the figures approached the door and dragged the lump out to face the man standing in jewels. A golden cane with the shape of a large, horrendous dragon-like creature on top was in the man's right hand. The man took the cane and forced the bruised and bleeding man to look at him in the eye.

"Do you understand now that you will do as I say?" a cold voiced drawled.

He whimpered while he nodded, the pain still flowing through his body. The man above him smiled sadistically as he pulled the cane back.

"Good, now we have an understanding. You are lucky, some don't learn until they end up like the others around them," he spoke without emotion as the whimpering man shuddered.

"Now that we have an agreement your family won't be touched. You know what do for me, but in case you've forgotten I will tell you again," he stood up so that he towered over the man on his knees. "You will go to Kemet and tell the priests that your family is homeless and you will work at the palace for pay. Once you're inside working get as much information as you can. You will report back to me weekly. Now, any questions?"

The man stumbled to get his lips moving correctly. He hadn't spoken for almost a month. A whole month he had been in that prison. He remembered the day his village was attacked. They had been in peace for 5000 years since the pharaoh had sacrificed his life for all of Egypt and rid the whole country of everyone cruel and heartless, sending them to an eternal darkness in the shadows.

But that day the village had experienced a threat that was either new...or an old threat that had survived. Either way, he had been kidnapped with many others and tortured if they didn't answer questions or didn't give enough to the guards who worked for the cold man standing before him. Most that were kidnapped with him didn't make it because they weren't strong enough or because they decided to rather die than tell them anything. The man himself would've died for his country had he not been worried about his wife, kids and the people. This man was definitely a threat and as far as the man could tell this threat wanted the throne that lay within the palace of Kemet. If he obeyed the man and wasn't caught doing anything suspicious, else he would be tortured and killed, he might have a chance to give signs to the people that danger is coming.

"W-what if they d-don't believe me? What i-if they find out my family's not homeless?" he asked, stuttering a bit.

The man with the cane sneered, "I wouldn't worry about that, because if you fail my request your family _will _be homeless. And you'll be dead."

Not having any choice the man kneeling bowed his head sadly and nodded. The cloaked man with the cane ordered his guards to clean him up to avoid suspicion and then give him a lift to Kemet.

After one of the guards took the injured man away, the cloaked man with the cane gestured toward the other two guards. They walked down the hall passed several other cells, some still stained with blood, finally getting to the bolted door at the end. The guards took out their weapons as they unlocked the door. The cloaked man waved them back so he could step inside.

The room was sealed with walls, no windows nor any other way out. There was nothing except a chair in the center of the room where, at the moment, a man sat tied down. His white cloaked outfit was a bit crumpled and dirty, and other than the few cuts here and there he wasn't deeply injured. The man sitting in the chair looked up at the room's new occupants calmly without fear. His eyes were a strange blue and seemed to almost overlap his pupils. From a distance it seemed he didn't have any, but on closer inspection one could see that his eyes were just very dark and his pupils small.

The guards stood at the door to make sure he didn't escape as the cloaked man approached his cane gleaming even in the dim light. Finally he stopped in front of the man tied to the chair and stared at him for several seconds.

"Now, has your confinement opened you up any further?" the cloaked man said coldly.

"Not at all," the seated man answered.

The cloaked man laughed, the sound cold and raspy.

"You haven't eaten for almost two weeks now and you have sat here day and night since then with no sleep. Are you telling me I need to move you to the dungeons and force it out of you?"

"You can do as you like," the man replied, still untouched by the threats.

"Hmm...a tough one. Well, I guess that would make sense since you were the top guardian of the village in Kemet. Isn't that right...Shadii?" the cloaked man sneered.

Shadii, who was tied to the chair, only closed his eyes.

"You know nothing about me nor what I stand for. You only wanted me because you thought I would know something about the village. You wish for me to either tell you some rarely traveled trail in which you can ambush the city without being suspected first, or you want me to tell you about the palace."

The cloaked man looked at him intrigued.

"Well, well, I see we have a prophet on our hands," he smirked. "That could be useful too."

"I am not a prophet. I can't help you with predicting the future," Shadii said.

"Do you know about the palace then?"

Shadii shook his head, "You misunderstand. You have captured me thinking I can help you find a weakness of Kemet and the people of Egypt, but I cannot. I myself didn't even live in Kemet, I live...elsewhere. I have been inside the palace ,but I'm sure you all ready know the interior. So therefore I know just as much as you. I do not have the information you seek."

"Hmm...I see, and you just want me to let you go, is that right?"

"I cannot help you," Shadii repeated.

The cloaked man tapped his finger on the cane before turning to the guards.

"Make sure he doesn't move and doesn't eat. If he is no use to me then I have no need for him to keep living. I can't let word out about anything going on here, nor about myself. Keep an eye on him at all times!" he ordered.

The guards nodded and closed and bolted the door once again. Once he was again in the darkness, Shadii closed his eyes tightly, concentrating on his inner being. Out of the darkness a light sprang forth, glowing brilliantly and illuminating the whole room, unnoticed by anyone. A necklace appeared around his neck, the shape of the Ankh coming forth. Once the glow had died down, Shadii opened his eyes. This time his pupils were completely hidden by the aura spreading throughout his body.

"You have no power over me. I told you that you knew nothing about me," Shadii whispered before his body disappeared from the binds of the rope through an unknown power with no trace.

Outside of the dungeons was a large castle. It had been built by slaves and servants many years ago and stood long waiting for the right time. It consisted of mostly workshops where people willing and unwilling worked day and night with little sleep but fed well enough. A part of the castle was where supplies were stored after they were made in the workshops. And every year or so the slave number would grow. It was like a darkness spreading just beneath the surface, there but unseen and waiting for the right moment to break through and destroy what it could, like a curse.

All the people in that castle, which was hidden in an area so deserted with no crops, just bare land and no life outside the castle. Not even animals roamed for if they did they'd be slaughtered and fed to all those working inside the castle, especially the one man that owned it. Somehow there was always food and drink despite no crops or much animals to be killed. Some noticed and wondered, others ignored it but all remained silent and never questioned what went on. The only words spoken were words of obedience and command. It also seemed that the castle, the dark fortress, was growing larger...or possibly it was the aura it gave off.

On the main floor there was a highly guarded room, much bigger than most rooms in the entire fortress. A large, cushioned chair with a high backing stood in the center and that was where the cloaked man with the cane sat usually. This time however, he entered the room and didn't sit down, but instead walked about questioning the guards.

"Have the workers done as they were told?" he demanded.

"Yes sire," one of the guards answered.

"Good. It should be ready by the time I need it. Give them the next project," he ordered.

"The next project?" the guard asked.

"Yes...and this is something they need to work extra hard on, my faithful guards. Come, I will show you."

The cloaked man turned on his heel walking toward the back of the room. On all the walls were paintings of different sorts, mostly of himself, but only one seemed to come off. Behind the painting on the fall west wall there was a crevice where papers and other items were stacked. The cloaked man pulled a long sheet and walked over to the dining table and laid it out.

"This is what I want them to build!" he exclaimed. "I worked for years devising this...it may be a small insignificant room, but it is the key to my success. The last piece of the puzzle."

The most trusted guards gathered around to see the blueprints of the project.

"My liege...this...this...it's impossible to build," one guard stammered.

The cloaked man sneered, "You doubt my abilities and powers?"

"No, it's just that in order to complete we would need several..._items _that would be extremely hard to nearly impossible to retrieve at all, let alone without getting caught."

The cloaked man just smiled, "Yes, and that is what our kind friend in the dungeons is to do. Once he gets out and into the palace my scheme will begin. It may look impossible, but I promise you there are no flaws. I have worked too long, too hard and have been too patient for this to fail me!"

The guard winced at the threatening tone but didn't reply.

"Yes, but you need more than power."

The guards turned as a man stepped forward. He had much nicer robes on than the other guards. His eyes were just as cold and hungry and he had a small and barely noticeable gold bracelet around both his arms just below his biceps. His cloak hid most of his body.

"Ah, my vizier...my faithful friend," he sneered. "Do come closer. Once all the pieces are in place there's no stopping me. Besides...the first step has all ready been complete. You see, I have wasted no time in going directly for the source. Of course after 5000 years why would a dead pharaoh come back. No, he can't unless he's reincarnated and his body still lies in the tomb, that I'm sure of.

"First, I needed to get rid of the necklace, the source of my downfall. I went to the witch who lives in the caves. I convinced her to send out a curse, a very special and highly dangerous witchcraft, to track down the necklace which no doubt was buried with the pharaoh's body. So even if it wasn't destroyed its powers would be all swept away and scattered, or at least out of reach to anyone who could use the power. Mind you, I had to pay a heavy price for that..."

"And what price was that?" the "vizier" asked coldly.

"Just a place for her when my goal is fulfilled. She wants to become my queen once I rule...however, even witches have their prices. They can do dirty magic, yes, but none have come against me. I will get her out of the way shortly after I take over...However...," the cloaked man paused, his eyes narrowing, "there have been rumors floating around that the pharaoh's tomb has been seen sending off auras from within.

"That would be impossible since the pharaoh can't awaken without five priests and his viziers chanting his reincarnation. There is no other way he could come back! And I have made sure they couldn't get together by creating diversions and setting villages on fire and whatnot to keep them busy enough to stay away from the tomb. So far, as my spies have told, no one has gone near the tomb. And once this room is built I will be safe, for if he does come back I will have a place to put him!"

He laughed coldly as everyone but the "vizier" shuddered.

"Well...it seems you have this all figured out. I suppose you don't need my help."

He stopped laughing, a cold sneer still firmly in place, "Oh, but I always need your help Malik. I need you to go to Kemet as well to make sure that our "helper" is doing his job correctly. And I need you to bring me the pharaoh's body. If I have his body there's no way for him to come back. And I will make sure it can never be restored!"

"Surely you don't expect me to break into the tomb unnoticed?" Malik raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, of course not. I expect you to befriend the palace watchers by pretending to be a poor, helpless boy. You've definitely got the young looks, Malik. And I know you have your ways...which is why I contacted you. I know that for a living you chase down tomb robbers only to steal what they stole, and so far your wealth has proved to me that you are very reliable," he stated.

Malik sneered, "That may be true, but stealing from tomb robbers is different than becoming one. But let's say I do this and bring you the pharaoh's body which will not only ensure your rule but make the people fear you and bow down to you. What will I get in return?"

"A spot next to me on the throne of course. You will be my top adviser and get everything I get, only I will make most decisions. But you will take my place if anything happens to me," the cloaked man answered.

Malik let out a cold laugh, "Now really, you don't think I pay attention to your words? I heard what you're willing to do to the witch. How do I know you won't do the same?"

"Now, Malik, I would never do that to one I trusted as much as you."

Malik's eyes narrowed, "I may not have everything you have, and I may only chase tomb robbers, but I do not tolerate being taken advantage of."

If any of the guards saw the aura rising in his eyes, none voiced. However, the cloaked man didn't seem to notice the uneasy silence and the sentence on the verge of threat floating in the air.

"Of course not. What would you like as payment?"

Malik hesitated as if contemplating, "Actually, I just want that golden relic in your collections room."

The cloaked man raised an eyebrow, "Oh, the long staff made out of gold. It's yours if you do this correctly. That's all you wanted?"

"Yes, besides maybe information on any top notch tomb robber you can find. I haven't been very lucky with tracking them down and I'm looking for ones who are rarely if ever caught."

"That I can do, both are yours. Now, get these plans to the workers!" he ordered, throwing the blueprints to the guards.

The guards nodded and left the room to follow his orders. Malik turned to take his leave.

"Oh, Malik? Just out of curiosity, out of all the gold and jewels I have why just that one?"

Malik didn't turn to face him, but his voice remained calm, "Oh, I just fancy that is all. It reminds me of what my father said, how he wanted something like that to complete his treasury. He died because he was too greedy and selfish and wanted everything...but he never did get that. And to feel I have something he never had is a great satisfaction for me. Besides, finding me a good tomb robber will compensate just fine."

"I see. Well then, my guards should give you an escort right to Kemet. Good luck and I hope you achieve this goal of yours."

Unnoticed by the cloaked man, Malik's sneer widened considerably and his eyes appeared to almost darken from an unknown force. Instead he nodded and walked out without saying another word.

**XXXXXX**

The herds of students came running out of building safely and unharmed. The teachers were standing at the doors making sure all the students got out all right before the fire trucks came. The sirens were all ready getting closer.

"The fire trucks are coming," Anzu announced.

The group of friends were standing away from the panicking students a distance from the school. They had gotten out safer and faster than most of the other students because of Honda's short cut.

"That was really freaky," Jou said, leaning up against a tree.

Bakura was panting for breath looking about ready to collapse.

"I'll say...that was...too close."

Yami was the one who remained silent and calm until he looked down and around their group.

"Where's Yuugi?"

The rest of them turned to Yami.

"He was right behind us," Anzu said covering her mouth. "Oh no, I hope he's not stuck in the building!"

"I'll save him!" Jou said rolling up his sleeves.

"No! It's too dangerous and you're not fast enough!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Stop panicking everyone, I'm sure he got out safe with the rest of the students," Honda said.

Bakura stood up and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure he's all right. There were teachers in the hallways with the students directing them out."

Jou blinked, "Hey...Yami, you all right?"

Yami had his eyes closed with a look of concentration on his face. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

"I can't sense him!"

"Wha-?" Jou's eyes widened in confusion.

"Yami, what's the matter?" Anzu asked worried.

"He's still inside!"

Before any of them could blink Yami had run faster than was possible to stop him.

"Yami wait!" Anzu shouted. "Please don't do that! Yami, come back!"

Bakura's eyes lit up with worry, "Oh, I hope they'll both be all right."

"STOP!"

They turned to see teachers yelling at Yami as he ran inside the building. Anzu was practically jumping up and down with worry for him and Yuugi while Jou and Honda just looked dumbfounded.

"Geez, I didn't think it was possible to run dat fast," Jou said, still wide-eyed.

Inside the building was just like when he had entered it that morning. The lockers and wall unscathed, rooms untouched and even the floor was still as shiny from when they had been cleaned over the weekend. In fact, nothing appeared to be out of place. Yami stopped near the cafeteria, as Jou and Yuugi had called it. The place where students got their food. It was where the fire had supposedly started when Jou had run to them and told them it was full of smoke.

_There's no trace of fire anywhere. The school looks unharmed. Could there have been a mistake?_

Yami began running in search of Yuugi or anyone who had gotten trapped, but the place didn't appear to be in any danger. He ran passed the room in which he had been introduced, glancing inside the open door. Just as quickly as he had run inside he stopped suddenly looking as if something cold had just washed over him.

_What is this feeling? It's new to me._

Yami could feel something faint that was lying somewhere nearby. He decided to follow it in case it was someone in need of help.

_Yuugi's friends must be right. If Yuugi couldn't catch up he could follow the students outside._

Yami looked all around, listening for any cries of help. He couldn't hear or feeling anything that alerted him. Feeling more relieved he began to head back outside to not worry Yuugi's friends. Suddenly he stopped. Something was stopping him from continuing on. He thought he had heard a whisper or a voice.

_Could it have been a cry for help? _

Not knowing which way to go and seeing only one hallway he hadn't gone down, Yami ran down the hallway.

"Is anyone here?" he called out.

No answer. Yami continued to run down the hallway when his eyes suddenly locked on the door at the end of it. The glass was broken as shards were scattered everywhere and the doors looked like they had been bent a little. Yami approached the doors looking at them and wondering what it was from. He remembered Yuugi telling him there were some bad kids out there that did bad things.

_But it couldn't have been done by a student...could it?_

Yami reached out to close the door and the moment his hand touched it a shock sent waves of pain through his body. Yami was taken aback and stumbled backward. He didn't fall through the door, but now he was in the center of the double doorways that had been forced open. It was then that he could see inside the doors. A figure lay on the floor in the center of the large wooden room.

_Yuugi...?_

"Yuugi!" Yami shouted running through the doors toward his side.

Besides the doors that were out of place, nothing else looked scorched. Yami rushed to Yuugi's side.

"Yuugi?!"

Yami barely had time to even reach down and see if he was okay before the whole floor shook violently, causing him to fall off balance. An sound much like an explosion of some sort echoed throughout the room loudly as flames appeared on all sides blocking all the entrances and exits. The floor was still shaking as Yami lifted Yuugi's limp body and ran to find a door that wasn't covered by flames. Before Yami's eyes more flames appeared coming from the ceiling and dripping down toward him. He barely moved in time before he was scorched badly.

_There's no way out! I've got to get out and make sure Yuugi's all right._

Yami's eyes narrowed dangerous as his pupils dilated into slits. He held Yuugi firmly with one hand as he touched the necklace around his neck with the other. His eyes narrowed as he directed himself toward the door he had come from. He ran as fast as he could trying to tap into the necklace and use some of its power to guide him.

_Please don't let me down!_

Yami's eyes glowed with determination as he thrust himself and Yuugi through the flames, feeling his legs and arms scorched by the flames. As fire surrounded him to try and trap him the necklace began to glow as a faint shield was produced around them protecting him from most of the flames. Yami ran past them and out the short cut Yuugi's friends had gone through. He burst through the door he had entered carrying Yuugi in his arms. There were men dressed in red armor it looked like who were entering the building as well. As soon as Yami had come out the students were screaming again, but this time not from fear.

"Yami! Are you okay?"

Yami looked up to see Anzu, Jou, Honda and Bakura running toward him as he fell to his knees from weakness.

"Yami, what happened!?" Anzu exclaimed. "Yuugi! Is he all right?"

"I'm not sure," Yami said, panting for breath.

"Yuugi needs help!" Anzu shouted.

"Everyone, back away!" the principal shouted.

The teachers, including the principal immediately went toward them. They lay Yuugi on the ground and proceeded to check and make sure he was all right.

"There's no pulse!" one teacher exclaimed.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"NO, YUUGI!" Anzu screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Get the students away!" the principal shouted.

All the students watching were forced back, including Yuugi's friends. Anzu was crying as Bakura comforted her. Jou was looking like he was about to break down as well as Honda. Yami on the other hand was being helped by the teachers because he felt too weak to get up. His vision began to blur as he felt his energy escaping him. He barely registered bright lights as white-uniformed people came running toward the group of teachers. His eyes closed as he felt his body giving in.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Cursed

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 7: Cursed **

Time seemed to stop after the world had gone dark. The pain was gone now, but it seemed he couldn't feel anything. Slowly the feeling in his fingers began to come back, until he was sure he was real. Had the whole thing been a dream? A pair of dull violet eyes opened carefully as if afraid more pain would come if were to move quickly. The surroundings appeared to be a big blur and mixed together. Piece by piece things began to take shape. The first thing he noticed was that he didn't recognize the place he was in.

Yuugi sat up carefully feeling his muscles stiffen as a way of rebelling against his movement. He wasn't in any pain but he felt like almost all his energy had been drained away. Yuugi rubbed his eyes hoping he was just hallucinating.

_Where am I? W-what is this place?_

The room was small and appeared to be a bedroom. Toys were strewn about and puzzles and games were either on the floor or scattered on the table near the bed. Yuugi was sitting atop a comfy bed that he didn't recognize, but somehow it fit with the atmosphere of the room. It looked almost welcoming. Yuugi slipped down off the bed mesmerized by the surroundings that he almost didn't see the plush white carpet sink beneath his feet.

"What?"

The floor suddenly disappeared falling into the darkness along with the toys and games.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yuugi screamed as he pulled his feet back up on the bed, searching frantically for a way out.

Suddenly, he realized there was no way out. The room had no exits because surrounding it was the same ghostly shadows he had seen before he had ended up there. Everything was eaten up by it except for the bed he was currently sitting on. Yuugi was trying desperately not to panic but the truth was he was scared of being in the dark alone, especially if it was the kind of darkness that wanted to suck his life away. Yuugi shivered remembering the pain that had flooded through his body just before he passed out.

"Someone help me!" Yuugi shouted, feeling his eyes begin to water.

The shadows began to gradually close in, nearing the bed centimeter by centimeter. Yuugi tried to back away to the farthest corner of the bed but it was no use, he was surrounded equally on all sides. Yuugi headed for the covers to duck under only there were no covers. They too had disappeared and now he was vulnerable with nothing to protect him.

"YAMI!" Yuugi screamed, tears trickling down his cheeks, as the shadows consumed the entire room.

**XXXXX**

"I think he's waking up."

Crimson eyes opened gradually blinking away any blurriness that remained. He could feel his lack of energy still strong but at least he was awake now. Yami sat up noticing that he was no longer at Yuugi's school but in a bed with white sheets which inhabited the small room. It was then he realized what had happened.

"Yuugi," he whispered, jumping up from the bed.

"Whoa, hold on there!"

Yami felt someone push him back down on the bed. Had he been at his usual strength he would've been able to overcome it but his weakened state made it so he could barely even walk. He looked up with weak anger at the woman standing above him in a white outfit.

"You're still recovering, you can't get up yet," she said softly taking out the needles he hadn't noticed were in him.

"I'm fine," Yami insisted.

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Well you sure are brave, that's for sure."

Yami blinked in surprise, "What do you mean?"

She smiled, "I mean you're Domino High's hero. News travels fast from schools to hospitals. Everyone there including the firemen saw you rescue that boy from the building."

Yami's eyes widened, "Yuugi! Where is he?"

The woman blinked, "Oh, you mean the boy you saved? That's sweet of you to care so much for him. Actually, I'm a little bit surprised by his condition."

"Condition?" Yami's eyes widened further.

_No...he has to be all right._

"From what I heard the firemen didn't find any traces of a fire, but the burns on your body was proof enough that someone went wrong. Also that explosion that everyone heard. But what amazes me is that your friend didn't have burns like you, even though you went inside a supposedly partly burning building to save him. Instead, he's in a coma."

"A coma?" Yami asked, feeling his muscles burn as he forced himself to sit up all the way.

She nodded solemnly, "Yeah...a coma is when a person lapses into such a deep sleep that it's possible he won't wake up. In fact...he...well, he...his condition doesn't look so good after the tests the doctors did on him."

"What's wrong with him?" Yami asked, sitting up to face her directly.

She was taken aback by the determination in his voice and felt almost obligated to tell him everything.

"Well...it's just that his heart rate is much too slow I'm almost afraid it might stop any second. It also seems that his blood is running a bit thin and no one is sure what the cause is."

Yami jumped up from the bed and the nurse quickly blocked the door.

"You can't leave, you're not well," she said, trying to convince him to lie down.

"I'm fine! You must take me to Yuugi. I need to see if he's all right. Please, where is he?" Yami asked desperately.

After a moment's hesitation the woman sighed in defeat.

"He's through the double doors that say emergency on them. But you better hurry before the doctors come back. Right now they're calling your friend's family and notifying the school as well. His other friends are bound to find out soon."

Yami nodded and took off down the hall running despite how weak he felt. Almost immediately he saw the doors the woman told him about and he pushed them open, stepping inside.

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The steady rhythm of the machine lulled on chanting the same tune over and over again. The room was warm and quiet except for the noises coming from the machine by the bed. Yami approached the bed, his eyes reflecting sadness as he saw Yuugi lying there with different needles stuck in his arms. His face was completely pale and although Yami didn't understand what the numbers on the machine meant he was sure it wasn't good. With ease despite his weakened state, Yami knelt down on the bed. He put a hand on Yuugi's forehead.

"He's cold," Yami whispered, slowly taking his hand away.

For a moment, Yami just sat there watching Yuugi as the tube inside his mouth gave him air because he couldn't breathe on his own.

"Yuugi, I know you can't forgive me for endangering your life like this," Yami whispered, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's face. "I have put such a great burden on you and now it might cost you your life. You're young Yuugi, like I was before I sacrificed myself for my people. You deserve to live not die for my cause."

Yami lowered his eyes, "I owe you my life, Yuugi. Even though you hold the necklace, the source of my being, I am still obligated to protect you as you so graciously protected mine. Now..."

The pharaoh trailed off, his eyes slowly looking up at Yuugi once more. Yami reached out his hand and grasped Yuugi's hand in his. Yuugi's hand was cold to the touch that it almost made him seem inanimate.

"Yuugi...if you die because of this burden I have given you, I will...," Yami's eyes dimmed as he squeezed Yuugi's hand tighter, "I will give myself to your grandfather in return for your life. He may do as he likes with my life and my tomb. For I owe him that much."

Yami lowered his head just as several almost clear drops fell from his eyes. After thousands and thousands of years, trapped in spirit form, for the first time he felt a sadness as great as leaving his people. His lack of energy and strength still remained, as well as his lack of power, so the tears almost instantly disappeared after leaving his eyes. Yami reached over to the bureau beside the bed and took the necklace, putting it around Yuugi's neck. Then slowly he bent down until his forehead brushed across Yuugi's.

"Please, Yuugi...don't die now. Be strong. I trust my instincts, I always have. The moment I laid eyes on you in my tomb I knew you were the one to wear this necklace. I know you can defeat whatever has trapped your mind."

**XXXXX**

It was too dark to see anything but still he kept running. He didn't want to feel that pain again no matter what. The fear was too strong to fight so it overwhelmed him. Yuugi couldn't feel what he was running on, nor could he feel, smell or hear anything. He could only see darkness and he was scared. The shadows had tried to consume him as they had approached mercilessly. So Yuugi did the only thing he could and jumped off the bed in which he fell down and down until he was completely surrounded by darkness on all sides. Now he was running, knowing that whatever was after him could sense him.

He wasn't sure where he was going or how he was going to escape. He wanted to see Yami and his friends so bad that it hurt him. And the fact that he could no longer feel the weight of the necklace around his neck made him even more nervous. What if the necklace had protected him from the worst? Without it, he was weak and vulnerable...the perfect prey for whatever was after him.

_I have to get out, I have to find Yami! I have to help him get his throne back...I can't die yet! We're going to Kemet together! _

Despite the darkness Yuugi closed his eyes, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He could feel something cold crawling up his spine and knew that something was chasing him. He had to keep running, that was the only thing he could do. He couldn't give in...he wouldn't. Yuugi closed his eyes tighter before snapping them open to be greeted by darkness.

"I WON'T DIE!"

Just as the words came out he felt his feet slipping. He couldn't see where to put a foothold so there was no way he could prevent the fall. Yuugi screamed as he fell downward toward more darkness. He could feel the cold enveloping him and the pain in his back seared up again. His eyes watered as he screamed loudly, hoping that it was all just his imagination...

And then it stopped. The pain was gone, and the cold feeling that chilled his soul. Yuugi wiped his tears away and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. A light was just a short distance from his eyes and though it wasn't bright it was enough for him to see what was creating the light. Inside the ball of light stood the Dark Magician, posed as if attacking.

Or at least, it looked like the Dark Magician. Yuugi noticed that he not only seemed different by feeling, but by appearances as well. His protective armor was different, almost entirely black and bright blue. His face was streaked with strange black marks and his hair was longer, more wild...In fact, he looked almost menacing, but for some reason Yuugi wasn't scared. It stood there for several moments before it finally reached out its hand. Yuugi wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but seeing no other way out he grasped the hand of his favorite, most trusted card.

At first, he wasn't sure anything had happened. Then he realized he could hear something strange. It sounded like a muffled voice right by him and something peculiar, like a machine, in the back round. It felt strange to open his eyes after it felt like an eternity. Bright light from the sun greeted his eyes and he blinked to try and adjust to it. He waited a few minutes, wondering if he was still dreaming, until the feeling in his body began to kick in. His legs tingled a moment before he finally felt them again. Soon, his arms and the rest of his body began to feel like normal again.

Yuugi blinked as he felt something warm in his left hand that he lacked in his right. He waited for his eyesight to adjust, and for the room to come into focus, before he was able to move his neck slowly and look downward. There, sitting on the bed, was Yami who had tears falling down from his cheeks and disappearing into thin air. For a second, Yuugi wondered why he was so upset. Then slowly he shifted slightly.

"Y-yami?" Yuugi's hoarse, but quiet voice broke the tension.

Yami's head immediately snapped up, "Yuugi!"

Yuugi slowly pushed himself into a sitting position with Yami's help.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked feeling his forehead.

Yuugi let a weak smile show, "Much better now, thanks."

"Yuugi, I...," Yami's eyes dimmed as he lowered his head, "I'm so sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry Yami?"

"I shouldn't have left your side at your school. I not only failed to protect you after you agreed to protect my life but you almost died."

"But I didn't," Yuugi insisted, sitting up all the way.

Yami shook his head, "Yuugi...I don't know if it's such a good idea that you come with me to Kemet."

"What?!" Yuugi bolted up from the bed so fast Yami almost lost his balance.

Yuugi grabbed onto his arm in protest, "You can't do that Yami! That's what helped me conquer the darkness was knowing that I'd be going with you soon and seeing how you lived and everything! I want to come with you, Yami, please!"

Yami's eyes dimmed.

"It won't make a difference now. We've all ready sealed the pact and I've still got a duty to protect your powers." Besides, Yami, how will you be able to get the necklace to Kemet without my help?" Yuugi smiled mischievously.

Yami's eyes widened considerably before a small smile appeared on his face.

"All right, Yuugi, you win. You can still come with me."

"YES!" Yuugi exclaimed throwing his arms around him.

Yami smiled as he embraced him before slowly pulling away, "Are you sure you're feeling strong enough to get up, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded, "Yep, and I'm feeling a bit hungry too. I just want to get out of here and go home."

Yuugi began sliding off the bed when all of a sudden he hissed in pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Yuugi!" Yami bent down quickly and helped him back up on the bed.

"It's my back...it really burns," Yuugi said with a whimper.

"Here, turn around and let me see," Yami said.

Yuugi turned around with Yami's help so he was able to lift up the hospital clothing. Yami's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the blue engraved symbol etched onto Yuugi's back.

"It's a curse," Yami said quietly.

"A curse?!" Yuugi exclaimed. "What do you mean a curse? What kind of curse?"

"It's all right, Yuugi, calm down. This isn't the curse itself, it's a sign left on the victim who encounters a curse after it's been done."

Yami let the cloth fall and Yuugi turned around to face him.

"Then the curse must've been the shadows I saw around me."

"Shadows?" Yami asked, his voice darkening. "Yuugi, what do you mean by shadows?"

Yuugi didn't like the tone of Yami's voice knowing that it wasn't a good thing. He gulped and decided to tell as much as he could remember.

"I only remember being trapped by darkness. It wasn't just...dark, it was almost ghostly. I'm not really sure how to explain it. It almost appeared transparent but at the same time I couldn't see through it because it was too dark. And it hurt a lot," Yuugi shuddered.

"That's the shadow realm," Yami's voice lowered.

"What is that?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Yami didn't answer right away, an angry frown on his face.

"The shadow realm is a place I was hoping would have disappeared by this time from not being able to be used. It's a place where people are trapped in eternal darkness surrounded by their worst fears. Once they're in they can't get out, unless their body is revived by a millennium item. Otherwise there's no way out."

Yuugi glanced up at him curiously, "What's a millennium item?"

"The necklace I gave you is a millennium item, Yuugi. It can possess certain abilities greater than that of a normal human being. That was the source of my powers as a pharaoh, but I had another source that no one else knew about except whoever gave me my millennium item," Yami explained, looking off in the distance as if trying to remember a long lost memory.

"Do you know who gave it to you?"

Yami shook his head, "All I know is that I received a package the night my father died and inside it was the necklace along with a message telling me that I was the only hope for Egypt's salvation. The note told me that the shadow realm would be opened permanently and be exposed first to all of Egypt before the rest of the world, and slowly everyone would be consumed into eternal darkness.

"This was what I was supposed to prevent. In order to do that I had to summon my last remaining strength from my millennium item to use my life essence to rid Egypt of the corruption and evil source, along with whatever or whoever was tied to it. And that's what I did," Yami said softly.

Yuugi stared at him with big, worried eyes, "But Yami, if you sealed away the shadow realm, how can I have been in it?"

"That's what worries me Yuugi. Now I'm not so sure it was completely sealed. And if not, that means that someone had been using it even after I closed it. I'll just have to wait until we go to Kemet before I find out anything else. Until then you've got to stay close to my side, Yuugi. I'm not sure what the curse means or who sent it but no doubt they're after the millennium item."

Yuugi's eyes dimmed with fear, "But who would want to steal it? Does someone want to hurt you...or kill you?"

"I'm not sure," Yami answered.

"Yami, we have to tell your viziers right away!" Yuugi exclaimed grabbing Yami's shirt. "I'm sure they'll find a way to protect you, there has to be a way to stop them. They can't have enough power to overthrow you and all of Egypt!"

Yami shook his head and squeezed Yuugi's shoulders to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry, Yuugi. When we are able to go to Kemet I will find out at once who's behind it and have them sent to the shadow realm then once again seal it for good," Yami encouraged warmly.

Yuugi's face relaxed, "Promise?"

Yami laughed lightly, "Of course, Yuugi. Whoever is after me might accidentally hurt you thinking it's me. That is why you were trapped in the shadow realm, the curse must've been targeted at my necklace, but since you're wearing it you were hurt instead."

Yuugi nodded and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Yami. Next time I'll make sure I stay by your side the whole time."

"That would make me feel better," Yami smiled.

Yuugi smiled up at him and they remained staring at each other until Yuugi slid from the bed to get dressed.

"Yami, how will we know when we're allowed to go to Kemet?" Yuugi asked, as he began to change back into his clothes.

"My viziers will send us a message," Yami said.

"And how will we get there?"

Yami smiled, "I'm not sure yet. I traveled here through a portal, but they're dangerous to travel by. The reason I wasn't hurt was because I am a spirit. I'm not sure that's the safest way this time."

Yuugi slipped on his jacket to complete his outfit before sitting back on the bed next to Yami.

"Well however we get there, I sure can't wait!" Yuugi said excitedly. "The first thing I want to do is see your palace then maybe you could take me around the city."

Yami smiled, "We'll see, Yuugi. We may be exhausted the first day we get there."

"Even so, we'll have so much fun!" Yuugi said catching Yami off guard as he wrapped his arms around him again.

Yami chuckled and gently rubbed Yuugi's back as the room fell in a comfortable silence. Just then the door to the room burst open.

"Yug, we won't let ya die!" Jou shouted, his fists clenched with his sleeves rolled up.

Honda came in next flexing his muscles, "We'll save you, don't you worry!"

"Eh...?" Jou blinked as he saw Yuugi staring at him with wide eyes.

"YUUGI!"

Before Yuugi could blink Anzu had him in such a tight embrace he could barely breathe. Finally, she gently pulled away as tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Oh Yuugi, we were so worried!" she said as she started to cry.

Yuugi rubbed her back, "It's okay Anzu, I'm all right. Yami saved me."

"Yeah, way to go man! You're the talk of the school!" Honda grinned patting Yami's back.

"Oh?" Yami tilted his head in question. "I'm sure you all would've done the same."

"Not like you buddy," Jou said punching his arm playfully. "You really kicked butt!"

Yuugi laughed as Jou and Honda continued to compliment Yami who had an even more confused look. Anzu's tears had dried as she too joined in the laughter. She smiled and turned to Yuugi.

"I guess we were all lucky to have Yami there."

Yuugi nodded with a smile, "I agree."

"I'm so glad you're okay. Bakura's waiting for any news so we should probably let him know you're all right. I just hope your grandpa doesn't freak out."

Yuugi winced remembering that his grandpa was probably finding out about then.

"Well, at least I'm alive."

Anzu nodded, "That's for sure! Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Am I ever!"

**XXXXX**

The room was dark and quiet, a change from the previous day when orders had been going around. Now all was peaceful and going in the direction he wanted. So far, everything had flown smoothly with no problems and he wanted it to stay that way. He felt his goal in such near reach and he wouldn't give it up. Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

The door opened and in stepped a guard looking distraught. He approached slowly and bowed slightly before standing up again.

"Sire, Shadii has escaped our clutches. I-I don't know how but when we opened the door to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious he was gone!"

"WHAT?! How could he escape? That was a one way door and unless one of you idiots got lazy there was no way he could escape!" he shouted threateningly.

The guard shook his head, "Honest, there were at least two guards standing watch day and night the whole time. There are plenty of servants as witnesses."

The cloaked man leaned back in his seat and tapped his finger on the armrest.

"I want him tracked down starting now," he ordered. "If word gets out about my plans I will never be able to reach my goal."

"If I may sire, he didn't know anything about the plans. He said he didn't even know anything about the city."

"You think I'm going to take that risk!" he snapped.

The guard shuddered and shook his head.

"Now, go! Start searching for him and don't give up until you find him!"

The guard bowed his head and turned to leave. Just then the door burst open as several more guards ran inside panting for breath.

"What is the meaning of this?" the cloaked man barked.

"Sire, we're sorry but it's an emergency," one guard insisted.

"We just got word from the witch that her curse wasn't fulfilled," another guard spoke up nervously.

"What do you mean it wasn't fulfilled?" he snapped standing up.

"W-we don't know, honest. She said she wants to see you immediately."

He clenched his fists in anger.

_I knew I should've stopped dwelling on how well things were going. Now everything's in a mess!_

"Get started on finding Shadii and I want him alive so I can have the pleasure of putting him to silence myself!"

The guard quickly nodded and left quickly.

"And the rest of you, get me transportation to see the witch. Once I find out the problem I will be able to make new arrangements. We must make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible!"

"Yes sire," they muttered before following the other guard out to make preparations.

The cloaked man stood there by himself glaring out into space.

_Whatever is going on I'm going to find out and then make sure that no one will get in the way of my goal. No one..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. A Small Surprise

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 8: A Small Surprise**

Two weeks had passed since the incident at Domino High, in which reporters came and went but all ended with the same conclusion: it as a mystery. No one knew why the fire alarms went off when there was no fire, despite the fire alarms having been perfectly fine. No one knew how Yami had ended up with mild burns on his arms and legs, which also mysteriously vanished overnight. And no one knew how Yuugi had recovered so fast after his heart had stopped. Everything connected to the incident was a mystery so naturally was all over the papers.

Yuugi's grandfather had rushed to the hospital the moment he had found out. It seemed that his liking for Yami intensified to the fact that he practically wanted him to move in permanently. That fact only made Yuugi more happy. He and Yami had been spending time together all the time, mainly because Yami wouldn't leave Yuugi's side even in the game shop. At school Yami had become the center of attention and the "hero" of Domino High. Often times he got asked to sit at a lunch table full of giggly girls, or tables mixed with the well-known boys and girls that played in sports, but his choice was always the same: to sit with Yuugi and his friends.

Yami had begun to follow Yuugi wherever he went in the school as if afraid Yuugi would again disappear. Many rumors floated around that Yami was Yuugi's "guardian angel," but no matter how many people went up to Yami in the halls and asked him questions he would look at Yuugi and wait for him to speak for him. The teachers even had gotten adjusted to the strange fact that Yami would always be by Yuugi's side even when he left to go to the bathroom, in which Yami would be patiently waiting for him outside the stall.

Finally, the second week after the incident passed by and it was once again the weekend. Yuugi was thrilled when his grandpa told him Professor Hawkins wanted Yuugi to come along to see the museum that weekend, and Yami too was welcome. The last weekend Anzu wanted to take Yami to every event, including dance parties. Still, even there, Yami remained glued to Yuugi's side, ever watchful.

Yuugi was glad he'd get to spend another weekend alone with Yami instead of having people following them in the hallways so they couldn't talk about Egypt or their troubles, or even when Anzu invited them to her house, along with Honda, Jou, Shizuka (Serenity), Mai, Bakura and Otogi Ryuuji (Devlen). As much fun as it was with his friends, Yuugi couldn't say anything about Yami they didn't all ready know, and he couldn't ask Yami all sorts of questions about Kemet.

In the course of three weeks that Yami had been staying with Yuugi in the present century he had become much more adjusted to every day living. He still had a strange fascination for orange juice, putting it on anything set in front of him but for the most part he had begun to fit in. Around Yuugi though, he was allowed to be himself, which was the more curious, playful yet still wise and strong side of him. He was more serious and mature around other people.

Yuugi had woken up earlier than Yami or his grandpa, feeling in better spirits than he had the past two days. The strange serpent-like symbol that had been on his back had luckily vanished the day after he came back from the hospital. Yami had told him that he wanted his viziers to "cleanse" Yuugi's back just in case, when they finally went to Kemet. He couldn't wait to show Yami an ancient Egyptian museum and tell him about all the archaeological digs his grandpa took him to. Yuugi turned as he heard soft footsteps descending from the stairs. The spiky hair that was usually apparent was now in turmoil as Yami grudgingly came into the room and sat down, resting his head on the table. Yuugi couldn't help but smile at how Yami didn't appear to be a morning person.

"Your energy still hasn't come back?" Yuugi asked, closing the refrigerator to lean on the table across from him.

Gradually Yami's head lifted off the table as he blinked his half-lidded eyes.

"It's beginning to come back. I guess from sleeping for so long my body isn't used to healing quickly," Yami smiled softly.

Yuugi nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, this trip will make you feel better."

Yami's head tilted in curiosity, "Where are we going?"

"A museum that has everything you could possibly know about Egypt," Yuugi smiled, lifting his arms off the table.

A smile was returned in favor as Yami was too tired to say much. Another pair of footsteps was heard as Sugoroku entered the main room dressed and ready to go.

"You two better hurry, we have about a forty-minute drive," he said. "Oh, and don't worry about breakfast, we'll pick something up along the way."

_forty minutes later_

Towering over the other buildings beside it, a glamorously huge museum stood out in the complex. Yuugi stared out the car window staring at it with large eyes. He'd never dreamed Professor Hawkins would create something so extraordinarily big.

_He must have a lot of items._

That thought alone intrigued Yuugi. He knew Professor Hawkins was a famous archaeologist, but he never knew exactly _what _he found that made him so famous. They made their way from the car to the museum and was granted entrance by what looked like a business man of some sort who was walking out. He didn't even appear to notice them as he made his way back to his car. Inside the main entrance there were marble stairs to their left that led to a second floor. The space was huge and even in the main room there were sculptures and objects Yuugi had never seen before. Some of them dated back close to the beginning of the dynasty age and had little to do with the people of Egypt but rather Egypt itself at that time.

The floor was polished marble like the stairs and glistened in the rays that shown through the large windows. If Yuugi didn't know better he'd think it was a mansion.

"Welcome to my museum!" a cheerful voice brought them to turn around to see Professor Hawkins walking in with a large smile.

"Arthur," Sugoroku nodded politely. "I believe you've never met our exchange student, Yami."

Professor Hawkins approached them and turned his attention to Yami, who was currently wearing slim jeans and a black shirt much liked Yuugi's. Sugoroku had insisted they buy Yami some more casual clothes, along with Yuugi, in case leather wasn't appropriate for certain occasions. He smiled big and stuck out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yami," he said as Yami shook his hand. "I heard about your heroic efforts. It's a good thing Yuugi has you by his side."

He then turned and smiled toward Yuugi, bending down slightly.

"And Yuugi, it's wonderful to see you again too!"

Yuugi smiled back, "Yeah, you too."

"Well, if you kids don't mind I'd like to show Sugoroku something special. You are welcome to explore yourselves," he winked.

"Don't wander for too long," Sugoroku said waving them off.

Professor Hawkins waited to let them go then he turned to the grandfather, "Have you started on the Orb yet?"

Sugoroku nodded with a sigh, "Yes Arthur, but as I feared it's incredibly tricky. The inscriptions are hard to understand. It seems that it has a very valuable use to the Egyptians but for what purpose I don't know. It doesn't appear to do anything in particular, it just seems like a...decoration of some sort."

Arthur frowned in response, "I'm sure there's something unique about it. After all, why would it have been buried so deep?"

Sugoroku shook his head, "I'm not sure."

Arthur smiled, "Well come, I have lots to show you. I'm sure Yuugi and his friend er..."

"Yami," Sugoroku filled in.

"Yes, Yami. They will be fine together. It'll only be for a little bit."

As he led Sugoroku away into another room, Yuugi and Yami were looking at the mummy coffins two rooms away.

"I can't believe they've survived this long," Yuugi said with a slight shudder.

Yami, who was reading the hieroglyphics on the coffin instead of the sign right by it, looked up.

"Yes, that's why usually the wealthy get that method. I was an exception. Instead of mummifying me to go onto the land of the dead, they made it so my soul would only sleep until awoken again. To do that they had to place a ritual upon my body," Yami explained.

Yuugi leaned on his arm, "What ritual?"

Yami's eyes dimmed slightly as his eyebrows narrowed in thought.

"I can't remember. I know that it was a very sacred ritual that had only been performed once before and failed. I can't recall anything about it now," Yami said, looking at Yuugi.

"You could always ask your viziers," Yuugi suggested.

"They wouldn't know," Yami said. "It was a particular priest or priestess that performed it and only he or she knows how to do it."

"I wonder if, whoever it was, that person is still alive," Yuugi wondered aloud.

Yami's eyes softened, "They are said to be immortal, forever bound to the pharaoh."

Yuugi's eyes widened with awe, "Really? Maybe they'll be there in Egypt!"

Yami chuckled lightly. "Yes. Shall we explore more?"

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically as they continued onto the next room.

**XXXXX**

Wisps of smoke floated by the strange concoction brewing. The odor was that of spices and unusual herbs, filling the small cavern. In the center of the small space was a large ancient pot that sat above a fire cooking the unknown liquid. A figure stood above it dressed in a long cloak muttering things now and then as she continued to add more ingredients.

Finally, she took a pinch of salt and watched the concoction change colors. The hue was a maroon color after the bubbles died down.

"Strange, very strange," she murmured. "And to think that was my best one yet and it gives me nothing," she folded her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps you're losing your touch."

The cloaked figure jumped and wheeled around, almost knocking into her pot. There standing in the doorway of the cavern, located underground, was a young woman dressed in what appeared to be fine white silk. Her nose and mouth was covered by it attached to the hood that held back most of her long brown hair.

"Who are you?" the cloaked figure asked, gaining back her focus as she began stirring the liquid.

"That's not important," the woman answered from behind her veil. "I know what you are trying to do and I am warning you now it will not work."

"Excuse me?"

The veiled woman emerged inside with ease, "The man you're doing your bidding for will betray you. I have seen it."

"Seen it, eh? You some kind of seer, my dear?" the cloaked figure cackled.

The veiled woman's eyes narrowed. She reached her hands up and removed her veil from covering her neck.

"No, I have seen it with my millennium item," she said as a golden necklace appeared once the veil was removed.

The witch gasped, dropping her stirring utensil and stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're...you...how did you get such an item? Who are you?" the figure asked nervously.

"My name will remain unknown for my own safety, but I will tell you that I have seen the future. Your curse failed, hasn't it? It is because he is unreachable," the veiled woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your curse won't find him for you. It will only find the one that holds his life, but _he _is untraceable," she explained.

The witch's eyes narrowed in confusion, "The one who holds his life?"

"There is no time for questions. The man you are working for is seeking to destroy and only destroy. He will betray whomever trusts him. For your own safety you will head my words."

"And why should I listen to you?" the witch scoffed.

" He told you to send that curse out in order to find out if the pharaoh has been reincarnated, but I assure you he hasn't. In fact, if you don't destroy your spell your own curse will fall upon you," the veiled woman answered plainly.

"What? Why...how could that happen?"

"I cannot answer that, but I will tell you that this is far more dangerous than it appears to be. The prophecy has been tampered with and therefore nothing is the same. You have been warned," the veiled woman closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly and turned to leave.

"Wait! Who are you and how do you know all this? Was this all from seeing the future? I have heard that not all things predicted come true," the witch questioned desperately.

The veiled woman did not turn around but she hesitated by the entrance.

"Yes I know this from seeing the future, but you're correct. Even my predictions have begun to come less frequent. I fear this is the cause because of the interference that was never prophesized to come. Even I never saw this was going to happen. But I know this because I was the priestess to complete the ritual in the first place," she said confidently, and walked out leaving the witch kneeling on the ground in shock.

**XXXXX**

Yuugi and Yami had explored most of the rooms by the time they met back at the entrance to see Sugoroku and Professor Hawkins talking casually. The whole time Yami had explained to Yuugi the customs and some of the rituals done in his past. The two of them approached quietly so as not to disturb the conversation.

"I will try Arthur, but I'm not making any promises," Sugoroku said, before turning to Yuugi and Yami. "Are you two ready?"

Yuugi nodded and politely smiled to Professor Hawkins for inviting them.

"Your museum looks great so far," Yuugi smiled.

"Thank you Yuugi. You may come any time, my treat," Professor Hawkins winked.

Yami shook his hand one last time as they departed. Once in the car, Yuugi looked at his grandfather expectantly.

"What were you and Professor Hawkins talking about?" he asked curiously, while helping Yami buckle his seatbelt.

Sugoroku sighed, "He gave me a project to work on and it's not coming along so good. It's something I have never seen before in my entire life and he wants me to decode everything to find out what importance it played to the Egyptians."

Yami lifted his head in wonder and glanced at Yuugi who shrugged in return.

"Is it another artifact?"

Sugoroku shook his head slowly, "I don't think so. I really don't think I'll get much progress done on it though."

Yuugi nodded his head in response and leaned back in his seat. The ride home felt longer than driving there, but once they reached the game shop Sugoroku informed them that he had to run a couple blocks down to pick up some groceries. Yuugi stood in the kitchen making dinner while Yami tried to help. At the moment he was staring at a measuring cup, trying to understand the numbers on it.

"I wonder what my grandpa is working on that's so important to Professor Hawkins," Yuugi said aloud.

Yami handed Yuugi some cheese for their omelets.

"Is that what your grandfather does, Yuugi?"

Yuugi shook his head, "No, he and Professor Hawkins have been friends for a long time. And whenever Professor Hawkins needs help on something he calls my grandpa...it's just that he hasn't needed any help because he has many other archaeological helpers with him now, what with his museum. It just doesn't make sense that he would give it to my grandpa instead of someone else, unless he just trusts my grandpa more."

"Perhaps because they're friends," Yami said, watching Yuugi stir the eggs.

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it. I just wish I could help him, he seems so stressed."

Violet eyes dimmed as Yuugi put the stirring utensil on the counter. He quickly blinked tears away, hoping Yami wouldn't realize he was upset. A friendly hand was placed on his and Yuugi glanced up to see Yami's eyes had softened in understanding. Yami gently squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry Yuugi, perhaps I could help."

Yuugi wiped at his eyes and nodded, smiling down at Yami.

"You're so nice to me, Yami...thank you," Yuugi's lips curled into a soft smile.

Yami smiled back graciously, then he tilted his head slightly.

"Yuugi, is it supposed to do that?"

Yuugi turned to see the omelet bubbling with steam and yelped, quickly turning down the flame and pushing it onto a plate.

After a couple more omelets were made, Yuugi turned off the stove and they sat down to eat. Only a little while later Sugoroku came in from shopping and sat down to finish eating with them as well.

"Well, I suppose it's time to get some sleep," Surogoku yawned and nodded to them. "Don't stay up too late."

"We won't grandpa," Yuugi smiled sincerely, watching his grandpa disappear up the stairs. "Shall we?" Yuugi turned to Yami, who nodded in response.

They climbed the stairs and proceeded into the main hallway.

"Good night Yami," Yuugi said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Good night," Yami stifled a yawn, entering into his own room.

The bedroom door closed softly as Yuugi sat down on his bed to change into his pajamas. He unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall carelessly to the floor as he searched for his night shirt. He found it under his covers and slipped it on.

"I hope Yami can help with grandpa's project," he muttered to himself.

He hesitated as he caught a glance of himself in the mirror, remembering back to the night when he had entered Yami's room to soothe him...

"Was that real," he whispered, soft fingers brushing across his forehead.

Yuugi hadn't told Yami in case it was his own imagination. He had been scared that night and might have fallen asleep in his bed and had a nightmare. But it had felt so real. Sighing heavily, Yuugi slipped on his pajama pants and proceeded to fix his bed so he could sleep in it. Yuugi froze as his eyes caught sight of something moving outside his window. He could only make out an object a short distance away that appeared to be floating, possibly from the wind, but it was too dark to make out any details. Yuugi's feet barely brushed against the carpet as he tip-toed toward his window, trying to see out into the darkness.

_It's just my imagination again. _

The light flickered off as Yuugi reached up to pull the string. With the light off it was a little clearer outside and Yuugi was positive now that there was something outside his window, and it looked like it was closer than it had been a minute ago. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat as he stood paralyzed, unable to move away or even to open his mouth. A dark looming figure was drawing closer, tiny but becoming bigger as he drew within five feet of his window. Yuugi finally stumbled backward gasping as his heel stepped on the bottom of his pajama pants causing him to trip and fall backward onto the carpet.

Yuugi looked up just in time to see the object near to colliding with his window. Yuugi threw his hands up in front of his face, too scared to utter a sound just waiting for the glass to come piling on top of him. He waited for the sound of shattering glass but it never came. Yuugi opened one eye before both of them and slowly put his hands down. His window was perfectly in place, the only difference was that a large eagle was sitting atop his bureau, ruffling the golden feathers.

"H-horus?" Yuugi's eyes widened.

The eagle screeched in reply and fluttered down to Yuugi's knee. It was then Yuugi realized he was carrying a letter tied to his leg. Careful to not startle the bird in case he still didn't fully trust Yuugi, he gently untied it and inspected it. On the front of the letter it read: _Pharaoh Yami. _

Yuugi stumbled into a sitting position, blinking to make sure he read it correctly.

"This...it's...only Yami's viziers call him pharaoh. Then that means...," Yuugi's violet eyes widened as he stared at the eagle, who tilted its head as it watched him, "this is the letter from Egypt."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	10. A Second Home 2pt

****

The Lost Pharaoh

***Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for the delay!! First my computer was having problems, which I'm still in the process of fixing, and THEN my internet connection wasn't working. It seems that it's just my computer because everyone else's works. *glares at computer* I really hope I don't have a virus!! *quickly downloads all her stories onto twenty floppy disks* Okay, I'm prepared. I made this a TWO-PART story to make up for the delay!!! Well, ENJOY!!! 

****

Chapter 9: A Second Home

Several minutes passed as Yuugi just stared at the letter as if he couldn't understand a word of it. He didn't even remember opening it, nor staring at the fancy scrawled handwriting addressing the Pharaoh of Egypt. All he saw in the letter was the one word...the one line he had been waiting for since the first time it was mentioned to him. 

" '_Our dear pharaoh, your home and people are waiting. All signs of danger have been cleared for a safe journey to Kemet...' " _

Yuugi stared at the one sentence paying no attention to the rest of the letter. His heart was racing in his chest as he blinked many times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Horus was perched patiently on his desk cleaning his feathers, occasionally staring down at Yuugi with dark crimson eyes. They resembled Yami's except appeared a darker shade and didn't hold the same fire behind them, only obedience. Soft golden specs fluttered down on top of his desk as Horus ruffled his feathers, but the moment they reached the desk's surface they turned to dust and disappeared. 

Suddenly, Yuugi's gentle violet eyes widened immensely. 

_Yami and I, we...we can leave now. We can go to his home in Kemet! _

Yuugi jumped up so fast he startled Horus who squawked loudly. Yuugi ran to his door, but suddenly stopped, looking down at his pajamas. In a flash he tore open his closet and rummaged through it, finally finding his favorite and comfortable outfit. No sooner had he gotten dressed before he was out of his room racing into the guest room. Yami was sleeping soundly covered only by a thin sheet. He was on his stomach with one hand hanging over the edge, his face peaceful, until...

"YAMI!!" Yuugi shouted. 

The bed creaked as Yami bolted up in surprise, accidentally knocking over the lamp. By instinct, Yami took a dive to catch it before he fell, unfortunately losing his balance in the process. A loud thud followed as the lamp sat perfectly back on the bureau and Yami imperfectly on the floor. Yami recovered quickly and heaved himself up, his eyes settling on Yuugi who was standing at the door looking both bewildered and surprised. 

"Yuugi? What's the matter?" Yami asked, walking over to him. 

"I...We...and then...," Yuugi said pointing behind him while stuttering over his words. 

Yami's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Yuugi, did something happen? Your face is pale."

Yami brushed his fingers across Yuugi's face, feeling his forehead in the process to make sure that he wasn't burning up. Yuugi finally was able to catch his breath and without words pulled out the letter he received. Yami stared down at it for a few seconds before taking it. Yuugi watched as Yami unfolded the letter and read it all. 

"It is safe to go back home," Yami whispered, partly in disbelief. 

Yuugi just nodded, not trusting his voice. He was so excited and nervous at the same time he could barely stand up straight. A graceful and warm smile crossed Yami's face as he stared down at the letter. Softly, Yami stood back up and folded the letter. 

"It is time," Yami smiled, holding out his hand to Yuugi. 

Before Yuugi could grasp it a thought struck him. His smile slowly faded as realization hit him. 

"What is it, Yuugi?" Yami asked, concerned. 

"It's just...Grandpa, he'll be worried if I just disappear," Yuugi said quietly, lowering his eyes to the floor. 

He felt his chin being raised and his eyes lifted to lock into gentle crimson eyes staring back at him. 

"Don't worry, Yuugi. I know a way for you to leave without worrying your grandfather," Yami said kindly. "But first, I must dress appropriately."

Yami turned around and opened the closet, slipping out of his pajamas and back into the outfit that he had arrived in. Once he was fully clothed as the pharaoh he focused back on Yuugi who hadn't moved. 

"What is the highest place we can go to?"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open wider, "The roof! We can get there by the window in my room."

Yami nodded and followed behind Yuugi as he again entered his room. 

"Horus?" Yami noted the bird still sitting patiently upon Yuugi's desk. 

The moment Horus heard his name from his master he let out a soft screech and fluttered over toward Yami, landing on his arm. Yuugi meanwhile lifted his window up and peered out. The streetlamps were the only source of light besides the crescent moon shining small amounts here and there. Grabbing onto the edge of the window, Yuugi lifted himself till he had both legs on the windowsill. With careful steps he lowered his feet out of the window and onto the roof. He slowly began bringing himself into a standing position. As he took a step one of the roof tiles moved, causing his foot to slip. 

Yuugi let out a shriek as he lost his grip. Just as his hand had lost grip on the windowsill, a warm hand grasped his wrist and caught him before he could fall. Yami held him strong as Yuugi fought to regain his balance. Once he was standing, Yami followed him on the roof with ease. 

"Are you all right?" Yami asked gently. 

Yuugi nodded with a bright smile, "Yeah, thanks to you."

Yami's eyes softened and he smiled back. Then he walked to the highest point on the roof and raised his arms. Yuugi watched curiously as a familiar glow surrounded Yami's body. A faint but noticeable symbol appeared on Yami's forehead, the one Yuugi noticed before. He watched entranced as the whole game shop was draped in the golden light. It spread until Yuugi could no longer see any part of the game shop. He had to cover his eyes from the intensity of the light. After a moment, the light faded but the game shop seemed different somehow, though Yuugi couldn't place it. 

Yami's eyes lifted open again and he turned to Yuugi, who was staring at him with a mixture of wonder and curiosity. 

Yami smiled, "Are you ready, Yuugi?" 

Yuugi answered by approaching Yami, as quickly as he felt comfortable doing without slipping, and taking his hand. Horus flew off of Yami's shoulder, hovering just above them. Horus flapped his wings several times and tons of golden specs came together to form a soft golden ribbon. It wound itself around Yuugi's legs, spiraling up until his whole body was surrounded by it. Yuugi looked over at Yami to see the same thing happening to him. Clutching Yami's hand tighter by instinct, Yuugi closed his eyes as a light sensation came over him. 

The air felt warmer all of a sudden, as if the sun was beating down upon him. But that couldn't be...it was night time. Was he imagining it? Yuugi opened his eyes to a delightful sight. The warm air blew through his bangs, clearing them from his eyes so he could take in the full view. Houses after houses lay before him with people out and about on the streets. The ground was covered in sand and it sparkled as it reflected the sun's rays. He could hear laughter and the sounds of voices around him. 

Yuugi's eyes traveled to the most noticeable building. A tall gorgeous palace built entirely of solid ivory, with two very large golden sphinxes standing on either side of it, stood in the center of the city. Yuugi could just make out the sphinxes' eyes were encrusted with rubies just like the ones in Yami's tomb. The gates to the palace looked like they were also made of solid gold. 

_They must've rebuilt it for the return of the pharaoh. _

Yuugi smiled and squinted up at the bright blue sky. They had made it to Kemet. Horus screeched and fluttered past them heading toward the new and larger palace. Yuugi's eyes widened considerably as he realized the reason why he could see everything so clearly. They were floating high above the city looking down at it. Yuugi yelped and threw his arms around Yami frantically, closing his eyes tightly. 

Yami, who had been smiling down at his home, turned to look at him surprised. He could see Yuugi had shut his eyes. 

"Don't be afraid, Yuugi. We are safe," he soothed, holding Yuugi close to him. 

Very carefully, Yuugi opened one eye, then the other and stared up at Yami. He chuckled lightly at the expression on Yuugi's face. 

"Are you ready to see my home, Yuugi?" Yami pulled away from him and gesturing by holding out his hand. 

Yuugi took a glance at his hand and let a warm smile show, nodding gratefully. 

"I'm ready."

Yuugi took his hand and released his death grip on Yami, finding that they indeed were floating. The specs of golden dust formed into ribbons by Horus were still around them, though not as noticeable. With a final smile, Yami directed them toward the palace as they came closer to the ground. The people below them began to notice and many began shouting, "It's our pharaoh!" or "He's back! He really came back!" 

The cheers grew louder as more and more people noticed. Yami smiled down at his people waving to them as they headed toward the palace. As the palace came in closer view they began to descend toward the ground until they landed softly right at the palace gates. Without even knocking, the gates to the palace opened to reveal a gorgeous hallway leading inside to the main room. And there standing patiently was a man dressed in long red robes, a knowing smile on his face. Yuugi studied him and noticed that he looked familiar. 

_Where have I seen him before?_

The man approached slowly and bowed delicately, his hand coming perfectly across his waist and his robe flowing around him synchronizing the movements. 

"My pharaoh...," his voice whispered, looking up at Yami with admiration. "We have long awaited your return. Was your journey safe?" 

Yami bowed his head slightly in a gesture of affection and trust toward the man, "Yes Fidil, the journey was safe. Horus transported us here with no trouble. I can tell you have taken great care of him."

Fidil nodded slightly, but at the sound of the word "us" turned his attention toward Yuugi. It looked as though the man, Fidil, which sounded strangely familiar, was about to speak to him until several other voices interrupted. 

"Pharaoh, you're here!"

"We have news for you!" 

About five other people, dressed similarly to Fidil entered quickly, addressing Yami happily and bowing politely. Yuugi figured by their somewhat fancy attire that they were Yami's viziers. Though Yuugi was interested in Yami's life and meeting those close to him in Kemet, he had hid himself from view behind Yami (who was busy greeting his viziers to notice Yuugi had disappeared behind him). 

"Oh my pharaoh, it's been so long," one of the women viziers bowed again, her expression no less than joy. 

Yami nodded, "It has."

"We have so much to tell you, but we figured that your journey would exhaust you," the woman continued. "We have anticipated your arrival so a meal is being prepared as we speak."

"You must be tired," Fidil stood, agreeing with the woman, "you have let Horus use his special ability which will take a cost on you. Such traveling is dangerous when you're in a more vulnerable state."

The woman gasped, "You used Horus' power! My pharaoh," she rushed up to him, "you must be looked over by the priestess. She should be arriving shortly."

Yuugi, who was standing behind Yami still, unable to show his face for fear they wouldn't trust him, heard that and wondered exactly what a priestess was. His eyes widened in remembrance of when he and Yami spoke of a priestess that helped make the millennium item around his neck and how she knew what powers it held. 

_So maybe she was reincarnated! Then she'll know how to help Yami become fully human!_

"Let him rest before we get down to business," Fidil said as the woman stepped away. "But first, pharaoh, we have to settle something. Bring him forth!"

Yuugi peered around Yami to see a couple of men, resembling guards of the pharaoh, gentle escort an elderly man. The elderly man knelt on his knees and bowed politely. 

"My pharaoh," he murmured. 

Fidil turned toward Yami so Yuugi backed away slightly. 

"Pharaoh, this man wishes to work here at the palace to support his family. He said he will work as hard as you wish of him," Fidil said. 

Yami's eyes settled upon the man bowing and slowly his eyes softened into understanding. 

"Please look at me."

The man rose his head to stare into Yami's eyes. 

"What kind of trouble is your family in?" Yami asked gently. 

"Well...your liege, w-we don't have enough money for food. And our house is falling apart. I promise to work very hard," the man bowed low again. 

Yami nodded, "Of course. But in the meantime your family needs to be taken care of."

The man's head shot up unexpectedly as he stared at him. Yami looked up at Fidil and his other viziers. 

"Give this man some money and food, enough to stabilize his family. Then go and repair any houses that need taking care of. We must start Egypt as a prosperous country and continue to grow that way so everyone may live in peace and happiness."

"Of course pharaoh," one woman vizier bowed. 

"As you wish," Fidil replied with a smile. 

Immediately, a couple of the guards there bowed toward Yami and retreated to do his bidding. The man looked up at him, trying his best to speak. Yuugi could see a look of awe and admiration for him and smiled. 

"T-thank you kindly...I-I didn't believe it when I was told the real pharaoh of Egypt would be reincarnated and that he was fair and just, looking out for every person...forgive me for not having much faith," he bowed again, taking Yami's hand and kissing it gently. 

Yami smiled and nodded in return. 

"Pharaoh!" one of the guards interrupted. "The priestess is here!"

Yami looked up just in time as a young woman appeared, dressed in a veiled robe that hid her face but not her intense blue eyes. Her gown was white, unlike the others dressed in dark blue, green or red robes. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. 

"It is nice to see you again, Yami," she addressed him informally, but with the same amount of respect and admiration as the viziers. "I have come to bring word that the baths are ready and your meal shall be served afterwards."

"Baths?" the woman vizier asked. "Why do you use it plural, priestess Isis?"

She opened her eyes but didn't leave Yami's face, "For the guest, of course."

Yuugi froze as he heard that, knowing it was finally time to show his face. He stepped out from behind Yami in view of all those there. He knew he must've appeared...strange to them because of the clothes he wore. He had on his regular blue leather pants and his black tank top that he usually wore with them. He left his blue leather jacket at home mainly because he had rushed to get dressed, but since it was much hotter in Kemet he knew he wouldn't be needing it. Though he had managed to grab his backpack just in time, throwing the necklace, some oranges and a change of clothes in it. Yami caught his eye and smiled warmly at him, making him feel slightly less nervous. 

"My people, this is Yuugi, the person you should really be thanking for my return," Yami spoke softly, while some of them murmured quizzically. "He has been more generous than I could have ever asked for. He freed me from my confinement in my tomb so I could once again return to my home and he asked for nothing in return. He too agreed to take possession of my millennium item and protect my life until the ritual is complete," Yami said, casting a look down at Yuugi. 

Immediately, Yuugi slipped off his backpack and took out the necklace, slipping it once again around his neck. The viziers all made sounds of awe and delight, Yuugi couldn't tell them apart. 

"He housed me in his own home and allowed me information about him and where he lived without asking me anything about my home. I ask that you treat him with your utmost respect and kindness, the same that he showed me," Yami finished, placing a hand on Yuugi's shoulder. 

The viziers and the others smiled brightly and bowed toward Yuugi, ushering words of thanks and kindness. Yuugi blushed slightly from all the attention he was receiving. He could tell all ready Yami had very trusting and caring people that watched over him and he felt relief wash over him. Yuugi caught the elderly man's eye, who was still kneeling on the floor but now looking up at Yuugi with a mix of shock and fear. Before Yuugi could say a word the man noticed he was staring at him and bowed his head again before slipping away, led by the other two guards. 

Yami turned to Yuugi and knelt down. 

"Will you feel comfortable going with them to wash up, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded, all ready feeling at home. He knew he'd see Yami after getting cleaned up and he _was _feeling a little dirty. 

"I'll be fine, thank you," Yuugi smiled brightly. 

Yami nodded, giving Yuugi a warm smile, before standing up again. 

"If you would be so kind as to show Yuugi where to cleanse," Yami said. 

"I will."

Yuugi turned to see the woman dressed in the veiled, white robe staring down at him, her eyes never leaving his face. Yami nodded before turning once more to Yuugi, placing a hand on his face. 

"I will see you after your bath," Yami said. 

He then proceeded to follow Fidil and several others down the main hall and toward the double doors down at the end in which they disappeared through. Yuugi watched, unaware that he had been left alone to the three women standing before him. The woman that was veiled, the priestess, motioned for him to follow. Yuugi began to walk behind her, keeping some feet between them in case he wasn't supposed to get too close to a priestess. The other two women viziers were following behind him and occasionally greeted those that they passed. 

Instead of continuing down the hall like Yami did, the priestess led Yuugi up the marble staircase into another long main hall in which there were many doors. She led him to double doors that were made of glass and glittered beautifully against the sunlight that hit it. Yuugi could see around it, carved into the walls, was gold. The handles to the double doors were also gold. The priestess opened the doors and Yuugi stepped inside the most beautiful bed chamber he had ever seen. 

The floor was covered in what appeared to be grass. Yuugi didn't think it was real but upon touching it with his bare feet, after discarding his shoes and socks, he noticed that it felt cool and silky as if he were in a field. 

_Is this some kind of enchantment, or did they really plant grass in here? _

Yuugi smiled as the supposed grass tickled his feet. He was interrupted from the pleasured moment when his eyes caught sight of the whole room. The bed sitting near the open window, which let the warm breeze flutter throughout the large room. The bed was draped with fine silk and other materials that Yuugi couldn't place, but they beckoned him. Yuugi fought the urge wondering if maybe this was Yami's room, or at least someone of importance. If he was caught touching things he shouldn't it might upset Yami's trusted people inside the palace, then Yuugi himself wouldn't be trusted. 

Yuugi couldn't believe how much space there was in the room. It was gigantic even though there wasn't that much furniture filling up the space. A large golden statue stood in the far left corner of the room. It appeared to be some sort of guardian watching over the place, though Yuugi had never seen it before. Yuugi turned around, admiring the room and saw that there were markings on the door they entered through. Without thinking, he approached it, tracing the symbols as he read it. 

_It says "no evil shall penetrate the sacred palace of the pharaoh of Egypt, the one that guides the Egyptian people toward peace. By the powers of the three Egyptian gods this room is protected..." The three Egyptian gods, what are those? _

Yuugi backed up, puzzled and decided to ask Yami about it later. He turned to see that the priestess was staring at him behind her veil. 

"Do you like this room?" she asked gently, though somehow she sounded as if she all ready knew the answer. 

Yuugi blinked in confusion but smiled politely, "Yes, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," she bowed her head slightly. "This is your room while you stay here."

"What? M-my room?" Yuugi asked, his mouth dropping open. 

The priestess nodded, "That is correct. This is one of the finest rooms we have in the palace and our pharaoh believes you to have the best, as do we. You have saved our pharaoh and set him free like he was supposed to be...but you know all this. However...," she slowly began to approach him, "I'm going to need that necklace."

Yuugi backed away fearfully, gripping the necklace close to him. 

"W-why do you want this? It's Yami's!" Yuugi backed up until he was against the wall. 

She held out her hand, "You must give it to me."

Yuugi didn't understand what she was doing. Wasn't she supposed to protect the pharaoh? Yuugi's eyes narrowed and his usually innocent expression turned to one of protection. 

"NO! If you want it you'll have to get through me!" Yuugi snapped. "I won't allow you to harm Yami!"

The priestess hesitated slightly and after a moment she nodded and slipped down the veil so Yuugi could see her face. The expression on her face wasn't that of malice but rather of kindness. She smiled down at him. 

"Very good. You have passed my test," she spoke calmly. 

"Test? What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, his angry expression turning to one of confusion. 

"I had to make sure you were willing to give everything to protect that necklace," she said. 

Yuugi looked down at the necklace and then back up at her, "But why?"

Her expression turned into one of weariness as she lifted her veil back up. 

"You're going to need your strength, little one. While you are here you are going to figure out what part you play. There will be dark times, but you will also find strength and cherish true friendship and loyalty. I only hope you are prepared for what is to come," she said closing her eyes. 

Yuugi opened his mouth to ask her what she meant by all that but she walked passed him toward the door. 

"Wait...!" Yuugi called out after her. 

She turned slightly, "My name is Isis and should you need anything just ring the bell by your bed. You will find assistants to help you get clean in the bathroom. Good day," she bowed before she turned and left. 

Yuugi stared after her, wondering exactly what role she played in protecting Yami. 

"Young guest, are you ready?" 

Yuugi turned abruptly to see that the other two women viziers were waiting for him by the bathroom door. Not wanting to be rude, Yuugi approached peering into the large bathroom. A tub made of ivory lay awaiting him and strange old fashioned faucets were carved into the walls in which the water came out. 

"Um...thank you," Yuugi said sheepishly, not knowing quite what to say given all the hospitality. 

"Oh, well aren't you a dear," one of them smiled motherly at him. 

"Yes he is. All right, time to get undressed."

Yuugi jumped as the other woman took off his shirt in one swipe as if she had had a lot of practice. Yuugi blushed trying to tell them he didn't need any help taking a bath. He may have looked young, but did they really think him incapable of washing himself? 

"Come on! Our guest is waiting!" the elder woman called out. 

Yuugi heard a rustle of footsteps and quiet voices before three other women came in. He heard the water coming out into the tub as the faucets were turned on. Before he could even open his mouth hands were all over him, pulling his clothing off. Yuugi was speechless, remembering how Yami had almost undressed several times. 

_They must be the ones that dress Yami. I wonder if they dress all the guests that come. _

Even though the thought crossed his mind he felt self conscious standing naked in front of so many women. 

"All right dear, it's time to get in," one announced. 

"Oh he's so cute!" 

"And look at his eyes, have you ever seen such a color?!"

"You're quite right, there must be something special about him."

"No wonder he was the only one in five thousand years to find our pharaoh's tomb!"

The women chattered away as if Yuugi wasn't even there, helping him get out of his clothes. While two women worked on getting him undressed, another was folding his clothes while the others appeared to be measuring him around the waist and his height. Once he was all measured up, the two women who undressed him helped him into the tub and began washing him. Yuugi sat stunned listening to them chatter as they washed his hair and scrubbed his body. He was half convinced he was dreaming, but he was pulled out of never-land when one of the women addressed him. 

"What's your name again, dear?" 

"Um...Yuugi," he answered shyly. 

"His name is Yuugi!" she shouted behind her. 

Yuugi tilted his head to see yet another woman, dressed in long blue robes, enter the bathroom carrying beautiful colored materials in her arms. 

"Master Yuugi," she addressed politely, bowing her head. "We would like you to choose which of these robes you would like to wear."

"The one I want to wear?" he asked, moving his wet bangs out of his face. 

She nodded, "Yes, it is a custom for a special guest like yourself to wear royal robes from the palace. We have started preparing clothes for your sleepwear as well."

Yuugi looked up at her somewhat surprised. 

"Do you not want to wear any?" she asked, staring at the look on his face. 

"No, I'd love to," Yuugi shook his head, his smile taking place of his confused expression. 

"Great!" she smiled. "We have blue, green, red..."

"No, no, no!" one of the women interrupted her. "That will never do. He's not just any special guest, he's the savior of our pharaoh!" she clapped her hands together and turned toward Yuugi, "We must find material to match his eyes!"

Yuugi could feel his face heat up as all the women stared at him as if he were some valuable treasures on display. Finally, the woman holding the clothing agreed enthusiastically. 

"You're absolutely right! Master Yuugi, would you like that?"

"Of course," Yuugi smiled nervously. "Oh, but where will I be able to keep my original clothes for when I return back to my home?" 

The woman holding the clothes blinked, "Your original clothes? Oh yes, the strange blue material! We were just going to discard it— "

"WHAT?!" Yuugi exclaimed stumbling out of the tub. "Y-you can't! That's very valuable material!"

The women blinked in surprise as Yuugi stood, with soap suds dripping off his body, staring at them with wide eyes. 

"Oh!" the woman looked at him puzzled. "That strange material is valuable? It doesn't look like it's made of fine silk or cotton."

"Yes! _Very _valuable! It's leather!" Yuugi said frantically. 

The woman laughed lightly, "Don't worry dear, we'll just have it brought back up to your room. In the meantime, you might want to rinse off."

Yuugi looked down at himself and blushed crimson, quickly slipping back into the tub. The women were just smiling and giggling saying that he was simply adorable. By the time Yuugi was completely washed and dried clean, the woman with the clothes had come back up to present the purple material they found. Yuugi's eyes widened as it was presented to him. The color of the material was almost identical to the color of his eyes, though maybe a little darker. The women seemed to almost jump with joy at Yuugi's happy expression and began working on making his robe. 

Almost instantly he was being dried off and measured once again, one woman worked on drying and coming his hair. They didn't have any hair dryers, Yuugi noted, so they used mirrors. One woman stood at the window and reflected the sunlight off of her mirror and another woman stood a perfect distance away to catch the reflected rays until the woman in the bathroom had also caught it and shone it on Yuugi's hair to help dry it faster. The other women were sewing up a robe for him and Yuugi was able to watch them finish it in no more than ten minutes. 

_Wow, they're really good! I guess they've had a lot of practice. _

After the robe was completed they helped him into it. Yuugi was just as surprised when he noticed that it fit perfectly. The robe clasped on around his neck with an emerald button and it draped around his body, much like Yami's did around his, and his flared out slightly at the bottom. It left his bare chest open except for the one dash of material across his stomach that wrapped around the back and clasped on, making the material flare out more in the back. 

One woman studied him, holding pins in her hands and shook her head. 

"No, no, he's still just a child. How old are you dear?" 

"Um...I'm going to be fifteen in just five days," Yuugi said, noting that he had almost forgotten about his upcoming birthday. 

"Oh wonderful! We get to celebrate your birth!" one of the other women exclaimed. 

"Hmm...yes, you are a little older than I was expecting," the woman holding the pins said. "You are just approaching the minimum age nowadays for pharaohs."

"You can be a pharaoh at..._fifteen_?" Yuugi asked, wide-eyed. 

To him, fifteen seemed quite young to be ruling a whole country, let alone even a city. 

"Oh yes, before the age was eleven years but our pharaoh ruled from the age of seven because he was the chosen one. But since his rule, he knew how it felt to only be a child and have such responsibilities poured on him, so he lifted the minimum age to fifteen years for all of Egypt. Even though _our _pharaoh is the true pharaoh of Egypt and everyone answers to him, there are still separate pharaohs, well...they're not really pharaohs, but they rule each city in Egypt. Our pharaoh watches over Kemet, since he was born here,...we are lucky to have the head pharaoh. The others are watching out for the cities for when our pharaoh is too preoccupied. It helps protect Egypt when there are others helping him," she smiled. 

Yuugi nodded, understanding why Yami would want other "pharaohs" watching over the other cities. 

_If ever there was an attack from someone, they'd have to go through all the so-called pharaohs in order to get to Yami. _

"Very well, you are old enough to not have to wear any other garment on underneath, except for below the waist naturally."

Just as Yuugi felt his face heating up again, the door to the room opened and the priestess, Isis, stepped in. She once again had the veil covering her nose and mouth so all Yuugi could see were her dark blue eyes. 

"Has he been cleansed?" she asked gently. 

The women nodded, "Indeed, he is ready for dinner priestess Isis. Doesn't the material match his eyes perfectly?"

Isis studied Yuugi carefully, but her eyes didn't seem to look at the material they seemed to stay locked into Yuugi's eyes. 

"Yes, it does. You did a nice job," she nodded toward them. "Come along then," she said directed at Yuugi, turning around. "It is time."

****

PART 2: An Unintended Arrival

Yuugi followed behind her, thanking the women viziers as he left. He kept the same distance between them as he followed Isis down the marble stairs toward the double doors Yami had entered through earlier. Upon entering through the doors Yuugi came across the lovely, large banquet area. There was a long table, which looked to fit about fifteen or more, off to the side of the room. In front of him was a much smaller eating area, consisting of four or five spaces. That table had been all prepared with silverware and plates. A satin cloth covered the table and the golden cushioned chairs made it appear untouchable. All ready seated at the table in a much more fancy maroon robe, was Yami. His bare chest was still visible but he looked refreshed. At the moment he was talking with Fidil and another person. Yami looked up in time to see Yuugi approach the table, smiling awkwardly. 

"Yuugi, please sit down," Yami gestured to the seat across from him. 

Yuugi nodded and sat down, afraid to say anything in case he wasn't supposed to. He watched Isis move without a sound to her own place beside Yami. Moments later, several other men entered the room wearing dark red robes. Yuugi could tell by their attire and the way they walked that they were of importance. 

"Pharaoh, the city kings are here," Fidil announced, gesturing to the new arrivals. 

Yami stood up as they entered. The three men bowed toward him but didn't say a word. 

"They requested to see you, saying it was urgent," Fidil spoke for them. 

Yuugi watched as Yami nodded hesitantly and gestured for them to sit down. Yuugi knew from experience that a meeting was about to begin, so he decided to remain quiet and unnoticed unless he was called upon to speak. The three men wearing dark red robes that had entered hadn't noticed Yuugi as they sat down. As the food was served onto each plate, one man began to speak. 

"I'm sorry for calling a meeting on such short notice, but as you know we have anticipated your arrival, pharaoh," one man spoke up. 

"Of course Hadi, and what is it you wish to speak about?" Yami asked casually. 

"We realize that the ritual has been done correctly," Hadi glanced at Isis who remained calmly concentrating on her meal, "because you have been summoned back after all these years. However...there is still the worry that is going around the people about how it's not _complete. _You are not human...isn't that right?"

"Not fully," Yami answered evenly. "I am still a spirit for the moment."

"Yes, and that's what is frightening the people, Yami," Hadi said, turning away from formalities. "Don't you realize if word gets out that you're vulnerable there may be an attack on Kemet?"

Yami's eyes flashed in acknowledgement, "Yes, I realize that Hadi. My viziers have all ready had the supplies needed for the ritual but I must wait until the moon is full."

"Why wait until then?" Hadi asked. 

Yuugi ate slowly, feeling that the tension in the air had all ready increased. 

"Because it was completed on a night when the moon was full," Isis answered, finally lifting her eyes toward the men. 

Hadi stared at her suspiciously, "And how are we guaranteed that it will work, Isis?"

"My ritual worked before, didn't it?" she said, without expecting an answer. 

Hadi didn't answer. One of the other men dressed in red finally spoke up. 

"It is true the pharaoh has come back, but then again...he wasn't supposed to come back for another century," the second man said. "The ritual was done so that the pharaoh would return on the eve of the new millennium from whence the golden pyramid was created. He came back sooner than expected."

"A very good point," Hadi agreed, turning to Isis. "Something happened with _the time _the ritual was supposed to take effect. Won't this change the outcome of the entire ritual, including turning him human?" 

Isis was silent for a moment, closing her eyes in thought. Finally, she lifted them back open and set her fork down. 

"I agree that his arrival wasn't supposed to come for a while longer. I can tell you now that all has happened for a good reason," she said. 

"And why's that?" Hadi asked. 

Yuugi looked up curiously from staring down at his plate and saw that all eyes, including Fidil's, who was standing next to Yami, were on Isis. 

"The ritual was suggested in case the pharaoh had to sacrifice his life, as I had predicted he would," Isis began calmly. "It was so he could return to withhold his promise on protecting his city for I knew that eventually the day would come when Egypt would need her pharaoh once again. And yes, I predicted _that _very ritual would be the one to be able to bring him back again...

"However, recently before the Yami's rebirth I began having visions. They were different from the ones that I saw the night I helped cast the ritual. I saw that when he awoke the ritual would not be complete and he would be too weak to fight. His powers would take some time to return to him, as would his strength. I also saw a shadow looming at the surface and knew that meant danger was coming. I knew he wouldn't be strong enough to fight whatever it was until he was back to his normal strength, and that fact still stands."

"So it's true then!" Hadi exclaimed, turning his focus from Isis to Yami and back to Isis. "The ritual didn't completely work, he will die soon!"

Yuugi thought a panic would arise, but no one seemed entirely worried besides the man Hadi and the other two that were with him. Yami was calmly eating and listening to them talk and Fidil was standing silently by Yami's side. Isis too looked extremely calm even after Hadi's outburst. 

"I said that was the vision I saw, but I never said that would happen," Isis said a moment after. 

"Wait a minute! You just said the pharaoh would die, now you're telling us your vision is wrong!" Hadi exclaimed. 

Isis shook her head, "I never said anything like that. You must listen carefully. My vision was correct and yes, it is true that he is not yet back up to strength, but if you remember what you said he was resurrected earlier than expected, which changes everything. I thought that perhaps the ritual might fail...but instead it worked in a slightly different manner. For I did not have a vision of what was to awaken him. 

"Not only was he freed from his tomb early, but I had not expected just _how _he would be freed. The ritual was done by powerful magic of many combined including myself. But it was also cast so that the pharaoh may wake up when he is needed and when it is safe. He was not woken up on the eve of the millennium as predicted because the powers protecting him knew it wouldn't be safe. To keep the pharaoh safe, the spell bound to him called out for help and instead of awakening the pharaoh, somebody found his tomb...I had not expected that strange twist of fate."

The table was silent for a few minutes. Yuugi had continued eating, trying to pretend he wasn't there. He could follow bits and pieces of it from what Yami had told him, but he wasn't sure he understood everything. 

"What do you mean _somebody _found his tomb? No living person could have found it! Not even you nor the people of Egypt knew where his tomb had ended up. After the ritual was complete and he sacrificed his life, his body just vanished along with the tomb. There's no way anyone could find it," Hadi said, staring at her. 

A small smile crept on her face, "Ah, but someone did," she then turned toward Yuugi. 

Yuugi stared at her in surprise as her eyes locked into his. Hadi, as well as the other two, turned abruptly and laid eyes on Yuugi for the first time. 

"By gods...look at his eyes," the third man, sitting closest to Yuugi, said in awe. 

"Could he have the power of the gods as well?" the second man asked in a hushed voice. 

The first man, Hadi, however, did not seem as easily impressed. 

"You're telling me _he _was the one?" Hadi asked. 

Isis nodded. 

Hadi immediately stood up, pushing his chair away from the table. He walked over to Yuugi and stared down at him. Yuugi opened his mouth to utter a greeting but was shocked when the man grabbed his chin forcing him to stand. Hadi stared deeply into his face without words. 

"HADI!" Yami shouted angrily, standing up. "Release him at once!"

The man barely held his grip for long until his hand was pulled away by Fidil. 

"I believe you're making our _honored _guest uncomfortable. You have also upset the pharaoh. So if you please, sit down," he said firmly, but still with an edge of politely for Hadi too was a guest. 

"Are you all right?" Fidil asked Yuugi, who was staring up at the man wide-eyed. 

Yuugi swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded silently. 

"You can't be serious!" Hadi snapped. 

"She is serious," Yami said, his voice colder than before. 

Hadi didn't seem to hear him as he started shaking his head in disbelief. 

"This can't be possible!" he wheeled around and bent down till he was face-to-face with Yuugi. "How did you come across a tomb that was protected by an ancient magic!?"

Yuugi stared up at him while shaking his head, unable to speak. His wide violet eyes were shining with fear. The man seemed angry with him, but why? Yuugi hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, hadn't he did something good for all of Egypt? Yet the man seemed to think he wasn't capable of doing such a thing. Hadi turned his anger toward Isis who was staring calmly at him. 

"I thought you said no living soul could find the pharaoh! How did he of all people, a stranger to these lands who knew nothing of the pharaoh nor the ritual, find it?!" Hadi shouted, pointing down at Yuugi. 

"Calm yourself, Hadi," one of the men warned.

Isis closed her eyes for a second before she glanced down at Yuugi and then looked up at Hadi. 

"It is actually more likely for someone like Yuugi, who knew nothing about the pharaoh nor Egypt's past, to find the tomb. It is because of his innocence that he was led there," she said. 

"_Innocence_?" Hadi asked, looking back down at Yuugi. 

"Yes, he knew nothing of the power the pharaoh held or what he could gain from helping the pharaoh of Egypt. And he did not even want nor ask for anything once he found out who Yami truly was. Even now, knowing that he has the greatest responsibility of holding the pharaoh's life while he is a spirit, and even seeing the palace he lives in and all the treasures around him, he still agrees to help protect the pharaoh at any cost," she said. 

All eyes were now focused upon Yuugi, which included Yami and Fidil who were giving Yuugi soft smiles of admiration. 

"He is the one thing I overlooked in my vision. I did not predict that there would be someone near the place where the tomb was that had a good enough heart to call forth Horus. Once Horus is called it's a matter of just believing. Yuugi believed that Horus was telling him something and therefore followed him to the pharaoh's tomb, which appeared before him. I believe even if someone had summoned Horus that the golden pyramid would not appear before them and they would've appeared foolish...but not for Yuugi. The ritual chose this boy to help the pharaoh fulfill his destiny. He has changed the course of history and has saved Yami from the fate I saw, for now...

"That is why we must hope that a full moon will come in the next few days. There is no telling if the danger still lurks nearby, but there is no doubt that word about the pharaoh's return has traveled far. The people do have reason to fear if the ritual does not turn him human," Isis finished. 

"So...it may not work?" one of the men asked. 

"I am not sure. Because Yuugi has altered what I had predicted, I am not sure of very much anymore. We will hope that the ritual will work and that a full moon will come soon. Until then the city must be on guard."

Hadi had seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still staring disbelievingly at Isis. 

"How could _he _change five thousand year's worth of prediction?! He's just a boy...a _child_!" Hadi exclaimed impatiently. 

"No I'm not!" Yuugi spoke up suddenly. "I'm soon to be fifteen in five days!" 

Hadi stared down at him surprised, as did the others. Fidil clapped his hands suddenly. 

"I suppose we shall be celebrating our savior's birth! I shall let the others know ahead of time," he smiled, tilting his head toward one of the guards by the door. The guard nodded and left immediately. 

"Yuugi, you didn't tell me your birthday was coming up," Yami spoke before Hadi could comment. 

Yuugi turned to look at him and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Yami, I forgot."

"Look at that! He's all ready forgetting formalities and he's barely been here a day! How can you trust him?!" Hadi shouted. 

"That's enough!" Yami bellowed, just as the symbol of the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. 

The tables shook violently and a rough wind blew over them even though no windows were open. Hadi backed up fearfully as the room became silent almost immediately. The symbol died down but Yami's eyes were still hardened on Hadi. 

"Yuugi has been braver than any man or child I have ever seen. Age doesn't matter, as I learned growing up, Hadi. And you will do best to remember that."

Hadi shook his head yes quickly, slumping back down in his seat. 

"H-how were you able to...?" he trailed off. 

"I may be a spirit but not all my powers are gone from me, thanks to Yuugi. After I was freed I had time to recover and become stronger. And now that the pact has been sealed and he has control over my millennium item I have more strength when he is around. Now, apologize to him!"

Hadi immediately turned toward Yuugi who was still sitting paralyzed in his seat. 

"I'm t-terribly sorry, m-master Yuugi," he stuttered and bowed his head slightly. 

Yuugi nodded slowly in acceptance before turning to stare back at Yami. Once their eyes locked Yuugi could see Yami's expression grow soft again. Yami sat back down calmly. 

"Perhaps we should discuss this later, if need be," Yami said, as the three men nodded simultaneously. Isis had gone back to her meal and was eating peacefully as if it had never happened. Fidil hadn't moved from Yuugi's side in case Hadi had lost his temper again and frightened him. 

Yuugi looked back down at his plate, grateful that most people respected what he did. He really hadn't expected so much hospitality, even though he knew he was protecting the only chance Yami had at living once again. It was easier to just think of it as doing a favor for a friend. It was hard to believe that Yuugi considered Yami a friend ever since they first met. Was Isis right about saying it was fate that led him to Yami? Was the only reason he was led to him was to save him from whatever Isis predicted? 

_Maybe that's what Isis meant when she said I should be prepared for what is to come. _

The tension was lifted from the air as the plates were cleared and dessert was served. Yuugi had barely picked up his fork when the doors to the dining hall burst open and several guards rushed in. 

"Pharaoh!"

Yami immediately stood up from his chair. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"It's your tomb, the one that we kept here in Kemet!" one of the guards exclaimed. 

"What about it?" Fidil asked, coming to stand beside Yami looking just as worried. 

The rest of them had too stood up. Yuugi sat where he was, not sure what was going on but sensing something bad had happened. 

"Someone tried to get into it! Luckily, a bystander noticed the door to the tomb had been smashed and called for help, otherwise we don't know what could've happened."

"What does this mean, pharaoh?" one of the red-robed men asked. 

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Someone got through all the defenses and managed to open the door?"

"Yes, they didn't destroy anything from how far they got inside, but it seems they were looking for something," another guard spoke up. 

"Looking for what?" Fidil asked, turning to Yami. 

Yami didn't answer his question and instead turned to the guards. 

"Has Bakura been released?"

The guards glanced at one another. 

"Well...yes, we couldn't hold him any longer because he hadn't done anything on our watch for three months. We made sure to let him out on the other side of the area as promised," the guard said. 

"Find him just in case! Whoever has done it might not want to risk exposure by trying it again. Bakura is the most likely person they will turn to," Yami ordered. 

The guards nodded. 

"Of course pharaoh," they said before they departed. 

Yami then turned to Fidil. 

"Make sure the tomb and palace are watched through the night. Report anything unusual to me in the morning," Yami said firmly. 

Fidil nodded, "Yes, of course." 

Yami turned to face Hadi and the other two men. 

"Our meeting is adjourned for now. We will speak later."

The men bowed without hesitation and made their way to leave. Hadi cast a quick glance at Yuugi before he left. Yuugi stared after them wondering how things had started to heat up so fast. It had been moments before that he had arrived feeling happier than he had in a very long time. 

"Yuugi?" 

Yuugi glanced up at Yami who was looking at him concerned. 

"Are you all right?"

Yuugi nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, just a little tired."

Yami nodded in return, "Fidil, I shall escort Yuugi to his room. Make sure to alert me if anything comes up."

Fidil nodded politely, bowing to Yami and turning to bow to Yuugi as well. Yami nodded curtly toward Isis who lifted back up her veil and bowed her head slightly before departing herself. 

"Come, Yuugi," Yami said softly as he made his way down the hall and up the stairs. 

Yuugi followed closely behind him, his thoughts lost in the conversation that had taken place before. A strange feeling was lurking in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place, but it wasn't the fluttery, happy kind of feeling. Once they made it to the top floor, they crossed down another long hallway toward the glass door. Yami opened it and led Yuugi inside. Yuugi gasped at the sight before him. While he was at dinner the women viziers had put candles all over the room to bring light to it. Yuugi was occasionally afraid of sleeping in pitch blackness, especially when he was in a new and strange place. 

_I wonder how they knew that. _

Yuugi's eyes caught sight of purple pajamas folded neatly on his bed, alongside his leather outfit he wore arriving there. He smiled slightly and approached the bed, running his fingers over the soft material on the surface, then on his pajamas. Yuugi's eyes lit up when he noticed there was a cursive _Y _on his pajama shirt. 

He lifted his hands and grasped at the button holding the robe together. He unbuttoned it and proceeded to try and discard the clothing only to note that it was much more difficult than it sounded. The material wrapped so perfectly around him that it was hard to know which way to move in order to slip out of it. Yuugi tugged and tugged getting more frustrated by the minute until he finally pulled the material hard and caused his foot to catch on it. He stumbled over, landing on the floor with a loud thud. 

A soft chuckle came from behind him as he felt Yami help him up. Yuugi turned and stared into Yami's eyes, noticing that they sparkled with mirth. It was surprising how serious he was with important figures and then how playful and kind he was alone, or with people he most trusted like Fidil and Isis. 

"Having trouble dressing, Yuugi?" 

It was hard to miss the teasing tone in his voice, which caused Yuugi to smile sincerely. 

"Don't start, Yami. You can't tease me the first day I arrive," Yuugi said, folding his arms across his chest. 

Yami chuckled, "Very well. Tomorrow's a new day. Let me help you out of this."

Yuugi unfolded his arms so Yami could help untangle the mess of the robe Yuugi had caused. He easily unwound it from around Yuugi's waist and then from his back until the material was successfully off. 

"Thanks," Yuugi smiled, slipping into the silky pajamas. "Your viziers are really nice."

Yami smiled, "Yes, I was lucky to rule a very nice place. Unfortunately, not everyone in Kemet is nice, Yuugi."

"I know, I wasn't expecting that. In fact, I wasn't expecting all this hospitality," Yuugi grinned. 

Yami graced him with a rare, soft smile that they often shared alone in Domino. 

"Yes...I am sorry that dinner wasn't the best," Yami's smile faded. 

Yuugi shook his head, "It was fine, Yami. Besides, we knew it wasn't going to be easy turning you human again. Let's just hope it doesn't become that much more complicated."

Yami closed his eyes for a second, before opening them, "Let's hope not." 

An awkward silence fell over them as Yuugi looked down. As much as he wanted to have fun, he knew that it was serious business. 

"Do you like your room?"

Yuugi lifted his gaze to stare at Yami and smiled brightly, "Of course! I love it!"

Yami smiled again, his eyes lighting up as he did, "That's good. I told my viziers ahead of time I would be bringing you with me."

Yuugi nodded, "Yeah, I figured you did. Is this what your room looks like?" 

Yami's eyes flashed a mysterious glint, "Something like it. You may see it tomorrow after breakfast, if you wish."

Yuugi's eyes lit up in excitement and he nodded enthusiastically, "I'd like that."

Yami smiled and helped Yuugi into bed as he slid under the covers. 

"If you need anything there's a button here," Yami said pointing to a small button encrusted into the wall by his bed. 

Yuugi nodded, "Thank you, Yami."

"You're welcome," Yami said softly. 

He rose up and headed to the door. Before he walked out he turned and smiled once more at Yuugi. 

"Good night, Yuugi."

"Good night," Yuugi smiled as Yami closed the door. 

Snuggling under the covers, Yuugi grasped one of the several pillows on the bed and dug his face into it. Strangely enough he felt as if he were at home in his own bed, safe and warm under the covers. Just knowing that he and Yami had such a close bond made him feel happy, despite earlier with Hadi. He knew that Isis was right, there was a reason that it happened. Yuugi silently promised himself that Yami would be turned human no matter what. Even if the ritual didn't work, Yuugi would help him find a way. Before he knew it, Yuugi's eyes gradually drifted closed as he fell into a peaceful slumber. 

__

TO BE CONTINUED... 

**__**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: I FIXED MY COMPUTER!!! *cheers* Oh, I was dying without the internet! So, I should be updating my stories more often now! *sighs with relief* ^-^ And I know it's late but HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

To Reviewers: 

****

Miss Sera: Is that better? I made it longer! ^-^ Oh yeah, I remember that about Yami's real name! That's cool! Honestly, I have never read the manga but it sounds cool! I'm more of a movie person instead of a comic person, so that's why I didn't know about that. I'm just going to leave it at Yami, if you don't mind. ^-~ I'm really sorry this took so long, first my computer was acting funny then the internet died on me. I had to call Comcast and figure it out with them. *sighs* Anyway, it's up and working now! 

****

Towairaito Zoon: ^-^ Yeah...it was a busy Christmas, but still fun! Lots of presents, always a plus. *smiles* Anyway, I made this longer for the delay!!! Hope you like it!

****

Silverlily: *grins* Poor, poor Jade. I gave him sugarfree hot chocolate for a reason, so that he won't destroy the world on a holiday. Anywhoo...ARGH! You don't know how LONG I was dying to put this chapter up, but my internet wasn't working for almost a week! *sighs* Anyway, it's working again. Oh sure, yeah you can use Horus. I don't mind. Hey cool! I'd get credit! *stands next to Horus and smiles* OOO! Can't wait to receive your pictures! I haven't gotten them yet, but I guess it takes a while. *waits patiently by door* Wow! You're 18?! I don't turn 18 till August. *sniffles* I can't vote and get extra credit in government class! *sighs* Oh well...I hope to update this soon now! ^-^

****

Mel gods: *pats back* Those mean teachers, they shouldn't give you so much homework. I have homework, I'm just not doing it. ^-~ Yami still doesn't understand lots of things, like the measuring cup, but he can understand some things in Yuugi's school. I didn't go into detail with it because the major action and climax of the story is going to happen in Kemet, not Domino, but Yami didn't understand math at all! ^-^ Yuugi had to help him. Anywhoos...You'll find out what Yami did to Sugoroku about Yuugi when the time comes. ^-

****

Silver Draggon: ^-^ Sleeping is so nice...I wish I could do it more often. Unfortunately, break is ending soon. *sighs* I'm glad you like Horus! He's not completely out of the picture, don't worry. Sorry this took so long. Computers can be REALLY evil, especially when they disconnect the internet service on you. *glares at computer* Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!

****

inuyasha0001: Thanks! Actually, I haven't decided. *sighs* It seems that most people are content with just all the fluffiness. I think turning it into a yaoi would really alter the bond Yuugi and Yami share right now. I think I'm just going to keep it this way, except I may add much more fluff at the end. ^-^ Terribly sorry about that!! I just don't think it'd go with the plot, but I promise to make it very suspenseful. ^-~

****

Aitwo: *eats all the candy handed to her* Fankyous! *swallows* Very inspirational! Actually, I had this chapter written for quite some time, but my computer decided to cancel the internet on me and not work properly. Good thing I called Comcast...now it's back up!!! *cheers* Thanks!!

****

Misty: ^______________^ *Horus screeches as he's cheered* I think you've made him happy. 

****

AnzuMasakiChan: ^-^ Well, thank you! Oh, the shopping scenes? *grins* Well...I don't want to give anything away, so I will so that for now there are no more shopping scenes, in Domino...but there will be other fun times in Kemet when Yami shows Yuugi around. Your English is fine, don't worry! ^-^ I have several friends who speak English as a second language. I still love your review! And yes, your review really cheered me up! ^_______^ *big smile*

****

Latias: *grins* Horus is very happy he has so many fans! Sorry he didn't play a very big role in this, but you will see him again! ^-^

****

Miami-chan: Thank you! Happy New Year to you too! I hope to be updating this faster now that my computer is fixed!

****

annoymus: Thank you!! I tried to update as soon as I could! *glares at computer* I think I'll be able to now. 

****

thunder_mouse_pikachu: *shakes head* I didn't really make that clear, did I? Actually, Yuugi and Yami are not going back in time, it is present day Egypt. I know that it seems more sensible to take the plane, but how would Yuugi be able to get to an airport without telling his grandfather? Plus the costs would be expensive! And Yami had a much faster and cheaper way, ne? ^-^ What happened is that Yami had a ritual done on him so that he could come back as spirit and then eventually be human again, as you found out in this chapter. His viziers, which you'll find out later, were all frozen in sleep so that they wouldn't age and they'd come back when their pharaoh did. It's all because they need to be there for Yami. And the people of Egypt were expecting his return for years and years and years...five thousand to be exact because Egypt needed Yami again...does that help? That's all I can say for now. ^-~ I updated as soon as I could! Computer problems are not cool! 


	11. The First Signs

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Special thanks to my beta-reader: ****Towairaito Zoon**I have never had a beta-reader before, but she is SOOOOO awesome! - It really takes some of the stress away having someone there to back you up. So give her a hand too! claps

**Chapter 10: The First Signs **

Warm, soft rays of sunlight shone down as dawn finally approached the sleeping city. The silence was expected for the weekend when students were enjoying their time off. Everything appeared to be in perfect shape, as if nothing was amiss in the world. It was days like these that Sugoroku was happy to be cleaning up the game shop and doing other chores he usually hated. Stretching his arms and back he grabbed a broom and began sweeping inside the game shop, occasionally humming.

Sugoroku opened the game shop door to lead all the dust and grime outside with the broom, pausing to look up at the beautiful sky full of colors. The sun was just barely peeking up, illuminating the quiet streets of Domino.

"What a beautiful sunrise," Sugoroku surmised. "It must be just before dawn."

Sugoroku continued to sweep until he thought every speck of dust was cleared out of the game shop. He left the door opened, still hanging with the closed sign, to let the warm, clean air freshen up the room. Opening the case on the counter he produced the newest cards he had collected for display. Weekends were the busiest days still at the game shop, even provided that there was a new dueling shop store downtown. Sugoroku had been told several times that his prices were good and that he had the best variety of cards and not just the rarest.

_I hope I get more customers. I just got a whole new stock of cards straight from Arthur. He must be trying to apologize for putting the sudden project on my shoulders. What a good friend. _

Sugoroku hesitated after putting some cards on display and opening the glass display case to show the many other cards he had around the shop. He had the feeling he was missing something...

"How could I forget!?" his eyes widened, looking up toward the stairs. "I forgot to put up the new poster!"

He ran up the stairs to his room to grab the poster he had gotten created via the mail from some friends to help sell his cards faster. Over the years his business had been getting better and better. As he made his way back down the hallway he suddenly stopped as he noticed that the door to his right was open. Inside the room the bed sheets were all a wreck as if someone had slept in it and clothes were strewn on the floor. However, Sugoroku didn't seem to see them as his eyes were only locked on the open window.

"Now how did that get open?" he wondered, approaching it and locking it shut.

He left the room with the same feeling he had had that morning when he got up. It was a strange, tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't place. He had gotten up earlier than usual and cleaned the whole game shop top to bottom, which he usually hated doing. For some reason, he always remembered it being easier because he had help. Strangely though, he couldn't remember who he had asked to help him clean the game shop. He was sure he didn't send out any messages in the newspaper asking for assistance.

Sugoroku shrugged and went back downstairs and outside the game shop. He had to find the right spot to place the poster where most people would see it. Just as he was dreading the walk downtown a familiar figure caught his eye walking up toward the game shop.

"Oh, hello Jou, up so early?" Sugoroku smiled at the teenager.

Jou nodded with a wave of his hand, "Hello gramps!"

Sugoroku gripped the poster a little harder, "How many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me that?"

Jou shrugged carelessly with a big grin, putting his hands behind his head, "Don't know, but it ain't sinking in...gramps."

Sugoroku glared at the boy who was known for his teasing and joking personality. Calming down slightly, he pretended to have ignored the boy's comment.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, picking the broom back up and pretending to sweep outside the shop.

Jou grinned, "Eh, you know, just hangin' around."

Sugoroku stopped sweeping as an idea struck him. He then turned to him.

"Well, if you're not doing anything maybe you could post these flyers around for me. I do have quite a bit of work to do," Sugoroku said.

Jou's foolish grin turned into a sincere smile, "Sure thing gramps."

Sugoroku thanked him and handed them over, ignoring the nickname.

"Knowing you Jou, you are going to hang out at the arcade with your friends and forget about homework," Sugoroku said, continuing to sweep.

Jou smiled goofily, "Well, the homework part is right, but Tea invited us all to her house ta play a little duel monsters. Actually, dat's why I'm here so early. Is Yuugi around?"

Sugoroku stopped suddenly, broom in hand and turned to Jou, casting a strange glance in his direction. Jou blinked in confusion as Sugoroku studied him, deep in thought.

"Yuugi? Oh, right!" Sugoroku exclaimed. "Oh my, I must've forgotten that I did ask for some assistance!"

Jou continued to stare at him in confusion, "You mean Yuugi's not helpin' ya? I know he's been helpin' Yami get adjusted 'n all, but come on. Yuugi would never slack on his chores."

Sugoroku turned, "Well, I guess I forgot that I did hire some help after all. That's why I was feeling so strange this morning. Do you know his number?"

"Number?" Jou looked at him with wide eyes.

Jou's eyes soon turned to glare harshly at him, studying Sugoroku intently as he bent forward. "Is dat a trick question?"

Sugoroku raised his eyebrow in question, "Trick Jou? No, I've forgotten his number. I know, it's old age. Maybe you could stop by his house, if you can, and tell him I don't need help today. I've got things under control."

Jou's mouth hung open stupidly as Sugoroku adjusted the sign and turned it to say open. Sugoroku then leaned the broom against the side, riding his hands of any dirt.

"Thanks a lot Jou for doing me these favors, it sure means a lot," Sugoroku said.

"Uh...gramps, you sure ya feelin' all right?" Jou asked concerned, reaching out to feel his forehead.

"Of course I am!" he said irritated and swiped his hand away.

"Eh...maybe if I go find Yami he'll know where Yuugi is. And then maybe they can tell me what's goin' on," Jou said, standing back up straight. "I must've missed some kinda act you guys are puttin' on."

Sugoroku blinked, apparently not hearing anything but the first part, "Yami? Yami, who?"

Jou stood with a completely dumbfounded expression on his face as Sugoroku finished up. "You're jokin'...right? This is some kinda trick you guys are pullin'. All right Yug, come out so's I can see ya!"

Sugoroku cleared his throat, casting him an unusual glance, "No one is here but me, Jou. And this is no joke. I appreciate you doing me a favor with the flyers, but my customers will be coming soon. Don't forget to let er...Yuugi was it? Yes, let him know I won't be needing him today."

With that Sugoroku walked back into the game shop leaving a stunned Jou holding flyers, and staring at the spot where Sugoroku had stood, with his eyes widened in shock.

**XXXXX**

It was warm and comfortable, wrapping him in a tight embrace so he felt safe and secure. He felt as if he were sleeping under the sun lying on a cloud up where no one could reach him or disturb him. His thoughts were peaceful and his body and mind rested. Holding off a yawn that threatened to make him fall back asleep, Yuugi opened his half-lidded eyes all the way, adjusting to the new vision before him. He barely even remembered that he had fallen asleep, and he had forgotten where he was for a split second.

Yuugi smiled as he awoke fully from dreamland and remembered everything that had happened. He tried his best to put the uncomfortable meeting in the back of his mind and focus on the present. The bed he was in was so comfortable he had practically melted beneath the covers.

_I wonder what time it is. _

Yuugi remembered he didn't have a watch so instead he slid from the bed, touching his feet to the slightly cool floor. His eyes registered that his feet were now touching marble.

_Where did the grass go? _

Yuugi looked around, noting that the entire floor was a bare white marble as he slid entirely from the bed. Blinking sleepily, he also noticed that his senses were filled with a delicious smell. Yuugi turned around and was suddenly paralyzed to the spot at the sight by his bedside. Trays upon trays of food had been laid out for his pleasure, all smelling delicious and still steaming from their platters. With wide eyes, Yuugi approached the trays, lifting one up to have a look inside. The tray was full of wheat pita bread in the center, with extremely ripe and juicy-looking tomatoes and greens around it. Yuugi saw that beside it was a sauce in a marble container. Yuugi recognized it as tahini sauce from when his grandpa had brought some food back from Egypt on one of his previous digs.

Lifting up another tray he saw something unique that he had seen somewhere before. It resembled eggplant, or at least had some in it. Yuugi was rewarded when he saw that a message had been written beside it bearing the one word: _babaganoush. _And upon opening the one in the center, nearby it, another name was scrawled beside it: _moussaka. _Before Yuugi could try the new delectable-looking food, he saw a message written to him on top of one of the closed trays. He picked it up and opened the scrap of paper.

"_Your food has been brought to you, master Yuugi, since we felt you needed time to rest. If you need anything just let us know." _

It was signed by Fidil, Yami's main vizier. Yuugi smiled and put it down, relishing in the warmth of the room and the smell of the food. Yuugi reluctantly moved away from the food toward the window in order to see how early or late it was. When he approached the window, he realized that it wasn't just a window. He pushed on it so the two glass panes would open to reveal a small balcony where he could look down below at the quiet city. Yuugi peered down noting that many fruit stands and such were all ready up and going, along with many people bustling about the streets.

He smiled sweetly at how peaceful it was. Grasping his robe in one hand so he wouldn't trip, he turned back around. His eyes caught sight of the floor which was shimmering oddly from the reflection of the sunlight. Yuugi watched in awe as tips of grass poked through invisible holes across the floor until it again appeared to be a field of soft grass surrounding his bed.

_It must disappear at night time but come back when the sun hits it. _

Yuugi was so lost in a blissful daze, wondering how it was even possible for them to create such beauty that he didn't hear the soft rapping at his door.

"Master Yuugi?"

He jumped startled as one of the women stood in front of him smiling. She bowed politely and reached out to hand him a message.

"Oh, thank you," Yuugi flashed her a soft smile and opened it just as she was closing the door. "It's from Yami!"

The tables were pushed slightly aside as Yuugi quickly sat down on the edge of the bed to read the message. It was written in fine cursive but easier to read than Yuugi had expected.

_'Dear Yuugi,' _he read silently, _'I hope you slept well. I know that it is a custom for you to sleep after the sun has all ready risen in the sky when you do not have school. I enjoyed those days fully, even attending your school with you. However, as pharaoh, I am expected to rise just as the sun is hitting the horizon. You asked me before about my life so I wish to take you with me and show you how the life of a pharaoh is. It is not just sitting on a throne and eating rice cream...'_

Yuugi snorted unexpectedly at Yami's mistake when referring to ice cream. Yuugi wondered if he was the only one that knew Yami was a slightly different person when allowed more freedom. Pushing the thought for later, Yuugi continued to read.

_'My viziers have been asked to send you breakfast before you wake so that we may start the day early. When you are up meet me in my chambers on the third floor. You will know my room when you see it. Yami'_

Yuugi's bright smile widened further as he slipped the note back on the table. After grabbing a few bites of random dishes set out for him, he slipped on one of the more simple robes he had been given. The robe was smooth and silky to the touch, almost gliding across his fingers like water. The color of it was a pale ivory that brought out his smooth alabaster skin tone.

The women viziers, who had left that with him the previous day after they had made his main robe, had told him that they had never before made an ivory white robe since their guests preferred either royal colors, or some extraordinary tone that stood out. They told Yuugi they had chosen that color to reflect his inner beauty. Yuugi wasn't positive he knew what that meant, but he figured it had something to do with the fact that most of them were referring to him as 'angel' instead of Yuugi. He was at least glad that they had stopped referring to him as "master Yuugi." It made him feel slightly uncomfortable having a title before his name.

He slipped quietly out of the room and down the long hallway toward the stairway to the third floor. He couldn't wait to see Yami so that they could spend time together like before, only this time Yuugi was at Yami's mercy. The stairways were oddly designed from the shape of the railing to the feel of the smooth wood caressing his fingers. Yuugi trailed his fingers as he walked up them, relishing in the morning atmosphere. It was more peaceful than he could have ever imagined, even with the streets awake with life.

The third floor was no doubt the most spectacular floor of all. Yuugi had all ready been captivated by the smooth hallways, large tables, bright lamps filling the rooms and his own room, but he found his eyes widening even larger than before. The hallway was a shimmering off-white that seemed to sparkle like diamonds when the rays of sunlight whispered across. Yuugi didn't understand why his heart was racing, only that he was so transfixed by the sight he hardly remembered to walk. Yami had been right when he told Yuugi he'd know the room right away. The only room on the third floor was behind the ivory double doors lined with the same shimmering material on the floor.

Yuugi held his breath when he approached the doors, hoping that Yami wasn't in the middle of anything. Breathing deeply, Yuugi rose his hand and knocked gently. He waited for a few minutes but there was no reply. He tried again and got the same result. He turned the knob and found that the doors where unlocked. Reassuring himself that Yami had told him to meet him there, Yuugi pushed the doors open and stepped inside. What greeted him made him gasp out loud. Just like Yuugi's room there was some kind of enchantment placed on it that gave the room a feel of mystery.

Yuugi understood why Yami had wanted to meet in his room. Instead of the same tiled flooring covering the room it was hidden by a thin layer of sand, smooth and warm to the touch. Yuugi's bare feet dipped into the sand as he walked across it admiring the room. A small table stood in the center filled with left over food that still looked fresh, which meant it had been recently touched. A comfortable looking chair was nearby standing in the corner. Yuugi's eyes caught sight of a deep crimson curtain pulled back near his left by a tall wooden bureau. He approached it and slid it open to reveal an ivory tub that had small pyramids for faucets with an Egyptian relic in between.

Yuugi inwardly smiled and wondered just how long Yami had kept the tub around. He closed the curtain and explored the rest of the bed chamber, finding maps of Egypt, statues lining the walls and other interesting aspects of the room that seemed to call to him. After his brief exploration, Yuugi found himself curious as to where Yami slept. He followed the sanded floor toward another doorway concealed by glass, much like the room Yuugi slept in. He carefully slid it open to reveal a very large bed covered in red silk sheets. The headboard was ivory, like the double doors leading to the bed chamber and was smooth to the touch.

Yuugi traced the silk sheets with his fingers finding the material as soft as the material on his bed, only a different color. Soft, fluffy pillows lined the bed as well with Egyptian figures and symbols imprinted in them. There was sand around the bed, like the grass in Yuugi's room, and it seemed that in the bedroom his feet stayed atop the sand. Yuugi looked around the room and noticed that Yami too had his own patio, which was right next to the bed. Soft lamps lined the entire room, though Yuugi couldn't see how they glowed since they were off. He felt at home, as if he were in a natural and comfortable place.

The soft material that brushed up against his skin made his eyes droop slightly. Without thinking, Yuugi lifted himself on the bed and lay down, pushing his head against one of the soft pillows and draping the silk sheet carelessly around his arms. He sighed blissfully as the warm sun shone down upon him from the patio window. Yuugi's eyes were just barely about to close when a warm, gentle voice broke his relaxation.

"I see you've taken a liking to my bed."

Yuugi's head lifted slightly off the bed as he turned to see Yami standing just inside the patio doors. Yuugi realized that Yami had probably been on the patio the whole time and was able to watch him without Yuugi realizing it.

"How long were you there?" Yuugi asked, folding his arms and trying to look stern.

Yami's eyebrows rose, "It is my room, isn't it? I only just got here a few minutes ago. I had to speak with Hadi again."

Yuugi could hear the slight coldness in his tone. He lifted himself into a sitting position.

"I'm sure Hadi didn't mean what he said. Everyone here seems to care about you a lot, that's all," Yuugi smiled, breaking the tension in the air. "Besides, you're supposed to take me around today and show me what it's like to be a pharaoh, remember?"

Yuugi was rewarded when Yami's expression broke out into a serene smile, "Yes, of course."

Yuugi thought he saw a trace of something else in Yami's expression but as Yami approached him he couldn't find it. Yuugi watched as Yami opened a draw and pulled out a familiar-looking robe that shimmered like gold. It was the same ivory-based robe he wore when Yuugi first met him inside the glorious gold pyramid, only it was covered in a lot of gold.

A golden sash appeared to be sewn in the middle, draping slightly passed Yami's hips. Golden clasps held the robe tightly around his body so that it wouldn't fall down, or even move the slightest no matter which way Yami turned. Gold bracelets were on Yami's biceps like usual, and a gold necklace bearing an Egyptian symbol that no doubt read 'pharaoh', was the final touch. Yami all ready had his crown on, in fact, Yuugi noticed that he always had it on, even when he was sleeping.

_Maybe that's some kind of Egyptian rule for pharaohs. I wonder if it's uncomfortable to sleep in…_

"Fadil is waiting for us outside," Yami said, breaking Yuugi out of his daze, and walking past the bed and to the door. He turned back to glance at Yuugi, "Are you ready?"

Nodding with excitement, Yuugi slid from the bed and followed Yami out of his room. Yuugi went a little slower as his feet dragged through the soft sand, relishing in the smooth texture. It felt like silk beneath his feet instead of grainy like real sand. Yuugi looked up to see Yami staring at him almost looking amused.

"Do you like the effects?" Yami asked.

"Yeah," Yuugi beamed up at him, "how did you do it?"

Yami laughed lightly, "You'll know soon enough Yuugi."

As Yami opened the door and gestured for him to exit first, Yuugi rubbed his feet in the sand once more and headed out. Yami followed closely behind after his door was shut and they made their way down two flights of stairs. As soon as they reached the bottom they were greeted by several guards that bowed to the both of them, and walked them out of the palace. Yuugi unconsciously stuck himself closer to Yami's side, still not used to having so many people around almost all the time.

Yuugi wondered what surprises would be in store for him in a city he didn't know. He was sure the city had changed a lot since the first time Yami had ruled 5000 years ago, but it was a home to him all the same.

_Wait…if Yami was ruling 5000 years ago, with Fidil and the priestess…how are they here? Did they somehow get reborn? I'll have to ask Yami later. _

Yuugi pushed his confusion away as they exited the palace gates into the city itself. Stands of juices, fruits and all kinds of delicious items were everywhere. Yuugi had never seen anything like it.

"Yami?" Yuugi tugged on his robe, allowing Yami's bright eyes to look down at him.

"Yes Yuugi?" he smiled, giving him his full attention.

"Were there food stands 5000 years ago?" he asked curiously.

Yami smiled and shook his head, looking at the atmosphere around them, "No, a lot has changed since my last rule, Yuugi. My viziers have created the new palace to be a lot like the one I ruled in before, but it is true that nothing in Kemet is the same. There never used to be guides for tourists, for my viziers were extremely wary about foreigners entering. However, unlike the rest of Egypt, Kemet is changing much more slowly. They have been anticipating my arrival, as you know, and they figured I wouldn't be used to the modern day."

Yami's eyes glanced back down at Yuugi, "But thanks to you, I understand a lot more than they expected. Though the strange objects on wheels really baffled me. It is much healthier to walk."

Yuugi laughed lightly, causing many people standing by to look toward him and smile with affection.

"So, where are we going?" Yuugi asked, finally containing his laughter.

Yami's smile grew and his gaze glistened mysteriously, "You will see. First, I want to you to join me and see what I do as pharaoh. And then I will take you someplace that I want to show you."

Yuugi's eyes lit up with excitement, as they continued walking past groups of people watching them while surrounded by Yami's guards. Yuugi didn't mind the walking, since he was used to walking to school every day, or downtown to the game shops. His eyes settled on the magnificent sights they passed spotting a couple pyramids in the distance. They didn't look nearly as big as Yami's had been, but they were still an incredible sight. Yuugi noticed that most of the houses were built out of cement or brick, like every day houses.

Yuugi directed his attention back to the road as they were led through the streets toward the unknown destination. He hesitated momentarily, but then reached up to grasp Yami's hand. Yami smiled down at him and squeezed his hand gently. Although some people would've deemed the act childish, it made him feel more secure.

"We're here pharaoh," one of the guards upfront said, turning to him slightly.

Yami nodded in response as the guards led them toward a very large building, covered in vines. It looked like it had many, many rooms, and a little run down but overall it appeared to be a descent sized building. Only when Yuugi spotted a sign did he know what it was.

_An orphanage? I guess I keep forgetting this is the modern Kemet. I wonder what Yami does here. Maybe he visits the children to find them homes, or donates money. _

Softly, a smile appeared on Yuugi's face, relishing how generous a pharaoh Yami was. He hadn't deserved the fate of sacrifice that had been brought upon him. That had been in the past, though, and Yuugi was very grateful he was the one who found Yami's tomb and set him free.

The doors to the building were opened for them as they were led inside. The floor was made of cement with a small carpet leading down the hall. A moment later, a woman came out, smiling brightly.

"Pharaoh," she bowed politely. "I am so relieved you were able to make it. The children have been told many stories about your return and I am happy you came in time for them to see you."

Yami nodded with a smile, "Of course. May I see the children?"

She nodded, "Yes, come this way."

As they followed her towards a set of double doors, Yami turned his crimson eyes toward him, smiling kindly, "Yuugi, this is what I do first. I am given results of the city to find what needs to be fixed. I funded this exact building when I was still ruling. It has been rebuilt since then, thanks to my viziers, but the children still need homes."

Yuugi nodded sadly, "So how do you find them homes?"

Yami's smile lingered though it was a bit more solemn, "They are found homes by having a gathering, in which the city attends. It is a festival of sorts. Its main purpose back then was not to help the orphanage, it was meant for just celebrations. But when my father died I had the festival altered to better help Egypt.

"There are dances and singing, some of which Isis leads. Some of the songs are meant for tourists to buy whatever merchandise is around, but I also added the orphanage children do some of their own entertainment. It is written in the letters sent to each home that any family who wants a child, or to help a child, may adopt one," Yami squeezed his hand tighter and smiled down at him. "But today I am just visiting and donating clothes and food to the children."

Yuugi's expression brightened immensely, "I'm sure they are so much more happy now that you're back."

Yami's smile softened, "I suppose they are. Would you like to help dress the children with me?"

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love to!"

When they finally entered the room, many children were awaiting their arrival. The children clapped and squealed as they set eyes on their pharaoh, the one that helped orphans survive in the past and now he would help them find families. Yami nodded towards the other personnel working there and directed his attention toward the children.

"My children, I have come to give you gifts. We must give each of you a beautiful outfit for the festival," Yami smiled as the children clapped happily. "My finest viziers had these made especially for you, from silk to fresh cotton. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a very special friend of mine, Yuugi."

Yuugi blinked with the unexpected introduction and blushed as the children clapped for him. Yami gave him a secretive amusing smile before turning back to the children.

"He will be helping me and my viziers get you dressed. So please treat him with respect."

The children clapped again, some of them calling Yuugi over to them. Yuugi noticed that some of Yami's viziers indeed were there, probably called there before they arrived. The women viziers each carried several stacks of silk and cotton robes. One of them came up to Yuugi and handed him several clothes to help some of the little boys out. Yami, in the meantime, had been practically attacked with hugs by the large group of children he was currently trying to help get ready.

_I wonder when the festival is. I hope it's not too far away. I'd love to go…Oh, I hope grandpa's not worried. Yami did say he took care of it, so I guess I should just enjoy whatever time I have here. _

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Come on!"

He turned and smiled at the five little boys jumping up and down, waiting for him. Yuugi noticed it was a bit crowded and noisy with all the children getting dressed and fitted so he led them into the next room, which was connected to the previous room by glass doors. They entered the quiet room, the boys still jumping up and down as Yuugi closed the doors.

"All right, let's get you dressed," Yuugi smiled, kneeling down so that he could help them choose the clothes.

"I want the blue one!" one of the boys said.

He had dark hair and dark smiling eyes, though his skin was not that much darker than Yuugi's. The other four boys were a lot more tan, most of them with dark hair and dark eyes. One of the boys had lighter hair and very light brown eyes.

Yuugi unfolded the blue robe and began helping the one little boy in it. The robe was different from the ones that were worn in the palace. They were a lot less formal and slipped on easier. When he was completely fitted Yuugi smiled, admiring how it made the young boy appear older.

"Thanks! I like it!" the boy chirped.

Yuugi smiled softly, "I'm glad. What's your name?"

"Adio," he said, playing with the silky belt that tied around his waist.

"What a nice name, does it mean anything?" Yuugi asked kindly.

"My mommy told me it meant ritu…riteous…rigeous…," the boy tried to pronounce.

Yuugi scrunched up his eyes in thought as he tried to figure out what the boy was trying to say.

"Do you mean ritual?"

The boy shook his head.

"Right, rigorous, righteous…"

"That's it!" the boy chirped.

Yuugi grinned, "Well that's a very nice name."

"Me next!" one of the other boys exclaimed, practically throwing themselves toward him.

Yuugi caught him, almost falling over. The boy blinked up at him, smiling widely.

"You haff pretty eyes," he commented.

Yuugi smiled, half embarrassed as they examined him, each one staring at his eyes.

"Oh, thank you. Here, you want the green one?"

The boy nodded, "Yeah!"

Yuugi helped slip it on him, making sure that it wasn't too loose. The boy jumped up and down once it was on. Once he had dressed the others in whatever color they wanted, he stood up and watched them jump around.

"Yuugi! Yuugi! Catch this!" Adio grinned, throwing a small ball his way.

Unfortunately, Yuugi hadn't expected it so it missed his hands and bounced off the wall, flying to the other end of the room and out the door leading into the hallway.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it. You boys have to practice your dancing," Yuugi smiled, making his way out the door.

He peered out of the playroom and saw that the ball was heading toward a flight of stairs leading down to a lower level. Yuugi reacted immediately and tried to catch it, knowing he might not reach it in time. Just as the ball reached the top stair, a hand reached out and grabbed it. Yuugi came to a stop, only several feet from the stairway, glancing up.

A tall figure emerged, dressed in a very long purple robe. It wrapped around his body much more articulately than Yuugi's and was also draped over his shoulder, tied to the back. In the back it flared out much like a cape, though Yuugi could tell it was still part of the robe. Gold rings were set on the figure's fingers as well as arm bracelets beneath his biceps, like Yami had. The figure, however, had on a golden necklace that wrapped securely around his neck, glistening beneath the lamps upon the wall.

Besides his mysterious appearance, and exotic looks Yuugi noticed that he had a noticeably familiar shade of eye color, although somewhat darker. His hair was a dark blonde color that was up to his shoulders. Yuugi barely registered that he was staring up at him with his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Here's your ball," he said, his voice deep and rich like Yami's, but very different.

Yuugi blinked in confusion, remembering that he had come out there to get the ball for the kids.

"Oh, um, thank you," Yuugi said reaching his hands out to take the ball.

Yuugi studied him closely and realized that he wasn't much older than Yami, if he was older at all. He was staring calmly at him with an almost satisfied look in his eyes. Yuugi cleared his throat, slapping on a polite smile.

"I'm Yuugi," he introduced.

A wide smile appeared on his face, "Why how rude of me, my name's Marik."

Yuugi glanced down at the outstretched hand and grasped it gently. The young man, or Marik, had a gentle but firm handshake. As their hands were clasped Marik stared at him unblinking. Finally, their hands slid apart from each other and Yuugi smiled up at him again.

"So, do you work here?"

Marik folded his arms and leaned up against the railing.

"You could say that. I am here on business."

He didn't elaborate so Yuugi just left it at that. After all, the children would want their ball back soon.

"I haven't seen you around before," Marik said.

Yuugi smiled and shook his head, "That's because I haven't been here before. Yami invited me."

Marik's eyebrows rose, "Yami? I see…So you are a relative?"

Yuugi let out a light laugh, "No, I'm not. Otherwise I'd be a mummy."

Marik's lips curled into a barely noticeable grin, "Yes, of course."

Yuugi smiled up at him, "No, I'm a friend. We, er…met you know…before, and…"

"You're the boy who rescued him," Marik said, unfolding his arms.

Yuugi stared up at him surprised. He didn't know Yami had told other people about that, unless Marik was also one of Yami's viziers, but Yuugi had never seen him before.

"Well, I should probably be getting back to the children," Yuugi smiled. "Um, nice meeting you Marik."

"And you," he said back, the same smile still lingering on his lips.

Yuugi then turned around and went back into the room. The boys were still playing and jumping around. They hadn't noticed Yuugi had been gone for more than two minutes. Yuugi approached them and immediately they bounded over to him and started dancing around him. Yuugi then led them through the glass doors back into the room to join the rest of the children. Most of the other children were all ready dressed and showing off their outfits by doing strange made-up movements. Yami was speaking with the woman who had greeted them. The boys Yuugi helped join the crowd of children as Yuugi stood watching in amazement. Yami finished speaking with her and spotted Yuugi, smiling as he approached him.

"They look happy," Yuugi observed, smiling up at him.

Yami nodded, smiling back down at him, "Yes, Yuugi, and they seem to like you a lot."

Yuugi beamed up at him happily, glad that there was something he could do to help. Yami looked up at the children, another soft smile gracing his lips.

"I wish we could stay but there's a couple more stops before we're done," Yami said ruefully.

Yuugi nodded and they walked side-by-side toward the guards waiting for them patiently by the door. The viziers that had helped dress the children, followed them as well. The children all yelled their goodbyes as they made their way out of the orphanage. The trip had lifted Yuugi's spirits to see the children so happy. Sighing contently, he walked beside Yami to their next destination.

This time they arrived at a simple home, built from concrete. It was homey, with a fireplace and furniture, and an upstairs. Not too big but not too small. Yuugi liked the feel of it because it reminded him of his home. They were greeted by an elderly woman, who immediately gestured for them to enter.

"Oh pharaoh, you have come just in time!" she said, leading them toward a sitting area.

There, on the couch was a young woman getting ready to have a baby, her husband by her side clutching her hand tightly. Or rather, the woman was clutching his hand tightly because he looked like he was in slight discomfort. She was breathing rapidly, her face covered in perspiration.

"The baby is due any minute. I'm sorry we don't have very much supplies to help with," the elderly woman said.

Yuugi guessed she was the mother of the young woman expecting the child. Yami approached the woman and knelt down by her side.

"It's all right, I came prepared," Yami reassured her, rubbing small circles on her stomach.

The woman's breathing seemed to labor somewhat, but she still seemed in a great deal of pain. Yami gestured for his viziers to help him as they prepared her by putting a pillow beneath her head. Another woman vizier spread her legs but kept the woman's gown up like a tent to keep her privacy. A couple other viziers held out items that would help when the baby came out.

Yuugi watched intrigued as Yami cut the gown so that her stomach would protrude out. Then he took a strange yellowish cream and began rubbing it over her stomach. After this Yami handed it to one of the women viziers down by her legs and they began spreading it elsewhere getting ready for when the moment came.

"It's okay Aziza, hang in there," her husband soothed, keeping their hands locked together.

Aziza drew in deep breaths, screaming out in pain. Yuugi saw that her stomach had moved so she was most likely experiencing contractions. She screamed again and squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's starting to come. I can see the head," one of the women viziers said.

Yami, meanwhile, was holding a bottle underneath Aziza's nose, helping her breath deeply. Her breathing didn't slow but her screaming ceased as her eyes remained shut.

"If it's too much I can give you something to help the pain," Yami said, running a cold cloth over her forehead.

Aziza nodded so Yami tilted her chin up and helped her drink down a strange blue liquid. Once she had taken it her eyes weren't so tightly shut.

"All right Aziza, now push," her husband said calmly.

Immediately she began pushing, the pain causing her to wince, but slowly the pain seemed to become less. She pushed and pushed, her husband urging her on and the viziers helping the baby come out the right way. Yami was occasionally rubbing her stomach to help the process or rubbing her forehead. The moment before the baby came out Aziza let out a small shriek and relaxed her muscles in a slump, exhausted. The baby wasn't exactly pretty from just coming out of her womb, but once she was cleaned the baby girl was handed over to the teary-eyed mother who cuddled her newborn. She thanked Yami graciously many times before they were on their way.

Once they were outside, Yuugi's brilliant eyes gleamed up at Yami, as if speaking without words.

"Yami, that was…so incredible!" Yuugi smiled.

Yami chuckled, smiling, "I'm glad you thought so, Yuugi."

"Do you do that often?" Yuugi asked. "I mean, aren't there hospitals?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, there are hospitals. Some people just prefer that I help them with it. It was a custom in the past that each baby born was given a ritual to bring good fortune to Egypt. Of course back then there weren't nearly as many people so doing that to every single baby would overtire me."

"Yeah, you're right," Yuugi smiled.

Yuugi suddenly felt Yami's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at him expectantly.

"Wait here for a minute, I'll be right back," Yami said softly.

Yuugi nodded and watched as Yami headed through the street, up to a juice stand and paying the people for two cups. When he came back, he handed Yuugi one of the cups and smiled down at him.

"This was my favorite juice when I was young. It's a very rare blend, and a special kind of drink."

Yuugi took a sip, tasting the sweet, tangy juice on his tongue. It had the flavor of a fruit, like an orange, but the taste was sweeter and stronger. Against the hot sun bearing down on them, the ice cold beverage was a relief. Yuugi's eyes lit up immensely.

"It's really good, what is it?"

"A very rare blend of fruits. In fact, it's a custom for special guests to have it, for we don't have enough for everyone. So when a guest takes a sip he must hold it up to the sun and spin three times, making sure to keep his eyes focused on the sun and sun alone. If not, the people could become insulted."

Yuugi nodded and took the cup, doing exactly as Yami had instructed. He held the glass up high toward the sun, squinting from the close proximity and spun three times while trying to keep his head turned to watch the sun. When he finished, he felt a tad dizzy, but otherwise fine. He turned to see that people had gathered, smiling at him and whispering to one another. Yuugi stared at them, wondering why they were giving him strange looks. Suddenly, his eyes snapped wide open and he wheeled around to glare at Yami.

"YAMI!"

Yami laughed loudly, causing the people around to join in the laughter. Yuugi was blushing furiously from the embarrassment and that Yami was having the time of his life laughing at him. Once Yami was finished laughing, his bright eyes twinkling with humor and amusement, he waved to the people around them and began walking on.

"You said it was made from rare fruits!" Yuugi stomped beside him, huffing indignantly.

Yami smiled, "It's just a mixture of fruits we have here in Egypt, along with the oranges I sent my viziers from your house."

Yuugi's mouth dropped open. Why hadn't he realized that? The drink had tasted strangely tangy and familiar, and he had given Yami some oranges to send to his viziers. Yuugi sent him a glare and turned to look in the opposite direction while sipping the juice. He could hear Yami's chuckling beside him and felt a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Come now Yuugi, all is fair game here. After all, I had quite the embarrassments when I was with you."

Yuugi's glare disappeared as he turned back to face Yami, a smile once again gracing his lips.

"Fine. We're even, okay?" Yuugi huffed.

Yami shook his head, "I had several embarrassing moments, Yuugi. We aren't caught up yet."

Yuugi gave him a look then gulped down his juice in one shot, squeezing the paper cup tightly until it crumbled from the force.

_I can't believe he did that! He can be a real kid when he wants to. I guess I'll have to be more careful around him. _

"Where are we heading next?" Yuugi asked lightly, as if the event had never taken place.

Yami smiled, "I figured I'd take you for a tour around Kemet, does that sound nice?"

Yuugi nodded with excitement, "I'd love that!"

Yami cast him a smile and then led him toward their next destination. Yuugi hadn't known just how friendly people in Kemet were until Yami showed him around the sights. The first place they went to was the pyramids Yuugi had seen in the distance before. Yami took him around and explained how they were built and how long it took. They then went around the outskirts of the city, stopping whenever Yuugi saw something extraordinary.

The tour was more than Yuugi could ask for. Yami bought him many souvenirs such as a replica of the Giza Pyramids, which was a known tourist attraction, and several kinds of foods for him to try along the way. Yuugi was greeted by everyone that past him, as well as Yami. They were pulled to almost every stand, the people wanting the pharaoh and his "special guest-friend" to see what they had to offer.

Yuugi was almost tricked into believing the strange item the man was selling was a very powerful good luck charm that only worked when one prayed looking up at the full moon. Luckily, however, Yami had broke into laughter at the sight of Yuugi's seriously intrigued expression. Right then Yuugi knew he had been fooled and opted to just glare sideways at him.

They hadn't stopped for lunch because of all the snacks that had eaten along the way, so Yami showed him his favorite spots when he was younger. The first spot was nearby the Mediterranean Sea, which surrounded the outer skirts of the city. They couldn't walk there and instead had to be taken by train. Yami had been a bit…unused to the train idea, but he held his composure good so that Yuugi couldn't tease him about it. The spot they went to was secluded on top of rocks with which they could look out at the sea.

Yuugi had tried to get Yami back by pushing him in the water, but being a pharaoh had its perks. Yami was always ready for an attack, even if he was with someone he trusted. Yuugi ended up soaked from head to toe and having to take the train ride back wet. He didn't mind so much because of the hot weather, but Yami was having more and more reasons to tease him, which wasn't going to be good for when Yami came back with him.

Yuugi had gotten into a change of robes, by being taken into a small shop to get measured. Yami had purchased a new robe of a beautiful light golden color that lit up Yuugi's face and brought out his eyes. Once he was again dressed in dry clothing, Yami had set up a train ride to Cairo, Egypt's capital city. It was one of the largest cities in Africa, as Yami had told him, and was heavily populated. At the same time, a lot of events took place there and a lot of amazing sights were to be seen.

The first sight in Cairo was the Memphis museum, in which Yuugi was shown the statue of the great Ramses II, made of limestone and 13 meters long. Yuugi was staring up at it in awe, wondering how anyone could make such a large sculpture. Once he had been through the museum, Yami told him he was going to take him to the last sight of the day, since it was all ready approaching evening. Yuugi's eyes were closed, as Yami had told him to do, as Yami led him by holding his hand toward the destination. Yuugi could hear people chatting around him excitedly, some in awed voices. His impatience was due to the excitement stirring in his veins. He wanted to know where they were and what great sight Yami was taking him to.

"Yami, are we there yet?" Yuugi asked for the tenth time.

"Almost."

Yuugi could hear the smile in his voice as he said that, probably knowing whatever it was Yuugi was going to love. Yuugi felt Yami stop as he was directed toward a certain spot. Yami lifted his hands and placed them on something cool and metal.

"Can I open my eyes?" Yuugi asked, almost begging him to say yes.

He heard Yami chuckle, "Yes, Yuugi. You may open them."

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open to see what the big surprise was.

"Yami…Oh…it's beautiful…," Yuugi whispered, unable to keep his eyes off the sight before them.

They were standing in a tower that stood about the city of Cairo, overlooking all the other buildings and people walking below them. The sun was drifting lower into the horizon, nearing evening time, creating a wonderful golden hue across the cloudless sky. Yuugi's eyes were sparkling with mirth and excitement as he kept his eyes glued to everything that was being overlooked by the tower.

"Yami, what is this place?" Yuugi asked, turning toward him with bright eyes that were shimmering.

Yami smiled and placed his hands on the railing as well, "This is Gezirah, Cairo's tower. Back when I was young this was a place that was shielded up so that my father's men could keep watch over this city. Cairo was where my father had his armies established because of the good lands and space. The palace was still in Kemet where I would be forced to stay in until my father returned.

"Now it is one of the greatest modern attractions, as my viziers told me the first time I arrived back here without you. I visited it and realized just how wonderful time had made it. This is now a place where family and friends can sit and eat happily. It's no longer used for spying purposes. We are standing on the observation platform, overlooking the city," Yami said, turning to smile at him. "If you're hungry there is a restaurant below us on the next floor."

Yuugi's face lit up as he laughed lightly, "I guess things have really changed, huh?"

Yami smiled back, "Yes they have. But it seems all for the better. I am very thankful I got a chance to come back and see this, Yuugi. I would've missed so much."

Yuugi nodded, his laughter turning into a sweet smile, "I'm glad you did too."

"I am also very glad I met you," Yami's eyes softened immensely, shining with sincerity.

Yuugi's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as his smile turned even warmer, "I am glad I met you too."

They stared at each other softly, relishing in the moment. After several moments of staring out at the beautiful city, Yuugi glanced down.

"Yami…how high are we exactly?"

"We are a hundred and eighty meters high," Yami answered.

Yuugi's eyebrows rose, "Sorry I asked."

Yami laughed richly and turned toward him, "Are you ready to go back to Kemet?"

Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, I'm ready."

The two of them left the platform and returned to catch the next train. Because Yami was pharaoh they were able to get a special train ride back to Kemet, not waiting for it more than five minutes. The guards were waiting in the city for them, having all ready eaten themselves. They escorted them back toward the palace, which was a two mile walk from where they were. By the time they got back, Yuugi was exhausted so Yami had him escorted inside by a guard.

Once inside, Yami approached him, "If you are tired Yuugi, I can have dinner sent to your room."

Yuugi shook his head, "No, I'm all right. Didn't you say you wanted to show me something in your room?"

Yami smiled softly and looked up at Fidil, who had entered moments before, "Could you have dinner sent to my room?"

"Of course," he smiled, immediately exiting to do his bidding.

Yami climbed the stairs with Yuugi right behind them until they reached the third floor. Yami pushed open the doors to his room and they stepped inside. Yuugi followed him into the bedroom chamber and watched as he opened the patio doors.

"My viziers constructed the bedroom to have a perfect view outside, like my old room did. It always calmed me to watch the sights of nature," Yami said, pulling back away from the doors. "Sit down on the bed and I will show you."

Yuugi sat down, getting comfortable as Yami sat beside him.

"In just a few minutes you will be able to see it from here."

Yuugi watched curiously, wondering what Yami was waiting for. The sky was still a golden hue from earlier, but it began to change. Yuugi blinked several times to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. Beautiful purple, blue and pink hues lit up the sky, ever-so-slowly as the sun began to drift low in the horizon. Yuugi's eyes were hooked on the sunset, watching it from the comfort of the bed with soft pillows behind his back. The sight was just as beautiful as the city of Cairo.

"It's so…breathtaking," Yuugi said, glancing at Yami who wore a peaceful expression while his eyes were fixated on it.

"Yes, it is. It always calmed me to watch it. I could get to sleep much better," Yami said softly.

Yuugi's eyes dimmed, "I'm sorry your life wasn't everything back then."

Yami shook his head, closing his eyes for a second before reopening them, "Don't be sorry, Yuugi. I had to live that life, yes, but it was worth it in order to come back into this time and be free of the restrictions I had when I was younger. To see these sights whenever I want without needing them to sleep…," Yami trailed off, his lips curling into a soft smile. "I do not regret living the restricted, tough and exhausting life before now that I have this."

Yuugi's eyes were full of tears and he couldn't stop them from falling. Yami turned his head and brushed a finger across Yuugi's lashes to wipe most of them away. He smiled at Yuugi after making sure his cheeks were dry.

"Don't cry for me Yuugi, I am very happy now. And I don't regret having helped all my people. It was a gift and an honor."

Yuugi nodded, wiping the remaining tears away. "I know Yami, I just…you didn't deserve what you got. You're so kind-hearted and it's not fair that your father put so much pressure on you and even more after he died."

Yami sighed, looking back at the glowing sunset, "Yes…I was kind-hearted Yuugi. And I'm glad. My father was a cruel ruler. He cared for no one but himself and his palace and riches. If people suffered he did not care, and that went for me as well. He tried to raise me to be just like him, but I refused. Because I could not find a way to bond with him I turned to the only friends I had, which were the abused and neglected viziers and slaves working inside the palace. I made friends yes, but whenever seen together my father would go into a rage and lock me in my room for the night.

"After he died I had to pay for all the mistakes he had made," Yami's voice turned cold and bitter. "I had to work hard to keep Egypt from falling under and I spent no time caring for myself and often times got sick. My people respected me by then though, realizing I was nothing like my father so they took great care of me. And in return I took care of them."

Yuugi listened to him silently, his eyes welling up with sadness again but he refused to cry. Instead, he watched Yami's expression as he stared out at the sunset, waiting for him to continue.

"My father made a lot of enemies as well," Yami continued, his tone softer but no less bitter. "There were thieves and angry people from other cities, but none compared to Gahiji, who was the leader of an army in a neighboring city. He was supposed to have the army prepared for any battles against the pharaoh, but like I said my father made lots of enemies. Gahiji knew this and planned to use the army he created against my father.

"Although my father was powerful, selfish and only into riches, he also was very strong about having a good defense built up. So when Gahiji came to conquer my father wiped out his army with help from a couple other cities my father had threatened to destroy if they didn't help him. Too many lives were lost that day on both sides, but Gahiji's men retreated, or tried to but my father ordered the army to hunt them down. Gahiji escaped with his life back to his homeland, wounded severely.

"However, my father soon paid the price for being a cruel and uncaring pharaoh," Yami's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "Akila, who was my father's mistress, had had the son in her neighboring city, which was in the same city as Gahiji for he was Akila's brother. Once Akila found out what her brother had tried to do she apologized to my father herself, but he kicked her out, leaving her with the baby and not much money. She became obsessed with riches, believing it was her right at the fortune my father had. So she told her son, Kontar, everything and told him he was destined to rule Egypt.

"However, my father was soon killed off and that started the real problems. Akila knew that her son, Kontar, could never have the thrown now unless my father's true son was killed. She had planned to release information that Kontar was indeed my father's illegitimate son, but he had died unexpectedly. She became enraged and ended with killing herself."

Yuugi gasped, covering his mouth in shock. "Why did she do that?"

Yami sighed sadly, "She was too overwhelmed by the greed for power and riches and when she thought she couldn't have any of it she went insane and slit her own throat. Kontar, as you can imagine, became my biggest problem. His revenge was for his mother's death and his semi-right to the throne. But you see, even with the blood of my father he would still not be allowed to take it up, even if I had been killed, because it was against Egyptian law to have an affair.

"Though most pharaohs before my father had many wives, the laws had changed with the times. At that time my mother Dalila was very ill and my father never tended her bed. I was always there by her side. And so when the truth about Kontar broke free the lands in the city he lived became property of Kemet, under my rule."

"So then Kontar tried to kill you," Yuugi whispered.

Yami nodded solemnly, "Yes. Kontar wanted the throne so badly and once he knew he couldn't have it because of his lineage, he opted to take it forcefully. He figured that once I had been destroyed the people would be too afraid of him to retaliate so he would get the throne even against the law, however, things didn't go as he planned."

"You defeated him," Yuugi spoke up. "And you did the right thing."

Yami nodded again, turning toward him, "Yes, Yuugi. I didn't want to have to destroy him but I had no choice. Unfortunately, I destroyed myself along with him. But now, that is all in the past and I am able to move on. But even with him dead it feels like there is still something not quite right. Another threat might be stirring."

By the tone in his voice, Yuugi knew it would be serious, "Y-you aren't thinking of sending me back are you?"

Yami's eyes dimmed as he stared at him, "I hope it doesn't come to that Yuugi. I want you to be by my side, but if a threat is known I am not sure it would be safe for you here, even inside the palace."

"No, Yami! I can help you! Please don't send me away. We can do this together, as a team!" Yuugi begged, grasping his hand in both of his.

"Yuugi…," Yami said, his eyes saddening.

"Please, Yami. Trust me, I can help you. If you end up having to use your powers again it'll destroy you for good. Now that we are bonded I can help you bear the burden of the powers. If the power is shared between us you're more likely to use the full amount and survive."

Yami didn't respond at first, but soon his eyes softened and he smiled serenely at him, "Thank you, Yuugi. You are very brave."

Yuugi sighed with relief and smiled at him, "I feel brave when I'm with you. Oh, by the way, I was wondering…," Yuugi said, tilting his head. "How is it that the priestess and your viziers are all alive like you?"

Yami smiled, "That is a story for another day, Yuugi. Dinner will be coming."

Just as Yami had said that the doors opened and food was served to them. They ate in silence watching the rest of the sunset as the sky began to darken to different shades. Yuugi felt the warmth of Yami by his side as they stared peacefully out the patio windows. He felt safe and secure with Yami, like he had the power to do anything. Slowly, his eyes drifted shut as sleep overcame him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	12. Sealing Fate

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Author's Note: **I'm SO sorry this was delayed, but my beta-read was sick, so be understandable. Thanks again to my beta-reader **Towairaito Zoon. - **

**Chapter 11: Sealing Fate**

The feeling of warmth was so incredibly addictive that Yuugi didn't even want to move. He could feel the rays of sunlight pouring on him, lulling him from a restful slumber. He hadn't had one nightmare since back in Domino, and he was enjoying it. He only feared the time in Kemet would pass by too quickly. His semi-awake conscience allowed him to feel something warm across his neck. Slowly Yuugi opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of a glamorous view of the sun streaming in through the patio windows.

As his brilliant, violet eyes opened to take in the beautiful surroundings, including the sparkling sand covering the floor, his mind was refreshed, remembering the talk he had with Yami the previous night. He didn't ever remember going back to his room, which meant that he hadn't left. Feeling something on the back of his neck Yuugi turned on his side and took in the sight of Yami sleeping peacefully beside him. Smiling softly, Yuugi watched his serene face as he breathed in slow and even.

Yuugi hesitantly reached out to brush away Yami's bangs in order to get a better look at the crown he was wearing. Having seen it several times before, Yuugi had practically memorized every contour and design. It was the symbol of the Eye of Horus in the center, that seemed to hold so much power in itself, that intrigued him. He carefully traced the symbol with his fingers, finding the smooth feeling of the gold to be almost comforting.

A knock at the door caused Yuugi to pull his hand away suddenly, turning in surprise. Yami's crimson eyes peered open from his eyelids as he was awoken by the simple noise.

"Pharaoh?" a muffled voice was heard from the other side.

"What is it?" Yami asked, sounding as if he had been awake the whole time.

"Pharaoh, Hadi is here to see again. He says it's urgent."

Yami's eyes closed for a second before he opened them again, his expression changing from calm to stern, "Very well. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"As you wish," the voice responded, and soon after footsteps were heard as the figure walked away.

Yami's attention turned from the door as he spotted Yuugi fully awake and staring back at him.

Yami smiled softly, "Did you sleep well?"

Yuugi nodded, with a polite smile, "Yeah, you have a really nice bed."

Immediately after saying that, Yuugi quickly hid a faint blush that subtly appeared. He hoped it had seemed as innocent as he intended it. Yami only chuckled lightly and nodded.

"That's why it's hard for me to get up in the morning," he smiled. "I suppose I must get up now."

"Is it another meeting?" Yuugi asked curiously.

Yami nodded as he slipped out of the bed, preparing to get dressed.

"Yes, it appears something else has come up. I have a feeling of what it is. You may explore the palace if you wish," Yami said as he slipped on his main robe. "You may go anywhere you desire, Yuugi, even if you'd like to stay here and rest. I know we had a busy day yesterday."

Yuugi shook his head, smiling, "I'm fine. Grandpa usually wakes me up early to do chores sometimes anyway. Actually, Yami?"

Yami turned his attention toward him while clasping his robe on, "What is it, Yuugi?"

"What exactly did you do so that my grandpa wouldn't worry?" Yuugi asked, leaning on the bed.

Yami clasped his robe and then sat down on the bed near him.

"It's an ancient ritual that was performed to protect me when I was first ruling around the age of ten. Whenever there would be trouble stirring my viziers would go in search of anyone who had information, even if they had to capture someone who was working against me. Usually it was some lowly servant working for what they expected to be high pay to help the enemy against me," Yami explained. "Instead of torturing them, or killing them, as most cruel pharaohs did in the past like my father, my viziers contacted Isis, the priestess, to come to my aid.

"At the time, she was young herself, though a little older than I was. However, she had experience in performing rituals, as had her whole family. I had helped Isis before, without knowing it," Yami smiled slightly at the memory. "My father had ordered Isis and some of her family members to be killed because he was afraid they were working on a ritual to get rid of him, but I helped her family escape by showing them the underground passage out of the city, and then blocked it off. After that, her family kindly offered their services to me if I ever needed it. They were the ones to help me fight the war shortly after my father died, and they generously dedicated themselves part time to building and setting protections up for my tomb.

"Isis was the one to help me when an enemy was captured," Yami said, as Yuugi listened intrigued. "She hypnotized him to tell us everything he knew, which was quite a lot. He had been confident because he swore to the enemy he'd die without telling us, but he didn't expect to be forced by power. After that, Isis erased his memory so that he couldn't remember us. But the memory charm she used then couldn't be reversed, and that in the long run could've been a problem for future occurrences. So as she grew, along with her abilities, she used my blood to summon a power that would help. Horus."

"Your bird?" Yuugi asked, awed, his bright eyes widening.

Yami nodded, "Yes, Horus is no ordinary bird Yuugi. He is technically not even real, but made from my blood and Isis' priestess abilities. He was born from an egg and I had to raise him like a normal pet, but he was able to grant me help, the help I needed when I was too young to have the powers necessary to completely protect Kemet. One of the powers was a much more perfected version of a memory ritual, since he was also made from Isis as well. Since Isis' specialty then was memory rituals, Horus was able to acquire her power and perfect it so that it may be reversed. "Your grandfather is just suffering from a memory loss caused by Horus' abilities, Yuugi. He has forgotten everything about you, but only temporarily. Even without Horus undoing it he will eventually remember because it wears off," Yami smiled, a glint in his eyes.

Yuugi chuckled, "Well, at least he'll be able to do things normally without having to worry about me."

Yami nodded with a smile, "Yes. I am sure you have other questions Yuugi, but I must attend this meeting. We will talk later," he said reassuringly, putting a hand over Yuugi's.

Yami gave him one last smile and walked out, while Yuugi watched him until the door closed. He sighed, leaning back against the soft cushions of the bed to bask in the warm sunlight.

_I hope none of my friends visit grandpa while he has temporary amnesia. That might not be so good. _

Stretching softly with a yawn, Yuugi managed to remove himself from the warm comfort of the bed, realizing that he had fallen asleep in his robes. Not feeling up to going all the way back to his room to change, he opted to stay as he was and explore the palace more in depth. He was bound to find something interesting along the way.

Yuugi opened the door, giggling as he wiggled his toes through the enchanted sand before stepping out. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor was no doubt the most complex of all the floors. Yuugi couldn't remember which hallways he had taken before, let alone remember where his own room was. The hallways were more like long corridors that were beautifully polished marble, but they all looked the same. Many doors lined the halls as well and Yuugi was too afraid to try any. He headed left down yet another corridor, looking up at the glass lamps that lined the walls. Yuugi was confused now, surrounded by passages that all looked the same. He was starting to get frightened that he'd never find his way back.

_Why did I pick the most confusing floor? I should've stayed near Yami. _

Yuugi turned yet another corner, finding yet another corridor lined with some doors. In a panic, he ran to the nearest door hoping a guard or someone would be there to help him find his way back. The door swung open and he ran inside, his eyes welling with tears. The room wasn't filled with guards, but it wasn't empty either. Yuugi's tears dried before they even fell as he stared up at a gigantic wall standing in front of him. It reached the very tall ceiling so Yuugi had to strain his neck up to see the captivating object on the wall.

There hooked to several golden chains, hoisted to the wall, was an incredibly large tablet. It was made from ivory, like many things in Egypt were made in the past. His grandpa had told him Ivory was the least expensive stone back in the days but was highly qualified because it preserved ancient scriptures for over thousands of years without crumbling or rusting.

Stepping toward the tablet, Yuugi's eyes were glued as he stared at the images before him. He could only read some of the symbols, not understanding exactly what they were saying. There were many symbols there he had never seen before and was sure his grandpa hadn't seen. It was a different type of scripture, from the looks of the carved hieroglyphics.

Yuugi's eyes ranked over the symbols, trying to spot familiar ones. He saw plenty with the symbol of the pharaoh, but he wasn't sure what most of it read. Yuugi looked up at the top where it looked like there had been a piece missing before and it had been put back together. The symbol of the pharaoh was there, holding something in his hand. There were strange squiggly symbols coming around him like the pharaoh was glowing, or powerful, and a round sphere was held in his hand.

Yuugi turned around abruptly as a faint sound broke him from his daze. His fear had long since disappeared as he curiously stepped out of the room. He listened closely, trying to figure which way the sound was coming from.

_Maybe if I follow it I'll find my way back. _

Yuugi slowly walked along the corridors listening cautiously for the sounds to grow louder. As he followed them they became more noticeably like voices. The sound was coming from down the hallway to his left. Picking up the pace, Yuugi swiftly ran down the hallways, his feet echoing against the marble floors. The voices were getting louder and louder, making it easier for him to follow them. Yuugi wondered briefly why he could hear them from so far away and realized as he got closer that one of the voices was shouting abnormally loud.

As he grew nearer the shouting got louder until Yuugi was able to just barely make out what was being said. He didn't stop his pace even as words reached his ears.

"Unhand me if you know what's good for you!"

Yuugi slowed down, making sure to not cause too much noise to alert his presence.

"Hold still," a gruff voiced sounded.

Yuugi pushed himself up against the wall preparing to peek around the corner. He heard struggling and figured one of the voices had to be a guard, but who were they holding?

"You think you tin-heads are really clever, don't you?" a voice hissed. "Well I'll have you know your high and mighty pharaoh cannot keep me under his watch forever!"

Yuugi took a deep breath and peeked a violet orb around the wall to see what was going on. He spotted a guard as his back was turned to him. He seemed to be struggling from holding onto someone but Yuugi couldn't quite see who it was. He inched closer trying to peer around the guard's large frame to get a peek.

"LET GO OF ME!" the voice shouted in anger as the guard was suddenly throne backward, flying at least ten meters away.

Yuugi gasped as the guard came flying past his position and stopped, lying unconscious in the middle of one of the corridors. Yuugi turned and his eyes widened at the sight. A boy, looking no older than him, stood standing there unharmed and looking dangerously mean. The strange thing was that he resembled his friend Ryou, only this boy had longer hair that was more unruly and his eyes were darker. His face too seemed more pointed and firm, and his muscles bigger. He was wearing tight jeans and a loose white shirt that had patches of dirt of it. His eyes were narrowed toward the guard that lay motionless as he panted for breath, as if he had just run a mile. It was then that Yuugi noticed something dangling from his neck. It was a golden necklace that looked like it was made from the same material as Yuugi's necklace; the one Yami had given him.

_That's strange...I guess that proves the saying that everyone has a twin out there somewhere. But who is he? Is he a criminal? Why was the guard trying to hold him? And how did he fling that guard so far? _

The questions buzzed through his head as he stared at him, unable to move or breathe. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, whether it was good or bad. If the boy was a danger to Yami then he was free to roam the castles now that the guard was down. If he was innocent...

_He doesn't look innocent, but maybe I should ask him if he needs help._

Before Yuugi could completely think his plan through he stepped out from the shadows of the hallway.

"Excuse me?" he called out.

The boy, who had turned and was deciding which way to go, spun around, his dark eyes searching for the owner of the voice. His eyes locked onto Yuugi's as he appeared in front of him. The boy stared at him for a moment and Yuugi was beginning to fear he'd end up like the guard. It was only when the boy's eyes locked onto the necklace dangling from his own neck that his eyes seemed to lessen the threat slightly, staring at Yuugi strangely.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded. "You wear the necklace of the pharaoh."

Yuugi stared at him surprised, glancing down at the necklace and looking back up at him.

"I'm Yuugi," he said. "I...uh, am a friend of Yami's...er, the pharaoh."

The boy's shoulders straightened as he stood up to his full height from previously when he was bent over after flinging the guard.

"A friend? I don't recall a friend ever being mentioned in the scripture to come back with the pharaoh," he said toward him.

Yuugi tilted his head in question, "What scripture?"

The boy stared at him in question as if he hadn't quite understood, "What scripture?" he snorted. "The only scripture anyone has ever been talking about. The prophecy about pharaoh Yami coming back to save all of Egypt again."

Yuugi could hear something in his voice that he didn't like when he mentioned Yami.

"Do you...I mean...are you an enemy of Yami's?" Yuugi asked without thinking.

The boy folded his arms across his chest, "We're rivals, but for a totally different reason. We've been competing with each other in Duel Monsters for years. I figured this time he and I would have a real competition but that _Yami _seems to want me out of his way. He's been keeping those annoying guards watching my every move for months now and I'm getting sick of it! I want my duel!" he said clenching his fists. "I don't understand why Yami can't just forget about saving the world until _after _our duel!"

Although Yuugi could sense this boy and Yami weren't exactly friends, they weren't necessarily enemies either. They just had...disagreements.

_And they must've played Duel Monsters before, the real Duel Monsters from ancient times. Why does he want to defeat Yami in one?_

"What's your name?" Yuugi asked, hoping the boy wouldn't suddenly attack him.

He stared at Yuugi suspiciously for a minute, "You may call me Bakura. Now, can you show me the way out?"

Yuugi froze mid-breath, knowing that even if he, now Bakura, wasn't an enemy he was still trouble. Luckily, Yuugi knew the right thing to say and it wasn't a lie.

"Um...I don't know my way out, actually," Yuugi smiled sheepishly. "I was trying to find someone to help me."

"_Damn it_!" he cursed. "This is just great. First that guard thinks he can drag me all around the palace and now I'm stuck here!"

Yuugi gulped nervously but smiled politely, "We could...find the exit together, if you wanted."

Bakura glanced at him, his cold eyes not showing much compassion but he made a gruff sound, "Fine, let's go."

He stalked off and Yuugi quickly followed him, hoping that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life. Inside he was hoping that Yami would find them and deal with Bakura in whatever way he thought was appropriate. Yuugi couldn't tell anything from him but knew he was in some kind of trouble, and that unnerved him.

"So, Bakura, why do you want to duel Yami?" Yuugi asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Unfortunately, starting a conversation about Yami wasn't the best thing. Bakura glared sideways at him and his muscles tensed unconsciously. Yuugi's eyes lit up with fear, hoping he didn't strike a nerve that would cost him. Bakura though seemed to change his mind and turned his eyes forward again, speaking coldly.

"That _pharaoh _and I go a long ways back. When he first ruled Kemet, inheriting everything from his father I was a tomb robber, a thief," he said, glancing down at Yuugi who nodded slightly. "Yami's father was a particular nasty pharaoh and gave me a lot of trouble. I managed to slip from his grip many times until one day his father ordered some maniac to hunt me down. They captured me and weren't friendly as they hauled me off towards their _master_."

Bakura smiled bitterly, "I was so jealous of Yami and the line of pharaohs because they had everything and I was a poor street rat. Yami's father decided whether or not to kill me, finally choosing to send me off to the desolate desert to die slowly from thirst and hunger. However, right before that, I had stolen a prized possession from the palace that they hadn't caught from me yet. That treasure was the only reason I survived. It had been my greatest mission to sneak inside one of the main chambers in the Great Hall and I had stolen the emblem that seemed to me only a small prize compared to the other treasures there. But this was special," he said gripping the necklace tightly, "and gave me the ability to find my way back. I didn't need to seek revenge, Yami's father got what he deserved."

Yuugi could hear the glee in his voice and shuddered, catching his eye. Luckily, Bakura didn't say anything toward him as they kept walking turning random corners as they went.

"I wanted to keep this treasure because it had saved my life, but as rules went the treasure belonged to Yami after he took over. So I opted to duel him for it. During our battle we were interrupted by an enemy force that Yami had to take care. Instead of waiting to see if he would survive or not, I stole it again and shortly after Yami sacrificed himself for the people.

"When I stole this I didn't realize the price that came with it," he said, narrowing his eyes. "This piece was connected to the pharaoh's necklace that you wear, along with several other items also created by the priestess Isis, who also made one for herself to help control the power of her gifts. Once Yami had been destroyed with his powers all the other items followed suit. Against my will I was put into a deep sleep and woke up 5000 years later. When I did wake up I was caged in a brilliant light that had protected me, but I didn't know where I was, what year or time. I was very confused," he said, as Yuugi watched him intrigued.

"With the help of my new gift I was able to figure out what time period I was in and what had happened. Each and every individual that held a piece of the pharaoh's ultimate power, separated into many items, was woken up in order according to when that item was made. The first item made, that holder would wake up first, and last came Yami. So I was prepared for his return after hearing he would come back to protect Egypt again. And I was waiting to finally finish the duel that we started back thousands of years ago."

Yuugi's eyes were wide by the time he finished, staring up at him in surprise, "That means that you were also reincarnated."

Bakura shook his head, "Not reincarnated. I'm not someone else, I'm the same person I was then, except I no longer need to steal. This necklace all ready gives me enough, except I am often reminded that it is not yet mine for keeps," his eyes narrowed.

"And, Yami won't let you keep it?" Yuugi asked curiously.

"Even if he did want to give it to me he can't," Bakura snorted. "An ancient power protects these items and they follow a code. If I don't defeat Yami in a duel for it then it will one day disappear. I've gotten close to losing it, especially that day I felt the pharaoh had reawakened."

Yuugi nodded silently, glad Bakura wasn't so extremely cold that he didn't want to talk at all. It was interesting to hear things about the past. As they walked, Bakura's eyes latched back onto him.

"So where did you come from?"

Yuugi glanced up, not wanting to tell him the truth but feeling that Bakura could tell if he was lying. And Bakura probably wasn't nice when he was lied to. Yuugi swallowed hard and smiled nervously.

"Um, well, I...I actually...," he looked up at Bakura, who rose an eyebrow slightly in question. "I was the one who awakened him."

Bakura had suddenly stopped, both his eyes now focused on Yuugi who shifted uncomfortably from the gaze. Yuugi bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes not wanting to watch if Bakura was going to hurt him. The minutes passed and Yuugi felt no pain, but a rough voice made him jump.

"You? You awakened him?"

Yuugi glanced up, seeing that Bakura was staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and something else.

_At least it's not anger. _

Yuugi nodded slowly.

"That's interesting. A boy without powers was able to reach out toward a very powerful pharaoh and awaken him ahead of schedule. You must be a perfect little angel," he smirked.

Surprised, Yuugi blinked at him with confusion, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, the pharaoh obviously is too soft for his own good. He's always been that way, probably because he hated his father, which I don't blame him. I hated my father as well, but unlike him I needed to be strong in order to survive. Yami was always the sentimental type. He valued every type of kindness, trying to make a perfect world so everyone could live happily together. Anyone that had the same kind of ideals, or that he valued was close enough to perfect, would be able to find him," Bakura glanced down at him, a sly smirk on his face. "You look like you could pass for innocent all right."

Despite the feeling of protest, Yuugi knew there was no use arguing. He had done plenty of mistakes in his life so he didn't deem himself perfect at all, but compared to most others his mistakes were thought of as small. Even the first day he had met his friends they had all thought him to be a cute, innocent little child and had been shocked when he showed up in their homeroom at Domino High.

They were suddenly stopped as they came to an end in the hallway. There before them were double doors, larger than the rest of the doors they had passed by. Since it was the only way out, unless they tried going back, Bakura pushed the doors open violently, muttering something about long unnecessary passageways.

Yuugi's heart leaped as he saw that they had come into a exquisite throne room, the tiled floors a soft golden color that glimmered when sunlight touched it. The space was mostly empty without furniture but gorgeous pillars held the room up with more intricate lamps that hung from the ceilings. Yuugi also noticed a chandelier, which was no doubt a small touch of something modern that Yami's viziers had put in. At the moment there were guards and Yami's main viziers standing around quietly. Yuugi noticed that Isis, the priestess, and the old man that was currently cleaning the bookshelves that lined the walls, was there. Yuugi's eyes caught sight of the man, Hadi, who was speaking with Yami at the moment.

In his excitement, Yuugi's eyes lit up immensely at the sight of Yami, who had his back turned.

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted happily and with relief.

Yami turned suddenly, a look of surprise on his features as Yuugi ran toward him and leaped into his arms. Yami managed to catch him, wrapping his arms securely around him in a gentle embrace.

"Yuugi?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Yuugi glanced up at him and blushed cutely, "I got lost. Bakura helped me, though."

Yami's eyes narrowed as they settled directly on Bakura who was sneaking quietly past the guards.

"Bakura," Yami warned. "Get back here."

Bakura was stopped before he could reach the exit and spun around, crossing his arms coldly. Yuugi felt guilty from giving away Bakura's position after he kept him company, even though he knew Bakura was probably in trouble for a good reason.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked, glancing up at him with eyes shining with worry. "Bakura's not going to get locked up is he?"

Yami's eyebrows rose high into his bangs, "Locked up? Of course not, Yuugi. Bakura is here because I am protecting him from being captured by the culprit who invaded my tomb. They might want him to make some kind of deal since the culprit failed, and Bakura is well-known for his tomb-robbing. I suppose I am forcing him to do some community service to atone for what he did in the past," Yami smiled lightly. "But once the culprit is caught and he does his time, Bakura's allowed to be set free."

Yuugi's eyes blinked innocently before they narrowed slightly and turned toward Bakura.

"Bakura, you made it sound like you were being treated horribly," Yuugi said, staring at him harshly. "You lied to me?"

Bakura snorted and looked away, "Just being near Yami is enough torture for me, thank you. And I didn't lie, I fibbed. There is a difference. Fibbing is just exaggerating the truth and that's what I did. It was how I felt. And _pharaoh_," he glared, turning his attention away from Yuugi. "I have been doing things for you day and night! I barely get to leave this confounded palace! I feel like I have paid five times over for the wrong I did, and am getting impatient! We should be dueling!"

Yami didn't seem the least bit fazed by Bakura's ranting, and only stared patiently at him.

"You signed a contract, remember Bakura? A contract that states you will do community service for five months in order to atone for five _years _worth of stealing from tombs, temples and other places around Egypt. Then of course stealing an item that possesses ancient magic from the scriptures. And once all of your community service is paid and I am sure Kemet is safe, then we can duel."

Yami kept his arms around Yuugi, but glanced at Bakura with raised eyebrows, "And as I'm told you have a very comfortable room. One of the better guest rooms like Yuugi's. You get meals every day and you are allowed to go anywhere inside the palace, except for ritual rooms. I don't think I'm mistaken when I say I have given you more than a fair punishment."

Bakura just continued to glare at him, obviously not in any mood to admit he was right. Despite his cold glare, he let the guards lead him back to his room without a fight.

Yuugi, who was watching Bakura exit along with everyone else, turned to see Hadi was staring at him distrustfully. Yuugi immediately held on tighter to Yami, pushing his cheek against his bare chest as he tried to hide. Once Bakura had left Yami smiled down at him, squeezing him tightly and let go, turning back to Hadi.

"Now, Hadi, about our discussion. I do not believe there is any need to summon an army. That would be too suspicious to whoever is against me, and frighten the people as well. I don't want to send panic everywhere, but rather leave Kemet out of it as much as possible. Whoever is behind the raiding of my tomb is no doubt against me, so I will handle this problem," Yami said.

Hadi nodded casually, his eyes glancing back down at Yuugi, "Of course my pharaoh, I understand. However...if I may say, don't you think it's a little suspicious that Yuugi was the only one able to find your tomb? Or how your tomb was raided _after _he arrived?"

Yuugi's eyes widened at the implication, his bright eyes shimmering with fear as Hadi stared at him suspiciously. The old man who had been cleaning stopped and turned, feeling an argument starting.

"For your safety, Yami, I think maybe it would be safer if he were sent back to— "

"He is a guest," a soft, but firm voice interrupted.

Hadi turned to stare at the priestess, who wore a long white gown that resembled a robe in that it flowed around her and tied in the back. Isis' eyes were firm but didn't hold any malice as she stared at him unblinking.

"But trouble didn't start until after he arrived, priestess," Hadi argued. "There has to be some connection!"

Isis shook her head, "I am afraid the reason trouble has started is because this is the time when it is assumed the pharaoh is at his weak moment, not fully complete."

"Hadi," Yami warned, his eyes darkening. "If you are implying that Yuugi is in league with whoever is against me, then you are mistaken. If he had any malice or grudge against me he would've never been able to find my tomb in the first place."

"And he has been by the pharaoh's side the entire time," Fidil spoke up coolly. "He has not shown anything but kindness and selfless acts toward the pharaoh and people of Kemet. He is also a stranger to these lands. If he were working with the enemy he would know Kemet better."

"How do you know that?" Hadi asked distastefully.

"Because whoever broke into the tomb knew exactly its layout, despite it being one of the most complicated and secretly built tombs in the history of Egypt," Fidil said, nodding toward Yuugi when Hadi turned away.

Yuugi nodded back, his throat tightening from the uncomfortable feeling growing. He would never hurt Yami, nor would he want to. Kemet was an amazing place, so amazing that Yuugi didn't want to leave. Hadi's expression didn't soften but he nodded, not wanting to upset Yami.

"I will let you know if anything else occurs," he said, glancing one last time at Yuugi before turning around and walking out.

Yami's expression softened after he left as he stared down at Yuugi apologetically, "Forgive him, Yuugi. He is one of the stubborn men of the group that helped bring us all back. He is just being cautious."

Yuugi nodded and pushed his feeling of awkwardness away and instead stared back at him curiously.

"What do you mean he's one of the men that helped bring you all back?" Yuugi stared at Isis and Fidil, as well as the couple other viziers standing around. "Does that mean they were the ones that summoned your viziers?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, Yuugi. They were to be the ones to awaken me on the eve of the millennium since the ancient items were created. For generations after generations they have been watching for signs, waiting until it was their time. Hadi's ancestors were the ones that first helped seal my viziers into a deep sleep using a very complex ritual that's done in one of the ritual rooms. If you like, sometime I can take you around to see them and tell you how it was done."

Yuugi smiled up at him gratefully, "I'd like that."  
Yami smiled, "Yes, well it was very hard and it took months to complete. They had to do it by a specific time or else my viziers would eventually rot and die, not able to come back to aid me."

"How did they wake up?" Yuugi asked curiously, looking up into his eyes.

Yami reached out a hand to brush back Yuugi's bangs as he smiled softly, "They woke up because the leader of the group had an ancient item as well. The ankh. His name was Shadi, and he was one of the several that helped Isis and others complete the ritual to make the items in the first place."

"So, that means that Hadi was born in modern times. His ancestors were the ones that knew you and watched over Kemet while you were away," Yuugi said, his eyes looking intrigued.

Yami nodded, "Yes, Hadi is not from my time, he is from this era. Shadi, however, is not. He was the most powerful of the group because his ankh is connected to each one of the items. He always knows who has each item and how it is being used. It is only because of the ankh that each of my viziers were able to be frozen in time and not age until they were needed again. His ankh didn't need any special power in order to wake him up once he was sealed by the group Hadi's ancestors were in.

"His ankh feels the power of the items and when evil stirs the items know. The ankh woke before you freed me because it was able to sense Kemet needed me now instead of on the eve of when I was supposedly destined to wake up. It was able to alert all the other items, including Isis'. And Isis woke the others up with her millennium necklace," Yami explained.

Yuugi nodded, tiling his head slightly, "So who else has the other items? And how many are there?"

Yami smiled, "I will explain that all to you tomorrow Yuugi. For now it is time for lunch. After lunch I will be able to take you to the ritual room and tell you everything then."

Yuugi nodded with a smile and followed Yami as they were led by Fidil into the dining area. Isis followed them as well, leaving the guards and the old man alone in the throne room.

The old man, who had stopped cleaning listening to everything that was going on, began to clean again, except more quickly. One of the guards turned to him.

"Sir," the guard addressed, causing the man to jump and turn around in surprise. "A message came from your family. They say that they need you to go home for a little while. If you like we could tell the pharaoh you'll be back by dinner."

The old man's eyes lit up with fear, unnoticed by the guards, but he nodded reluctantly and was escorted to the door.

**XXXXX**

The lamps that were lit in the dungeon were dull, giving off only specks of light. Shadows danced along the bars of the cells and across imprints on the cell floors that once held bodies atop it. It was the most dreadful place to be. The power that was held there surrounding the entire fortress was too incredible to fathom. Those that went in never came back out.

A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the dark chamber, filling the place with an eerie and deathly aura. In less than a second a thud was heard as the scream was cut off, dying away with the spirit that had once lived within the body. Red filled the cell floor, spilling into even the slightest cracks as if to escape the horror even in death.

There was no sign of a weapon, nor anything that could explain the mysterious death, except a cloaked figure that stood by the cell door with a raised hand, watching as the blood seeped around the body. The hand was brought down as the hood was too, revealing eyes that resembled blood and brought death.

"What a shame it is to kill even one of your men," a cold but soft voice spoke from the alluring figure. "But like every ruler if someone fails it is only proper to give them punishment, wouldn't you agree Jahi?"

The cloaked figure turned, a sneer on his face as he stared at the old man being watched by the two guards behind him. The old man was staring down at the blood, his eyes wide and terrified just like all the victims.

"Look at me, Jahi," the cold, yet captivating eyes locked onto his face, bringing the old man to look up against his will. "You act as though you're surprised at the outcome. I told you that's what happens when people fail my requests, did I not?"

The old man, Jahi, hesitated but slowly nodded, his face paler than usual.

"Very good. Now, my guards tell me you have gotten into the palace as asked and are working," the cloaked figure said, walking across the length of the hallway peering in cells as he spoke. "It seems that no one suspects you are nothing more than a harmless, poor man looking to take care of his family. And of course the pharaoh would give you a place in his home. That's just how he is."

The man laughed coldly, sending shivers down Jahi's back. Slowly, he came back toward him, standing in front of him like the shadow of death waiting to take him.

"Have you found any information out?"

Jahi's stomach gave a flip, knowing that the question was coming. His eyes darted to the body laying lifeless on the floor, the blood having been spilt everywhere. The eyes of the body were lifeless and the mouth open as if still in a scream. Would it be better to end up like the lifeless body on the floor to protect the pharaoh, or was he all ready in danger no matter what? Perhaps even after telling the cruel man it wouldn't make a difference. After all, no one could defeat the pharaoh...at least not directly.

The cane from the cloaked man's hands touched his chin raising Jahi's face to look him in the eye.

"Do we need some more obedience training or will you answer my question cooperatively?"

Jahi took a shaky breath, all ready being able to feel the guards posed to cause him harm if he stalled any longer.

"There...there wasn't much going on. There was a meeting. I tried to get as close to the room as I could without being noticed, a-and they talked about the pharaoh coming back. They said that he is incomplete, not yet fully human."

"Yes, yes, I know this. Is there anything that can help me with my goal or not?" he asked, tapping his fingers on the cane.

Although it didn't seem threatening Jahi knew the man better after being cooped up as a slave and a prisoner for so long. Any simple act even could mean the death of anyone this man looked at. Jahi didn't want to tell him. He had children at home, so what he knew the man wanted to hear was not what Jahi wanted to tell him. He couldn't bear that; not an innocent. It was bad enough watching former slaves for other masters die painfully and the man's guards that couldn't keep up with his demands. But not an innocent life...not pure blood. And not the one responsible for bringing back the hope that was lost to the people over the years since that fateful day.

"T-there...," Jahi choked, biting his lip to keep from crying.

The cloaked man tapped on the cane a few more times before stopping.

"It seems you are debating on telling me something that you learned. You even seem to be willing to die the same way my poor servant did. So this _must _be important, no? After all, your family is very important to you. Could this be so important that it's worth risking the life of your children?" the man asked, his tone soft but frightening.

"But it is a child!" Jahi blurted out. "It is...he reminds me of my son who's only five!"

"Come now, Jahi. What is this about a child?" the man asked, studying him.

"Please...please...you wouldn't be willing to spill innocent blood, w-would you? I understand the servants, t-the guards, but not a child," Jahi stuttered, going down on his knees.

"What makes you think I'm after a child? I told you my goal...where my anger lies, did I not? I don't believe that has anything to do with a child. You aren't avoiding my questioning are you?" he asked, his eyes glinting threateningly.

Jahi finally couldn't take it and began sobbing. The cloaked man patiently waited until he was finally able to take deep breaths, staring into the cold, cruel eyes that he had grown to fear so much in such a short time.

"It is a boy...a child no older than fourteen," Jahi spoke softly. "He is at the palace, as a special guest to the pharaoh..."

"A guest? I don't remember viziers wanting to invite people. Why would they do this?" the cloaked man asked.

Jahi was sweating now, licking his lips, "H-he...the boy, h-he is the one who woke the pharaoh. He has no powers but somehow he was led to the sanctuary, the pharaoh's tomb. And he released the pharaoh ahead of schedule...He doesn't come from our lands, but a foreigner, born in these modern times. T-there...," Jahi paused.

"Continue," the cloaked man urged.

"There were rumors among the palace guards and lower viziers that he was some reincarnate of someone with power...or perhaps given powers for some unknown reason. They say that his eyes are an unusual color, a-and I have seen him and they are. Though he looks like a child he speaks wise beyond his years, but he is innocent in every way. His blood is pure," Jahi whimpered slightly. "And h-he...he has been given the best guest room in the house and is always by the pharaoh's side..."

"Ah...So, this boy, a foreigner you say, he was the one to wake the pharaoh up instead of that group sworn to protecting the powers of the millennium items and their keepers. How interesting...for so long ancient scriptures have been worshipped and believed to come true no matter how many years passed and yet something unusual like this happens. What do the people think?" the man asked curiously, leaning on the cane.

"They think that he is connected to the pharaoh in some way. That he harbors some kind of gift that has something to do with the pharaoh. The viziers that I heard spoke of how it is possible that during the ritual in order to preserve the pharaoh's body so that he could come back, that somehow the ritual affected a specific generation that led to this boy. They believe there is a reason why the boy was the one who summoned the pharaoh and not the priestess nor the leader of the group.

"They believe that perhaps the ritual that was supposed to hold the key to Kemet's savior and protector, the pharaoh of Egypt, has found another key to preserving the future of Egypt," he finished, his eyes watering with tears. "But please...sire...I beg of you please don't hurt that boy. He has a good heart and never meant for any of it to happen."

The man smiled, "I don't kill people for sport, Jahi, that would be a waste of my time. I only kill if it will help me and I find that this boy intrigues me. I would get nothing from his death...but I would like to meet him. What is his name?"

Jahi whimpered but seeing the guards tense he shivered, his lips trembling, "H-his n-name is...is Yuugi, sir."

"Yuugi...yes, what an interesting name," the man smiled, tapping his cane slowly. "And you say he is being treated in the highest respect which means he is very important to Kemet...and to the pharaoh. But yet no one understands still why he was able to free the pharaoh ahead of time. It's strange that they should trust him so easily. Perhaps there is something about him, but I won't know until I meet him," the man's eyes locked onto Jahi's. "Tell me...is there anyone there that distrusts the boy?"

Jahi froze, his lips quivering. With a nod from the cloaked figure the guards strode forward and grabbed the man by his arm, twisting it behind his back. He screamed out in agony, tears falling freely down his face. The cloaked figure motioned to stop before his arm could be broken, bending down to look the kneeling Jahi in his eyes.

"If you tell me this, Jahi, you won't have to worry about doing me any more favors. You and your family can live happily ever after like you wanted, as long as you don't blurt anything out or make yourself suspicious, which means that you'll have to continue working at the palace for a while. But until then, you must do me this one last favor," he spoke quietly, his tone holding no threat but as if trying to convince him what he was doing was the best.

"You see...the reason why so many people have failed is because they come across a mission I assign them that proves to be their weakness. This, Jahi, is your weakness. This strange affection for a boy you don't know. Is it because you pity him? Or is it because he reminds you of your son?" the man said, tilting Jahi's head up with his cane. "Just imagine your son in his place and tell me you don't feel any different. Just say the word."

Jahi sobbed but managed to speak between his shaking shoulders, "H-Hadi...Hadi doesn't trust the boy."

Jahi lowered his head as the cloaked figure stood up, "I knew you'd see it my way. I'm sure that if this man, Hadi, doesn't trust the boy he will be around the palace again. Once he comes I want you to make sure he gets a message. I will write a meeting place and a time on it, saying it is urgent news about the pharaoh. You will lead him there and I will take over. Hopefully, Hadi and I can make some...agreement," the man smiled. "And you are free to be with your family after this, so long as you keep your mouth shut. Just be thankful you learned quickly and survived unlike all the others that have failed me."

The cloaked man signaled for a guard to get the paper and he came back in no time. The cloaked man scribbled something down and folded it, holding it out to Jahi.

"Give this to Hadi, and once you do you'll be free."

Jahi stared at it as his arm was let go, looking up at the man fearfully. His heart was aching but he had no choice, for now anyway. He reached up a shaky hand and took it, sealing the fate of those who would be connected. Jahi knew that he was powerless now, but there was always a reason for everything and he truly believed that. He had faith that this cruel man would, in the end, not achieve his twisted goal...but for the time being, Kemet was no longer safe and neither was the innocent boy that had pulled Kemet out of its darkness by bringing back its light.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	13. The Heart Calls 2pt

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

_**Warning: **_mild shounen-ai. Beware of the fluff!

**!!And thanks again to my wonderful beta-reader **_**Towairaito Zoon**_**!! - **

**Chapter 12: The Heart Calls**

The tables that had been filled with delicious foods were soon wiped clean. Yuugi watched as the dishes were cleared by the viziers, who worked faster than Yuugi had ever seen anyone clean. After the unfortunate meeting with Hadi, Yami had asked for their lunch to be served earlier than usual. Yuugi was all ready thinking he was too spoiled with all the fancy things he was getting, but couldn't deny having lunch at the large, polished table filled with new foods of every kind.

Yami had made him try several new dishes, in which Yuugi really liked. One, however, Yami had forgotten to mention it was spicy and Yuugi had nearly gulped down a gallon of water that the viziers kept serving quickly until his mouth had been cooled. Although it was an accident, Yami couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

Now the dishes had been cleared and the lunch was over with. Yuugi was somewhat disappointed because he liked sitting beside Yami and talking about anything they desired. Without having anyone else there, especially Hadi, it was much more pleasant. Yuugi was worried that after lunch Yami would have to go to another meeting, or go off on some pharaoh duties, but it turned out that Yami didn't have any of that. He was leading Yuugi toward some rooms down the large hallways on the second floor.

The hallways were still the same confusing endless passages that they had been before. Yami though explained that it was for safety issues that the hallways looked alike, in case an enemy ever got into the palace. Yuugi followed Yami, staying at his side, as they headed toward the ritual rooms.

Yuugi turned to glance up at Yami, watching how his eyes sparkled every time sunlight touched his face. Yami's crimson eyes were as unique as Yuugi's amethyst-colored. He realized he and Yami had a lot in common. They had never really been raised by their parents, though Yami had actually known his whereas Yuugi hadn't. They both believed in similar ideals, or at least believed in saving Egypt.

The sunlight poured in through the windows hitting Yami's smooth, tanned face, and illuminating the soft features that were shown. His eyelashes were dark enough to bring out the ruby-red color of his eyes, giving off a sense of beauty and mystery combined. Unexpectedly, the rare ruby-colored orbs locked into amethyst.

Yuugi smiled slightly and turned to look out the window, hiding a faint blush that dared to creep on his smooth, flawless skin. They had been walking for several minutes in a comfortable silence, as Yuugi looked around. That was until Yuugi had begun to stare at Yami, memorizing almost every feature outlined.

_Why do I keep staring at him? Grandpa always taught me staring was rude, but I always find myself studying him. Maybe it's because I'm not used to seeing someone with rare-colored eyes like I have. _

The hallways turned toward the right as they continued to walk, nearing their destination. Ever since Yuugi had woken up that morning a strange feeling had come over him. He wondered if it had something to do with the anxiety of being foreign or possibly nervous about Hadi's confrontation to him. But that didn't seem to be the problem whenever he thought about it. It was like a tingly sensation deep down in his stomach, like butterflies that fluttered now and then. It seemed to increase every time Yuugi was staring at Yami for more than several minutes. He wondered if perhaps it was because he was afraid that Yami would find that he was in fact the cause of all the happenings.

_Yami said I wouldn't have been able to find the tomb if that was it. Then why do I feel so strange inside? I didn't feel it before. _

Yuugi decided that the silence was only getting to him, creating more doubts in his mind. He was thankful when they began to slow their pace, approaching a simple polished door. There were markings on the door that Yuugi couldn't read, but he had no doubt it was one of the ritual rooms. Yami opened the door and allowed Yuugi to enter first.

Inside, Yuugi's eyes had to adjust to the dim light encasing the room. The room was covered in a soft, semi-transparent material, which was on the floor and walls. Yuugi blinked, trying to see what was inside the room. He noticed there was a placemat on the floor, big enough for one person to stand. All around there were tables filled with bottles of many concoctions that heightened Yuugi's curiosity. A small fountain was placed behind the tables in which a miniature waterfall was cascading down into a small moat that seemed to follow around in a circle.

Yuugi blinked again, trying to focus his gaze on exactly what object the moat was surrounding. As he approached lamps turned on, illuminating the statue. Yuugi let out a soft surprised scream while jumping backward. He thought he would surely trip and fall down, but he was caught by something solid behind him. Yuugi turned to see Yami holding onto him so that he wouldn't fall.

"Are you all right, Yuugi?" Yami asked, his eyes searching deeply into Yuugi's.

"Y-yes," Yuugi replied, barely over a whisper. "I…what is that?"

Yami's head turned as he glanced up at the large statue of a beast that seemed to suck the happiness out just by looking at it. It had a large head with layers of sharp teeth that filled its mouth. On top of its head lay another mouth, smaller but with teeth just as sharp. It filled up most of the entire back wall, a long tail wrapping around a column that held the ceiling up.

"That is Osiris, an Egyptian god," Yami replied, stepping toward the statue. "He is the reason for the necklace."

Yuugi blinked and took a couple steps forward, feeling very intimated by the statue of the beast.

"You mean…?" Yuugi glanced down at the golden pyramid necklace he was wearing.

Yami's eyes never left the statue as he nodded, "Yes, Yuugi…This creature is bound to the necklace. This was the room I was in the very first day I received the necklace. My viziers risked doing a ritual that had never been done before. It was against Egyptian policy to use any dark powers, but they had no choice at the time. Egypt was on the verge of being destroyed forever."

Yuugi's eyes widened as he unconsciously took another step forward, listening carefully. He could tell Yami was remembering something from his past by the solemn look on his face.

"Why was it against Egyptian policy?" Yuugi asked softly, not wanting to ask any questions that would upset him.

Yami sighed, lowering his head, but still faced away from Yuugi, "Back then the only source of power was by the sacred mountain: Mt. Sinai. It held powers that no one could comprehend, nor control. It was discovered, or rather assumed, that during the prehistoric age creatures ruled the earth."

"You mean dinosaurs?" Yuugi asked, intrigued.

Yami glanced at him, turning around. His expression showed more of curiosity than confusion.

"Yes, I believe so. I'm not completely familiar with the terminology yet, but Isis has been helping me. Among these dinosaurs though, Yuugi, were creatures much larger and more feared than the most vicious of dinosaurs. And that was three the Egyptian gods. They walked the earth as well, though they mostly kept away from other creatures. We are not positive that they needed food to survive, but there is yet to be discovered how they lived for so long," Yami said, turning slightly to glance back at the large statue.

"It is said that when the three Egyptian gods died they left an round object behind. It was made of some kind of gemstone or solid material that could not be broken. Left on it was ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, ones that were not even used in my time," Yami explained turning to look back at Yuugi.

Yuugi tilted his head, "You mean that there were ancient Egyptian markings on it _before _Egyptians even came about?"

Yami nodded, his eyes dimming, "Yes…And many prophets, and even Isis, say that the Egyptian gods didn't die. They retreated inside the sacred mountain to remain dormant until it was their time to awaken. They were not meant for this earth. They held too much power and too much mystery that can never be completely solved. But then the time came when those that heard the legend wanted to solve its dark mysteries," Yami spoke softly, his eyes narrowing slightly causing the color of his eyes to darken.

"That was the time when I was ruling and enemies were building around me, ready to destroy Egypt. Several rebels, who worked against me and for Kontar, released the beasts into the world after thousands of years of hibernation. And that sent the entire world into chaos and destruction. Even Kontar himself knew how foolish it was to wake those beasts without knowing how to control them. That was when my viziers constructed the necklace. They needed something to overpower the three beasts. And since I was the only one with a strong enough heart to not be consumed by evil, I was the one chosen for this task," Yami said, approaching the large figure and pressing his hand softly to the stone.

"My viziers captured some of the dark elements that came from the beasts. The round object was found by my viziers and we found this object held powers; ones that had to be concealed. It was called the Shadow Realm, for those that had touched it were sent into an eternal darkness. Once the round object was broken open the powers were released into the necklace they had made from solid gold. With my blood the necklace was bound to me and I challenged Osiris. I believe I would've been defeated had Osiris not been different from the other two that reeked havoc on the world.

When I protected my people, Osiris hesitated, giving me the opportunity to defeat it. And once I did Osiris' blood was then bound to the necklace with me, which let me control the creature. With this creature I was able to seal the other two into two other items, like my necklace, that had been created. One of these items is in the hands of someone you've all ready met," Yami turned around to face Yuugi. "Bakura."

"Bakura?!" Yuugi's eyes widened. "You mean _he _has power over one of those Egyptian gods?"

Yami nodded slowly, "Yes, the two items originally created for the two creatures were the millennium rod, and the millennium ring, which is what Bakura stole many, many years ago. And though he has the power over the god, he does not know it. He does not fully comprehend the power of the item he wishes to own."

Silence washed over them as Yuugi tried to understand everything Yami was telling him. He couldn't believe Bakura was holding such power. Though Bakura seemed like a trouble-maker, Yuugi couldn't say that he felt any evil emitting off of him.

_But would that change if he found out he could control an Egyptian god? _

Yuugi hoped it wouldn't come to that decision. He stared back up at Yami.

"So…who has the millennium rod?"

"Isis' brother, Marik," Yami answered. "He also controls an Egyptian god, though I am uncertain if he knows it or not."

"If he's Isis' brother, then isn't he trustworthy?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Yami's eyes lowered slightly, "I am not sure. Her brother is very hard to read, Yuugi. There is no telling who's side he is on, or if he is even on a side. The last time I saw him was before I sacrificed myself. He had appeared to be helping the enemy, but before Egypt could be destroyed he ended up killing the army that he was supposed to set upon my kingdom. After the battle he disappeared, along with the rod. I have no way of knowing where he is, or where the rod is. I hope that it hasn't fallen into the wrong hands."

"I'm sure that if Marik was chosen to have the rod that he's the right one for it," Yuugi said. "I believe that everything happens for a reason. He might not be a friend, but I'm sure he cares about Egypt and its people."

Yami smiled softly, "I hope you're right, Yuugi. And I hope that I am able to protect Egypt again. I realize…I am not strong enough to summon Osiris again, at least not now and it seems that a threat is occurring right now. I do not know how I'm going to be able to protect Egypt this time."

Yami's voice was soft and sad, which clung to Yuugi's heart. Yuugi walked toward him until he was beside Yami, looking up at him.

"You can do it, Yami. You're not alone this time. Even if you can't summon him," Yuugi said, his eyes pleading. "You have to believe in yourself or there's no chance that your people will have hope."

Yami's eyes lifted from the statue to lock with Yuugi's, a soft expression on his face. Yami smiled, his eyes lighting up and erasing the worried look that was there before.

"I have faith as long as you are beside me," Yami said, reaching out a hand to brush across Yuugi's cheek.

Yuugi took another step forward, smiling up at him. His eyes were sparkling from the tears that were brought forth. He refused to let them fall, but against his wishes a few cascaded down his cheeks.

"I also believe there is a reason for everything," Yami spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Yuugi's. "And I believe there is a reason you came to me. You have a strong heart, Yuugi and a lot of courage. You are willing to die for those you love. You are willing to protect anyone and anything you can. It is because of you that I remember the reason why I fight so hard."

Yami's kind words fluttered through him and Yuugi couldn't control his emotions anymore. He threw his arms around Yami and embraced him, letting his tears fall as he pressed his cheek against Yami's bare chest. The warmth that radiated off of Yami was enough to melt Yuugi's heart. He knew that they had been brought together for a reason. Yuugi hoped with all his heart that once Egypt was saved that they wouldn't have to separate. He couldn't lose Yami after realizing what he would miss.

Yuugi kept his eyes closed and his face buried in Yami's robe while his right cheek was pressed softly against Yami's chest. He felt Yami's hands wrap around him carefully but firmly as he held him close. Enclosed in his embrace, Yuugi again felt safe and secure. But strangely, the security was also mixed in with another strange tingly sensation that wound in his stomach, like butterflies. Yuugi wondered about the feeling, but ignored it for the moment and concentrated more on the fear that was taking over.

Yuugi lifted his head to stare up at Yami, his cheeks splashed with tears, though no more were falling. Yuugi could see and feel the kindness and caring nature Yami's eyes held deep within. The fear was clear in Yuugi's mind, wrapping around him like a tight vine. He didn't want to think about it, but it was all he could do.

"Yami…," Yuugi choked out, his eyes beginning to water again, "I don't want to l-lose you."

Yami smiled softly down at him, one hand wiping some of the tears away.

"You won't lose me, Yuugi. Like you said, I'm not alone in this. I will be fine."

"I know, but…but what about after you save Egypt? I d-don't want to be separated from you. I couldn't bear it when I left your tomb," Yuugi said, his voice quivering with sadness. "I don't want to feel alone."

"You're not alone. You have your grandfather, and your friends," Yami said quietly, running a hand along his back to soothe him.

Yuugi's eyes watered as his lips trembled. Without thinking, Yuugi pushed away from Yami's embrace, turning the other way. He ran toward the small door near the back of the room, finding it unlocked as he entered the room, more tears streaming down his face.

The room was dark like the room he had just left, and it only increased his pain. Yami didn't understand how hard it was for Yuugi to find someone who had so much in common with him. He had his friends and his grandfather, but he couldn't always tell them everything. With Yami it was different. He wasn't afraid to talk about anything at all, no matter how important or insignificant.

Yuugi wiped at his eyes, hurrying to find another exit. He just wanted to be alone to cope with his emotions. He knew that he and Yami hadn't known each other for very long, but it was hurting him to know that they could be separated. Yuugi searched frantically for an escape, any hidden door that he could run through.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi wheeled around as he heard Yami calling out his name, his tone concerned. He saw the door opening and ran toward the nearest thing he saw, which was a large statue of a sphinx that was almost as large as the statue of the Egyptian god Yami had shown him. He began to ascend the giant statue, feeling his shoulders shake as he held in each sob. If he could reach the top of the statue Yami wouldn't be able to reach him. That way, Yuugi could have some time to think.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi didn't even turn as he grabbed onto the nose of the sphinx, trying to get on top of the statue. He didn't want to look at Yami, nor speak to him until he was calmed down. He was so upset he didn't see the large sharp piece of stone that was sticking out. His hand brushed against it and he let out a sharp cry, feeling the sharp piece cut his skin. His hands lost their grip and Yuugi let out a scream as he slipped, falling off the tall statue.

The air around him felt heavy as he was pushed toward the floor. Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to feel any pain. Something soft swept through him, causing Yuugi to open his eyes. He saw the statue hovering above him, but realized he was no long falling. He turned to see that he was in fact floating above the ground, a soft hue surrounding him. His eyes settled to the floor where the aura was coming from. Yami was standing up, his arms outstretched as he too was glowing. The crown upon his forehead was shimmering brightly as the Eye of Horus carved into it began to illuminate a bright light.

Yuugi's body was slowly brought toward the floor. As soon as he reached the floor the aura around him broke. Yuugi looked up at Yami, opening his mouth to thank him when Yami suddenly collapsed.

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted, running over to him.

He turned over Yami's body, checking for a pulse. There was a pulse but Yami eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Yuugi frantically looked around, seeing that there was no way anyone could hear him from in there. He didn't want to leave Yami there alone, and he knew there was no way he could find his way back by himself. His shoulders shook as more tears left his eyes. Yuugi pulled Yami's limp body toward him, resting Yami's head on his legs.

"Oh Yami, this is all my fault," Yuugi sobbed, holding him close.

Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, rocking back and forth slowly while one hand was clinging onto Yami's robe, "Please wake up…"

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi's eyes opened as he stared down at Yami who had spoken softly. His eyes were open and he was staring up at Yuugi. Yami lifted himself up into a sitting position, as Yuugi stared at him through teary eyes.

"Yami!" Yuugi sobbed pushing himself against him.

"It's all right, Yuugi," Yami said quietly, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm s-so sorry, Yami. I d-didn't mean to make you use your powers. I know you're still weak, and…," Yuugi lifted his head to stare up into Yami's eyes. "I want to help you, Yami. I don't want you to carry this burden by yourself!"

Yami's eyes softened, "Yuugi…"

"I don't want to lose you!" Yuugi sobbed, burying his face in Yami's robe.

He tightened his grip around Yami, not wanting to let go. He didn't care who it was that was against Yami. He didn't care how hard it would be. He didn't even care that Hadi didn't trust him. He just wanted to be with Yami and help him as much as he could.

"I would like that Yuugi," Yami's voice whispered close to his ear.

Yuugi's crying stopped as he opened his eyes. He lifted his head back up, his cheeks still wet but his sobbing had subsided. Yami's expression was warm and gentle, as it always was and his eyes were shining brightly.

"You mean…you'll let me help you save Egypt?" Yuugi asked, his voice quiet but surprisingly steady.

A small laugh escaped Yami's lips as he smiled slightly down at Yuugi, "Yes, Yuugi. I want you to help me. I believe in you as much as you believe in me."

"But I…I don't have any powers," Yuugi said quietly, lowering his eyes.

Yami brought his hand to Yuugi's chin and lifted his gaze, "You have power within, Yuugi, and that's what matters. You give me strength and that is what I need. Isis told me that she was impressed by how much power I all ready had after just waking up."

Yuugi's eyes shimmered, "Really?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "Strength comes from many different places Yuugi, not just in power."

Yuugi nodded, the feeling in his stomach coming back, "Yami…what if we can't be together after Egypt is saved?"

Yami's eyes remained passive as he stared down at Yuugi, "There is no power that can keep us apart if we still need one another. There is such a thing as fate Yuugi, but it's not permanent like you would think. Fate just guides those willing to believe in it. When I was ruling it was said that it was Egypt's fate to be destroyed, and yet it never was. As long as you believe, in your heart, then fate won't rule against you."

Yuugi was staring up at him with unblinking eyes as he listened closely. He hadn't realized he was unconsciously moving closer. He still had his arms wrapped around Yami, as if afraid to let him go. The strange feeling in the pit of his stomach was growing, making it harder for him not to notice. Yuugi could see the warmth in Yami's expression and felt his kindness. The soft smile was still apparent on Yami's face, illuminating his all ready intense eyes. Yuugi could see every eyelash that lined his eyes, each almost perfectly aligned next to the other.

He was suddenly aware that he had been moving closer and closer until their noses were just about touching. His breath hitched in his throat as he stood still, afraid to even move backward. He was confused now. What was he trying to do? Yuugi was unable to break the eye contact, feeling his heart racing wildly.

Just then the doors opened in a hurry and Yuugi's head shot up, looking toward the sound.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami stood up, helping Yuugi to his feet. A guard came into view, looking around the room and finally spotted the two standing.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Bakura has disappeared from his room again," the guard replied, looking somewhat apprehensive.

Yami let out a heavy sigh, "All right," he said before turning to look at Yuugi, who had cast his eyes downward. "Will you be all right? He will show you the way out. I must deal with Bakura right now."

Yuugi nodded without looking up, unable to say anything. He heard Yami's robe swish around as he turned and left the room. For a moment, Yuugi just stood in the silence, his anxiety growing. He really had wanted to say something to Yami but nothing would come out.

"Master Yuugi, this way."

Yuugi jumped slightly, not realizing the guard was still there. He looked up as the guard gestured for him to leave. Yuugi nodded wordlessly and walked out, letting the guard lead him back to his room. It only took no more than ten minutes for Yuugi to be led back, and he thanked the guard politely before closing his room door.

The floor was soft with the feel of the enchanted grass on his bare feet, and the sunlight streamed in through his window, lighting up the room. But Yuugi saw none of it as he made his way to his bed and sat down. He leaned backward and fell on top of the silky-soft covers, sinking into them as he stared up at the tall ceiling.

_What is this feeling? I've been around Yami the whole time I've been here and it never happened until now. _

Yuugi turned over on his side. He couldn't figure out how he had moved closer to Yami without realizing it. What confused him more was that he hadn't known why he had done it. His emotions seemed like they were on overdrive and he couldn't tell one from the other. The sunlight faded as Yuugi's eyelids fluttered closed, taking him into a light slumber.

**XXXXX**

The sky was filled with colors of pink and purple as the sun began to set. Some people were bustling about the streets cleaning up their supplies and some were heading to their homes to relax. As the sun began to drift low in the horizon, shadows covered the lands as the bright rays turned into a dim orange. On the outskirts of the city, hidden by the shadows of the evening and the trees, figures were lurking in silence awaiting the night.

People were entering their houses as dusk turned into early night. Lamps were lit inside homes as the sky darkened to a deep red-orange, the sun barely visible beyond the horizon. Standing atop a large hill, overlooking the small village on the outskirts of the city, figures dressed in black cloaks sat on the backs of horses as if waiting for something to take place.

Most of the horses were either a dark brown, or light caramel colored, but the one up front, standing just at the edge of the hilltop was a beautiful black stallion that camouflaged with the night. The figure in a long black cloak atop the stallion turned his head to look behind him at the many waiting a ways back.

"Just scare them. I want this to only be a warning," the figure said, a smirk settling on his lips.

The riders behind him nodded wordlessly, turning the horses around to descend off the hilltop and down below toward the houses. The figure atop the black stallion turned to look below at the village, watching as horses leaped through bushes toward the unsuspecting people.

The sky was darkening even more now until it settled into a dark blue. In the darkness light appeared below, giving off a orange glow. The figure watched as one by one the orange lights grew until each rider had their own. In the dark of the night, the flames were cast toward the homes as the riders shouted and yelled, alerting the people inside the houses. Screams were issued as people looked fearfully through windows or stepped out of houses.

The torches were released and sent flying toward each of the homes on the outskirts of the city just below the tall hilltop. The small torches turned into huge flames as houses were caught on fire. Some of the houses that weren't made from wood were surrounded by the flames but not completely engulfed. Black clouds of smoke rose as people left their houses running and screaming, heading away from the village just as intended. The riders chased behind the people, only approaching so close as to swipe at them, directing them farther and farther away.

The black stallion neighed loudly as if in triumph as its hooves broke through the ground, causing billows of dirt to rise. The cloaked figure atop the stallion stared with watchful eyes at the burning village, cold eyes glinting even in the darkness.

"Soon, pharaoh…you are going to regret ever crossing me," he said into the night, pulling on the reigns and steering the horse back away from the village to ride to his next destination.

**Part 2: Love Blossoms **

A chilly gust of wind blew through the open window, stirring the slumbering figure. Yuugi opened his eyes, blinking through his sleep until he was completely awake. He sat up in his bed, looking around as if not quite sure what had happened. His eyes were cast toward the open window as he caught sight of the night sky.

"I must've fallen asleep," Yuugi mused, sliding from the bed.

The enchanted grass had gone away for the night to remain dormant until the morning sun. Yuugi approached the open window, feeling the night chill run down his skin as he peered out. He saw lights on below in the houses nearby the palace, signaling the busy day had ended. Yuugi shivered, pulling his robe closer to his body to cover the goose bumps now spreading over his arms.

_When did it get so chilly?_

Yuugi reached out toward the window handle to close the window when his caught sight of a light in the distance. Yuugi stopped, squinting to make out what it was. It was glowing, sending light around the area it was in, but Yuugi couldn't tell what it was. A second later he noticed something entering the sky because of the flash of light that lit up the sky. Black clouds of smoke were issuing up, signaling to Yuugi the source of the light.

Forgetting about the window, he dashed out of his room, running down the stairs as fast as he could. He passed by startled viziers and guards, heading toward the main room, which was also the dining room, to find Yami. He burst through the door, stumbling slightly as he panted for breath.

"Yuugi?" Yami stood up from the table.

He had apparently interrupted a meeting for the table was full of the same people he had seen before, including Hadi who stared disapprovingly at him, along with many others he had never seen before. The man who sat beside Yami had beige robes on, tied in a unique way around his waist and shoulders. His eyes were a subtle blue and from the distance Yuugi almost thought he had no pupils. He wore a golden necklace, like Yami's, only it was strangely cross-shaped. Yuugi had seen the symbol before in temples with his grandpa and looked similar to the _ankh_, the symbol of life.

Isis was there as well, sitting next to the man with the necklace. The others wore robes like Hadi and his group, only instead of maroon they were dark blue. Yuugi was embarrassed for interrupting something so important that he almost forgot the reason he came.

"We are in the middle of a meeting young man," an elder man, dressed in a dark blue robe, said.

Yuugi nodded politely but turned his attention quickly to Yami.

"Outfarwayfire…quick," Yuugi stumbled over words as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is he saying?" the elder man asked, turning to the others. "Is he speaking another language?"

"Pharaoh, if you please, we don't have time for this," Hadi said.

Yuugi was getting frustrated as several of the others nearby murmured agreements. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Fidil standing next to him, looking concerned.

Yuugi took a deep breath, feeling more relieved with Fidil standing there, "There's a fire!" he shouted.

Several of the people stood up as they looked to one another, clearly surprised. The man sitting with the necklace was the only one, beside Isis, who didn't stand up.

"A fire!?" one man exclaimed.

"The check around the city just ended a little bit ago," another said.

Soon a conversation broke out into an argument as several believed it and several didn't.

"Quiet! We mustn't panic," Yami said, holding up his hands.

The chatter died down so that he was able to be heard.

"But we don't even know if it's true," Hadi said, his eyes flickering toward Yuugi. "I say we get on with the meeting and if there really is a fire we will be alerted."

Few murmurs of agreement went around and Yuugi felt anger boil beneath his veins. It wasn't strong, but enough for him to feel a disliking for Hadi who was clearly against Yuugi being there at all.

"I disagree," a soft voice said.

All heads turned toward the end where sat the man with the ankh-shaped necklace. The chatter had died down completely as all eyes were on him. He was sitting quietly with his hands at his sides.

"But Shadi, the meeting!" Hadi insisted.

Shadi closed his eyes for a mere second, shaking his head, "I am aware of the meeting, Hadi, but situations like these should not be taken lightly. If there is a fire and we wait until we're notified then lives could be at stake. We have more chance stopping it now."

Hadi appeared not to be the kind to give up too easily, "And if there is no fire?"

"Then we would rather hold off the meeting a little longer and be safe rather than sorry," Shadi answered. "But I sense no dishonesty in Yuugi."

Yuugi turned, his bright eyes widening toward him. Shadi had known his name and Yuugi had never seen him there before. There was a chance he heard from someone else about Yuugi's arrival, but most news didn't exit the palace for everyone's safety.

_Perhaps Yami spoke to him before I arrived. _

Hadi looked as if he wanted to retort but fell silent, staring down at his plate. Yami nodded in agreement with Shadi, looking at him with respect and turned toward Fidil.

"Send out guards immediately."

Fidil nodded and left the room immediately, leaving Yuugi standing by the doorway feeling a little unnerved. The room was silent for a few minutes as the men sat back down in their seats.

"Yuugi, you are welcome to sit down," Yami said, gesturing to the seat next to Isis.

Yuugi nodded and seated himself beside her, folding his hands in his lap. He didn't want to intrude on any private conversations since he all ready felt awkward. He hoped that it had been his imagine, even if Hadi would feel happy about it. Yuugi didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Shall we begin?" Yami suggested. "Minkah, I believe you were up."

The elder man at the other end of the table nodded, "Yes. I would like to know why you say, Shadi, that our circle is breaking up, and what that has to do with the millennium items that were created with our help.

"One of the items has been misplaced," Shadi answered, staring at the man with unblinking eyes. "I have not been able to track it down since the millennium items have again woken after all these years."

"Are you saying that it's the cause for the problems that have risen in Kemet recently?" the other man, beside him wearing a red robe, asked.

Shadi shook his head, "I can't be sure. I am only allowed limited knowledge and with Isis' millennium necklace working, I have no way of telling what is happening. I do know that my shadow was captured only a short while ago."

"Your shadow?" Minkah asked as he leaned forward.

Yuugi unconsciously leaned forward too, curious to know what they were talking about. He was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him instead of on Shadi, which all other eyes were.

Shadi nodded, "Yes, with the power of my ankh I am able to keep track of all millennium items created. That is because the ankh was the very first item created and others were based upon it. One of the abilities my ankh gives me in keeping track of the items is the power to be in more than one place, spiritually. I can focus amounts of energy when I'm in the sanctuary and create images of myself that are really just apparitions. These apparitions can trace those with millennium items.

"After each millennium item has been traced the apparitions come back to me and report where each millennium item is and who holds it. I noticed that one of my apparitions did not come back right away like intended. I figured the apparition had been stopped by someone, unable to get out of whatever place. I had the intent to find the place after several days, but my apparition came back to me. However," Shadi said, looking around the table, "when the apparition did come back it did not report to me the same item that it was sent to look for. It reported a different millennium item."

"What does that mean?" Yami asked, staring at him seriously.

Shadi turned to him, "It means that there are in fact _two _millennium items out of my reach. The second one that was reported back to me was supposed to not even have been awakened with the rest of the millennium items. This particular millennium item has been used in the past to judge though with sinful natures to their rightful punishments, but it was sealed away from the other items because it held darker shadow powers than the others. I feared that someday it could be used for different purposes."

"Which millennium item is it?" Minkah asked, as heads around the table nodded.

"The millennium _wpi_ (1)," Shadi said. "Or also known as the millennium scale. That was the item delivered to me by the apparition when it was tracking down the millennium rod."

Another murmur of voices broke out, questioning how the particular item had been released. Yuugi sat in his seat, stunned by all the information he had heard. He leaned back in his chair and found that Hadi was staring directly at him as if Yuugi had been the cause of what happened. Yuugi sank into his chair just as the doors to the room burst open, several guards entering behind Fidil. Yami immediately stood as they all turned to hear what had been found out. Yuugi's heart was racing, not wanting to be right but at the same time hoping that no one blamed him if he was wrong.

"Pharaoh! A village has been set on fire by night riders!" Fidil exclaimed.

Yuugi's eyes widened, his stomach fluttering violently. The men around the table gasped in shock and Yuugi turned to see Shadi staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"We must go right away! Bringing as many helpers as possible. If anyone is hurt we may have to treat them right there," Yami ordered, as the men got up from the table.

Fidil nodded and followed the guards and the others out through the door, getting ready to leave immediately.

"I'll help as well," Isis said, standing up. "Will you accompany me there, Shadi?"

Shadi stood up as well nodding, "Yes, I should. Perhaps I can get a feel of the one behind it," he said, then he turned to Yami. "We will be waiting for you, pharaoh."

He took one last look at Yuugi, nodding politely in which Yuugi nodded back before he left alongside Isis. Yuugi stood up as well, standing by the door as Yami approached.

"You were right, Yuugi," he said, putting a warm hand on his shoulder. "None of them should have doubted you."

Yuugi nodded solemnly, "I didn't want to be right, Yami. I don't want anyone to get hurt…especially not because of me."

"Yuugi," Yami said firmly, bending down to meet his eyes, "you are not the cause of this trouble. It is because the millennium items have reawakened. Their powers are what cause trouble in this world. Shadi was explaining early in the meeting that we should find a way to seal all the millennium items permanently in a sacred place where they will be watched closely and never found, without having to seal ourselves with them. And we will find a way," he said smiling softly.

A small smile graced Yuugi's lips as he stared at Yami, feeling relief wash over him. Yami then stood up and turned to leave.

"I will be back as soon as I can."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "Wait! I want to come with you!" he said, grabbing a hold of Yami's robe.

Yami turned and lifted his hand off his robe, clutching it close to him, "You have to stay here where you are safe. You won't be alone. Hadi and his men are staying here as well to keep watch over the palace, as well as some of my guards and viziers. You will be safer waiting in the palace."

"I don't want you to go!" Yuugi said, tears filling his eyes.

Yami brushed a strand of hair out of his face, smiling down at him with softened eyes, "I promise I will be back by dawn, Yuugi. There is just nearly seven hours left. You should probably get some sleep."

Yuugi held back his tears, nodding slightly. Yami brushed across his face once more before turning to leave.

"Wait, Yami!" Yuugi said, grabbing his wrist.

Yami turned, staring down at him still with gentle eyes, "Can you…I mean…," Yuugi said, looking down. "I would feel better if you kissed me goodnight…so I could get to sleep better," Yuugi felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "My grandpa used to when I was younger to make me feel safer…I know it's childish."

"It's not childish, Yuugi," Yami said, his soft smile appearing once again. "Your heart is full of love but you also need love in return."

Yuugi looked up at Yami as he bent down closer. Yuugi turned his head so his cheek was facing Yami. He still felt embarrassed, but managed to keep from blushing as he felt Yami press his soft lips to his cheek. Without realizing it, Yuugi's eyes fluttered closed. The feeling of security, love and protection washed over him, filling him with the same fluttery feeling that had been in his stomach before, only it was a much more gentle sensation. As Yami lifted his lips from Yuugi's cheek, he could feel his cheek tingling from the touch.

Forgetting momentarily where he was, Yuugi turned his head expecting a kiss on the other cheek since that's what he was used to and found that Yami wasn't prepared for that. Instead, Yuugi's face bumped into Yami's, his lips brushing across Yami's like a feathery touch. In just that second, Yuugi could feel the silkiness of Yami's lips and the warmth that they held.

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, realizing what had happened and he blushed crimson blinking widely at Yami.

"I…I'm really sorry, my grandpa usually kisses both my cheeks," Yuugi said quickly, his eyes widening.

Yami's deep crimson eyes locked with his as he chuckled lightly, "That's my fault. As pharaoh, I should be prepared for everything."

Yuugi's embarrassment washed away slightly at Yami's comment. The sound of murmuring down the hall at the front door meant that the guards had all been set up and they were ready to head to the fire to put it out and tend to any wounded. Yami's head turned slightly at the sound, realizing that it was time to go.

"They're ready to leave. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. I only hope that we get there in time," Yami said. "Are you all right now, Yuugi?" Yami asked, staring at him.

"Um…I…," Yuugi lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling goose bumps rise on his skin. "C-could you kiss me again…for both cheeks?"

Yami's eyes softened as he smiled kindly, "Of course, Yuugi."

Yuugi turned his other cheek as Yami bent down again, cupping his cheeks this time as he placed another warm, soft kiss to Yuugi's other cheek. The same tingle was left on his cheek that filled him with warmth and love. Yuugi felt Yami's lips leave his cheek as he turned back to stare at him. Yami had pulled away a short distance, but was still bent down with his face inches from Yuugi's.

"Thank you," Yuugi said quietly, looking up into Yami's eyes timidly.

Yami's eyes brightened slightly as he smiled, "Of course."

Yuugi felt Yami's hands still cupped around his cheeks, the warmth they provided almost the same as the kiss on his cheeks. Yuugi had never before felt so much love and care in one person, believing entirely that Yami was a very special person and the right leader for his people.

The strange fluttering was now in his stomach once again. Yuugi realized that he wouldn't see Yami for quite a while and had to bear being without him since they met. The thought scared him, along with the worry of Yami's safety. Yuugi searched Yami's eyes only finding strength residing in their depths. He felt Yami's hands, which were cupping his face, squeeze him gently.

"I need to go but I will be back in time for breakfast," Yami said quietly, his smile still apparent.

"I know," Yuugi whispered, staring back at him.

Yami's eyes glistened, "If you need anything let my viziers know, Yuugi. They know how much I care about you and they will watch over you."

Yuugi nodded, feeling more tears beginning to come, but not from sadness. Yuugi lifted his hands and placed them on Yami's face in the same gesture. Yuugi looked at him tentatively before leaning closer. The close proximity caused Yuugi's lips to brush across Yami's, but he didn't back away. Yuugi backed away just an inch, the light touch disappearing. His eyes were hooked only on Yami's lips, following the feeling that was fluttering around inside him.

Uncertainly, Yuugi brushed across Yami's lips with his again but at a different angle as he tilted his head. Yuugi had never kissed anyone on the lips, and was nervous as he pushed forward, his lower lip slipping between Yami's lips and his upper lip closing just above Yami's top lip. Yuugi's eyes had fluttered closed the second before his lips had even touched as he used his instincts to feel what he was doing. Yuugi was too afraid to even move his lips, afraid of his inexperience. The fluttery feeling intensified as he felt Yami's lips clamp more securely around his bottom lip. Yuugi felt so warm as if he were curled up in his bed, safe and secure and oblivious to the world.

Yuugi felt his lips slowly being released as he heard their kiss break apart. Yuugi's heart was beating rapidly and he opened his eyes, unsure that it had even happened. His throat felt dry but he managed to speak.

"I can sleep now," Yuugi said, his voice soft.

Yuugi saw Yami's lips curve into a smile as his eyes stayed locked into his, "I'm glad. My viziers have dinner saved for you," Yami said, standing up.

Yuugi nodded in thanks watching as Yami turned to leave.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked, pausing as Yami turned around to face him. "I love you."

Yami's eyes softened immensely as his crimson orbs glistened brightly despite the dim light, "I love you too, Yuugi. Take care and sleep well."

The door closed softly behind him as Yami left to help his people. Yuugi's heart was beating what felt like a hundred beats per second. He pressed his small fingers to his lips, feeling the warmth still lingering. A small blush appeared as he realized he had actually kissed Yami. He wondered if it was because of their unusually strong bond that they were so connected.

He always felt safe and happy around Yami and he knew that ever since the day he met him, he had felt a deep powerful link toward him. Ever since that day in the tomb he had never wanted to leave Yami's side. Part of him was afraid of being separated, even for a short time. But Yuugi knew he had to be strong if he was going to help Yami.

_Come back soon, Yami. _

Yuugi took a deep breath and finally left the room to head toward the kitchen for some dinner before he hopefully fell into a peaceful sleep and awoke to find Yami waiting for him.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	14. Midnight Dilemma

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

_Thanks again to my beta-reader Towairaito Zoon_

**Chapter 13: Midnight Dilemma **

The kitchen was practically deserted except for the occasionally vizier cleaning up, or washing dishes. Yuugi walked in, looking around while hoping to get a snack. He had fallen asleep shortly after lunch and hadn't had anything since. Food always distracted him when his grandpa was at work late, unable to come home until past midnight. But Yuugi knew that it was all ready reaching midnight and Yami had just left minutes before, which meant he had hours to wait.

_I can't get to sleep…I'm not even tired. _

Yuugi felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. He was missing Yami terribly though barely any time had passed. He quickly blinked the tears away before they fell before looking around, searching for a midnight snack. His eyes looked over the large expansion of the kitchen. He hadn't been inside the kitchen before, only seen glimpses of it. There were long, slender counters that held silverware left over from the meals given to those at the meeting that had taken place previously.

The kitchen was spotless, no food in sight. Yuugi was used to seeing a refrigerator, but Yami hadn't completely gotten used to the time periods. The food was still kept in ice boxes to keep fresh, though Yami had told Yuugi during lunch that Isis had ordered for several things to be replaced. His adjustment to the modern times was going extremely well, according to his viziers. Most of his viziers were descendants from his real viziers, like Hadi, except for Fidil, Isis and several others that had been involved with creating the millennium items, so many of them helped Yami and the select few become fully acquainted with the times.

Yuugi's shoulders slumped slightly, his stomach growling with hunger. He knew he could easily find Fidil and ask him for something, but he was afraid to go searching for him. Most of the men that had been there left, along with some viziers including Isis, and guards, except Hadi and his three men that had been the first of the group Yuugi had met when he first arrived.

Although Hadi apparently cared very much for Yami, which Yuugi found out during lunch when Yami explained how dedicated Hadi's family was to helping watch over the lands and be expectant of the pharaoh's return, Yuugi was still frightened of him. He didn't under why, but he knew Hadi still didn't trust him. Did he think Yuugi put on an innocent face in front of the pharaoh? Had someone betrayed Yami before and he reminded Hadi of the person? Yuugi had come to all sorts of conclusions but he wasn't sure of the real reason.

"Master Yuugi?"

He turned around, surprised as he heard his name. A kind woman vizier stood behind him smiling brightly. Yuugi smiled back, feeling some of his fear and anxiety wash away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just come in here without permission," Yuugi began.

She shook her head, "Not at all, you are welcome any time. Pharaoh Yami left us with clear instructions to guard you and make you feel comfortable, and we would even if he hadn't asked. Is there anything I can get you?" she added with another warm smile.

Yuugi smiled sheepishly, "Well…I didn't have any dinner and…"

She nodded with a smile, "Dinner will be served to you. It has been a long day and there is no need for you to stay up any later. You should go to bed and it will be served to you very shortly."

"Thank you," Yuugi smiled serenely, "um…could you possibly send it to Yami's room?"

She laughed softly, "Yes, of course. You prefer his room then? It is luxurious, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. My room is beautiful too, I'd just feel more at peace in his room," Yuugi said, blushing cutely with embarrassment. "I'm not really at ease going to bed by myself."

He heard her sigh with compassion and felt her arms around him as he was squeezed into an embrace. She kissed his forehead gently before releasing him.

"You don't worry yourself, master Yuugi, you can sleep anywhere you please. And if you can't sleep you are always welcome to alert any of us and we can give you some soothing drinks, or even a relaxing massage, that helps."

Yuugi smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

She offered him another smile and nodded, "You go on up to bed and your dinner will arrive in just a few minutes."

Yuugi nodded again, smiling as he left the kitchen, relief washing through him. The relief was soon stopped cold as he found Hadi coming toward the kitchen. Hadi stopped no more than ten feet from him, staring at him indifferently.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" he asked, his tone calm but still holding suspicion.

"I don't have a bedtime," Yuugi said softly, a tad frustrated at him for treating him like a child one minute and a criminal the next, "and I was just going up to bed."

Hadi nodded but didn't move to let him pass. Instead he just stared at him with an intense expression.

"How did you know about the fire?" he asked finally.

Yuugi felt his nerves begin to grow uneasy at the suspicion underlying the question.

"I looked out of the window of my room and saw smoke," Yuugi answered casually.

Hadi seemed to think on it; perhaps picturing the direction Yuugi's window was facing before nodding, mostly to himself. Yuugi walked forward to pass him, the distance between them lessening as he made his way to go by him. He suddenly felt a firm hand on his shoulder as Hadi's dark gaze met his.

"I still don't completely trust you, Yuugi," he said, his voice turning slightly colder. "So far I have no proof, or reason to believe, that you are a danger to the pharaoh. But there are also too many suspicious circumstances taking place around your arrival. If you are associated with these, you can bet that when I find out I will be most pleased to provide a suitable punishment."

Yuugi stared at him firmly, his gaze not wavering even from the underlying threat. His stomach turned with fear, but he remained focusing on him harshly.

"You can threaten me all you want, but I believe Yami would have a problem with you making a guest uncomfortable. I'm sure there are consequences for that too," Yuugi said, moving away from his grasp and Hadi stared at him in surprise. "And since I have nothing to do with any of the circumstances you can watch me all you want," Yuugi said, turning on his heel and walking toward the stairs, not glancing back once at Hadi.

Luckily, Hadi didn't answer as Yuugi made his way up to the second floor, before climbing to the third floor toward Yami's room. The smell of food was all ready reaching his nose, making his stomach quiver in anticipation. He reached the exquisite doors of Yami's bedroom chamber and opened it, feeling the cool breeze of the nighttime summer wind drifting from the open balcony doors.

The soft plush bed sunk beneath him as he crawled under the covers, lying on Yami's pillow. A familiar scent was still left upon the pillow, smelling sweetly of Yami's dusky aroma; the smell of Egypt. Even in the comfortable atmosphere, Yuugi was longing for Yami's return, hoping that he would fall asleep after eating something so that time would seem to move faster. He was also anticipating feeling the sun's rays on him at dawn and watching the sky change colors from a beautiful sunrise. Until then, he was left staring out at the dark vast sky, wishing for night to be over.

_I hope that Yami got there in time so no one was hurt. And I hope he's all right…I miss him. _

Yuugi felt his nose tingle as tears threatened to fall. He held them back, feeling some sense of strength entering him by just thinking of Yami. He knew that he had offered to help Yami save Egypt from whatever troubles were going on, and he knew deep down that it was going to be difficult to bear. Isis even told him to be prepared for dark times ahead, so he needed to be strong. If he cried over every little thing he'd make it more difficult for himself to be helpful during the big events.

A soft knock on the door caused him to lift his head. He hadn't even needed to utter a word as the door opened and in stepped a couple of women viziers, both smiling kindly. One of them was the same woman that had approached him in the kitchen. Smiling gratefully, Yuugi offered them thanks as they set up the plates at the side of the bed where he could easily reach the food without having to get up. They giggled, both smiling at him and calling him adoring names as they left.

Once they had retreated, Yuugi sighed, his lean frame sulking under the covers. Concern and loneliness etched into his heart, but he didn't let it take over. Morning would come faster if he just fell asleep, hopefully to wake up to Yami standing above him, or resting peacefully next to him, his thick deep red-black locks, highlighted with the blonde tresses that grew throughout his hair reflecting the sunlight coming in through the windows. Yuugi felt so attached to him…to someone he barely knew. He did know that no matter what event took place he would always remain by Yami's side…even if they weren't together.

The soft silk began to lull his breathing, his muscles relaxing as the warmth of the bed against the cool summer night air drifted inside the room. Yuugi was too tired to close the balcony doors, relishing in the view of the beautiful bright stars and moon shining down upon him. His violet eyes were soon covered by his eyelids as a light, yet somewhat restful, slumber took possession of his exhausted body.

**XXXXX**

The voices were soft whispers, despite the quiet atmosphere. The smell of fresh cooked foods drifted into the room from the kitchen that was nearby. It was nearing midway past midnight, which was a great deal later than he ever stayed inside the palace. Cold, gray eyes turned and rested on the presence of the others in the room. Around the table were his men, the men in red robes that had been with him every step of the way as they prepared for the pharaoh's return. Now that the pharaoh had returned, it had seemed hope rose again…that was until events had occurred.

Hadi's eyes narrowed as his memory drifted back to late spring, before the arrival of the guest, even before they had all come together again. He had been with his men, praying that the pharaoh would return and visiting his tomb sanctuary and begging the pharaoh to return to his people. And then…it had all happened so fast. The symbol upon the pharaoh's coffin within the tomb began to glow, a signal that the sanctuary, or the golden pyramid, had opened, releasing the spirit of the pharaoh.

Their happiness had only lasted a short time, for before the pharaoh showed himself trouble began to occur. Some people disappeared, not in Kemet but outside of Kemet in the neighboring city, and in Cairo. Strange happenings occurred with night riders, which had happened once in Cairo against a museum that had been invaded.

That was why Hadi was incredibly suspicious of the fire that had just been discovered, no less pointed out by the very boy he suspected could be the key to everything. If the fire was like the one in Cairo that meant that the pharaoh was no longer safe. It was a sign that meant someone out there was challenging Yami, but who and for what reasons were left undiscovered. Hadi was worried a rebel group was out there planning something against the pharaoh, striking fear in the people of Kemet, trying to force people to join them. That was what happened five thousand years prior, and he knew Shadi and the others, wanted to make sure history didn't repeat itself.

_Perhaps I should go make sure the boy is in his bed like he is supposed to be…_

Feeling his instincts agree with his suspicions he rose from the table, alerting the others sitting nearby.

"Hadi, is something wrong?"

Hadi turned, his gaze settling on the five men sitting there, who had stopped discussing things to turn to him. He was debating in his mind whether or not he should voice his concern to them.

"I need to check up on something," he said finally, keeping his tone from giving away any emotion.

The men exchanged glances before the one closest to him stared at him intently, "Are you concerned about master Yuugi?"

Hadi stared at him abruptly, his gaze hardening, "_Master _Yuugi? As far as I'm concerned, the only one with that title is the pharaoh himself! The foreign boy has barely been here a week and all ready he has won the hearts of almost everyone! Can't you see? It's the perfect set-up! Use an innocent-looking boy to get close to the pharaoh and listen to the plans…"

"Hadi, don't you think you're assuming too much…?" another voiced, giving him a somewhat authoritative look.

Hadi glared at him, "You heard what the boy said, he is older than he looks, which means that his outward attitude could be entirely different from his overall character. He could be the perfect devise against the pharaoh, using his big heart against him. I have told Yami he is too kind sometimes for his own good!"

"You mustn't question the pharaoh's judgment so quickly, Hadi. Though he is the kindest, gentlest soul out of all of us, he is extremely wise beyond his years and is not foolish. And we must trust that he senses something from Yuugi," the first man spoke softly.

Another nodded, "Yes, indeed. And Yuugi found and opened the tomb. No body with a less than pure heart could've done that."

Hadi clenched his teeth, still feeling that something was amiss. Against the wishes of the men in the room, he walked out, heading toward the stairs and not turning as they called out to him. If Yuugi was upstairs sleeping in his bed, then Hadi would have an easier time believing what they told him, but he needed to be sure.

Just as he reached the stairs, he was stopped by an older gentlemen who he had seen cleaning and doing civil duties for the pharaoh. Hadi stopped as the man approached him, bowing slightly and seeming a bit overly nervous.

"G-good day, sir," the man bowed.

Hadi nodded, "Yes. Is the young man sleeping upstairs, do you know?"

The man nodded, "Indeed yes, he was sent there with dinner to the pharaoh's chamber."

"The boy is sleeping in Yami's room?" he asked harshly, causing the man to flinch.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

Hadi's eyes narrowed, "If you'll excuse me…"

"Jahi, sir, if you please."

"If you will excuse me, Jahi, I have something to attend to," Hadi said, preparing to climb the stairs.

"If I may, sir," Jahi added, "I have an urgent message for you."

Hadi turned, staring at him and then the piece of paper that was held out. Jahi had his head bowed so that he couldn't see his face, and his hand was shaking slightly. Perhaps it was an urgent message from the pharaoh. Descending the few stairs he had climbed, Hadi took the piece of paper gently and scanned it.

"It says I am needed at the tomb. Has something happened again, Jahi?" Hadi asked, folding the slip of paper.

He didn't raise his head as he answered, "I'm not sure, sir, I was just given this message and told to hand it to you as soon as possible."

Hadi's eyes glanced up the stairs but he finally let go of the railing, "Very well, I shall leave, but if you would do me a favor and make sure that the guest is properly in bed as should be."

Jahi nodded obediently, lifting his head slightly, "Of course…sir," he answered quietly, almost not audible despite the silence.

Hadi nodded and left immediately not noticing the frightened look upon Jahi's face nor his quickened pace as he raced up the stairs toward the bedroom. Hadi nodded toward the guards as he approached the doors and they allowed him to exit.

The streets were deserted, seeing as it was nearing the middle of the night. A cold chill caused him to glance around, wondering if the chilled air was a sign. The tomb was in a semi-hidden location, surrounded by sand and some plant life. Hadi kept his gaze forward, trying to listen for the sounds of the guards, or the pharaoh himself while nearing the tomb. Not hearing anything but the dead silence of the night, Hadi became slightly worried.

A rustle of leaves moved to his right, but he only glanced at it and moved forward. The tomb lay in front of him, standing in the still night shaded by the darkness. The moon was glistening brightly in the sky, shining down upon the secret entrance to the tomb. Upon approaching, Hadi saw that the tomb door appeared to not have been touched, for there were no footsteps amongst the sand that lay on top of the lever that opened the door, which was hidden by grape vines.

He glanced around, finding no sign or presence of the guards, or anyone for that matter. His eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if it had been a trick…perhaps someone knew that he was suspicious of Yuugi and intended to keep him from finding the truth.

_Or perhaps Yuugi wasn't sleeping and he heard me talking about him…then when I decided to go check on him, he needed me out of the way. But then…how did he get downstairs to give the message to Jahi, there is no way he could've done that without someone seeing him. Could there be someone else involved or am I really just being too paranoid?_

Hadi looked around, examining the tomb without revealing how to open it, in case it was a trap, and then he backed away silently. The tomb seemed in perfect condition. He'd have to ask Jahi who gave him the message; then he'd try to piece together what was going on.

The pharaoh was most likely busy with helping the people near the fire. Turning on his heel, Hadi went the opposite direction, heading back to the palace. His eyes widened as something dark lashed forward, colliding with the side of his head before everything went completely black.

It felt like days had gone by before the feeling in his body began to return. His head was throbbing from the unexpected pain, and he had to dig in his memory to remember what happened.

_Someone knocked me out…so it was a set up. But who is against me and why? _

Feeling slightly confused and dizzy, Hadi opened his eyes, blinking as regained his focus. He was surprised to find himself in a throne room, somewhat similar to the pharaoh's, only slightly…darker. The walls were cement, like that of a castle, but looked sturdy and practically new. The floors were a polished wood, clashing with the dark intensity of the walls. Around the room, candles were lit to give light to the eerie room.

He tried to move, but found that his arms and legs were unable to. Looking down, he found that he had been tied to a chair firmly. Just as he began contemplating how to get out of his current situation, the door to the room opened smoothly. In stepped figures cloaked in gray, wearing hoods, and they walked toward him without a word. The same amount of space was kept between them, as if they had practiced the routine. They stopped several feet from his chair and stood behind him in silence, never even glancing in his direction.

Hadi opened his mouth to question them, but found his eyes catching sight of the doorway. A smoothly cloaked figure in black emerged, radiating an aura that made goose bumps crawl along his skin. The figure moved as swiftly as the others did, but only stopping in front of him. An object was held in the man's hands resembling a cane, or some treasured item that he kept around. There was an encrusted ruby on the top in a shape of a circle, gleaming even in the dim light.

_This man must be rich and powerful. So was he the one who sent the message? Why was I kidnapped and taken here? _

Hadi's eyes narrowed threateningly as the man stopped no more than ten feet in front of him, tapping the cane gently with his fingers. No words were spoken, and Hadi was getting tired of sitting there tied up with no explanation.

"Who are you?" Hadi demanded.

The tapping on the cane ceased as the cane gently fell to the man's side. A second later, the man snapped his fingers and one of the other cloaked figures behind him approached the chair and untied him, before standing silently next to Hadi.

"Are you Hadi Ahmose _(1)_?" questioned the mysterious man standing before him.

"Who wants to know?" Hadi asked gruffly, giving he man a glare.

He heard a soft chuckle and was surprised by the reaction, seeing the man's lips curl upward in amusement.

"I believe you are in no position to be demanding answers. If you cooperate with me I will answer them in time and perhaps we could make a deal," the man spoke softly, his tone somewhat cold though confident.

"I do not make deals with men who are too cowardly to face me," Hadi replied coldly, referring to how he was knocked out.

The man tapped the cane again, his smile widening, "Cowardly…perhaps it was, but you are the only hope for the pharaoh."

That struck a nerve, causing Hadi to flinch from suspicion. Was the man threatening the pharaoh, or trying to help him? Did he suspect Hadi an enemy of the pharaoh? Hadi wasn't sure of anything, but he wouldn't trust the man until he knew more.

"What's your name?" Hadi asked finally. "I cannot trust you until you tell me more."

The man turned, pacing slowly as he spoke, "I cannot give you my name yet…but for a good reason," he added at Hadi's suspicious glare. "In this time there is no one to trust but yourself. A name could be as important as your life. It is strange how different a world can be after thousands of years…"

The man trailed off, stopping as he turned back to Hadi, his face still hidden by the hood of the cloak.

"You will see, Hadi, that it is much better to keep things minimal between us, but I will tell why I brought you here. I need your help," he said, staring at him, though Hadi couldn't see his eyes.

"Help with what?" Hadi asked cautiously.

"I need you to bring me a boy…you may know him…," the man's eyes seemed to bore into his. "Yuugi…"

Hadi's eyes snapped open wider, "Yuugi? Is he somehow involved with what has been going on?"

The man lifted the cane, playing with the ruby on the top, his voice quiet yet firm, "Perhaps…"

"If he is then we must alert the pharaoh immediately! Do you have any proof against him?" Hadi asked quickly.

A light chuckle escaped the man's mouth, sounding colder than a laugh filled with humor.

"Now, now, we mustn't jump to conclusions. Alerting the pharaoh would hardly be appropriate…," the man smiled, approaching closer.

"What are you saying?" Hadi asked, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

The man paused, twirling the cane before answering, "I propose we take the boy off of the pharaoh's hands."

"Kidnap the boy?!" Hadi exclaimed, surprised. "You don't think the pharaoh will notice? He trusts the boy!"

"Of course…unless you give him proof that the boy has betrayed him somehow," the man spoke up, his voice calm.

"But…on what grounds?" Hadi asked, feeling his determination dwindle.

"Does it matter? You don't trust the boy, correct? Why not take him away from the pharaoh to ensure his safety."

The words were exactly what he had been waiting for. They were exactly what he wanted to hear…except now something seemed a bit off. The entire circumstance was questioning, bringing even more suspicions to mind.

"What do you say?" the man asked, standing silently while waiting for an answer.

Hadi looked up at him sternly, "No."

He could feel the man raise his eyebrows at the sudden answer, "No? You are so suspicious of this young boy, wanting him out of the pharaoh's palace, yet…you don't want to go through with it? Are you afraid of consequences?"

"No," Hadi said firmly. "I am not afraid of consequences. And although I do not trust the boy, for many reasons all my own, I do not trust you either. How would you know about how I feel toward the boy when I haven't voiced it aloud? But more importantly," Hadi paused, "how would you know about the boy in the first place? He has only been in the palace and if you don't know then how would you know?"

Unexpectedly, the man before him burst into laughter. It wasn't the usual laughter when a joke was being said, but a cruel, cold laughter that sent chills up his spine. When the man stopped his smile had appeared to turn into a smirk as he stepped closer.

"Well, well, you aren't as easy to fool as I thought," the man sneered, his voice cold and hard.

Hadi's eyes hardened, but he didn't respond. The man's character had completely changed now. Had it all been an act?

"What's going on?" Hadi demanded, clenching his fists in frustration.

The man didn't answer, and instead put his fingers back on the cane, "I suppose I'm going to have to do this the more…complex way."

He snapped his fingers and the cloaked figure beside Hadi walked to the door and left without a word, as if he could tell what the man wanted without having been told. Hadi stayed still in his spot, not understanding what was going on.

"It seems you have caught onto me, Hadi. You were indeed suspicious of the boy, as Jahi told me but not nearly enough to let it blind you," the man said casually.

"What…Jahi? He got the message from you?"

"Of course, I forced him into it by threatening his family," the man replied coldly, with a smile.

"You…who are you?! I demand an answer!"

"I will be the one demanding things, Hadi, or else," the man said, pulling down his hood, "there _will _be consequences."

Hadi jumped back in surprise, his eyes wide with terror, not fully comprehending what he was seeing. He knew it couldn't be true…but his eyes were focused on the never ending pools of blood that sent shivers all through his insides. Had there not been a cruel smirk playing on his face, he would've thought the face an ally, at first glance.

"Who…how…?" he stuttered, his eyes wide with fright and his mouth slightly open.

"It is no concern of yours who I am, or any of the other insignificant questions you hold in your pathetic mind," the man answered coldly. "The only thing that matters is that you capture the young Yuugi that I've heard so much about."

"Capture him?" Hadi's eyes went wide. "Then…then Yuugi really is just an innocent boy?"

The man sneered again, the look terrifying to the man standing paralyzed in his place, despite not having been tied up anymore.

"So I hear. He is not working against the pharaoh, if that is what you're assuming. No…he is the one that brought the pharaoh to life and I want to…thank him," the man's eyes shimmered. "But that is no longer important, and your _service _is only what matters to me now."

Hadi shook his head firmly, "You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not take part in this! Now that you have told me for certain the boy is innocent I will never harm a hair on his head, nor take him from the pharaoh's sight! I should've trusted my pharaoh…I was foolish, but I will not allow you to harm him, and I will certainly not aid in your help to kidnap an innocent boy for your own pleasures!" he spat out.

"My own pleasures? Is that what you think?" the man sniggered. "That's hardly why I want him. He is the key to getting to the pharaoh."

Hadi's eyes widened, "You…You're the one who has been the source of all the troubles that have happened. You are an enemy of the pharaoh!"

"Yes, I am," the man drawled. "Now that you know, our discussion is over with. All that matters is your return to the palace to get what I want."

"You think that if you set me free and allow me to return to the palace I'll give you the boy in exchange? Never!" he hissed angrily. "If he is pure and guilt-free of any of this mess, and is certainly the one who returned the pharaoh to us then I should be at his service. But I will never in any life kidnap him!"

The man's eyes lit with an unknown emotion, "Are you certain? You shouldn't say what you have little comprehension of. You're going to bring the boy to me, against your own will, and you will not be able to communicate our discussion…," the man's eyes narrowed slightly, creating a more sinister look upon his face.

"You can't force me against my will!" Hadi snapped.

"Oh, I believe there's a way," the man said with a cold smile.

A moment before Hadi could retort the door opened and in stepped the figure that had walked out, followed by yet another cloaked figure, but Hadi could see his face. He wore an indifferent expression in his deep purple eyes, his silver-blonde hair layering around his face. He wore Egyptian pieces of jewelry, the sign of riches, and had a cape around his shoulders partly covering his garment.

"Ah, just on time…Marik, meet our _guest _Hadi," the man gestured to him.

Marik's eyes bore into him, the emotion in his eyes untraceable.

"Marik? As in Isis' brother?" Hadi asked, wide-eyed. He had heard the tales of all those by the side of the pharaoh thousands of years ago, but being in the present era he had never met many of them, except those that had come back to the palace after being reawakened. He had heard that Marik had disappeared shortly after the pharaoh's sacrifice, and after those with the millennium items fell into a dormant state until the sacred pyramid was discovered five thousand years later…

The cold gleam in Marik's eye gave Hadi no relief as he realized he was surrounded by enemies. He shook his head in denial, unable to utter a word even as the cold man turned his attention to Marik.

"You may use your abilities," the cold man said.

Marik stared back at him, a soft sneer on his face, "Another favor?"

"You may have more riches if you desire," the cold man drawled. "Just force his mind into your will and retrieve this boy for me. I promise your reward will be extremely grand."

Marik's hardened gaze turned onto Hadi, who stood frozen with fear, not understanding what they were doing. Then his eyes traveled to the rod in Marik's hands, realizing just what he was holding. Before he could open his mouth, Marik had raised the millennium rod, a bright gleam coming from the Eye of Horus that sat at the top in the round ball.

In mere seconds Hadi's pupils had completely disappeared, his face adopting a blank expression as his mind was banished far back into the reaches of his inner being while all thoughts and words were erased. Slowly, Marik put the item down, turning back toward the man.

"How will this help me with my goal? We are supposed to be exchanging help, remember?" Marik asked coldly.

"I promise you can have anything Marik, just as long as Hadi retrieves this boy while the pharaoh is gone. If everything works out, you and I will both be where we want," he smirked.

Marik's lips curled as his eyes gleamed a message that not even the man in front of him could read, "Excellent…"

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	15. Kidnapped

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

_Thanks again to my beta Towairaito Zoon _

**Chapter 14: Kidnapped **

A dim candle was lit, flickering slightly from the wind coming through the open balcony. The glorious room filled with the scent of a fragrance unique in its origin. Trays of food were still set near the disheveled sheets, parts of the meal already gone while the rest lay under the silver dishware. Outside the warm environment of the room, the sky was rumbling with a low growl that would soon turn into thunderous roars. Lightning flashed, the electric currents seeping from the ground up and crackling with an unexpected burst of energy. Some of the light from the sky flashed brightly, illuminating the sleeping figure beneath the satin sheets in the warm room.

The candle, which was sitting upon the stand nearby the bedside, flickered and died as an unusually cold wind swept through the open doors and into the room, chilling the inviting heat. The balcony doors rattled from the force, the curtains blowing dangerously from their tied positions on the doors. Beneath the covers, still sleeping, the small figure shivered; locks of blonde bangs pasted to his forehead as sweat trickled down his body.

The sheets fell from the small body as Yuugi kicked his legs from under the sheets, tossing and turning. His breath was coming in shallow gasps as his back arched, sweat trickling below his hairline. With sudden movements, Yuugi bolted up in the bed, gasping for breath, his eyes wide with terror. His robe was sticking to his sweaty skin as he calmed his racing heart, realizing that it was just a nightmare.

_It felt so real…like I was there. _

Yuugi's breathing finally evened and he sat in the bed, unable to move or fall back asleep beneath the covers. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he blinked, looking around the darkened room. His eyes traveled to the candle on the bed stand that was still billowing tiny amounts of smoke, the last of its fragrance burning out.

A sharp tap made him jump, clutching the soft sheets to his chest as his wide, violet eyes locked on the balcony doors, watching as they moved from the wind, occasionally banging against the walls. An eerie wind howled loudly from outside, causing goose bumps to rise along Yuugi's skin.

"It's still night-time," he whispered to the empty room. "I wish I could tell what time it is to know when Yami is coming back."

Yuugi sighed and dropped the sheets, glancing out at the dark sky. A deep rumble erupted, sounding fairly close but still a distance away. Yuugi was too tired to count the seconds in order to see if the storm was coming closer or not. His bangs, now partially dry since the sweat had evaporated from his body, lifted smoothly as a chilly wind caressed his skin.

Yuugi shivered, sliding from the bed and pulling his robe tighter to his body. His feet sunk into the plush carpet as he approached the open doors, feeling the strength of the wind increase as the distance shortened. Yuugi stepped up to the doors, grabbing the handle of one as if to help stop it from blowing against the walls. Instead of closing the doors, he stepped out onto the balcony, gazing at the darkened clouds barely visible against the night sky. A flash of lightning lit the sky, reflecting off of his gentle irises.

Yuugi jumped back only slightly, feeling his nerves tingle with the same sensation he had woken up with. His nightmare was coming back to him, but only in pieces. There had been a storm in his nightmare, much worse than the one that was starting at present. He couldn't remember much of the nightmare except that he had been terrified and screaming at the top of his lungs. There was something else in his nightmare…something that made his skin crawl. A shadow of a something loomed in the back of his mind, but he couldn't picture what he had seen. What had it been?

_I think I was screaming for Yami, or at Yami, I can't remember. At least…I think Yami was in the dream. Why can't I remember?_

His shoulders slumped with exhaustion as he turned to head back inside, feeling the first drops of rain. It didn't matter; it had just been a nightmare after all and probably due to his fear of being without Yami for the night. Yuugi turned, glancing once more back at the stormy sky before he reached out his hands for the handles intent on closing the doors.

The sound that erupted made Yuugi scream for a minute, his hold on the door handles slipping. He turned to see that the older man he had seen around the palace was standing there, one hand gripped tightly on the doorknob. He looked as if he had run all the way up there in a hurry. Yuugi's heart began to calm once he realized it had only been the sound of the door being opened quickly.

"Master Yuugi!" the old man called out, searching around frantically with his eyes, not able to see Yuugi from the angle he was at.

"I'm right here," Yuugi said, coming from the bed chamber toward him.

The older man looked relieved for a minute, before his eyes were wide again.

"You must get out of here Master Yuugi, and quickly!"

"What's wrong? Is it Yami? Is he okay? Are the people all right?" Yuugi babbled with concern, his eyes alight with worry.

"No," he shook his head, "the pharaoh has been called out on a false crisis."

Yuugi's eyes widened, "What do you mean? The fire…I saw it…"

The man shook his head with more force, "There was a fire but the intention was not to harm the people. Its intention was to leave the palace unguarded."

"But…Yami left guards here, and some of his viziers," Yuugi said urgently, his eyes wide with shock at the thought of Yami being sent away on a false accusation.

"They will be no match for him," the older man said fearfully. "You must get out of here!"

"What about the rest of the people in the palace?" Yuugi asked.

"They are not the target Master Yuugi! You must hurry."

Yuugi stood frozen on the spot as he blinked up at the man, his eyes now widening with understanding.

"Someone's…after me?" he asked quietly, his throat feeling dry.

He could see the older man's eyes dim, but only for a second before he grabbed Yuugi's arm.

"Come! The guards must take you to the pharaoh for protection before it's too late!" he said leading Yuugi out of the room and down the stairs.

Yuugi was too overwhelmed to question anymore so he allowed the man to take him down the stairs toward the dining area. The older man burst the door open, settling his wide eyes on the men sitting and relaxing.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the men asked.

"Yuugi is in danger! You must get the guards!"

"Jahi, what do you mean?" another asked, the men exchanging glances and looking down at Yuugi.

"There's no time to explain! The pharaoh must be alerted at once. Tell the guards to head toward the pharaoh and take Yuugi with them. He'll be safer with them than here," Jahi said urgently.

A couple of the men nodded without hesitation and ran into the other room to alert the guards. The other several men sitting there were suddenly on their feet, pulling out weapons.

"What is going on, Jahi?"

The older man shook his head in answer, "I am not sure myself. All I know is that the pharaoh is in great danger. Someone is after him…someone unusually powerful."

"What does this have to do with Yuugi?"

Before the question was answered the door burst open again and the two men ran in quickly.

"The guards are ready to ride!"

Jahi glanced down at Yuugi and nodded, shoving him toward the men. Yuugi was still dazed and confused as he was tugged with them, heading toward the entrance of the palace.

"We must ride quickly!" one of the guards shouted to the others as horses were saddled and prepared.

The ten guards rose up on the horses, swords and other weapons in hand.

"Master Yuugi," one of the red-robed men alerted him, pushing him forward. "You must ride with Thabit, he's the fastest!"

Yuugi didn't even need to nod as he was hoisted up in front of the much larger, muscular guard that sat atop the horse. He wrapped one arm around Yuugi to hold him steady and another that gripped the reigns on the horse. In mere seconds, the horses dashed off at full speed, dirt trailing around them. Yuugi was surprised at how still the guard could hold him and keep his attention focused ahead.

Unconsciously, Yuugi gripped the horse's hair beneath him even though he was being held tightly. He had never ridden a horse before and under the circumstances of his first time, he didn't think he'd ever get on one again. The horses were side by side, Thabit, the guard, ahead of them by only a foot or so. He felt the hand around his waist squeeze him and he looked up into the dark eyes of the guard.

"Are you alright, Master Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded, surprised that he was not full of fear like he expected, "I'm fine, thank you. How far until we reach Yami?"

"About a couple of miles, we should get there in no— "

"AHHHHHH!"

The guard instinctively pushed Yuugi beneath his body as much as he could while on the horse. Yuugi's sight was not obscured, however, and he saw one of the guards a couple of horses down fall, the horse tumbling down on the grass with a loud _neigh_. The guard didn't appear to have been injured, but he was most definitely knocked out. He was suddenly aware that they were not alone.

Dark brown horses that blended in with the night were barely seen except when the flash of lightning erupted, illuminating the land around them. Yuugi's eyes widened as he saw that there were more riders than the number of guards. Black-cloaked figures sat upon the dark horses riding a short distance away from each angle and were closing in.

Yuugi glanced back through the guard's grip on him and saw the horse that had fallen being taken away gently by the riders. The guard who was knocked unconscious was draped over one of the dark horses in front of a cloaked figure. In seconds the dark horse drifted beyond the hilltop away from the palace.

_Where are they taking him? And what do these riders want? _

"They're gaining on us!" Yuugi heard one guard shout.

"Keep riding!" Thabit shouted. "We've got to warn the pharaoh!"

Yuugi glanced up at him nervously and saw the guard stare down at him, "Don't worry, we will protect you with our lives."

Yuugi's eyes shimmered but he smiled slightly and nodded his thanks, unable to form the appropriate words. The guard seemed to take the hint and smiled ever-so-subtly himself before turning his attention ahead of them.

"LOOK OUT!" someone shouted.

Another scream and Yuugi could see a guard from the corner of his eye roll off the horse he was on, the horse running free on its own. In front of his eyes he saw the dark brown horse running beside the free one and in seconds a black cloaked figure jumped smoothly on the back of the guard's horse, allowing him to move closer to the rest of them.

Yuugi watched in slight terror as the cloaked figure began closing in, moving toward the guard that was holding onto him securely. Thabit saw the cloaked figure and tried to get the horse to run faster, but the figure closing in seemed to have already taken the advantage. Yuugi opened his mouth to scream, seeing the gloved hand coming toward him as a sharp knife glittered against the flashing sky, ready to take down Thabit. Out of no where a bright light blinded Thabit and the others, including the night riders. Yuugi was the only one who was able to watch as the cloaked figure's eyes glazed over and he was thrown off the horse, tumbling down until he lay still while the rest of them rode on.

Yuugi turned, trying to find the source of the light. His eyes caught sight of one of the guards riding a horse. Before he was even able to make out what was so peculiar, he saw a gleam of something that caught his eye. Yuugi squinted his eyes, peering into the darkness at the guard who was a distance away. The lightning flashed illuminating the round, golden object hanging almost innocently around his neck.

_Bakura?!_

Yuugi's eyes widened as he locked eyes with the supposed guard, seeing the familiar dark brown eyes staring back at him, the millennium item secured around his neck. He saw a small smirk flash at him before Bakura turned his focus back on the situation at hand. The night riders had regained their focus as well, after the mysterious blinding light, they began to get closer. Even as the horses turned, heading toward the village that still had a small amount of smoke rising from the previous fire, Yuugi wondered how Bakura had escaped and why he was dressed as a guard.

_Maybe he found out the secret of the necklace he holds. I really hope he doesn't turn against Yami once he finds out what powers he carries. Oh, Yami…I knew something bad was going to happen. I've had a bad feeling since yesterday. But Jahi said someone was after me, which means that maybe they think I know how to destroy Yami. Well…even if I do get caught, they'll be in for a big surprise when they find out I don't know anything about Yami's power. I only know about his trust, and kindness…_

Yuugi's thoughts were interrupted as a loud cry was issued. He glanced over to see Bakura flinging another guard without even touching him. Yuugi's eyes widened as he saw a figure approach Bakura from behind.

"Bakura, look out!" Yuugi shouted.

Bakura turned sharply, surprised at Yuugi announcing his presence, but even more surprised as he was hit over the head and knocked out before he could even begin to conjure more power. Yuugi watched in fright as Bakura leaned heavily on the horse, knocked out cold, as one of the cloaked figures jumped onto the horse to hold Bakura in place to take him captive.

Thabit looked down at Yuugi, clearly surprised, "How did you know it was Bakura, Master Yuugi? Are the rumors true?"

"What…rumors?" Yuugi asked with difficulty since the horse was running extremely fast, causing them to jolt up and down.

"Do you have magical abilities?" Thabit asked, wide-eyed.

Yuugi blinked, "What do you mean? I don't have powers."

"It was rumored that you have some connection to the pharaoh's powers," Thabit continued, staring at him incredulously.

Yuugi shook his head, "No…I mean, I'd have to be related to Yami in order to be connected to his powers."

"Not necessarily, Master Yuugi. Powers are not genetic. Pharaoh Yami's father did not have any magical abilities, neither did his mother. The powerswere created by the millennium items using the remains of the Egyptian gods when Pharaoh Yami took the throne. If you are somehow a link into the prophecy, from the or…"

Thabit was cut off as he screamed out in pain. Yuugi saw the knife sticking through his shoulder, the blood seeping down as he moved to quickly help cover it with anything he could get his hands on. Yuugi let out a sharp gasp as he saw three night riders surrounding them. Thabit was in a lot of pain but he tried to shield Yuugi from their sight. Yuugi could make out more knives glittering as they posed for attack.

One of the night riders slashed out at him, causing Thabit to cry out in pain as his robes were torn, a gash noticeable on his arm. Yuugi couldn't stand to watch Thabit die for him, especially if the night riders were going to get him anyway. Narrowing his eyes lightly, Yuugi pushed away from Thabit's grip bravely.

"Wait!" Yuugi shouted, snaking around from the grip Thabit had on him. "Please…I'll come with you quietly if you don't hurt anyone else! Let Thabit go!"

Thabit's eyes widened on Yuugi, his mouth opening to protest against it, but Yuugi leaned down to him.

"If you are let go you can survive and tell Yami what happened," Yuugi whispered. "You're the only hope."

"But…Yuugi," Thabit said, blood soaking his robes as he fought against the pain.

Yuugi smiled serenely despite their situation, "If they kill you, they'll get me anyway. As long as you live, Yami still has a chance to get an advantage over whoever staged this attack. You've got to let me do this. I'll be fine."

"If they kill you Yuugi, I'll never…forgive myself," he said, squinting from the pain.

Yuugi shook his head, "I don't think they want to kill me, or they would have already gotten me. I was out in the open several times and they could've thrown a knife, but they didn't. They want me alive for a reason, so I have a chance. If it's Yami they want, they think they can get to him through me," Yuugi said darkly. "So I'll keep them distracted and tell them nothing, but make them believe I have the answers. That should give Yami some time."

Thabit's eyes softened as he stared up at him, "You have a truly brave and innocent heart, Yuugi. Don't let anyone take that away from you. I am quite sure," he smiled softly, "that if there had been no Yami, you would be perfect for taking up the throne, Master Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes shimmered, but he covered his sadness with a courageous face, glancing at the cloaked figures.

"Do we have a deal?" he shouted at them through the high winds.

The cloaked figures exchanged glances and finally one of them nodded. They eased up closer and Yuugi felt his heart hammering in his chest. One of the night riders reached toward Thabit and Yuugi's eyes widened. Thabit screamed as the cloaked rider pulled out the dagger that had stabbed Thabit, letting the blood run freely.

Yuugi quickly let his robes slide off of him, leaving him wearing only a thin Egyptian-styled tank top, made from the same white satin as the fancy robe that had been made for him when he first arrived, and a matching pair of white satin pants, which were made specifically to look similar to his original leather pants. He wore a thin golden belt with diamonds encrusted into it, sparkling in the darkness. The tank top had golden embroidery with a _Y_ lying above his heart.

With ease, Yuugi slipped his robe around Thabit's chest in order to help with the bleeding. Right when he finished tying it one of the cloaked men suddenly shoved Thabit, causing him to lose balance and fall off the horse with a yelp.

"Thabit!" Yuugi cried out, prepared to jump off and help him.

He turned to see one of the cloaked figures reaching out toward him. Just as soon as the cloaked figure reached him, he felt a tight grip around his arm and cried out in pain as his arm was twisted. Another cloaked figure grasped the other's arm, pulling his grip from around Yuugi's wrist.

"Our orders were not to harm him in any way," he hissed to the other man.

Yuugi stared at them bravely, his fear diminishing to the back of his mind as he kept a firm grip on the horse that was continuing to move on its own.

"You agreed to not hurt him!" Yuugi shouted.

One of the cloaked figures, still attached to the back of his horse, let his hood fall down. He had marks across his face which Yuugi didn't know the meaning of. They were small and on his cheeks and forehead, possibly the symbol of their "gang" or whatever they were. His eyes were dark, appearing unnaturally cold against the night, and his disheveled blonde hair was tied back in what looked like a bandana, but Yuugi wasn't positive since his hood was partially covering it. The man sneered at him and veered his horse to knock into the one Yuugi was on, gently but enough to make the horse go wild. Yuugi screamed as he almost lost balance.

"Keith! Get back! You're not following your orders!" one of the night riders shouted.

"I'll get him," the guy with the bandana, supposedly Keith, answered with slight sarcasm.

He sneered at Yuugi, even as Yuugi tried his best to direct the horse away from them, and grabbed his tank top. Yuugi squealed as he was easily pulled from the safety of the fast horse and harshly onto Keith's horse. Yuugi struggled as best as he could but Keith had a firm grip on him, almost tearing his shirt as he lifted him up. His arm wrapped around Yuugi's chest, securing his arms so he couldn't move, while still holding the reigns with one hand. Yuugi saw him let go of the reigns, the horse moving straight on its own as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a simple white cloth. Yuugi had seen too many movies to doubt what that was.

"Let me go!" Yuugi screamed, shouting over the fighting that was still going on.

The night riders had gained an advantage on the other guards and Yuugi knew he was far up front, far away from the reaches of help. He struggled harder, turning his head away as Keith tried to grab his chin.

"Hold still," Keith ordered harshly, finally grabbing his chin.

Yuugi struggled and cried out through his squeezed cheeks. Keith held him steady with one hand as he launched toward him quickly before Yuugi had a chance to react. The cloth covered his nose and mouth and he coughed at the bitter smell and taste, gagging slightly from whatever chemical had been placed on it. Keith had only left it on for a few seconds, but Yuugi's eyes were rolling back as his vision began to blur. He felt Keith's grip loosen as he passed out, unsure of where he would be taken or what had happened to Yami's guards.

**XXXXX**

The smell of the sultry air drifted around the civilians as they sat cloaked and fed in the dead of the night. Soft voices were murmuring around them, some families huddled together thankful that no one they loved had gotten hurt. As the smoky atmosphere calmed, the thick billows of smoke began to dissipate, as if they had never been there. The dead torches found lying on the ground were scooped up and thrown to the distant desert to rot.

The once calm and peaceful village changed drastically in just those hours. Some of the houses were singed while others were nearly all destroyed. Those were the houses that had been approached first in order to calm the inferno. And now that everything had been cleared of flames, and the people safe, for the time being, those watching over the village from the edge were growing restless.

Fidil looked around, finding that the houses that had been burned the most had been the farthest from the reaches of the palace, no doubt planned that way. He glanced at Shadi and Isis who stood nearby, watching the village with a cautious gaze. With a sigh, Fidil walked through the debris, glancing at the civilians huddled together as he passed. It only took him a few minutes before he found what he was looking for. In the center of the village, tending to the needs of those that had been worse off in damage of their homes, Yami was speaking to several families while several guards stood by him.

After the conversation was finished, Fidil approached, watching as the sullen folks walked toward a place to sit. Fidil stood by Yami's side, gazing in the same direction, neither one speaking a word against the dark silence.

"Pharaoh, how bad is it?" Fidil asked finally, unable to stand the silence.

Yami didn't answer right away and instead sighed, closing his eyes as his brow furrowed.

"There are many houses to replace. Some will have to stay with friends or at the palace until new homes are built for them. We will have to send out for more supplies, however, and I will give those who need it money in order to retrieve it. With the people of this village, however; no one was seriously injured, though a couple suffered from minor burns. The viziers are taking care of those in need right now and water and food are being passed around."

Fidil nodded solemnly, "That is good that no one is hurt."

"I'm not sure, Fidil," Yami said gravely, turning to glance at him. "I have a feeling that no one was meant to get hurt, which means that this could be a more dangerous sign than I first thought."

"It's lucky that Yuugi saw it so quickly, otherwise we could have been in the meeting for hours and…" Fidil trailed off, not needing to focus on the past since the people had been saved.

Yami's eyes glistened with worry at the mention of the young guest, but he only nodded in response.

"Have you found who is responsible?" Fidil asked quietly.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "There are some clues, but not enough to convince me of anyone. They cleverly left barely a trace behind. We must discover where these rebels are hiding so that we may get them before they form something that gets out of control, or before they do something more serious," Yami said darkly. "Tell Shadi and Isis to begin the preparations in order to protect the city. I am not sure if a battle will come from this, but we must be prepared."

"Yes, Pharaoh," Fidil replied lightly, his eyes hard and unresponsive due to the serious situation.

"And also ask Isis to try and sense where her brother is," Yami said, hiding any emotion.

Fidil stared at him evenly, "You think Marik is behind this?"

"I am not sure; anything is possible right now. He could be behind it, or helping, or not involved in any way. But right now there are only a few suspects at hand and until more proof is found we must contain those that we can. It is better to be safe than sorry," Yami said, turning to him once again to stare with dark, determined eyes.

"Yes, Pharaoh. And while we are containing suspects shall I send a search party after Bakura?"

Yami nodded gravely, "That would be wise. I do not think Bakura is involved in any way. He has been by my side through this whole ordeal, but it is best not to put him anywhere near the enemy in case they figure out the secret of the millennium items."

Fidil nodded obediently again and the silence took over. Although neither voiced it, both were hoping that history would not repeat itself, especially after the trouble of creating a power in order to prevent such a catastrophe.

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!"

Yami turned abruptly, as did Fidil who had nearly taken a few steps in order to speak with Shadi and Isis.

"What is it?" Yami asked, his eyebrows furrowing as a guard rushed up to him. "It's Thabit, he's injured badly and he has news for you."

Yami nodded and followed the guard, gesturing for Fidil to retrieve Shadi and Isis. Sitting nearby the civilians, being taken care of by viziers and helped to drink water, was Thabit. He was breathing deeply because of the wound in his shoulder; most of the blood appeared dry though it was still bleeding freely. His face was sweaty and his eyes tired and fearful. Yami approached quickly, bending down to check on his wounds.

"The cut is deep but it will heal in a couple weeks," Yami observed. "Who did this to you?"

Thabit took a deep shuddering breath, his eyes glazed over slightly, "N-night riders, Pharaoh."

Several of the viziers gasped, and whispers floated around. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"That means that this _was _a set-up! Otherwise they wouldn't have stayed around to see it played out," Yami said angrily. "Did you get a look at any of their faces?"

Thabit shook his head gently, wincing from the pain, "No…Pharaoh, they wore black cloaks."

Yami's eyes darkened just as Fidil approached, followed by Shadi and Isis. Isis immediately knelt down beside Thabit, helping to attend to his wound.

"Something evil is amidst us," Shadi said softly, his dark eyes gazing at the wound. "It was a dagger, was it not?"

Thabit nodded weakly, unable to respond. Yami turned toward Isis as she carefully tied the bandage around his shoulder.

"Isis, has Fidil told you what I have requested?"

Isis nodded and stood up, "Yes Pharaoh. I have tried to contact my brother several times, but as you know I haven't seen him since we all were put into a deep sleep those thousands of years ago."

"Do you think he is involved?" Fidil asked.

Isis shook her head, "I do not know; I'm sorry. My brother…my brother is very unpredictable. I am not sure which side he is on, nor did I even know back then. It is hard to say, but I do know that a good spirit lies deep within him and the right person can bring it out."

Fidil looked confused but she explained no more, staring at Yami wordlessly.

"P-Pharaoh…," Thabit choked out, as exhaustion threatened to consume him. "The night riders…they attacked the palace."

"What?!" Yami shouted, his eyes widening.

Fidil too looked shocked, as well as Isis and Shadi, "That can't be…" Fidil whispered. "Is everyone all right?"

Thabit opened his mouth, choking on his dry throat that constricted. Wordlessly, Shadi bent down covering his face gently with a hand and closing his eyes. For a minute he remained impassive until he stood back up, turning around.

"I can sense his panic. It is as I feared," Shadi closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Fidil asked.

Shadi opened his eyes once more, "They have taken Yuugi."

The women viziers nearby gasped, covering their mouths in horror as Fidil stood dumbstruck.

"Yuugi," Yami whispered. "I shouldn't have left him alone."

Suddenly, Yami's eyes darkened as the familiar symbol glowed upon his forehead. The civilians were transfixed by it; captivated by the power of their pharaoh.

"Ride now toward the palace and find out any clues! This has gone far enough," Yami's eyes glowed unnaturally red.

"My pharaoh, you are not yet strong enough to use your powers," Isis warned, staring at him calmly.

"I have no choice, Isis. I must protect Kemet at all costs. This enemy knows I am weak, but I will still show them that my will to protect life is stronger. I will not risk any innocent lives," Yami said, his eyes flashing. "And I won't risk Yuugi's! He has saved me and brought me back, giving me more than just life; he gave me strength. Strength that I had back thousands of years ago that I had lost when being resurrected. We will find out who is behind this once and for all! Now, ride out!"

"Yes Pharaoh," many guards murmured, following the demanding order.

Yami's voice was not cold toward them, but toward whoever threatened the peaceful lives of those all in Egypt, including the young foreigner who had helped bring Egypt's light back to it. The power that had been dormant for so long came alive, finally breaking through. It could feel the will of its owner grow stronger and everyone there knew that it would only be a short time before the enemy's hiding place was discovered, for their pharaoh had returned.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	16. Shadow of a Battle

The Lost Pharaoh

**The Lost Pharaoh**

_Thanks to my beta Towairaito Zoon_

_I also dedicate this chapter to _**YoukoKurama201 **_because I was supposed to update on April 10th (his/her birthday) So HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY (and sorry I didn't get this up on time!)_

**Chapter 15: Shadow of a Battle**

The candles that lit the dark room flickered gently as a door opened. A guard stepped inside, looking around as he did, finding a figure covered by shadows standing by the window of the castle tower. He approached silently and knelt down, as he was supposed to, despite the figure's back being turned to him.

"My lord, I have news," the guard said with his head bowed.

"My request has been fulfilled then," he heard the man reply, pleased.

The guard nodded to his back, "Yes, my lord. They have captured the young boy and are bringing him to the castle now."

He hesitated, unsure of whether he should continue or wait to be asked to speak. The figure slowly turned around, revealing his hooded face.

"I sense hesitance in your words. What else?"

The guard licked his lips and continued, "Bakura the tomb robber has also been captured. He has been sent straight to the dungeons. That…that is your wish?"

"Yes, I have no use for him. Just leave him to die. I doubt even the pharaoh would care if he went missing, but just in case make sure he can't escape," the figure replied coldly, a small smirk on his face.

The guard nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Has Marik done as he was told?"

The guard looked up but quickly stopped himself and bowed his head, "Yes, he is ready."

"Good. Give him a message for me. He knows that I have another use for Hadi, instead of capturing the boy since someone alerted the guards at the palace. I have a feeling it was my old friend Jahi. See to it that he is watched closely and the moment Pharaoh turns his back bring him to Marik. I, unfortunately, don't have time to deal with the old man anymore.

"Once those minor details are cleared I will have the pharaoh right where I want him. If he really cares about this young boy then he'll be led right into my trap. The moment he does fall into my hands alert the second riders to do their part," he finished, shooing him away.

The guard nodded obediently and left as quickly as he had come in. The figure turned back around to glance out the window, seeing shapes drifting nearby approaching the castle.

"I must prepare to meet the young guest…" he smiled, his eyes flashing intensely.

**XXXXX**

The strange and very strong odor woke his senses, causing him to turn his head away from it. Yuugi could feel his muscles were sore from riding a horse for the first time. All he remembered was trying to help Thabit and then it was all a blank. He forced his eyes to crack open at the thought of Thabit, hoping he was all right. His eyes opened completely after several tries and he found himself blinking from his blurred vision, staring up at an unfamiliar face. A man stood over him with Egyptian writing tattoos on his face.

"Good, you're awake," he said, his deep voice calm and soothing.

His voice reminded him of Yami and Yuugi could feel his sadness grow, but held it down. Very slowly, he lifted himself up into a sitting position, adjusting to the dim light. They were still outside, from the looks of it, and the sky was beginning to brighten, which meant dawn was approaching.

_Yami will be returning to the palace then. He'll know something bad has happened before anyone tells him. I just hope he doesn't come to try and find me. I'm sure they're only after him, so they wouldn't hurt me. _

Yuugi looked up at the tall man, realizing he was still sitting on a horse. It was trotting slowly so he couldn't tell before.

"Where are we?" Yuugi asked quietly.

The man glanced down at him with frightening eyes, but replied calmly.

"We are approaching the castle."

Yuugi turned his head and saw a large, dark castle made from some kind of strange black glass substance. The horse halted and Yuugi realized they were alone. All the other cloaked riders were gone, as well as the one he remembered who grabbed him and knocked him out with some chemical. Yuugi's throat felt dry and constricted, but he kept his face neutral, knowing he had to be strong.

They approached a bridge and almost immediately the bridge began to descend down to let them in. Yuugi's heart was racing in his chest as the man steered the horse across the bridge. Yuugi saw hooded guards standing just behind the bridge, their faces concealed. The man halted suddenly, looking down at one of the guards.

"My lord has been expecting you," one of the cloaked men said. "He said to bring the boy to the tower chamber."

The man nodded, steering the horse forward as the cloaked guard glanced toward Yuugi with his dark eyes, watching as they went by. Yuugi felt unnerved that someone had known about him, when only the people in the palace knew he was there. But somehow the man who owned the castle had asked to them to retrieve him. The bridge made noise as it was brought back up, and the horse began to move forward inside the long archway leading up to the castle itself.

The horse stopped and the man got down, dragging Yuugi with him. The castle gates were opened for them as they approached and they stepped inside, Yuugi's arm being held tightly by the man. The castle was just as large as the palace Yami had, but oddly more confusing. All of the hallways were cemented and cold, each lit by a few candles and appearing the same. Eventually, they made it to a long spiraling staircase that led them up at least three floors from the feel of it.

Walking down another hallway, Yuugi glanced around for means of escape but couldn't find any. He would certainly get lost in such a maze of hallways. They finally came to a large wooden door that had another flight of stairs lying behind it. Once up the stairs, Yuugi looked around the room. It was a small chamber with no window, just the door that they were entering through. There was a small sofa up against the wall and a table that had a lamp on it. The floor was strangely wood, unlike the rest of the castle.

"Sit," the man ordered, pointing to a chair.

Yuugi sat down reluctantly, wondering why he was wanted in the first place. He suddenly yelped as his hands and feet were encased in thick metal bands that wrapped securely around him, pinning him to the chair with no way of escape. Yuugi struggled desperately, fear rising inside him as he fought against the trap but to no avail.

"Stop struggling. It will only make it worse," the man replied.

"Who are you?" Yuugi demanded, glaring up at him.

"My name is Rishid," he replied indifferently.

Yuugi breathed deeply, hoping his fear would subside, "Why am I trapped like this?"

"You are going to be questioned, that is all," Rishid replied without emotion.

"Questioned?" Yuugi looked up at him with eyebrows furrowed. "About what? I didn't do anything!"

Rishid didn't reply and instead focused ahead. Yuugi stared at him for several seconds, getting slightly annoyed at his blunt comments. He turned toward where Rishid was staring, finding nothing except the wooden door they had come through. Yuugi squinted his eyes, listening carefully as he heard something echoing a short distance away. As he held his breath, he recognized the sound of footsteps, drawing closer and closer . In mere seconds the door opened and in stepped several cloaked figures, much like the guards at the gate. They walked in silently, standing just inside the door and waiting patiently.

"Thank you Rishid, you may leave," a cold voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

Yuugi looked at each of the guards and couldn't see any of their mouths moving. His eyes caught sight of something moving behind them. His breath caught in his throat and he turned toward where Rishid was standing— only to find him gone. Yuugi opened his mouth part way, his wide eyes turning back around just in time to see a figure emerge, having walked in between the six guards all aligned side by side.

The figure was dressed in a long, fancy black cloak that wrapped around him. It was entirely velvet, the outer lining shimmering like gold in the seams. A long polished cane was in his hand with a ruby lying atop it gleaming even in the dim candle light. His face was hidden by the cloak so he couldn't see what he looked like. Yuugi felt intimidated just by his appearance but held his composure.

"You must be Yuugi," the man said, his voice sounding oddly pleased. "I am glad we finally get to meet."

"Who are you?" Yuugi asked bravely.

"Not even going to thank your host first?" the man asked, appearing amused by Yuugi's tone.

Yuugi's eyes hardened slightly, "You kidnapped me."

"Actually, you were crossing my territory," the man replied, walking forward a few steps. "Tell me, how old are you?"

"Old enough," Yuugi replied bluntly, keeping his tone calm.

The man hesitated, tapping his fingers lightly on the cane before responding, "How about we make a deal, Yuugi? You answer a few of my questions and I set you free right after."

"If you were really going to set me free in the first place, you wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to retrieve me," Yuugi stated firmly.

He heard a soft chuckle come from beneath the hood, "What a clever boy. I have no need to harm you, if that's your concern. I merely want to chat."

"Then why am I tied up?" Yuugi asked hotly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"So that you won't run away before we've had the chance to talk," the man replied instantly.

Yuugi stared back at him, feeling some of his fear dissipate, "Why do you want to talk to me? I've never met you before."

"No, but I have heard so much about you. I figured you might be able to help me with a…problem I'm having," the man said, leaning on his cane. "I'm sure you have heard about the pharaoh's return since you have been here. Tell me, do you know the pharaoh…Yami?"

Yuugi's heart jumped but he remained silent, keeping a neutral expression. He hoped he wasn't endangering himself, but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to give away anything that would put Yami's life in danger. He wasn't sure of it yet, but he had a feeling that this man was after Yami. Perhaps it was a gut feeling, or maybe just plain worry, but Yuugi didn't want to take that risk.

"Very well, how about we start somewhere else," the man said. "Have you heard the legend of the mystical sphere? It has been told for generations," he continued, not waiting for an answer. "There have been scriptures about a sphere that holds the power of the Egyptian gods; unlimited power, or so it goes. It is protected by ancient hieroglyphics, and do you know why that is?" he asked, glancing toward Yuugi but again not waiting for an answer.

"It is because the power is so great that it can make a person entirely complete; invincible, as the legend goes. The kingdom has searched for it for thousands of years, even before Pharaoh Yami's rule, but it was never found. Do you know why Yami is so protective about Egypt? He wants to discover where this sphere is hidden and acquire the power of the three powerful Egyptian gods."

"Liar!" Yuugi shouted suddenly.

The man seemed amused, "Liar? If you've never heard the story why do you say that I'm lying?"

"He would never want that power! He told me the Egyptian gods were sacred and meant to be alone…" Yuugi trailed off, his eyes widening.

The man laughed lightly, "So you do know the pharaoh then?"

Yuugi's eyebrows narrowed and he stared angrily at the man who tricked him into revealing part of his connection with Yami.

_I've got to be more careful. _

"Everyone knows the pharaoh, and about how he sacrificed himself for all of Egypt. He's not selfish," Yuugi said firmly.

"So, you know about the past as well? You know a lot for a foreigner to this country, Yuugi," the man replied quietly, his fingers tapping the cane again.

Yuugi froze, "How do you…?"

"I know a lot about you, Yuugi Mutou, enough to know that you and your grandfather go on quite a lot of…expeditions. Coincidentally enough, Yuugi, the last expedition you went on was the day that the pharaoh rose, was it not?" the man asked.

Yuugi gritted his teeth, hoping to not lose his control and give something away. What right did the man have to invade his personal information? And how did he find out?

"I take your silence as a yes," the man said. "I have heard about your…heroic efforts in freeing the spirit of the pharaoh and remaining by his side to help him fulfill whatever he thinks his destiny is. You were the one that woke him, instead of the ancient prophecy that was foretold about him waking up on the eve of the millennium of the day he died; except 5000 years later, only…you, a small boy changed the entire prophecy of what everyone was expecting. I find that fairly unusual," the man said, his tone hiding something Yuugi couldn't place.

"No normal boy could've done it, Yuugi," the man said, his hand resting back on the cane. "Tell me, Yuugi, did you also find the mystical sphere?"

Yuugi blinked. The man thought he had got the powers from the Egyptian gods and that was how he woke Yami? Yuugi wasn't even sure if it was he who awakened him. All he did was read Yami's name. Anyone could've done it…though he did realize that no one ever found his tomb. But Yuugi definitely had no magical abilities; he was quite sure of that.

"No, I didn't. And even if I had found it, I wouldn't have used its power," Yuugi replied. "Nor would I have given it to you."

The man's fingers stopped tapping the cane and silence fell in the room like a dead weight.

"Are you implying something, Yuugi?" the man asked amused.

"You want that mystical sphere, don't you? That's why you wanted to talk to me. You thought that I have powers because I woke the pharaoh so you thought I'd have the mystical sphere, or know where it is. But I don't. I am a normal boy and Yami woke because Egypt needed him now, not later!" Yuugi said, feeling his emotions rise. "And you…you're the one causing all the trouble; the one who is after Yami. Why do you want to hurt him? All he has done is good for Egypt!"

"Yes, Yuugi, defend your hero," the man drawled. "Everyone does. They only see one side of the pharaoh and they refuse to acknowledge any flaws. But I know that he has done something in the past. He has stolen something very precious to me and I intend to get it back, even if I have to kill him for it!"

"Yami wouldn't steal!" Yuugi snapped.

"Yami?" the man asked, his voice dropping. "You use his real name. No one but his viziers or closest friends do that out of respect for his royalty. So it's true that you're close to the pharaoh; closer than any citizen who's been waiting for his return. You're a _friend_…someone who Yami cherishes deeply."

Yuugi's eyes widened at the implication as he tried to move his hands, knowing that he was securely trapped.

"Yami won't fall for whatever you're planning!" Yuugi said, with a determined expression. "I bet he already knows who you are. He'll know it's a trap the moment he sees you!"

The man laughed coldly, sending shivers down Yuugi's spine. "You're mistaken, little Yuugi," he said, approaching slowly. "Yami would never suspect it was me. He thinks he defeated me all those years ago," he said stopping a foot away from him. "And as for the trap," he said, using his cane to lift Yuugi's chin upward, "you're going to be the bait."

Yuugi's eyes widened, shimmering with fear. The man laughed coldly, bending down to whisper near his ear.

"Yes, Yuugi…you are going to help me destroy the precious pharaoh."

Yuugi's violet eyes dimmed as he tried to shake his head, "I would never help you destroy Yami!"

"You have no choice. If Yami cares about you he will come and try to save you, like the predictable hero he is. And I'll be waiting."

"NO! You can't make me!" Yuugi shouted angrily.

The man pulled away just far enough so that his hidden face was facing his. Yuugi had no time to react as the man grabbed his chin tightly, holding his face in place as he leaned forward.

"We'll see," he hissed venomously.

Yuugi's gasp was stifled by the force of his chin being held as he saw the flash of crimson red, dark as blood and glimmering intensely.

_No…it can't be…_

The man stood up, releasing his hold on Yuugi's chin as he turned around, facing his guards.

"Tell Marik that Hadi is needed now," he ordered and several guards immediately dispersed.

"Hadi…?" Yuugi whispered.

The man turned partially around, his hooded face again facing Yuugi, only this time Yuugi could clearly see a sinister smirk on his face.

"You will see, Yuugi, that it is futile to fight me," he sneered at him, his eyes flashing into Yuugi's fearful violet gaze as he turned and left the room, followed by the rest of the guards. The door closed and Yuugi was left alone, hearing different footsteps approaching from a distance.

**XXXXX**

The palace stood as it normally did against the dawn atmosphere. The news of the attack on the small village on the outskirts of Kemet had spread, taking with it the fear and insecurity that spread like fire around Egypt, especially Kemet. Although the outside of the palace looked the same, the people that were inside it weren't. The joy that they had felt the day the pharaoh arrived, and even before that was dwindling, especially since the news of the young guest's disappearance: Yuugi.

All the windows and balcony doors were shut and locked inside the palace, except for the balcony door in the room facing the east. As the sun began to rise, the floor began to shimmer before stems of grass sprouted up, filling the entire room. A figure stood at the balcony, intense, determined eyes settling on the city that had begun to wake. The people were restless, knowing that a battle was coming, and possibly a war. Even with the bad news, the people were strong, determined, and willing to help in any way they could. The figure watched as horses were saddled, food and water hitched to the bags tied to the saddle sitting atop the horse.

The door to the room opened as another occupant walked in. The footsteps treaded softly on the enchanted grass before halting nearby the figure at the open balcony door. A warm dawn breeze swept in, blowing the curtains and the thick crimson and dark blonde locks, allowing the crimson eyes below the golden crown to shimmer intensely while watching the sunrise.

The second figure didn't speak immediately, but waited for a minute before approaching a little closer.

"Pharaoh, the horses have been saddled as you requested. Several spies have all ready begun to search the trails left behind in order to find out who is behind this."

For a long moment there was no reply. Slowly, Yami turned his eyes around to settle on Fidil who was standing patiently before him.

"And the army?"

"Prepared for battle, Pharaoh," Fidil answered immediately, a determined look on his face.

Yami nodded slowly, turning a bit to look outside at the sky.

"I should've known better than to leave Yuugi here without my protection," Yami said calmly, though his expression was of sadness and guilt.

Fidil nodded in understanding, "I know, but it wasn't your fault. You thought it was safer for him to remain here with the guards. No one was even supposed to know about his arrival."

Yami sighed heavily and turned to glance at him, "Are there any leads on how or why Yuugi was taken?"

"There has been a confession from the older gentleman, Jahi, who began working here several weeks ago. He told us everything. He was a prisoner from some evil man, as he said. He said the man had great power and was the cause of everything that has been going on. He was kept in a dungeon for a couple months. He wasn't fed much and he was occasionally hit or tortured. Most of his wounds healed nicely and he'll be fine, but he said it was the man who had imprisoned him in the first place, who threatened his family if he didn't work here in order to keep an eye on you. And then…" Fidil hesitated, "Jahi was forced to tell him about Yuugi's arrival and how he was connected to your reawakening. He said he is willing to take any punishment necessary for his inexcusable crime."

Fidil watched as Yami leaned against the balcony door, letting the wind drift around him. Finally he turned back toward him, a determined look on his face.

"There is no need for punishment. If this man has been the cause of everything then he is powerful and clever. He must have been planning this for some time; waiting for me to come back," Yami said, his eyes narrowing as he gripped the door. "I have no idea who he is or what he has against me, if anything, but he would've found out about Yuugi eventually. I am just grateful no more damage has been done.

"I only wish…" Yami's eyes dimmed, "that Yuugi hadn't gotten involved. He is the kindest, bravest boy I have ever met in my years of being pharaoh but he is also the purest. He is untainted and the last thing I wanted was for him to be in the midst of a war that doesn't involve him."

"If I may say so, Pharaoh, I believe that there was a reason that Yuugi was the one to reawaken you. It is true he is brave and pure and wise, but there is a reason. Perhaps the reason is that he was meant to help you with this burden. You fought before, but you are still not at your same strength," Fidil said quietly. "And you cannot blame yourself for what happened to Master Yuugi. He stayed because he felt determined to help you. Sending him back wouldn't have changed anything."

"But he is in danger, Fidil!" Yami said harshly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, calming his anger. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It wasn't your fault."

Fidil stepped closer to put a hand on his arm, loyalty and friendship shining in his eyes, "Please, Pharaoh, you must stay strong; for Kemet and Yuugi. Jahi said that the man didn't want to hurt Yuugi. He's using him to get to you."

"But he will kill Yuugi if I don't do what he wants me to," Yami said, his intense gaze still lingering on the orange sky.

Fidil sighed and nodded, "I understand, Pharaoh. This is what you have to do. Your horse is saddled as well and the guards are ready to escort you the moment any traces of Yuugi's whereabouts are found."

"Thank you," Yami said kindly, smiling weakly.

Fidil nodded encouragingly, "Of course, Pharaoh. Your people will stand beside you. You didn't ask for help five thousand years ago, but this time you are not alone in your fight."

Yami closed his eyes and nodded gratefully. When he opened his eyes, his expression was more determined and prepared for what was to come.

"Is there any trace of Bakura?"

Fidil shook his head, "None. The others say he was missing shortly after you left which was before Yuugi's disappearance. He could have escaped and be in hiding. There is suspicious evidence of a guard having been knocked out and his cloak taken. I have a feeling it was Bakura."

"We will have to search for him as well," Yami said, staring at him. "We will need Bakura's item that he harbors the powers for and his help in order to protect Egypt. How many millennium items do we have?"

"So far we have Millennium Eye, Necklace, and Ankh. We had to track down the Millennium eye with Shadi's help, who gave a man the eye as a test in the first place. But Bakura still has the Millennium Ring and Isis can still find no trace of Marik who holds the Millennium Rod. The Millennium Scale is still missing and Shadi can't find a trace of it like before," Fidil said. "And…Yuugi holds the pyramid."

"We need at least six of the seven items together in order for this to work," Yami said. "Keep looking for both Marik and Bakura; they should turn up eventually. I will make sure Yuugi gets back safely. If it's me they want they should let Yuugi go."

"Yes, Pharaoh," Fidil said gravely.

"Pardon me."

Fidil and Yami turned to see Isis standing in the doorway. She walked in, approaching them and bowed her head toward Yami.

"What is it Isis? Is there any word?" Yami asked.

"They believe a trail has been found, but they will know soon enough whether it'll lead to where the enemy is hiding or not," she replied calmly.

"Good," Yami nodded.

"There is another thing, Pharaoh," Isis said, staring at him evenly. "It has come to our attention, through Horus, that Yuugi's grandpa has reclaimed his memory."

Yami closed his eyes, nodding silently. He opened them and directed his attention to both Isis and Fidil.

"I am afraid we have no choice but to send a message to his grandfather and have him escorted here so that everything can be explained to him. I know it's risky," he added from Fidil's look. "Yuugi's grandfather has been looking for me…but I have to take that risk. Yuugi's life is in danger and his family deserves to know it."

"What about his friends? They seem to be taking great steps in finding him," Isis said.

"Yes, they are trying to help the grandfather," Yami replied.

Isis nodded, "Yes…and one of the friends was with the grandfather when he temporarily forgot Yuugi."

"His friends are all ready suspicious then that something is going on," Fidil nodded.

Yami sighed, "They will have to come along as well. Perhaps there is a way they can help. I am not sure if I will be here to greet them myself. If the war has already begun make sure they remain in the palace. Send out the message immediately."

Isis nodded, bowing again, before departing. Fidil stared at Yami as he stepped away from the balcony.

"It has begun," Yami closed his eyes. "I cannot promise you that I won't sacrifice myself again."

"I know this, Pharaoh," Fidil said softly.

Yami nodded, "At all costs though, I must save Yuugi and make sure the power of the six millennium items are placed together to protect Egypt so that the enemy may not penetrate and destroy it. If I survive, then I will worry about Yuugi's grandfather."

"Yuugi will be much aggrieved if you die. He is still young; death is incomprehensible to him."

Yami shook his head, "He's wise beyond his years, Fidil. And he has been through so much, I can feel it. He may not fully comprehend death, or accept it, but he is strong and I know no matter what happens we will win."

Fidil nodded, "It is time then, Pharaoh. We must prepare for the soldiers' departure for when we find the hideout."

Yami nodded sternly, his expression determined, "Let's go. Yuugi is waiting."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	17. Escape

The Lost Pharaoh

….For Amber Eyes whose birthday was May 28th! Happy Belated Birthday!….(sorry, can't use asterisks because FF won't let me)

Thanks to my wonderful beta, who had a successful move, Towairaito Zoon!!!!

Note: The delay was totally inevitable, and it has never happened before, so it's not likely to happen again. Not only was my beta moving, and going to camp during the week, but the file I sent her of the chapter wouldn't open for her. THEN my laptop broke so I didn't even have access to the chapter, but it's fixed now and everything is saved to floppy disks. So, just for a note, this is mainly a rough draft, though I did edit it myself. Any changes will be revised by this weekend. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 16: Escape

The rays of light shown down upon the city as a dark cloud drifted in the horizon, yet to block the rays. People were bustling around doing their normal activities, all except one. Inside the game shop, an elderly man had stopped what he was doing, blinking and staring around widely as if he had never seen the place before.

"What…when…how did I get downstairs? Have I been sleepwalking?" Sugoroku wondered aloud, scratching his head in thought. "I remember saying goodnight to Yuugi and Yami and then…what time is it? What day is it?"

He blinked, hoping that whatever had happened to him hadn't scared his grandson, or his friend. Walking up the stairs, he opened the door on the right.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry to wake you but…," he trailed off, staring down at the clothes strewn all over the room.

The bed was unmade leaving the sheets rumpled and the entire room looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for days. The most unusual thing was that his grandson was no where to be found.

"Yuugi?" he called out. "Yuugi?!"

He ran into the other room nearly across from it and flung it open, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening. Yami's room was a bit neater, but the clothes he had worn were folded neatly on the chair nearby and the bed looked untouched. Sugoroku's eyes went wide. Could they be at school? What was going on? He didn't remember waking up to say goodbye. He hurried to his own room and tore through papers to find his watch. It was lying on the floor and he snatched it up, staring at it. It was not a school day, it was the weekend.

"Oh my….this can't be," he whispered aloud. "I remember the night I said goodnight to Yami and Yuugi, but my watch says…that was three days ago."

The watch slipped from his fingers, falling with a clatter to the floor and Sugoroku stood dumbstruck in his spot. How could he not remember the last three days? Where were Yuugi and Yami? What was going on?

"Maybe they just went out, or possibly to get some help. Maybe I was sleepwalking and they didn't know what to do," he tried to calm himself down with reassuring thoughts.

He walked back down the stairs, still in a daze. A knock sounded at his door and Sugoroku jumped with a start, calming his racing heart as he went to open it. There standing in the doorway was none other than Jou, who looked either incredibly annoyed or frustrated.

"All right! We're gonna try dis one last time gramps!" Jou said.

Surogoku blinked at him and then tilted his head to see the rest of Yuugi's friends running to catch up to him. Anzu, Honda, and Ryou rushed up out of breath.

"What's going on?" Surogoku asked, staring at all of them as he stepped out of the game shop.

"What's goin' on?! I'll tell you what's goin' on gramps!" Jou shouted, his eyes ablaze. "You forgot your own grandson, that's what! Yuugi hasn't been to school in three days and you're sittin' here like noth— "

"WHAT?! Yuugi's missing?" Sugoroku exclaimed, startling the teens. "And I thought I was imagining things! Oh no…I can't remember the last three days, or…or…," he trailed off, his eyes wide with concern.

Jou blinked, and then blinked again, "Eh…wait now, you can't remember the last three days? You mean to tell me ya don't remember forgetting Yuugi?"

"Forget him? How could I forget my own grandson?! We've got to call the police! Why didn't anyone tell me sooner!?"

"Right…he's really lost it, Jou," Honda said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows. "Mr. Mutou please excuse my friend, he's only using half a brain right now. We've all ready talked to the police and they said to put up flyers first and ask around to make sure he's missing before they take any action."

Sugoroku seemed to calm down a bit and nodded, "I just hope he's all right."

"Well, he's not alone, right?" Ryou spoke up quietly, his polite voice easing the tension.

Sugoroku jumped a bit, startled that he had appeared by his side and he hadn't noticed.

"What do you mean, Ryou?" Anzu asked.

"He's with that transfer student, Yami, isn't he? So if they're together I'm sure they're all right," Ryou smiled reassuringly.

"I hope you're right," Surogoku sighed heavily, his eyes lowering.

Jou opened his mouth to speak but a huge gust of wind surprised him. He held up his hands to block his face.

"What was dat?!" he exclaimed, looking around. "Hey guys, I think a storms comin'."

Anzu glanced up at the sky, as the rest of them did as well. The dark clouds were now hovering more profoundly in the sky. The sun's rays had dimmed; a chilly wind filling the atmosphere.

"Somethin' strange is going on," Jou said, staring up at the sky.

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and rubbed his head. There was an eerie feeling that he couldn't quite place. He stepped backward, looking around suspiciously. Something didn't feeling right. Suddenly, his back hit something…something solid, and warm. Jou halted, his eyes as wide as saucers as he slowly turned around. A white veil was the first thing he noticed with intense eyes within it. Jou yelped and jumped backward, tripping on his feet and falling to the ground.

"Jou! Are you all right?" Anzu exclaimed.

"Please don't be alarmed," a voice spoke up.

Jou scrambled away from the figure that had appeared out of no where. Anzu gasped, covering her mouth as she stared wide-eyed. Honda had stepped behind Ryou, who blinked innocently and stared at the woman without panic. Sugoroku had been immobilized, staring with unblinking eyes at the familiar necklace around her neck.

"That necklace…," he whispered. "W-where did you get it?"

The woman looked up at him, her intense blue eyes gazing at them with wisdom. She didn't answer his question and instead spoke confidently.

"Your grandson Yuugi is safe," she said.

Jou's eyes widened even further and his mouth dropped open. Sugoroku stared back surprised, but he didn't look frightened.

"Yuugi…where is he?!"

"He has been under the protection of the pharaoh for the past three days. I cannot say much, but you all must come with me," she spoke softly.

"The pharaoh?! What pharaoh?!" Jou exclaimed, stumbling back on his feet.

"The only true pharaoh of Egypt. I will explain everything to you when we get there. For now, you must trust me," she said.

"Trust you? We don't even know you?" Anzu spoke up, fear clouding her eyes.

"My name is Isis; I am a priestess for the pharaoh and I have come to take you to Egypt."

Honda's mouth dropped open as well, but Ryou was the only one who wasn't frightened or shocked.

"Oh my," Ryou said, blinking.

Sugoroku stepped forward bravely, "And my grandson? He's in Egypt?"

"Yes, but unfortunately he is no longer under the protection of the pharaoh. Something has happened and now you must come with me," Isis said.

"Something's happened to Yuugi?!" Jou clenched his fists.

"What happened?" Sugoroku asked, fearing for Yuugi's life.

"Please, we are running out of time, you must trust me," Isis said.

Sugoroku stared at her, studying her for several minutes before he finally nodded. Jou gapped at him in shock, opening and closing his mouth. Before he could say a word the sky began to darken. The clouds overhead began swirling above them, creating what looked like a funnel of a tornado. Anzu had latched onto Ryou, who was staring calmly but awed at the sight. Honda and Jou had latched onto one another in fear and Sugoroku stood amazed and frightened. A blast of bright light broke through the center of the funnel surrounding them in a brilliant glow. Isis had risen her arms high, and with her eyes closed was muttering something in another language. Within seconds, they disappeared into thin air, the beam of light sucking them up into the sky and going with them, disappearing into the dark clouds. The sky changed back to normal as if nothing had ever happened.

XXXXX

The sound of dripping water had been going on for as long as he could remember. Strangely, it felt like a dream; the sound of the distant splash of water drops on a solid surface. He felt numb all over, had for a while, but the feeling was returning. His fingertips moved slowly as the tingly sensation struck through his nerves. Slowly, he began to feel his legs and feet, and his back that ached a little, as if he had been lifting something. His arms too felt a little sore, but he couldn't place why. In fact, he couldn't even remember what happened or where he was.

He groaned softly as he felt himself awakening to reality. It had been slow, but he was finally beginning to register his surroundings. He felt cold…cold and damp and the smell of something metal drifted in the air. Was it metal…or blood? A pair of lavender eyes shot open at the thought, blinking weakly.

_W-where am I?_

Yuugi's eyes opened fully as he blinked away the blurriness clouding his vision. He didn't recognize the place. It looked like an underground cellar, or perhaps a dungeon. The floor was completely cement; dark and damp, with the water leaking through the cracks above…probably sewage. That explained the musty smell mingling with the smell of blood. He wasn't sure it was blood, but it smelled an awful lot like it. If he smelled blood, maybe he was in a dungeon.

_How did I get here? When did I get here? I can't remember anything._

Breathing deeply, he tried to calm his racing heart and panicking mind. He wasn't going to get anywhere by screaming or going crazy from worry. He squinted his eyes as he thought hard to remember what had happened. It was fuzzy, but it was slowly coming back to him. He had been kidnapped, that much he remembered. Kidnapped by a man…and those eyes…

Yuugi shivered inwardly, not wanting to think about it. They had seemed so sinister and yet so familiar. He remembered sitting in the chair, tied down and afraid of what was going to happen to him…and to Yami. The man plotting against the pharaoh was obviously a long-time enemy. He had been planning a scheme for a while and…what had he said?

_He's using me for bait…_

Yuugi sighed heavily, closing his eyes momentarily. He wished there was a way to get to Yami and warn him, but that wouldn't do much good. Either way Yami would have to face the man sooner or later. Yuugi was afraid that Yami was still not up to his full strength. And if he wasn't, the man had an advantage over him. He wanted to help somehow, but he didn't know what he could do, especially from a dungeon.

His wracked his brain, trying to remember how he had ended up in a dungeon. The man who had tried to get information from him, the one who staged his kidnap, had talked to him, telling him he would lure Yami willingly or not. And then…then there were footsteps, different ones after the man and his cloaked men had left. Yuugi had been sitting alone, vulnerable, and the door had opened. His eyes had widened considerably at the sight of the same man that had been inside Yami's palace, the same man who had promised to protect the pharaoh. Hadi had stepped inside, his eyes unblinking, not even looking at Yuugi, but the sinister smirk on his face was enough to prove that something wasn't right.

Hadi had spoken to him, but the moment words came out of his mouth Yuugi was sure there was something terribly wrong with him. It wasn't his voice at all, but rather someone else…someone else who was talking _through _him with a raspier and colder voice. Hadi's lips had moved with the words as they were spoken to him.

"We meet again little Yuugi…," the voice had said, the sneer on Hadi's lips never wavering.

"Who are you? What do you mean we meet again?"

A cold laugh was a response, "You may not recognize me right now, but we have met. I have my orders to set you up as bait for the pharaoh."

"You're not Hadi!" Yuugi had exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"Relax, little Yuugi, I will show myself again shortly. Until then, you have to come with me," the voice had said.

"No!" Yuugi shouted. "Not until you give me some answers!"

The voice had laughed coldly, "You will do as you are told, for you have no choice."

Yuugi remembered what happened next. Hadi had pulled out a tall, golden object, one with the same symbol imprinted into the small golden ball at the top of the staff that was also imprinted onto the puzzle worn around his neck…the same symbol that Yami's crown had. And then he had felt something pull inside him, sending shivers up his spine. And the next thing he knew he was in the dark, cold dungeon.

He shivered and looked around, turning his head to examine the space. He blinked twice, wondering if he was imaging things. He was in a dungeon, as he figured, but there were no bars or cells around him. He was in a completely open space and the door was just meters away from him, beckoning him. He stared in shock that they would leave him unbound in front of the door. Getting over his shock, Yuugi moved his hands in order to lift his body toward the door…And found he couldn't budge.

Yuugi's eyes widened as he noticed his hands were chained. Silver bracelets encircled his wrists tightly, a small chain connecting to the back of a wall. It wasn't just any wall, though, because it wasn't attached to the cell. It appeared to be a completely different wall, shaped only to fit Yuugi's body against it.

He tugged roughly on the chains, but it was no use, he knew he was trapped. The loud creaking of a door made his breath catch in his throat. He shivered, trying to sink further against the wall as he watched the door open all the way. It was too dark to see through it, but he could hear breathing. Yuugi gulped, breathing deeply as he heard the rough footsteps slowly enter. He saw the cold face he had seen once before, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"It's…you!" Yuugi gasped.

The man stepped inside, his lips curling into a wide smirk as the door slowly closed. His cloak wrapped around his body, flaring out around him. Cold, familiar purple eyes bore into his.

"I told you we'd meet again little Yuugi."

Yuugi's eyes widened fearfully as the familiar golden object was pointed at him. A luminous light filled the room, blinding him momentarily. He squinted, his heart beating wildly as he watched the light sweep over him, wrapping around his body. Something was happening, something strange…he could feel his body sinking, a cold feeling chilling his back and creeping up his neck. He screamed loudly in terror, trying to break away from the power as the light became too bright to look at.

XXXXX

Dark clouds formed overhead as the crackling of thunder tore through the sky with a deafening cry. Flashes of lightening followed afterward, lighting up the gray sky. Every person was running for cover in the safety of their house, locking the doors tightly. Children were crying as fear struck the hearts of the people, everyone all ready knowing what was to come. The darkness had arrived and their only chance for survival lie in Kemet where the armed soldiers and guards protected the palace, waiting for signs of any attack. There was no need to worry about all of Egypt just yet…for the pharaoh's palace was the main target.

Among the soldiers, viziers stood patiently waiting their orders. Their pharaoh was sitting atop a horse outside the palace walls, waiting for news. The guards had found the path had led to a dead end so there was no way of knowing where Yuugi had been taken. He was growing impatient and weary. Never before had an innocent life been so in danger…so close to the enemy. In the past at least the people had protected one another, alongside the pharaoh. But Yuugi was outside of his reach, far out of depths of Kemet. There was no telling how he was fairing.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami turned his head abruptly, having been waiting for nearly an hour for any news. Fidil ran up to him, holding something in his hand. As he neared, Yami recognized the object as a piece of parchment.

"My pharaoh," Fidil said, approaching him saddled on the horse, "this letter came for you."

"Who is it from?" Yami asked, taking the letter.

"I don't know, a large black bird was carrying it and dropped it right at the feet of the guards by the front gate," Fidil said, looking weary. "It could be from the enemy."

Yami nodded, and wasted no time in opening the letter. It was in fancy hand script that he didn't recognize. Though Yami didn't know whose handwriting it was, or where it came from, the letter said all he needed to know. It was what he had been waiting for: a sign, a clue, anything that would lead him to Yuugi's rescue and to finally see his enemy face-to-face. It read:

Yami,

Forgive me for not being respectful of your title, pharaoh, but we're beyond formalities. After all, we know each other very well. I'm sure you were expecting an ambush or something less discrete, but I thought I'd surprise you with a little…meeting arrangement. I'm not surprised that you'd think this is a trap, for it very well is. But I have something of yours…your protégé, the one person responsible for your return. Yes, we've been introduced. I'm quite fond of him…such a sweet, innocent boy. You wouldn't want him to be tainted, now would you?

I can see the look on your face. I know you'd do anything for your people; you proved that five thousand years ago when you gave your life for them. However, this boy holds something more…he's more than just another civilian you've sworn to protect, isn't he Yami? After all, this boy is bound to your fate, he is tied to you and has been ever since he awakened you. And you know what that means. You may have sacrificed yourself for all of Egypt, sealing the shadows away so that Egypt would be protected, but this boy…he is not from around here. He has never been a part of Egypt…so he is not protected from the shadows…

If you wish to save him from a fate worse than death, I suggest you meet me in Giza by the tallest of the three pyramids. I will give you only an hour to get there; I'm sure the great Pharaoh of Egypt can find a way. I will be waiting there for you, and I will bring your protégé as well in exchange for your life. Come alone or say goodbye to Yuugi.

Looking up at the blackening sky, Yami's eyes narrowed. Either way he would face his enemy and fight to the finish. He would have to sacrifice himself all over again, but before he did he wanted to make sure Egypt would be safe, and Yuugi as well.

"I must leave Fidil," Yami said, looking down at him. "Yuugi is in great danger, as is the rest of Egypt. If I don't face this enemy now it will only put everyone's lives in greater danger. He will try to attack with soldiers while I am facing him, that I am sure of. Make sure you find where Bakura and Marik have gone. And once Isis gets back from escorting Yuugi's grandfather and friends here tell her that it is time to perform the ritual."

Fidil's eyes dimmed, "Yes, pharaoh."

"I am not sure if I will return, but I leave Kemet in your hands."

With a small nod, Yami dashed away toward his destination. Fidil watched on and sighed inwardly. He had hoped the same fate wouldn't fall upon him…perhaps it wasn't too late. Perhaps there was something else that would happen, but for the moment, only time would tell.

XXXXX

The thunder crashed above the three large pyramids of Giza, the sky a dark gray turning black. Sand flared up like a funnel, the winds picking up strongly. Out of the mist of sand, Yami appeared with his white horse, riding toward the pyramid. He slowed the horse down as he stared up at the tallest one, standing in the center. The large dark cloud looming overhead was directly centered over it, lightning and thunder crashing around it.

Yami's eyes widened as he noticed something strange with the cloud. It was forming a slight funnel, the winds picking up with strong force. The funnel vanished and a black-cloaked figure was left in its place.

"Who…who is that?" Yami wondered aloud, staring up at the cloaked figure.

The figure had not only appeared from the funnel but appeared to be floating only meters above the tip of the pyramid. Yami didn't know who the figure was, but he knew this person had great power in order to use such magic.

"Welcome pharaoh," a cold voice echoed around him.

Even though the figure was so far up on top of the pyramid, his voice sounded strong and fierce. He was using even more magic.

_But how can this person contain so much? Who is it?!_

"I see you have come alone…very good. I expected you to follow my orders since a dear friend of yours is at stake," the man spoke, his cold voice sounding amused.

"Where is Yuugi!?" Yami shouted angrily, glaring up at him.

He knew he could appear beside the man and find out who he is and threaten him, but that would use too much power. He had to conserve his energy otherwise if he got to weak there was no chance he would be able to sacrifice himself.

"I told you he'd be here, so he is," the man said, lifting his arm up.

In a matter of seconds, another funnel came down nearby him, winding quickly like a tornado. The black clouds that formed it were taking on a peculiar shape. It was in the form of an oblong _(1) _that was floating mid-air. Narrowing his eyes, Yami studied the shape carefully and realized that it resembled an oblong mirror…and was in fact just that. It was a mirror, reflecting the strikes of lightning that came now and then. Yami blinked, unsure of what the mirror represented.

"Here's little Yuugi," the man laughed coldly.

Yami's eyes widened as a figure appeared inside the mirror. Yuugi stood just inside it and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around wildly and from the expression on his face figured out that he was not in a place he wanted to be. He began screaming and pounding on the mirror from the inside, but it wouldn't budge; his screams going unheard.

"What have you done to him?!" Yami demanded, his eyes flashing intensely as the symbol on his crown glowed threateningly.

The man laughed again, the sound echoing around them, "I have trapped him in a dimension between ours and the Shadow Realm. If you wish for him to return to this dimension, I suggest you give your life to me now."

Yami glared harshly, "Let him go first."

"Please, Yami, don't make me hurt an innocent boy. It's you I want," he said, his tone dark but pleased.

"What do you want from me?" Yami glared at him, demanding to know something about him or whatever grudge he held.

A sharp, cold laugh was received as the man stared down at him, "You don't recognize my voice Yami? I'm surprised. It hasn't been that long…Ah yes, but you wouldn't have thought about me, not after what you did. What I want from you is your life, your power, everything that should've been mine!"

"You wish to take my throne then?" Yami asked, not really surprised to hear that. "If you want the power to become pharaoh you'll have to defeat me in an ancient duel. Even if I agreed to exchange my life for Yuugi's, you still would have to fight me fairly in order to win my millennium item."

"Don't try and fool me! I all ready know about that, but I have a better way of getting your millennium item. But first you must agree to fight on my terms before I let your little friend go."

Yami glanced toward Yuugi who was still pounding on the mirror, his eyes wide with fear. Sighing heavily, Yami turned back toward the man and nodded.

"I agree."

"Then it is done," he sneered, snapping his fingers.

The glass shattered and Yuugi fell out of the mirror with a yelp. Instead of falling he was held up by an invisible force. Blinking widely, he opened his eyes and nearly screamed in surprise. He could barely see the ground from where he was, and he wasn't fond of heights. His eyes caught sight of something standing on the ground. Even though it was so far down he could tell who it was.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried out.

"Yuugi! Are you all right?" Yami called up to him.

Yuugi nodded, "I'm fine, Yami! You have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

He heard a cold laugh and turned his head to see the same person from before who had questioned him about Yami.

"It is too late, little Yuugi. Yami has all ready signed his life over to me."

"NO! Yami don't! It's all a lie! He won't let me go!" Yuugi cried, tears on the verge of spilling.

Not only would Yuugi never get to see Yami again, but he wouldn't get to see his grandpa or friends either. And Yami would be killed by this guy, never to return to Egypt. He saw Yami's eyes harden and turn abruptly to the man who was still standing with his cloak covering his face. If only Yami could see his eyes…he would know who he was. Yuugi's eyes widened as an idea struck him.

"You lied to me!" Yami shouted, the crown glowing from his anger.

The man laughed coldly, "You should've expected that pharaoh! But it's too late now, you're mine whether you like it or not."

Yami's eyes flashed with rage as the man sneered down at him. When neither were looking, Yuugi stood up, finding that he could stand in mid-air because of whatever the man had done. He glared at the cloaked figure, finding courage deep within and running toward him. With all his might he crashed into him, grabbing his cloak roughly.

"Yuugi, no!" Yami shouted, surprised by what he had done.

The man hissed darkly and pushed him backward. Yuugi fell onto air, wincing from the force of the push. He looked up to see the man hovering over him.

"It…it can't be…," a soft voice said.

The figure stopped advancing toward Yuugi and glanced down toward Yami, who was looking up with wide, shocked eyes. The man wheeled around toward Yuugi, who looked up at him as well. The man's hands lifted and touched his own face, realizing that his hood had been pulled down to reveal his identity. His lips curled into a malicious smirk as his dark eyes flashed dangerously toward Yuugi.

"Well, well, clever move little boy. I didn't think you had it in you," he sneered.

Yuugi trembled fearfully, but managed to hold his stern expression.

"I believe it's time for you to go back to your cell now," the man's eyes flashed.

Yuugi's eyes widened and he quickly turned to look down at Yami, "Yami, you have to get out her— ahhhhhh!"

Yuugi screamed as harsh winds surrounded him, the dark clouds gathering to form a funnel. He managed to open his eyes, trying to use his hands to shield him from what was to come. The dark funnel that had been formed suddenly surrounded him, causing him to scream loudly. He heard the man laughing viciously and heard Yami calling out to him, but the voices were lost as he vanished within the funnel.

"YUUGI!" Yami shouted, angrily pushing off the ground.

His body was hoisted up high in the air, soaring towards the peak of the pyramid. He stopped mid-air just as he reached the spot where Yuugi had been. Yami's crown glowed and light surrounded him as he tried to recover him before it was too late.

"Too late, pharaoh," the cold and familiar voice spoke.

Yami's power died down to conserve energy and he glared into familiar eyes. The same eyes that had haunted him five thousand years ago when he had fought to save Egypt then. The same eyes he had once trusted but only had found bitter jealousy and hatred. The dark maroon eyes bore into his as if trying to reach into the depths of his soul.

A cold smirk appeared on his face, "Well, Yami, aren't you going to say hi to an old acquaintance."

Yami's eyes were still wide as he stared into the face of the last person he had seen before he had summoned Slifer all those years ago.

"Kontar…?" Yami whispered, shocked.

Before Yami could blink a blinding red light came out of no where and hit him square in the chest. He grunted as he was thrown backward nearly losing his concentration on keeping him afloat in mid-air.

"Yes, it's me," Kontar drawled. "The same one who challenged you all those years ago; back when I thought that you couldn't summon anything more powerful than duel monsters. And to think you could summon an Egyptian God. That was rather...unexpected."

Yami winced from the pain he felt from the hit but stood up, "How did you survive?"

Kontar sneered, "What an interesting question…I suppose I can tell you. Right before that stupid dragon of yours shot his power at me I disappeared using the power of _my _millennium item," he said, pulling out the millennium scale to show it to him, "and in my place one of my guards stood. I had to fake my death and make sure that everyone believed I was dead, so I had to stay cloaked all these years and wait until I had enough power to challenge you…not only that but I had heard that you had been put in a deep sleep, more like in suspended animation; preserved until you were able to wake up.

"While I was waiting for your return I read the prophecy. I read everything about you and now and then kidnapped someone from the palace by luring them out and tortured them into telling me something I didn't all ready know. I needed to know everything about you…how you were able to harness so much power, why you were supposedly the true Pharaoh of Egypt. No one had any answers for me. So I decided that if you could harness a power, so could I. I knew I needed the power of an Egyptian God to help me," he sneered, taking a step closer.

"Unfortunately, I found out that all three Egyptian Gods had someone who controlled them. You still controlled Slifer, even though you were sleeping in your tomb, and Bakura had accidentally accessed power to Obelisk, when he wasn't supposed to be the one in control of it. And of course Marik who held the Winged Dragon of Ra. So instead I decided I had to make a deal with either Bakura or Marik. Unfortunately I also learned everyone with a millennium item was put into a deep sleep, like their pharaoh. But then…then I found out that Marik didn't have any millennium item. And that intrigued me. How could he harness an Egyptian God without power from an item? I decided to figure that out later, first I had to befriend him. Marik was a lot more clever than I gave him credit for and knew what I was planning. So I made a deal with him. This way I am able to use his Egyptian God card in exchange for whatever he wants, with the exception of you or your throne."

"You have the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Yami asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes I do," he smirked. "And I am able to use it."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Why would Marik give you control of an Egyptian Godcard?"

"I asked that question myself and all he said was that he wanted something more. Perhaps the fool doesn't know how powerful these Godcards are," Kontar sneered. "But for now all that matters is that I get what I came for."

"The throne does not belong to you! Egypt needs a leader who actually cares about others and not just themselves!" Yami shouted.

Kontar's eyes narrowed, "I don't really care what you think _Yami_! The fact is that I can take the throne! I have a right to it since your father killed my father!"

"My father defeated yours fairly in a battle! Your father was the one to try and kill mine first. In fact, as I recall the laws of Egypt stated that what your father did was illegal! Therefore you would be arrested rather than given the throne if anything happened to me!" Yami shouted angrily.

"They won't have a choice once you're out of my way!" Kontar hissed, his eyes ablaze as he pointed his millennium scale at Yami.

Yami's eyes flashed as the symbol on his crown glowed brilliantly, beams of golden light coming out to surround him in a shield, blocking Kontar's attack. The red beam that had blasted from Kontar's millennium item reflected back upon him. He disappeared just in time.

Yami wheeled around as Kontar reappeared behind him, sending another jet stream of red light toward him. He barely blocked the attack, keeping the red light from touching him but having been thrown backward from the force. He was panting as he rose to his feet, glaring at Kontar, who was smiling in amusement.

"Looks like you're not very powerful without that millennium item of yours, huh Yami? Too bad it's in the possession of your little friend who you're trying to protect," Kontar smirked and took several steps toward him. "I could easily convince the people that Yuugi was my accomplice and befriended you so that you were entrust him with the millennium item, because without it you're much weaker."

"NO! They won't believe you!" Yami growled darkly. "Yuugi would never do that!"

"You know that, and I know that, but do you think your viziers will really believe that? After all, it does seem suspicious of how much he knew about you from the beginning…He knew about the Lost Pharaoh, the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he allowed the millennium puzzle into his possession even learning that it contained all your power. You barely know this boy, Yami. I thought you would have been more careful."

Yami's eyes were glistening angrily and Kontar smirked with amusement. But Yami just stood up straight and shook his head.

"You're wrong," he said calmly. "Yuugi is not like that."

"How would you know? You just met him," Kontar's eyes rose in amusement.

"I know because of what I saw in his eyes the moment I met him," Yami said quietly. "And I know because the prophecy would have never been interfered with if Yuugi wasn't meant to free me."

"Suit yourself, Yami. Either way, you're doing to die," Kontar's eyes flashed before he was surrounded in a deep red glow. Yami clenched his fists, his eyes narrowing as he prepared for yet another attack.

XXXXX

Everything was spinning around and around. He was screaming but he knew that no one could hear him. Finally, it stopped and he fell onto something cold and hard. Yuugi winced in pain as he felt his skin scrape against the rough surface, cutting him. He lifted his arm to see that it wasn't anything more than a shallow scratch, although it was bleeding a bit. He pushed himself to stand, shakily grasping anything that would hold him upright while the dizziness subsided. Shaking his head, he blinked several times to adjust to the darkness.

Yuugi ran forward, his fingers gripping the bars in front of him that prevented his escape. Just beyond the bars lie the door that led out of the dungeon, but it was out of his reach. Yuugi whimpered and knelt to the floor, his fingers still tightly gripping the bars of the cell he was in.

"Yami…," Yuugi whispered shakily, his eyes filling with tears. "I'm so sorry…I promised you I'd help you, but I'm not strong enough…You were even going to put yourself in danger for me…," Yuugi choked back a sob, biting his lip to keep from crying. "Please don't die…Please don't die."

His lip trembled and the tears threatened to spill over his eyes. The door crashed open and a cry of pain was heard before something smashed roughly into Yuugi's cell. He jumped backward just in time before a guard's head crashed into the bars. Rough footsteps were heard outside the door and a figure walked in. Yuugi had scrambled to his feet and was sinking back against the wall, watching with wide eyes. He stifled a gasp as the figure came into view.

Familiar long white locks framed a slightly pale and definitely angry face. The robe covering the figure's body was torn here and there. There were marks that covered his arms that were still dribbling blood, but as he walked forward he didn't even seem to notice the cuts. The angry, deep brown eyes bore into the man shivering on the ground. The familiar necklace in the shape of a ring with several diamond shaped objects dangling from it, with the center piece of an Egyptian pyramid, hung loosely from the neck of none other than Bakura.

"I warned you to let me out or you'd pay," Bakura hissed darkly. "And now I'm going to show you what happens to those that don't pay heed to my words!"

The guard tried to scramble up, his black cloak ripped badly as he gripped the cell bars for dear life, as if trying to sink through them. Bakura's fingers brushed across his millennium item as his dark eyes narrowed maliciously. The item began to glow brightly, surrounding him in a luminous aura. The guard shook his head, his eyes wide with terror.

"Now your soul shall be sent to the Shadow Realm for eternity!" Bakura shouted, laughing lightly.

A bright light burst from the Millennium Ring and the guard screamed loudly as he was engulfed by it. His screams died down almost instantly after he was hit, his head drooping back against the cell and his arms sliding down to rest by his limp body. The only thing that looked out of place, besides his abnormally pale face, was the dead look in his eyes where his pupils had once been.

"No one tries to put _me _in a cell! And next time I ask for food give it to me!" he shouted, glaring at the man's body before turning around sharply.

"B-Bakura?"

He suddenly halted by the door, turning around slowly. His eyes landed on the body of the guard, but soon lifted as Yuugi walked toward the front of the cell. Bakura's eyes bore into his and soon he visibly relaxed.

"Ah…Yuugi is it? Fancy meeting you down here," Bakura said, grinning sinisterly. "Not exactly the pharaoh's palace, now is it?"

Yuugi bit his lip from the mention of Yami, "…N-no. Can you help me?"

Bakura's eyebrows lifted in half amusement and half wonder, "Help you? And why should I?"

"Please, Bakura!" Yuugi pleaded, gripping the bars tightly as he stared up at him. "Yami's in real danger and I have to get out and help him!"

Bakura snorted, "And why would I want to let you out just to go rescue the pharaoh?"

"Listen to yourself!" Yuugi shouted, startling Bakura, who glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "Yami has kept Egypt together all these years. You live in Egypt, it's your home! Without Yami, it would've been destroyed long ago. And now…now he might die," Yuugi said, his lip trembling again. "And I have to try and save him…I promised…"

"All right, stop giving me the hero speech," Bakura muttered. "Stand back."

Yuugi blinked back his tears and nodded, stepping backwards. Bakura held his hands on either side of his millennium item and Yuugi watched in awe as a bright light began to fill the room again. Instead of shooting out like it did to the guard, Yuugi's eyes widened as the cell bars began to bend. It bent until there was room enough for Yuugi to fit through. He didn't waste a minute as he slipped through the bars, jumping over the man and running to catch up with Bakura.

He didn't bother to close the door as he jogged to keep up with Bakura's fast pace. Bakura glanced around corners and behind them as he kept up a fast pace.

"Thanks for saving me," Yuugi said.

"Shhh, be quiet," Bakura said, glancing down at him. "And I only did it so you could save the pharaoh."

"You want Yami to be saved?" Yuugi perked up.

"Yes, so we can finally have our duel."

Yuugi glanced up at him with a somewhat annoyed expression, but Bakura only smiled down at him.

"I never said I did things for a good reason," he said. "Now, come on, the exit should be down this way."

Yuugi followed behind him as they crept down several more hallways. Most of them appeared deserted. Either the cloaked man hadn't expected Yuugi, or anyone, to escape his prison, or Bakura had taken care of most of the guards.

_Who was that guy? I know I've seen him before._

Yuugi had been lost in his thoughts and didn't notice Bakura had stopped. He bumped into him and with a small grunt stumbled backward. He felt a rough squeeze on his arm and looked up to see that Bakura had prevented him from falling backward. Yuugi smiled up at him, but Bakura just pulled him up.

"We've got to be careful. There are guards out front."

Yuugi looked up at him, "Can you use your millennium item?"

Bakura looked back at him, "If we just go marching out there then all the guards will surround us. I won't be able to take them all out since I've all ready used too much of my power at once. But if we manage to sneak and steal a horse from them, I'm sure we could get away easily."

Yuugi nodded, "All right."

Bakura nodded as well and crept out first, hiding in the shadows as they approached the bridge that had long since been put down for their arrival. They both peered out and could see there were guards standing with their backs turned to them. Quietly, Bakura flattened himself against the wall by the bridge and began moving slowly. After several steps he motioned for Yuugi to follow him. Yuugi practically tried to sink himself into the wall as he slowly followed Bakura's steps. There were torches lit around that could reveal them, but they stayed in only the shadowed areas.

Yuugi's heart froze as the guard shifted and began whistling to himself. Steadying himself, he continued to walk along the wall in the shadows. Bakura stopped when they reached a spot that light was shone on. Bakura watched the guards carefully, making sure none were looking. They had to wait for the guard that was pacing back and forth to turn around before stepping over the area with light and creeping back into the shadows. Yuugi took deep breaths as he moved his hand to grasp the wall tightly as he tried to step over the patch of light.

A guard coughed and Yuugi jumped, nearly falling over, but managed to steady himself. Bakura was looking at him slightly irritated and motioned for him to hurry before the guard that was pacing turned around. Yuugi nodded and spread his legs, stepping over the patch of light carefully.

"Hey!"

Yuugi jumped with a start, inhaling deeply and stumbling over. His grip on the wall slipped and he stumbled backward. He hit something hard and before he could cry out a hand covered his mouth roughly. Yuugi looked up to see Bakura kneeling over him, staring in front of them. They were both in shadows and looked to see the guard closest to them walking forward.

"That's my horse!" he exclaimed, pointing to the horse another guard was holding.

"I was just going to put it away with the other horses!"

"Well, don't!"

"Don't order me around!"

Yuugi felt a tug on his arm as Bakura dragged him through the shadows around to the large wall that had the castle surrounded. The only way out was through the large gates. The two guards were arguing over the horse…well, what turned into something other than arguing about the horse, and Bakura managed to use his millennium item to blow out one of the torches near the gates. Luckily, neither guard noticed, and the other guards were on the other side of the bridge.

Yuugi glanced up at Bakura as they hid behind some barrels. His eyes were focused on the horse that one of the guards was still holding onto. The grip on Yuugi's arm tightened and he turned to watch the argument grow.

"You think you're better than me just because you actually got a mission?!" one of the guards shouted. "I don't understand why or how you got it because my horse is faster! And that's why you want to take my horse!"

"You're a blundering fool, Lycas! I just want to put the horse away before master Kontar gets back!"

"Quiet, you fool! You're not supposed to say his name aloud! You're supposed to call him _lord_! Look what you've done now. I don't know _why _he trusts you more than me!"

Yuugi's eyes widened considerably. _Kontar?! That's…that's the boy Yami told me about. He was the son of his stepfather's mistress, the one who killed herself. And he's the one who kept giving Yami trouble all those years ago, threatening civilians and threatening to overrule him. How is he alive now?! Unless…could he have a millennium item too?!_

"DON'T YOU CALL ME NAMES!"

Yuugi jumped with a start as one of the guards lunged for the other. Bakura immediately took action, just as the one guard let go of the reigns. Bakura ran forward, so fast that it caused Yuugi to trip and stumble, even as Bakura still grasped his arm. Instead of falling forward, he found himself being lifted quickly as Bakura ran toward the horse. With great agility he jumped high, nearly flying in mid-air for several seconds before landing on the horse.

The horse neighed loudly, causing the two guards to pause in their struggle and turn with wide eyes. Bakura wasted no time and swung Yuugi in front of him until he was leaning against the horse and took the reigns, turning the horse around.

"Close the gates!" one of them shouted.

Bakura kicked the horse just hard enough to get the horse moving at a fast pace. They raced toward the closing gates and Yuugi saw that they weren't going to make it. He looked up at Bakura and noticed, with slight uneasiness, that Bakura's eyes were narrowed dangerously and his lips had curled into a smirk. He muttered something in a strange tongue and gently prided the horse to go faster. Yuugi's eyes widened.

The gates will close before we reach them! And at this speed we'll crash into them!

Yuugi had the urge to shut his eyes but didn't as he noticed Bakura's millennium item was glowing again. He turned to look at the gate that was now only inches from closing. He watched nervously as the gates finally slammed shut, but Bakura didn't slow down. Yuugi grasped onto one of Bakura's arms, that was still holding the reigns, so he wouldn't fall. Bakura leaned forward, his eyes taking on a more luminous glint as he urged the horse to go even faster. His millennium item was still glowing around his neck, but nothing was happening.

_What is he planning to do, jump through the gate?!_

Yuugi nervously bit his lip, barely able to see the guards that were running at them, left and right. They were nearly blurs as the horse ran at full speed, heading toward the gate. They were only meters from the gate now and Yuugi was seriously thinking about jumping off, but for some reason trusted Bakura. After all, he had rescued him. Yuugi just hoped he didn't die along with giving Bakura his trust.

Several of the guards held their weapons out as they stood before the gates. Bakura didn't seem to be slowing down, but the guards were prepared to launch weapons at them and stop the horse from colliding. It was, after all, supposedly one of their best horses.

"Stop right there! You won't be able to escape! The gates are sealed shut! Give up now!"

Bakura's lips curled into an even wider smirk. Yuugi didn't like the expression on his face, it was one that made him look evil. He gulped and tried to lean backward, only to find himself crushed against Bakura, who was leaning forward with a strange glint in his eyes. The guards held their weapons out, ready to stop them right as they neared. They were only a little over a meter away now and closing in fast. It felt like slow motion and Yuugi just wanted to close his eyes and hope he lived through it.

Suddenly, Bakura pulled on the reigns roughly, causing the horse to neigh loudly. At first, Yuugi thought Bakura was trying to stop at the last minute, but felt the horse leap up. Yuugi's eyes widened with terror.

_He's getting the horse to jump?! But that gate is over ten feet high!!_

Yuugi gripped the horse's mane tightly as it leaped up high. Yuugi could tell it would only reach as high as the middle of the gate. The guards were shouting that they were idiots and fools and that if the horse was injured they'd pay for it. Yuugi shut his eyes tightly, waiting for that moment when they'd either fall off the horse, or be pulled off roughly…but the crash never came. He opened both his eyes slowly, wondering what happened. He gasped out loud when he saw that the horse was practically flying over the gate. The horse was still positioned in jumping form, but it was being raised higher and higher. The guards couldn't see Bakura's millennium item, but Yuugi could see it glowing brightly, shining even through his dark brown eyes, making them glow a bright golden hue.

The horse flew high over the top of the gate landing safely on the other side. It neighed loudly and stumbled from having been consumed by ancient magic, but was able to ride out away from the large castle, heading quickly out into the night. The guards were shouting behind them, and Yuugi heard them begin to open the gates, but they were all ready a good distance away. Yuugi breathed a sigh of relief, then turned abruptly toward Bakura with widened eyes.

"What about Yami?! We have to find him and help him!"

Bakura glanced down at him, his expression turning to normal, which was a bit better than the evil stare he had on earlier.

"There's no time. Besides, what do you think you can do for him?"

Yuugi opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Bakura stared at him for a minute longer before looking straight ahead of them.

"You haven't got any powers. Yami can take care of himself," Bakura said.

"But he's not strong enough right now! And Kontar's going to hurt him!"

"Kontar? You mean Yami's long-time nemesis?" Bakura laughed. "That's impossible. Everyone saw him killed back in ancient times. There's no way he could've survived an attack from an Egyptian God."

Yuugi blinked in surprise. Hadn't Bakura heard those guards talking?! Or maybe he had been concentrating too hard on summoning enough power to take control of the horse. Yuugi then blinked again, turning to stare back at him in surprise.

"You…you know about the Egyptian Gods?"

Bakura smirked down at him, "Of course I do. You don't think I would just leave everything alone after finding out the item I stole contained ancient magic, do you? No, I went back to the palace after Yami's father died…I went back as he was getting his own millennium item. I came to every meeting that him and those others with millennium items went to. I learned about what it meant to hold such an item…what costs there were, but also what benefits. I was willing to take the risk, since I had lived many of my years as a thief. I had nothing to lose.

"I also found out everything I could about pharaoh Yami. Most everything I found after he took over the throne and trained to be pharaoh," Bakura said, his eyes darkening. "Because I found out that in order to win millennium items one had to defeat them in a duel. The only reason Yami didn't have to win a duel, or any of the others, was because they were bound to their items. I had taken the Millennium Ring before they could find someone to bind it to. And the only way to keep it is to win a duel with Yami."

"Then you would know how to control an Egyptian God, right?! I know that's what the guards said!" Yuugi exclaimed, as Bakura glanced back down at him. "They said Kontar was their master. And if you know about the Egyptian Gods, maybe you could lend some of your power to Yami."

Bakura snorted, "Even if I wanted to there's no way to just lend abilities to the other, unless they have the item. If you're right about Kontar then he's probably the one who stole the missing millennium item. There's no way to help Yami. It's his fight. There's no one that could have the power to help him, unless you have hidden ancient powers you could use to help him."

Yuugi looked up at him sadly, "…No."

Bakura stared down at him, but didn't reply. Instead he turned the horse slightly in order to run up a very steep hill. He said something in the strange tongue and the horse slowed down. Yuugi glanced up and looked to where they stopped. They had ended up on a very tall, steep hill, with only a large tree nearby them. Down below, they could easily make out a village, with all the houses and places hidden in the dark, only some torches lighting up the way. However, a distance away surrounded by more light, was the familiar palace in the center of the town.

"There's the palace, we're almost there," Bakura said quietly.

Yuugi wasn't sure if Bakura was talking to him or just talking aloud to himself. He stared down at the palace, feeling his heart wrench as it reminded him of Yami. The last he had seen him there had been a pained expression on his face. Yuugi had seen how much Yami cared about him, and Egypt, even in the short time they had been together. And it hurt him to think he couldn't help him.

_There has to be a way! Maybe grandpa will know something…I mean, he's familiar with the scripture. If only I could see him._

Yuugi sighed heavily and glanced around, feeling oddly comforted by the soft glow the torches gave in the dark of the night. It was then he noticed something that seemed slightly out of place.

"Hey Bakura, what's that in the sky?" he asked, pointing to the section above the palace.

Bakura blinked and squinted his eyes, studying it. In the sky there was a small cloud that stood out among the rest. The sky was dark but the cloud was oddly a bit white, nearly glowing in the dark.

"Hmm…that's strange, it seems as though magic has been used recently. Probably something to do with Isis, she's always doing things. I bet Yami has his guards all ready set up prepared for battle."

"Are you going to drop me off at the palace?" Yuugi asked, looking up at him.

Bakura frowned momentarily, "As long as you don't point out who I am. I'll let you off near the palace."

Yuugi nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then!" he said, kicking the horse gently.

They turned around in order to go down the steep hill, heading toward the town. Yuugi wanted a chance to tell Isis and the others that Yami was in danger and who was responsible for it all. He only hoped that whatever magic had been used wouldn't keep them from getting to the palace. And hopefully Isis would know a way to contact his grandfather, or at least find a way to help Yami. He wasn't just going to sit back and watch Yami bear the burden on his own. After all, he had promised Yami he would help and he never broke a promise to a friend.

TO BE CONTINUED…

sighs with relief I'm glad I finally got this up! YAY! Sorry about the delay! Don't worry, the next chapter won't take nearly as long to get out. Now that it's summer it should be easier to update. This week was just bad, what with my beta moving and me getting my computer fixed. But everything's better now, thanks for being patient!

****

Author's Note: I was thinking of doing a _sequel_…since there hasn't been much romance in it. It won't be as long, but at least you all will get your fill of romance! _smiles _I'll think about it and let you know by the end of this story.

(1) An oblong is a shape, like an oval mirror. It's long though and round around the corners.

To Reviewers:

Kitty Neko: Hehe, that's cool! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Nope, Yuugi didn't get brainwashed, at least not for long. After all, how can he help save poor Yami if he's brainwashed, right? _grins_

SilverWing147: Thanks a bunch! I tried to get this chapter out when I first had planned, but I had computer troubles and my beta moved but…now it's all right! And now it's up to Yuugi save our poor Pharaoh! Don't worry, the next chapter won't take as long! _backs away _hehehe…okay, I'm going, I'm going, no need to threaten. _rushes off to start on next chapter_

Misseystar: well, usually I get the chapters out on those dates, but they are estimations. Unfortunately I had some hold ups, but all is good now! Ah yes…the symbol on Yuugi's forehead. You might be the only one who remembers that. But I can't tell you if that's significant or not, you'll have to see. And yes, about the sphere…you're doing really good with figuring it out! _grins _hahaha! You're right! It was Kontar! Man, you're the only one who guessed it right. Is there a history of psychics in your family? I was thinking about doing a sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet…It wouldn't be as long and probably wouldn't have much action in it, but there's be humor and romance. Mainly because there isn't much romance in this story. I said this in the author's note too. Thanks for being patient!

Inuyasha0001: hehehe, I know! In this fic though, since Yuugi and Yami have JUST met, it's more of an established friendship and trust. I was thinking of doing a sequel, which would be shorter, that would establish the romance, what do you think? I may have an idea for one…and I know people have been looking forward to it. That way, I could also include Kaiba…hmm…yes, what a good idea! _smiles _Thanks! Hehehe, yes, definitely some crazy drivers out there. Have you been working on your fics lately? Let me know if there are any you'd really like advice on!

Aitwo: Hehehe….Well, not who you were expecting, but still just as bad as Seto. And actually, I said in the author's note above, I might do a sequel in order to establish the romance and include Seto in it. He wasn't in this story…but it would be too wrong to leave him out, right? I'll let you know by the end of this story! There's only a few chapters left to go!

White Phoenix Eternal: I like your author's name! Very cool. Yes, Marik is a little strange, isn't he? One minute he seems good, the next very bad…yes indeed, not a nice character. But if it makes you feel better, there's something more to it for him. You'll see in the next chapter. _watches as Marik is beaten with a frying pan _As much as I'm enjoying the show, I might need him in the next chapter. _smiles_

Cherazz22784: So, was the cloaked figure who you were expecting? Hehehe…Don't worry, I'm not a fan of angst, this is not a sad story. But now it's up to poor little Yuugi to save our dear pharaoh. Don't worry, I'm hoping the ending will be a bit unexpected. And hopefully I will do a sequel.

Thundermousepikachu: YAY! You guessed it right as well! Wow, that's unexpected. Are you psychic too? Yes, Yami deserves to be with Yuugi…And don't worry, this won't have a sad ending. I hate angst stories. But I am planning to do a sequel…one to establish the romance since this story didn't have much in it. Really? I've never seen Inuyasha, sounds very interesting. Sorry I updated so late! The next update won't take as long, promise!

Amber eyes: Yeah, I definitely hate killing people, sometimes even the bad guys. Hehe…but definitely not the good guys. Awww, thanks! Even if you don't read a lot of fan fiction, it's good to know you think I have some talent. _grins wickedly _Oh don't worry, the ending will be unexpected. I have something in store for Yuugi along the way, have no fear. Besides, it's all up to him to save Yami…The next update won't take as long! Sure, I'd love to have your e-mail! And I'm glad your dad lifted the ban. I'm actually planning on a sequel to this, just to establish the romance. Those who don't like the romance, or couples, won't have to read it because it's going to focus on the romance, not really much action. But I'm still thinking about it….You think a sequel would be nice? I'm not sure how many people want romance, fluff, shounen-ai stuff, so I'm not sure. Oh, your birthday's May 28th! Well, it's a bit late, but I posted a little note at the top for ya! _smiles _Anywhoo, I must go work on the next chapter!

Hikari no Mayonaka: Don't worry! FF can be really annoying sometimes! Oh yes, Marik does have more than one reason for what he's doing. He'll be in the next chapter. I'm not sure how much I'll give away, but since there aren't too many chapters left you'll probably learn a lot about his plans. Well, Bakura wasn't exactly trying to help him…hehe, but he is being nice, for him anyway. If I do a sequel, he'll be in it as well. The sequel, like I said in the author's note, will be mostly romance. So in the next chapter everyone will meet and things will start coming together. I'll update sooner, don't worry!

Gabe: EnchantressofSilence? All right! I'll definitely go check your stories out. Have you updated anything recently? Awwwwww, thanks so much! And you shouldn't say your stories suck. I mean, I thought when I first wrote this that it was bad, since it was my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic. _smiles and gives hug _You make me soooooooooo happy! I don't have much to give you, except I will go check out yours stories (sorry it's been a while, but my computer crashed THREE times, can you believe that? I finally, well my mom, got a new $1500 top-notch computer, MUAHAHAHAHA! It will not fail me again). And there will be a sequel. I'm planning on it being a romance ficcy in order to establish fluffiness that wasn't really in this story. Does that sound good to you? All right, must go work on next chapter! Thanks again!

YoukoKurama201: Oh, sorry! I was going to guess that you were a girl, but afraid if I was wrong, you know? Hehehe…I'm sorry I took so long in updating! And to make up for my long updates there will be a fluffy, romantic sequel! Hehe, and don't worry I won't take as long for the next update!

Miss Sera: _nods _yes! So, have you updated that story yet? I know I haven't checked back in a while. My computer has been giving me problems…crashed three times and it's not even two years old. Soooooo…my mom bought me a really expensive top-notch computer that will NOT fail me, and if it does I will have to destroy it. _cackles evilly _Anywhoo…yes, I am sorry for the long update and will repay it with a sequel!

Crouching Tigress: Poor, poor Yami…he's just got his hands full now. Oh, don't get in the way of their battle or you might get hurt. Anywhoo, now it's up to poor little Yuugi to save the day! I'd better go work on the next chapter so you won't have to wait too long!

Deathscythe custom: hehehe, I'm sure Yami would like some orange juice right now. Unfortunately, he's a little distracted. Now it's up to Yuugi to save the day. I'd better get working on the next chapter!


	18. Fulfilling Destiny 2pt

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Chapter 17: Fulfilling Destiny**

The trip was long and tiresome, being since it was well past mid-morning, nearing dawn and Yuugi had gotten barely an hour of sleep. He had hoped that the trip to Egypt wouldn't prove to be too dangerous or tragic, but so far the fun couple of days had turned quickly into a nightmare. Yami was in danger, fighting a man who he most likely couldn't defeat in his state, and there was nothing Yuugi could do about it.

Sighing heavily, he blinked as they approached the front gates of the castle. There before them were guards upon guards. Bakura scowled darkly, glaring at them as they were stopped.

"No one is allowed entry into the palace," one of the guards spoke gruffly.

"Please, we need to get inside!" Yuugi pleaded.

Unfortunately, most of the guards before them hadn't been at the palace when Yuugi had been there, so there was no way they could've known he had been there before.

"We are amidst a shadow of a battle! Go to your homes where it is safe!"

Bakura, hidden by the cloak he had stolen from one of the men inside the fortress where they had jumped the gate, only rolled his eyes in annoyance. Yuugi could tell he was impatient, and probably wanted to leave and go off where Yami couldn't find him.

Yuugi sighed, his shoulders drooping, as he turned to Bakura, "I guess we have to go."

"Let them in."

Yuugi's head immediately turned to the sound of the familiar voice. The priestess, Isis, came forth between the men as they parted. She gestured toward Yuugi and Bakura.

"They have been expected," Isis told the guards.

"Yes, priestess."

Yuugi's expression brightened and opened his mouth to comment when he felt someone strong lift him up. He yelped and turned his head side-ways to stare at Bakura who stared back at him from beneath his hood.

"This is your stop," Bakura whispered, setting Yuugi down on the ground.

He turned the horse around just before Isis spoke.

"We will need you too Bakura."

Yuugi heard a low growl and had to jump back as the horse turned around quickly, neighing loudly. Bakura took off his hood and several of the guards posed for attack, recognizing the tomb robber.

"I told you I'm not stepping foot back inside! I want to have nothing to do with the pharaoh!" Bakura snapped heatedly.

Isis stared back at him calmly, "Not even for your duel, Bakura? You know that item will find its way back to its proper master if you don't seal the ancient pact. However, the pharaoh has all ready got a great deal on his shoulders. After this dark battle that is coming, he may not be able to fight you."

Bakura sneered, "So why would I stay, priestess?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me with the ritual to protect Egypt, I will personally ask the pharaoh to do you the favor of having to skip the duel."

Yuugi could tell Bakura's interest had peaked. He stared down at her with a curious yet suspicious expression.

"And how can you go against the nature of the Millennium Items?"

"Trust me. There is a way for you to earn that item you desire and by helping protect Egypt the pharaoh would surely grant you access to the item. Although it usually requires an ancient duel, pharaoh Yami is the only one who can bind the item to you. For there is always another way besides what is in front of you," she finished, glancing at Yuugi. "Now, will you come?"

Bakura hesitated, but jumped off the horse in a silent agreement. He followed behind Yuugi who followed Isis inside the palace. They walked through the long luxurious hallway that seemed so empty now, before coming to a large polished wooden door. Isis opened the door and stepped back. "Bakura, I need you to go to the ritual room where I will join you soon. Shadi and the others are all ready there," Isis said.

Bakura snorted and turned around, glaring at the guards who were approaching.

"I can find my way by myself!" He snapped, before marching off toward the room.

Isis just nodded toward the guards to tell them he was trustworthy and then stepped into the room after Yuugi. As they entered the room, Yuugi's eyes caught sight of figures seated upon the couch and chairs.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi exclaimed running toward him.

"Yuugi, thank goodness you're all right!" Sugoroku sighed heavily as he embraced him.

"Yeah Yug, you sure gave us a fright," Jou smiled.

Yuugi's eyes turned toward his friends, sparkling with unshed tears.

"Jou! Anzu! Ryou! Honda! You all are here!"

"Of course, did you think we'd miss all the excitement?" Honda smirked, giving him the thumbs-up.

"How did you get here?" he asked, turning to stare at each of his friends and then his grandpa.

"It was I, Yuugi," Isis spoke before anyone could open their mouths. "I brought them here."

Yuugi unlatched his hands from around his grandpa and stared at her with wide eyes.

"But…why?"

"They needed to know the truth about where you have been. The temporary memory-loss wore off, but it was at the right time," Isis explained. "They know everything now."

Yuugi felt his heart rate quicken and he turned slowly toward his grandpa, "You know…about Yami?"

"Yes Yuugi, I do," Sugoroku said, nodding. "I couldn't believe my ears when she said the lost pharaoh of Egypt was alive. What was more was that you had awakened him. You can imagine my surprise. I've been searching for ages for his tomb!"

Swallowing to try and dampen his dry throat, Yuugi lowered his eyes to the floor. Surogoku looked at him with apprehension before sighing and walking over to him.

"Yuugi, I'm not going to raid the tomb or let anyone know about Yami," Sugoroku said with a small smile.

Yuugi glanced up, "You're not?"

Sugoroku smiled more firmly and shook his head, "Of course not. I know that would upset you. And it's enough for an old man like myself to finally see it without having to disrupt anything."

Yuugi smiled brightly, "Thanks grandpa!"

"Eh…is it really true that this pharaoh is five thousand years old, Yug?" Jou asked in disbelief.

Yuugi smiled and nodded, "Yes, he is. And he's the kindest person I've ever met."

Jou's eyebrows rose slightly, "Even kinder than you, Yug? That's hard to believe."

Laughing lightly, Yuugi shook his head, his bangs fluttering against his face in the process. Sugoroku smiled fondly at his grandson before clearing his throat.

"I believe it's time to go."

Yuugi turned around, his gaze locking with his grandpa's as reality sunk in.

"Go?" Yuugi inquired, his eyes widening in surprise. "You mean go home?"

Sugoroku blinked a bit bewildered and nodded, "Of course, back home."

"No grandpa, we can't!" Yuugi exclaimed suddenly, causing Jou to jump in surprise and land in Ryou's lap.

Ryou just blinked down at the very flustered and embarrassed Jou, with a startled expression on his face. With a shrug, he went back to drinking the tea that the woman, Isis, had brought out for them. He calmly watched the exchange going on between Yuugi and his grandfather. Strangely, he could feel something tugging at his heart, as if trying to tell him something. His eyes darted to the door as if seeing that someone important had been there moments ago. It was an usual and different feeling, but it wasn't bad. In fact, it felt as though he were missing something and straining to keep the sensation, although it felt far away, was almost _nice._

"Grandpa please, not yet!" Yuugi pleaded, his bright amethyst eyes watering with tears.

Ryou blinked out of his daze to watch the semi-argument grow.

"Yuugi, it's time to go home! You could've gotten hurt! I won't risk your life again."

"But Yami needs me grandpa! He saved my life and he's taught me so much! I can't just leave him to die!" Yuugi shouted.

"It's too dangerous," Sugoroku said sternly.

"If I may," Isis interrupted before Yuugi could either reply or break down in tears. "Either way it is dangerous. If the pharaoh is defeated his enemy will take over Egypt and soon he will spread into other regions, including the one you are in. Although it will take a little while, eventually it will become much worse than the battle that might commence here."

Sugoroku's eyes dimmed and Yuugi looked up at him expectantly, "Please grandpa. Yami was there for his people in the past. He's a legend, and we can't just let him die. He helped me and now I have to help him. And I need your help."

Sugoroku sighed heavily, "All right, as long as we take extra precautions."

"Hey!" Jou exclaimed. "We're in dis too ya know!"

Yuugi's eyes brightened, "Really?"

"Of course!" Honda smiled widely. "We can't just let some creep take over the world, now can we?"

"Yeah, besides, it's good to do heroic things!" Jou grinned. "It'll prepare us in case something worse happens."

Honda rose his eyebrows, "He's actually got a good point."

"They're right, Yuugi," Anzu piped up, standing up with a determined expression on her face, "we can't just let some creep destroy a famous pharaoh, especially if he's friends with you. You'd save us any day, which means that the pharaoh would save us too."

"That's right, friends stick together. Even in life or death situations," Jou commented firmly.

"I agree," Ryou said.

"But what can we do?" Sugoroku asked, a bit startled that Yuugi's friends agreed to help despite the risks.

"There has to be a way," Yuugi said, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Wait! What about you grandpa? You know the scriptures about the lost pharaoh, right?"

Sugoroku stared at him surprised, "Well I…I do know it Yuugi, but how would that help us? It's only the legend about what he did in the past."

Yuugi's eyes dimmed and he slowly turned toward Isis, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Isis sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know what you could do. The prophecy never says what happens. There are pieces of it missing. We think it might be because of the Egyptian gods. The last time they were summoned was when the prophecy was revealed to us all those many years ago. However," she hesitated as Yuugi and his friends looked at her expectantly, "there might be a way. It says that the pharaoh harbors powers that are shared with the Egyptian gods, particularly the one that he can summon. If this is true, which I'm certain it is, that means that he is also connected to the Egyptian gods."

"Eh…does anyone have any clue what she's talkin' about?" Jou asked.

Honda and Anzu shook their heads and Ryou just stared at her with large, puzzled brown eyes.

Yuugi thought for a moment before staring up at her with wide eyes, "I don't understand…," he trailed off. "Yami told me about the Egyptian gods, how they were supposedly born from a sphere."

Surogoku blinked and turned to him. Isis nodded and approached closer to Yuugi, staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"It is said the Egyptian gods were the first to walk the earth. We'll never know for sure, but they have powers beyond our imaginations. It was said that there was a sphere that was found after they had been sent back to wherever they came from. It had ancient Egyptian writings on it that told of the prophecy of the coming Dark Age and that there would be a pharaoh who was destined to stop it. It never said how nor when or even who the pharaoh would be. As you know, we've had lots of pharaohs in the past, but none as strong, powerful and kind-hearted as Yami. If there is such a thing as this sphere then perhaps it is the key to the prophecy."

"It might be the only thing to help save Yami!" Yuugi interjected. "That would make sense. When I was captured by Kontar he asked me if I knew where the mystical sphere was! That must mean he wanted it so it could be destroyed!"

"Kontar?" Isis asked, clearly surprised. "He survived then? Of course…I knew I felt something different from him the day that he had approached the palace in order to destroy Yami. I knew something wasn't right. He must know more about the sphere than even myself or Shadi."

"I bet he knew it would help Yami destroy him!" Yuugi said angrily, clenching his fists. "We've got to find it, but how? We barely have enough time as it is."

"Is there anything in the scriptures that tells you where it could be?" Anzu asked, concern in her eyes.

Isis shook her head, "No. In fact, it hadn't even been fully deciphered, not even by us. It was found by Shadi's ancestors who had begun to decipher it. But one day it had just disappeared. For years they searched, generation after generation. When Shadi came into the world and was taught everything about his family and heritage, he began a quest for it as well. Unfortunately, it turned out unsuccessful. He did manage to find several more Millennium Items that hadn't been recovered, including the one he wears now. But the sphere remains a mystery."

The room fell into a somber silence as each one of them focused on their own thoughts and concerns. Yuugi especially was chewing his lip nervously and fearfully. He needed to help Yami, but he also couldn't run head-long into the fight without a plan or some way of helping. Being there would only make things worse since Yami would feel the need to protect him. If only Yuugi could find the sphere that might help give him some answers.

"I might know where it is," a soft voice spoke up.

Yuugi turned abruptly to stare at his grandpa, as well as the others. Isis blinked a bit uncertainly but gazed at him thoughtfully.

"Grandpa?" Yuugi questioned with abnormally wide, hoping eyes. "You really think you know where it is?"

The hope and happiness that laced his words tugged at Sugoroku's heart. Yuugi was so pure and kind that helping someone out made him smile so large it lit up his entire features. Although he wasn't smiling, his eyes were a brilliant shade of amethyst that sparkled with the light in the room. Sugoroku sighed heavily and rubbed his temples gently.

"It's not guarenteed but there is a spherical object in my possession. It's the project Arthur gave to me to decipher. It has ancient Egptian scriptures all around it, but truthfully I'm not sure what the meaning is at this point. I'm not sure if it's just another Egyptian artifact to sit and look pretty, or if it is connected to this prophecy," Sugoroku said, glancing at Isis.

"There is hope then," Isis spoke up. "Even if you're not sure, it is the only hope right now."

"But don't we have to make sure it's the right sphere before we use up time on it?" Honda asked.

Isis shook her head, "We don't have enough time. We will have to begin the ritual with as many Millennium Items as we can to protect all of Egypt. Once we complete it the barricade will be up, preventing anyone from getting into Egypt, including yourselves. There isn't enough time to search for the right sphere. It has been searched for since the first reign of the Egyptians and hasn't been found. It is the only lead we have right now," she said, staring at them all grimly. "If it is the right one then I believe it has the power to help Yami conquer this evil once and for all."

"But how? How will we know if it's the right one?" Yuugi questioned desperately.

Isis smiled lightly, "You will know, Yuugi. I have a strong feeling that this may help save us, and our pharaoh. And it would make sense since you awakened him that the sphere found its way to you. Now," she said, letting her veil fall to show the Millennium Necklace around her neck, "you must return to your home, but remember that time is running out. You will only have an hour there, not any more, before you have to return. If you miss your chance the gateway will be sealed and you won't be able to return to us."

Yuugi exchanged fearful glances with his friends, "How will we get there and back?"

"The same way I brought your friends and grandfather here," Isis replied.

"Oh boy," Jou muttered.

Yuugi glanced at him curiously but found that Jou didn't explain what he meant by that. He had a feeling he was going to find out soon enough.

"You must go now, time is running out," Isis said. "Group together so that I may send you home. And when you are ready to return get in the same place that you were left at and stay closely together. You should automatically return here if you get there in time."

"All right, let's go!" Jou exclaimed, approaching beside Yuugi, followed by Anzu.

"Wait," Yuugi said as Jou stared down at him. "I don't need everyone to come. It'll take up too much time for everyone to have to go there and back. Since you're all helping me, some of you should stay here."

"I'll stay," Ryou said automatically, receiving quizzical looks from Jou.

"Me too," Honda grinned, putting an arm around Ryou.

Anzu looked back and forth between Yuugi, Honda and Ryou and finally sighed, "I guess I'll stay too. I wouldn't be much help with you anyway," she smiled weakly at Yuugi, who nodded in return.

"Well I'm comin' Yug," Jou grinned.

Yuugi nodded and smiled in return, "I guess it's just us three then," he said, as Sugoroku approached on his other side.

Isis nodded and rose her hands up to her necklace. Yuugi heard Jou gulp but managed not to be afraid as the necklace began to glow brightly. He felt his grandfather lay a comforting hand on his shoulder as the light traveled toward them, wrapping around them in a thin, shimmering mist. Isis' eyes snapped open and she echoed something in ancient Egyptian before the light became too bright to look at. Yuugi closed his eyes, feeling his body swirling like the mist that surrounded them. It felt like they were moving fast, trying to reach a destination.

And suddenly it stopped. He peeked one eye opened before the other and blinked twice. They were in front of the game shop.

"_Remember you only have one hour or the gateway will close," _Isis' voice echoed around them.

Jou jumped and grabbed onto Yuugi before smiling sheepishly. Yuugi just patted his arm and moved quickly toward the game shop with Sugoroku and Jou behind him.

"Where is it grandpa?" Yuugi asked.

"It's in my office where I left it," Surogoku said, walking up the stairs.

Jou and Yuugi followed quickly toward the locked room. Upon entering it, they found it cluttered with papers and newspaper clippings on the floor and in boxes. Rolled up maps of several different areas were lying on the floor in a heap. Sugoroku walked over to a cardboard box and opened it lifting out an object. Jou gasped out loud at the sight of the precious item, glittering with gold and other metals carved into it.

"Wow, it's incredible," Yuugi said, his eyes reflecting the light bouncing off the object.

"Is it the right one, Yug?" Jou asked, looking down at him.

Yuugi walked over to it as Sugoroku gently set it down on the desk. Carefully he traced his fingers over the familiar patterns and pictures he had seen before. Many of them were new to him, but the one he did recognize was the symbol of the Eye of Horus.

"I think this might be it, or something about the lost pharaoh. It has the symbol of the pharaoh, but…it could be about any number of pharaohs," Yuugi said disheartened. "Grandpa, have you deciphered any of it yet?"

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes, I have. It's been hard since there are symbols no archaeologist has seen before. There are bits and pieces missing since I can't figure out those symbols. I only managed to decipher the symbols I know, which isn't that much more than what Arthur and his group could do."

"That's gotta mean something then," Jou said thoughtfully, staring at the sphere. "If dere are symbols no one else has seen before, it must mean dat someone was trying to keep this thing a secret. Or else why wouldn't dey just use the same symbols dey have been for thousands of years?"

Yuugi glanced up at his friend in astonishment then back down at the item, "I think Jou's right, grandpa. There has to be a reason for it. Maybe it really is the sphere! And if it is then we've got to find a way to decode it to see if it tells us how to help Yami!"

Sugoroku sighed heavily and pulled out several pieces of parchment, "Here is what I've deciphered so far. But it's less than half of it. I really don't think I'll be able to finish this in an hour, Yuugi."

Yuugi kept his determined expression, "We've got to try. Jou and I will help you as much as possible. There has to be something about these symbols that are familiar. There has to be a way to decode them. Maybe there is a particular way to decode them…some kind of pattern or something."

"Well, we better start looking now," Jou commented. "We have exactly five minutes less than an hour now."

Yuugi felt his fear and doubt begin to grow but he pushed it down, "Please grandpa, we've got to try."

Sugoroku nodded solemnly, "I'll try my best. Yuugi, get the rest of my papers out of that drawer," he pointed toward the bureau nearby the door. "Jou, there's a magnifying glass and a sheet of decryptions on the floor by the maps. We've got to work quickly."

The two boys got the supplies and made room on the floor, spreading out the papers, decryption sheets and laying the sphere in the center. Sugoroku bent down and got to work, with Yuugi and Jou beside him to help as much as they could.

**XXXXXX**

_{Forty-five minutes later}_

"Ugh! Are we there yet?" Jou groaned, flopping onto his back on the hard wooden floor. "Ow…not a smart thing to do."

Yuugi sighed heavily, sipping the juice he had gotten to distract them from the painful work of deciphering. It was hard and they were working as fast as possible and still didn't have all of it completed.

"Yug, this is hopeless," Jou said, turning to look at him.

"We can't give up!" Yuugi suddenly exclaimed. "We've never backed down from a challenge before, so why should we start now?"

Jou sighed and lifted himself up, "All right, but what do we do now?"

"Well, we've almost deciphered everything, up to the last small area of hieroglyphics," Yuugi said hopefully.

"Yeah, and it talked about those beasts that walked da earth and everythin' but it didn't say anything about a pharaoh or prophecy."

"Maybe that's the last part that we're missing," Yuugi said, trying to keep his determination up.

"Yeah, but your gramps can't figure out the last several hieroglyphics so what do we do?" Jou questioned.

Yuugi sighed, "There has to be something about them…," Yuugi trailed off as the office door opened.

Surogoku stepped inside with a cup of coffee for himself and sighed heavily as he sat back down on the floor. The papers had scattered everywhere since they had been looked at too many times to count. Their time was running out and they still had the last little area on the sphere to decipher. And if it wasn't the right sphere, that was it. Sugoroku was truthfully more afraid of it being the right sphere, since that would mean his grandson would go back and put himself in danger to save this pharaoh. He trusted Yuugi's judgment on friends, and knew from experience that Yami was trustworthy, but at the same time he felt that this burden didn't have to be placed on Yuugi.

_Yes, but it doesn't have to be placed on Yami either. He's a young boy just like Yuugi, maybe slightly older, well, in a sense, but just as kind and intelligent. He doesn't deserve this fate either._

Sugoroku sighed, "Yuugi, these last hieroglyphics are a mystery to me."

"There has to be something special about them! A reason why no one else can decipher them! And if we figure out what they mean that'll solve the puzzle!" Yuugi exclaimed. "Maybe there's something about them, like they're opposite, or maybe their symbols for other symbols."

"Yuugi…," Sugoroku's eyes dimmed.

"Grandpa, please!" he pleaded. "We can't just give up!"

"Yuugi, I don't think we can figure this out in time. We only have fifteen minutes."

"We've got to try! See if there's a pattern, or if they represent symbols that are readable," Yuugi suggested desperately.

"Yeah, or maybe they're backwards," Jou said.

"Jou, Yuugi, please I…," Sugoroku stopped suddenly.

"Grandpa?" Yuugi inquired shakily.

Sugoroku seemed in a daze as he approached the sphere. He turned it to stare at the last part of it that he had stared at for hours before and forty minutes straight recently without comprehension. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"That's it! Jou, you've solved the puzzle!"

"I…what?" Jou blinked. "I did?"

"Of course! That's why it was so unreadable! I've been reading it from left to right like the rest of the text. But in order to protect it they must've written it right to left!"

Yuugi's eyes brightened immensely, "You mean…We can decipher the last part!?"

"We must hurry!" Sugoroku exclaimed, picking up a magnifying glass and staring at the last piece of the puzzle. "Backwards this symbol here," he pointed to the first hieroglyphic of the last area, "stands for scripture."

"Scripture?" Yuugi wondered aloud. "Would that be the same as prophecy?"

"I don't know, perhaps," Sugoroku said, letting his fingers trail across the symbol after.

"This one is…something about a bottle."

"A bottle? You sure, gramps?" Jou asked, leaning his head close to observe the symbol.

Sugoroku glared at him with a side glance, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Jou blinked, "Eh…I don't remember."

"Grandpa!" Yuugi exclaimed, catching their attention. "What is this symbol right here?" he traced the symbol of what appeared to be a sunflower.

Sugoroku bent down close to it, his eyes widening, "That symbol is a lotus flower, Yuugi. It was the emblem of the Egyptians during their festival during ancient times. It means rebirth."

"Rebirth? Could that symbolize the pharaoh?" Jou questioned, earning raised eyebrows from Sugoroku.

"I think it might be, Jou! It has to be!" Yuugi's eyes brightened. "That means that this might actually help Yami!"

"All right! Hi-five Yug!" Jou grinned as their hands collided in the air.

"Hold on," Sugoroku said grimly, cutting their celebration short. "This symbol here is a scarab," he said, tracing the beetle-like symbol next to the lotus flower.

"What does that mean?" Yuugi asked, blinking curiously.

Sugoroku turned to them, "It means resurrection, and not in a good way. It means that someone has used the powers of darkness to be resurrected from the dead, or in a sense, cheat death."

"Who could've cheated death?" Jou asked.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed, "I think I know."

Jou glanced at him, but didn't comment. Instead he pointed to the sphere, "Looks like we only have one symbol ta go, what's it mean?"

"It looks like a key, if you look at it upside down," Jou said, turning his head.

Sugoroku turned his head and shot a questioning glance at Jou, "I don't see a key."

"Maybe it's a symbol of secrecy or something," Jou said, ignoring the look on Sugoroku's face.

"That doesn't make any sense. They didn't have keys back then," Yuugi commented, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You're right, Yuugi. It must stand for something else," Sugoroku said thoughtfully.

"Well, we better figure it out fast. We've only got five minutes left!" Yuugi exclaimed, his eyes alight with fear.

"What are keys symbols for?" Sugoroku asked hurriedly.

"Um, doors, locks, protection…," Yuugi trailed off.

"You can unlock things with it too," Jou said.

"Thank you, Jou," Sugoroku stated with a bit annoyance.

Suddenly, Yuugi stood still, staring into space, "Wait…," he whispered, approaching the sphere and bending down till his nose was almost touching it. "Look at it. Doesn't it look like a familiar symbol when turned around?"

"What do ya mean?" Jou asked, bending down as well.

Sugoroku turned is head in thought, "You know, Yuugi. You might be onto something. If it's turned around, it looks like one of the wavy symbols that might mean a river, or some form of afterlife."

Jou's eyebrows furrowed, "Are you sure? I think it looks like a snake when it's turned upside down?"

"Jou," Sugoroku said in annoyance, "I've been doing this longer than you have."

"Grandpa, wait, I think Jou's onto something…," Yuugi trailed off, his amethyst eyes reflecting the light of the soft lamp on the desk as he rose his fingers.

"What?" Sugoroku and Jou asked at the same time, before sending a glare at each other.

Gently, he touched the last symbol as if hypnotized by it. After several seconds of caressing the symbol, his fingers froze. Yuugi began turning his wrist in a clockwise direction. A sharp click was heard and slowly the symbol began to move. Sugoroku and Jou watched bewildered as Yuugi rotated the symbol until it was completely turned around.

Yuugi was breathing roughly with anticipation, and he turned his head toward Jou and his grandpa.

"If Jou was right about seeing the snake, it means Totality," Yuugi whispered softly, "which is the crossroad between life and death; good and evil, and even immortality," he said, before turning back to the symbol and pressing on it.

The symbol snapped and sunk into the sphere. Yuugi jumped back as the sphere trembled before other symbols began moving, making snapping sounds like it was being unlocked. The sphere began to move as it parted down the center, opening up. Yuugi, Jou and Sugoroku stood in awe and watched as it completely opened on one side.

"It's…hollow," Jou said, blinking.

"I think there's something in it," Yuugi said, approaching slowly and sticking his hand in it. He grasped something and pulled it out.

"What is dat?"

"It looks like a…a vial of some sort," Yuugi said, turning the small glass object in his hand.

The vial wasn't much bigger than Yuugi's finger and fit in the palm of his hand. Inside the crystallized glass, crimson-colored liquid shone, filling it almost to the top. Yuugi stared at it deeply, just like he had stared at the golden pyramid before he had awakened Yami from his deep slumber. The color reminded him of Yami's eyes, but what was he supposed to do with it?

"Come on, Yug! We only have like a minute to get to da place!" Jou exclaimed, grabbing Yuugi's hand.

"Yuugi! Jou! Wait!" Sugoroku exclaimed, running after them.

Jou ran down the steps, pulling Yuugi with him toward the door. He raced outside to the strange beam of light now filling up the streets. Sugoroku ran breathless to the door and stopped to catch his breath. He looked up to see Jou and Yuugi surrounded by the mist.

"Yuugi!"

"I'm sorry grandpa! It'll be all right! I have to do this, please understand!" Yuugi pleaded. "Yami will take care of everything, I promise!"

His words echoed as he and Jou disappeared in a bright blazing light. Sugoroku covered his eyes until it had disappeared completely. He opened them to find the streets bare without a trace of his grandson or his friend. Sugoroku stared at the place where they had been seconds before.

"Be careful, Yuugi."

**XXXXX**

**Part 2: The Battle Begins**

The palace had hallways upon hallways that confused him. He was sure he had turned left before, but maybe he had turned right. Ryou slumped against the wall exhausted. It had only been a little while since Jou, Yuugi and his grandpa had left, but already he was feeling worn out. Isis had offered to go get more snacks until they returned, and Anzu and Honda became engrossed in a deep conversation about what was going on, so Ryou had slipped quietly from the room to follow his senses. There was something he was drawn to; a feeling of some sort.

He had followed the sensation up until he got lost. It had dwindled away so he couldn't tell where he was or where he should go. Ryou sighed heavily, straining to sense anything like he had before. The feeling was strong right before Isis and Yuugi had walked in, then it had slowly began to lessen. He wanted to know why he felt such a strong attraction to it. Feeling like there was a weight on his shoulder, Ryou began his endless search to find the right direction back to the room. With any luck he'd bump into Isis so she'd point him in the right direction.

He suddenly stopped, clutching his shirt right where his heart lie. The feeling was back, and it was getting stronger. Following it quickly, Ryou headed in the opposite direction and through a dimly lit hallway. The feeling soon became so strong he had stopped in front of a large door with a golden handle. He touched the handle, feeling a spark of electricity run through his veins. Slowly and with caution he turned the handle and opened the door, slipping inside.

The room had a long table in the center of it where there were seats for about thirteen people. It was polished but looked untouched. The room itself was plain, although alight with torches and candles that were spread around the room. Looking up at the ceiling, Ryou gasped as he saw beautiful objects that looked golden painted there. Each one seemed to point to a spot around the table. He recognized one of them, that seemed to be at the head of the table, as the object that Yuugi wore around his neck. He wasn't sure what kind of room it was, but it was fascinating.

A noise caused Ryou to inhale sharply and step back amongst the shadows. Someone was walking around in the room, which meant he wasn't alone. Out of the other doorway in the back a figure appeared. A young man, not much older than Ryou, appeared, looking around. He had a soft white-colored hair, nearly the same color as Ryou's (although his hair was so blonde it appeared white in the sunlight). He had dark brown eyes that they appeared almost black, and they were slanted rather than round and large like Ryou's. It was to say a little unnerving. He looked like he could almost be related to Ryou, like brothers. It was the same with Yuugi and the exchange student Yami. They both had the same hairstyle, though slightly different colored hair, and different eyes, different heights, face frames and different personalities, but they looked like they could be related.

Ryou could tell this boy had a sharper face-frame than he did and was definitely taller, but their hairstyles were similar. Ryou's was a bit neater, but what got his attention even more was the golden object he wore around his neck. It was another one of the objects in the painting on the ceiling, only it looked more like a ring than a pyramid, like Yuugi's. Ryou noticed the boy didn't look too happy. In fact, he had a scowl on his face.

"Where is she?" he hissed. "I'm not just going to sit in there all day watching Shadi and his followers sit there doing nothing! I have better things to do!"

Ryou backed up even more until his back hit the wall. He was sure that his senses had led him to the room, but why? Was it the room, or something in the room? Or was it _someone_? Ryou began inching against the wall to leave the young man in peace, but didn't see the table nearby. His foot bumped up against it and he held his breath. The boy wheeled around sharply, his dark eyes searching around.

"Who's there?!"

The dark brown gaze swept over the room as Ryou backed into a corner, still hidden by shadows. He watched the boy walk forward several steps before looking down at the object that hung loosely around his neck. Ryou's eyes widened as he saw the object begin to jiggle before glowing brightly, the strange diamond-shaped objects at the end lifting up and pointing straight in the direction of where he was hiding. The boy's eyes followed the path of where the object was pointing.

"Come out here," he ordered.

Feeling like a mouse surrendering to a cat, Ryou reluctantly stepped out of the shadows. The boy stared at him as he approached, revealing himself.

"What were you doing hiding there?" he asked, his voice stern.

Ryou nervously placed his hands in front of him, lowering his eyes, "I…I was lost and I came in here because I heard someone, but you looked angry so I was going to sneak back out when…," he trailed off, not daring to look up at the boy.

He could feel the watchful gaze of the older boy on him, and heard him grunt softly.

"You must be one of Yuugi's friends."

Ryou looked up surprised, "How did you know that?"

"Because I've never seen you around before," he answered, staring at him while approaching. "And because that's exactly what he said. That he was lost."

Ryou swallowed and nodded, "Yes, I'm Yuugi's friend."

"So we've established," the boy replied, smirking slightly. "Why of all rooms did you choose this one?"

"I…," Ryou felt a loss for words. He bowed his head lower, "I f-felt something strange and I followed it here."

It sounded completely ridiculous, almost as if he was talking about some alien force. He knew the boy would laugh at him.

"So you felt my Millennium Ring, did you?"

Ryou's head snapped up and his large, brown eyes widened, "Your what?"

"My Millennium Ring," he said, gesturing to the trinket around his neck. "It was pulling on me trying to get me to leave this room. But I guess instead it brought you to me."

"But…why?" Ryou asked softly.

The boy frowned, gently fondling the item, "I'm not sure. This isn't my item…yet. But when that pharaoh gets back from saving Egypt, or the world or something, I'm going to get some answers from him. It might be the same thing that led Yuugi to him."

Ryou nodded, "Good idea. Um, would you mind terribly if…could you show me the way back to the room Isis took Yuugi to?"

The boy seemed to hesitate, staring at him before shrugging, "I helped Yuugi I suppose I could help you. Especially if you're affecting my Millennium Ring," he said, walking out the door Ryou entered.

Ryou followed swiftly behind him until he caught up and they were walking side by side. He glanced at the older boy, too afraid to start any conversation and decided to just look ahead.

"What's your name?"

He turned, startled to meet the hard gaze of the older boy, "Oh, um, Ryou. And yours?"

"Bakura," he answered, a smile forming on his lips. "How strange…Yuugi and I had the same encounter only a few days ago. Where is your little friend?"

"He went back to try and find a sphere, or something," Ryou answered, getting a side-glance from Bakura. "There's a possibility his grandpa might have it."

Bakura's smile widened, "Really…now that's interesting."

Ryou blinked and turned to lock eyes with him, "What is?"

"That your friend has the ability to change such a strong prophecy. He is only one small boy after all," Bakura said, turning back to look ahead of them. "But if he can alter such a strong force and might be the only one to help Yami defeat whatever it is he's fighting, then I wonder what part you play for me?"

Ryou stared at him taken aback, catching his gaze once more. He hadn't thought about what role he played in anything, or that he would even have a role in an ancient Egyptian prophecy, or anything from Egypt for that matter. He wasn't sure what all the items represented, but he was curious to know why he was attracted to one of them. The sensation he had felt was gone now, as if it had never been there. He wondered if it was because he was so close to the item now. But why would the item be attracted to him? What exactly did it mean? Inwardly sighing at how complex the situation was getting, he stared straight ahead, allowing Bakura to lead them to the right room.

**XXXXX**

"UGH!" Yami groaned as he was thrown backward, skidding against the rough surface of the ground.

They had long since moved to the ground since he had been thrown there after the first few hits. Kontar hovered above him, an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, pharaoh, going down so easily? I never expected that from you."

Yami winced but got back on his feet, preparing for the next attack. It had felt like hours they had been dodging each other's attacks with no one winning. Kontar didn't seem as exhausted though, which meant that perhaps Yami's limits weren't as high as they were in the past. If Yami didn't win that meant certain death for not only all of Egypt, and possibly expanding to the world, but also for Yuugi. Kontar apparently had lied about freeing him and Yami wasn't sure if he was all right, but the last thing he wanted to do was let an innocent boy, who had saved him, be killed.

Kontar summoned powers from his Millennium item, the Scale glowing brightly as he fired another attack. Yami summoned powers from deep within him, the crown across his forehead radiating a bright golden light as a shield protected him from the attack.

_I've got to find a way to weaken him, but how? I have never faced this Millennium item before. Not much is known about it._

Yami clenched his fists in frustration as Kontar sneered at him, sensing his distress.

"Giving up, Yami?"

"Never!" Yami exclaimed angrily.

"What a pity…and to think that little Yuugi might watch his hero die. Such a sad sight for a boy, isn't it?" Kontar antagonized with a small smirk on his face.

Yami glared at him, "What do you really think you're going to gain?"

Kontar laughed coldly in amusement, "What will I gain? Everything, Yami! Everything that was yours. Your father wasn't stronger than my father, that's not why he was victorious. I'm positive your father used cheap means to win!"

"My father fought fairly, that was one of things he did right as a ruler!" Yami glared harshly.

Kontar's lips curled into a smirk as his eyes settled unnaturally into Yami's.

"Please spare me the painful horrible childhood stories, Yami. I had a horrible childhood too! My father always told me how our family would be great once we had the throne, but you ruined everything! You were a snot-nosed, spoilt kid when you took over!"

Yami's eyes hardened, turning an even darker crimson, "I was nothing like that, Kontar. You could never accept it was _you _who was the spoiled brat! How could you think you deserved the throne when your father was planning to murder my father for it!? All your father wanted was the power; he was greedy, power-hungry and wanted it for himself. The only reason he told you about it was so you'd help him get it, but destiny had something else in store for him…"

"_Silence_!" Kontar hissed darkly, the aura around him growing.

Yami was pushed off his feet, his robe dragging on the ground as he was thrown meters away, landing harshly in the sand. Kontar's eyes were alight with rage as he approached slowly.

"You speak so well of destiny and fate, Yami. But what do you think your fate is? You've reigned for too long, and you had your chance. You wasted the last of your moments as pharaoh on sacrificing yourself. The people may worship you for doing that, but it won't get you far! In fact, if you sacrifice yourself again I can guarantee you that it's only going to help me get to the throne faster," Kontar said coldly, his eyes piercing into Yami's.

His footsteps stopped only feet from Yami's form as he struggled to maintain stability on his feet. Kontar's eyes flashed angrily again and Yami winced as a strong force ripped at him, tearing his robes as he was pushed backward off his feet.

"One day, Yami, you realize that we make our own fate. And I will prove that to you this moment! You will see that I have chosen to live and you choose to believe in some fairy tale called destiny! There is no destiny, you foolish pharaoh! There are only the strong and powerful, and those too weak to seek it. It's survival of the fittest, just like with the Egyptian gods," Kontar said, raising his item in the air.

"You're wrong!" Yami said, stumbling back on his feet with a determined expression. "You're the one who's going to be sorry when fate catches up with you. You think you can cheat death, but in the end you'll find that no one can escape what they are destined for."

"Please, spare me," Kontar drawled darkly. "Once I take over your throne the first thing I'm going to do is give everyone a lecture on destiny and tell them that if they even _think _of it I will personally see to it that their foolish fantasies end."

Yami grinded his teeth together and suddenly leaped to his feet, "Never!"

Kontar's eyes widened as the wind picked up and an invisible force knocked him hard off his feet, sending him flying many meters back. He slid along the ground, only stopping when he collided into the base of the tallest Giza pyramid. Yami was panting for breath, glaring daggers at the mist of sand now clouding around the place that Kontar had collided into. From out of the depths of the sand flaring around that area, Kontar emerged with a frown on his face, but unharmed.

"That is why you are not fit for the throne!" Yami glared. "You will never be fit for that throne because you don't care about Egypt or the people that the pharaoh is supposed to protect and care for. You know nothing about being pharaoh!"

"I know plenty!" Kontar hissed darkly. "Enough to know that my men are all ready on their way to attack your precious palace, along with the rest of Egypt," he said, raising his arm in the air to fire an attack.

Yami prepared for it, glaring at him while standing his ground. Surprisingly, it never came. Kontar hesitated and suddenly withdrew, lowering his arm. He stared at Yami calmly before a sinister smirk appeared along his features.

"I think there's a better way to settle this, don't you think pharaoh? How about a duel in the shadow realm? Winner gets all, loser gets sent to an eternal darkness."

Yami's crimson eyes flashed dangerously as the ground beneath them began to quiver. Sand flared up around them as a dark hue encircled the area, turning the sky black. It spread around them, covering them in a dark shield as lightning was heard striking across the sky that they could no longer see. Yami could feel the weight of the shadows pulling on him and knew that he was a lot weaker than the last time he had dueled in the shadows. Summoning faithful monsters and powers would take up more of his energy and life, but he couldn't back out now. He had no choice. He only hoped that he survived this…if not for Egypt again, then for Yuugi, whom he hoped was safe and sound somewhere.

Yami turned his attention toward Kontar who sneered darkly, having somehow increased in aura.

"Let the shadow game begin."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	19. The Power of Love

**The Lost Pharaoh**

**Author's Note****: The last chapter of this until the SEQUEL. Sequel is called **_**Rebirth**_**.**

**Chapter 18: The Power of Love**

The dark sky crackled with thunder as it was swallowed into the darkness of the shadows. At the moment, the dark cloud only loomed directly overhead of both Yami and Kontar.

"Are you ready for this, pharaoh?" Kontar snickered evilly.

Yami gritted his teeth. "I'm ready."

"Good. Do you remember how to play or do you need a reminder?" Kontar grinned but didn't wait for him to respond, "It has been so long since the shadows have been opened, but since the millennium items have been awakened in this era, the only way to defeat each other is in a proper duel using the dueling cards. Think of all the monsters, trap and magic spells you want and they will be summoned in card form."

Yami closed his eyes, focusing his attention not only on his inner strength and power, but of a tactic to use against Kontar. He knew he'd need Slifer again, but the only way to bring about the beast in the kind of duel they were having would be to sacrifice three monsters. Nodding to himself, he thought of all the cards he would need. When he opened his eyes a deck of cards had magically appeared in his hand.

Kontar grinned, "And now we shuffle," he said, as his deck flew toward his just as Yami's went toward him. The two shuffled each other's decks before they handed them back, or floated back rather.

"In order to play them at all, whether in defense mode or attack mode, or even hidden by wanting them face down, you only need to say it. Do you understand pharaoh?"

"Yes," Yami answered.

"Very well. Thanks to shadow realm though, these cards can come alive. And since I'm in a such a good mood today I'll let you go first."

Yami's eyes narrowed at the smirk settling on Kontar's face. He had to concentrate. They each gathered five cards in their hand and Yami stared down at his, inwardly pleased that he had a good start.

"I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yami said, summoning his most reliable spell caster. "And I place one card face down. That ends my turn."

_I hope my strategy so far works. I know he's got Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra. I'll have to try my best to prevent him from summoning it, at least before I get a chance to summon Slifer._

Kontar smirked at him, but didn't respond. Instead he picked a card out of his hand.

"I summon Swordstalker in attack mode," Kontar grinned, summoning the warrior forward.

Yami's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out why he'd summon a monster with less attack points than his.

_Swordstalker only has 2000 attack points, where as my Dark Magician as 2500. Unless he's got something up his sleeve…_

"And then," Kontar continued, "I activate this magic card Sogen, which increases the attack and defense points of my Swordstalker by 200. And I place one card face down as well and end my turn."

"Fine. My turn," Yami said roughly, picking up more cards. "It seems that your Swordstalker is still 300 points behind my Dark Magician, leaving it wide open for attack! Destroy his beast my Dark Magician with dark magic attack!" Yami bellowed, pointing at the Swordstalker card standing just in front of Kontar.

The Dark Magician prepared for attack, but Kontar just sneered.

"You've forgotten about my face down card, Yami. How foolish. I activate Sword of Dark Destruction! It's a magic card that grants my dark warrior with 400 more attack points, while its defense decrease by 200, giving it a total of 2600 attack points!"

Yami's eyes widened in surprise. The attack his Dark Magician did caused no harm to Kontar's monster.

"Tisk, tisk, Yami," Kontar sneered. "And now since it's my turn, Swordstalker attack his Dark Magician!"

The purple, muscular beast rose the sword above its head, howling as it twirled it around. With the Sword of Dark Destruction fused with its original sword the blade cast an eerie blue hue while fire surrounded it. Yami's eyes narrowed as the attack was sent.

"Not quite, Kontar! You've forgotten about my face down card as well! I activate Book of Secret Arts, a magic card used only for spell casters like my Dark Magician that increases its attack and defense points by 300! Your attack is rendered useless now!"

The eerie blue flame that had surrounded the Dark Magician slowly faded out, leaving the faithful spell caster unharmed. Kontar grinned and clapped his hands together with false enthusiasm.

"Very well done, Yami. Congratulations. I knew that card of yours would be a magic card and now I see that you're not completely useless. However, I will have to admit that was just a test. The worst is coming…," he sniggered.

Yami glared harshly, "Don't be so sure. I place another card face down and end my turn."

_I should be all right for now. My Dark Magician has 2800 attack points and 2400 defense points. I knew he would stand strong beside me. Now I just have to make sure that Kontar doesn't get enough powerful monsters on the field to summon Ra._

"My turn, pharaoh," Kontar smirked, picking up a couple new cards. "Ah yes…perfect. I suppose you still rely completely on that Dark Magician of yours, don't you Yami. Well, that's going to change…I summon Lord of D. in attack mode!"

Yami's eyes widened, "Lord of D., but why that card?" he whispered to himself.

"And now Yami, watch and learn. I play the magic card The Flute of Summoning Dragon. And because Lord of D. is on the field, face-up, I am able to use a special summon to bring two Dragon-Type monsters to the field."

"Oh no!" Yami's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," Kontar sniggered. "I bring forth Blue Eyes White Dragon and Curse of Dragon in attack mode. And because of the magic card I get to attack you without waiting for my next turn. So, Blue Eyes, attack his Dark Magician with White Lightning Attack!"

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed, his eyes widening.

Blue and silver sparks of lightning erupted from the giant beast's mouth, heading straight for his Dark Magician. His other face down card was a magic card, but not something that could stop the attack. His eyes widened as he saw the Dark Magician swallowed by the attack and soon erupted into dust. He felt something tear at him from within. Yami tried to stifle the cry of pain that came out. He nearly toppled over from the electric shock that sent waves throughout his body.

Cold laughter echoed around him and he glanced up, wincing slightly, to see Kontar laughing. When his laughter died down the familiar smirk was still apparent on his face.

"Well, well, pharaoh, it looks like you've figured out another perk about this shadow game that I created. Each time life points are taken away you feel the pain in losing your monsters. Unfortunately for you, your Dark Magician was a lot stronger than usual due to the magic card you played, which made it a little more painful for you," he grinned widely, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "Not only that pharaoh, but in this duel there are no life points. The only way one loses is if the other is too weak to continue battling. Now that your faithful servant is gone, what will you do? My turn has now ended."

Yami glared at him and winced once more before gaining back his composure. He could feel some of his energy drained by the attack, but he was still holding strong. After all, the game was far from over.

_Oh no! Kontar has four monsters on the field! Three of which are powerful enough to summon Ra, if he has it in his hand. And by the look in his eyes, I'm guessing he does. That's why he waited to play Lord of D. until he was sure he could render me useless. I have to stop him._

"I summon Gaia The Fierce Knight in attack mode!" Yami bellowed.

_With 2300 attack points he's nearly as good as my Dark Magician. Now I just have to play this out._

"And thanks to your own magic card, Kontar, Sogen, my warrior-type Knight gets a 200 point boost in attack and defense, which brings him up to 2500 attack points! And that's not all. I activate my face down card, Card Destruction, and you know what that means. This magic card requires us to discard our hands and draw the same number of cards, which would be five."

Kontar's eyes narrowed, but he did exactly that. Yami watched him closely as he did the same thing. Taking a deep breath, he gathered a couple more cards in his hand. His eyes widened in recognition as he found he picked an extremely rare card. It was an ancient magic he used back in the day, a magic formed from the powers of his own millennium item, which meant that no other person could use it. He smiled inwardly, saving that card for later use.

"I also put two cards face down," Yami glanced up at Kontar.

"Really, is that all?" Kontar drawled.

Yami stared at him surprised. He didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"Well now, I guess it's my turn. Your Fierce Knight may be as powerful as your Dark Magician, but that's no matter to me. As you can see Blue Eyes is much more powerful still, Yami. You've left your poor Knight out in the open. It's time for an attack!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon summoned another burst of white-hot energy coming straight from its mouth.

"Not so fast. I activate my face down card, Fairy's Hand Mirror," Yami interrupted, just as the attack was heading for Gaia. "This effectively switches the target of your attack onto one of your own monsters. And I choose your Lord of D!"

The white-hot lightning attack suddenly curved around away from the Knight and headed straight toward the warrior-beast. It was surrounded in blinding light before exploding. Kontar visibly winced and clutched his cards tighter, but made no other move. His life points, and life energy, had drained a little, but it wasn't shown as much compared to the effect it had on Yami.

"You know what this means, Kontar. Now that your Lord of D. has been destroyed your Flute of Summoning Dragon is rendered useless, which means that your Blue Eyes, Curse of Dragon and magic card all go to the graveyard."

Kontar's eyes narrowed as the monsters suddenly disappeared from in front of him and the cards vanished, sent to the unseen graveyard. Just as quickly as Kontar's face had held a scowl, he smiled widely.

"I guess you're not going to be easy to beat, are you pharaoh? You might have destroyed my monsters, but that doesn't mean you'll win. I still have more in store for you."

"We'll see," Yami glowered darkly.

_His Swordstalker is still protecting his life points and it's got a hundred more attack points than my Knight._

"I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in defense mode, also switching my Knight to defense mode, and place two cards face down."

"How pathetic pharaoh. You're truly desperate to protect your life now, aren't you? Are you trying to prolong your defeat? It won't last for long," Kontar sneered. "I guess it's my turn. Even though you won't lose life points I'm still going to have fun ridding you of your lovely Knight. But before I attack, I summon Boar Soldier in attack mode. Now, Swordstalker, attack his Fierce Knight!"

The beast roared as it charged for the Knight. Yami's lips tightened as the beast's blade sliced through his Fierce Knight, turning it to dust. Yami closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

Kontar smirked, "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Yami glared at him harshly for destroying his Knight. Now, Kontar had two powerful monsters protecting him. His Boar Soldier was weaker but had 2000 attack points, which was still more than his Swordsman.

"Looks like you're getting rusty, pharaoh," he grinned.

"Think again, Kontar! I sacrifice my Magic Swordsman to summon Soul of Purity and Light. This light card allows me to decrease both your monster's attack points by 300 just with one sacrifice of a light card, which I did. Now your Boar is down to 1700 and your Swordstalker is down to 2300. I also bring out Summoned Skull in attack mode and end my turn. My Skull is stronger than both of your monsters now."

"For now, yes," Kontar smirked. "But I activate my magic card, Lightning Blade, which allows my Swordstalker to increase attack points by 800 points. Now he's up to 3100, which is more than your precious Summoned Skull. Say goodbye, Yami. Attack now!"

The blade of his Swordstalker slashed his Summoned Skull, tearing it to pieces. He could feel his life energy draining away as he fought to stay on his two feet. He winced and shut his eyes tightly until the pain passed. Taking deep breaths he rose up again and glowered at Kontar who had a smug expression on his face.

"Now then, I place one card face down and end my turn. Go on, pharaoh, show me everything you've got!" he laughed.

Yami breathed deeply, but picked up more cards before turning back to his opponent.

"You'll be incredibly sorry, Kontar, for now I am going to play an incredibly rare and value card. I finally got the other part of the card I needed. Watch and learn!" Yami shouted, summoning the card. "This trap card is called Treasury of the Pharaoh. Does that ring a bell?"

Kontar's eyes widened, "It…It can't be! How could you reclaim that sort of magic in such short time!"

"You'd be surprised what love and friendship can do," Yami retorted. "This card allows me to bring back a card from the graveyard, but that's not all it does. Its special ability is that the card I bring back will come back in ultimate power. And you know which card I choose?" he waited as Kontar's face glowered at him. "The Dark Magician! This special trap card, that only I can access, allows the Dark Magician to come back as he had before he was sent to the graveyard, which means that he comes back with the amount of attack points given to him with the help of some magic cards. My Dark Magician has 2800 attack points as he had before!" Yami bellowed as his Dark Magician appeared by his side.

"And what can your Magician do, Yami? My monster has 3100 attack points! You could destroy my weaker monster, but then I'd destroy your precious Dark Magician once again."

"Not quite! I activate a face down card, that was created while I was pharaoh. It is called _Yami _named after me. And this magic card allows my Dark Magician's attack and defense points to increase by 200 points. If I had a fairy-type monster it would also increase its strength. Now my Dark Magician has 3000 attack points. But that's not all, Kontar. The effect of the trap card: Treasury of the Pharaoh has one more special ability. It allows me to attack a monster that's no more than a hundred and fifty life points above mine, and since yours seems to qualify…Dark Magician, attack his Swordstalker!"

The Dark Magician raised its staff and aimed it at the beast. It was swallowed in a dark sea of shimmering magic until it burst into dust. Kontar gritted his teeth as pain washed through him from losing some more of his life. He glared harshly at Yami, his dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"Very clever, pharaoh, I have to give you that much. But you didn't take into account my face down card. Ookazi! A powerful magic card that inflicts 800 points of damage directly to your life points, or technically, your life energy!"

Yami clutched at his chest with eyes closed shut as some more life drained out of him. Kontar sniggered victoriously before picking up some more cards.

"Now, since you only have your Dark Magician on the field, I guess I'll have to deal with it. My Boar Soldier is still on the field. I empower it with the magic card Invigoration with 400 points, and thanks to your Purity magic card it only goes up to 2100 points. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Yami's eyes narrowed. Kontar was obviously up to something. He left his beast with less attack points than his own, which was probably why he put the face down card. His card couldn't possibly increase his beast's by a thousand to reach his own, could it? What choice did he have?

"I summon Ansatsu, with 1700 attack points, to the field! I place one card face down," Yami said, watching Kontar carefully.

Kontar just sneered, "Too bad, Yami. I activate my face down card Monster Reborn! And do you know what this means, pharaoh? You sent my Egyptian Godcard to the graveyard near the beginning of our duel. Of course you wouldn't have known that. Now, I can summon it to the field! I know what you're thinking pharaoh," he said, noting how wide Yami's eyes were, "but I'm not going to do an immediate attack on you. Another perk about this shadow game is that I can choose to use my attacks differently. Instead, I'm going to use 1000 of my life points to keep Ra on the field, without having to attack you so it'll go back to my graveyard by next turn."

"But it has zero attack points," Yami stated.

Kontar sneered, "For now, yes. But at least it'll stay by my side where I can control it. The only way you could destroy it with zero attack points is if you summon Slifer, but I doubt you will be able to. I place another card face down and end my turn."

Yami's eyes narrowed, wondering why Kontar didn't wipe out a lot of his life energy by summoning the immediate attack. Obviously he didn't want to sacrifice only having Ra for one turn.

_He needs Ra on the field permanently, that's why he did it. Unfortunately, some rules can be bent in a shadow game. As long as he sacrificed some of his health he's allowed to keep it on the field, in its monster form._

"Fine," Yami said bravely, "and now it's my turn, Kontar! This is it! I am going to sacrifice to bring forth my beast."

"Oh really? You'd destroy your all powerful Dark Magician? And Don't you need a third monster to bring Slifer to the field?" Kontar quirked his eyebrow.

"I have one," Yami smirked. "I bring forth The Enchantress! An extremely rare mystical being that has no attack or defense points. She was created as another guardian of the Egypt, one that stands loyally by my side, and she allows me to use her during this turn, when normally I'd have to wait for next turn. So I will use her power to add her as a sacrifice, along with my Ansatsu! As for my third monster to sacrifice, I activate my face down card to reveal Soul Exchange! This magic card allows me to put one of your monsters in place of mine for a sacrifice, which means I won't have to sacrifice my Dark Magician. And I choose your Boar!"

Yami rose his arms just as his mystical Enchantress, warrior monster and Kontar's Boar were suddenly enveloped in blue flames. They came together as a funnel as lightning crackled in the sky, turning it red as blood. Kontar's eyes narrowed and he scowled darkly, his eyes shimmering up at the beast that was appearing before him. Sharp red scales, a long tail with a spike at the end encircling a huge body of a beast. Rows upon rows of sharp teeth glistened at him and the same red eyes gleamed into his. Slifer roared violently, his incredibly sharp talons hitting the ground as it stood above and partially in front of Yami.

"Now, your Egyptian God is powerless against mine!" Yami bellowed, his eyes seeming like they were on fire. "It is over, Kontar."

Instead of looking afraid as he had in the past, Kontar laughed coldly, his eyes gleaming into Yami's.

"Not quite, pharaoh. For I have a face down card. And it's called Deal of Phantom, a very powerful trap card!"

"What?" Yami exclaimed.

Kontar sniggered, "I have strengthened with time Yami, preparing for the day I'd defeat you. And since you're growing weaker by the minute you know you won't be able to stop me that easy. This trap card allows me to empower one of my monsters with a thousand life points from each card in my graveyard. And you know what that means? Think about it, Yami. In my graveyard are the four cards we discarded in the beginning, Blue Eyes, Curse of Dragon, Lord of D., Swordstalker and my Boar. That gives my beast 9000 life points, while yours only has five thousand! You're over Yami…your reign has finally ended."

Yami gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, "Maybe not. Like you said, there are no life points in this game, just our lives. Just because your beast has more attack power doesn't mean I'll be finished."

"Oh, that may have been true if you weren't so weak Yami, but look at you. I can see it in your eyes. You're exhausted, almost half your life energy drained away. And with this attack, even if attack points don't matter in this shadow game, my beast still has a stronger power in it than yours and since you're all ready weakened, I'll bet you won't be able to get up."

Yami panted heavily, trying to keep up his strength. He knew Kontar was right; he was growing weaker by the minute. He hadn't regained his full strength as pharaoh after he had been awakened that fateful day. And because he had been awakened early he was only a spirit, not empowered with his body that held most of his power. He was fighting with desperation, the need to protect his people and the world, and also for Yuugi…

"Now pharaoh, it is time…Say goodbye! My Egyptian God, attack Slifer and the pharaoh! Wipe them from the face of this earth and send their souls permanently to the shadow realm!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra glowed brilliantly as it screeched mercilessly. Yami watched with widened eyes as it summoned an incredible pillar of strength in a huge crackling energy ball, that was aimed directly at him and Slifer. His heart was pounding loudly and his ears were ringing as he stared in disbelief. The beast let out another howl before the attack was sent directly at him. He couldn't back away, and he couldn't leave the duel. There was no escaping it this time. The ground shook with incredible force as their entire dueling field was engulfed by the brilliant light and power of the Egyptian God beast. A funnel of golden flames surrounded Yami and Slifer, glowing brightly till it reached the sky, parting the dark clouds and producing a sign that could be seen for miles; a sign of the powerful Egyptian God.

**XXXXX**

The door opened and Ryou blinked and stepped inside. Finally they had found the room they had left before. Bakura was still beside him with crossed arms, not having said a word on the way there. He had managed to figure out a way to use the millennium Ring in order to follow the aura of another millennium item, which happened to be around Isis' neck.

Isis was standing by the window, staring out across the land, her eyes never laying on the soldiers that stood outside the palace and city walls.

"Isis," Ryou greeted politely as he entered. "Where are Yuugi and the others? Shouldn't they have come back by now?"

"They have," she answered, finally turning around. "Yuugi, his grandpa and Jou went to help the pharaoh. Hopefully they aren't too late."

Ryou blinked innocently. "Oh…Do you think they'll be able to help?"

Isis' eyes dimmed. "Only time will tell."

"And where are Anzu and Honda?"

"They are helping me set up in the ritual chamber," she said, her eyes suddenly glancing up at Bakura who was leaning up against the walls, not seeming to have a care in the world.

"Bakura, as I said before, I'm going to need your help. You will have to join the others in the ritual room."

Bakura snorted, "So I've heard."

"Then let us go," she said, walking toward the door.

Without another word she left and Ryou quickly followed behind her, glancing backward to see Bakura walking a distance behind them. They were led all the way back to the hallway that they had come from, but instead they entered through another door. Isis led them inside and, after Bakura drifted in slowly, she shut the door. She unlocked a fancy polished door in front of them, that was protected by the lock that could only be opened with a key that appeared from her necklace. Ryou watched in awe as the walls moved aside to allow them entrance through the strange door.

Inside the room was dim, only lit with torches here and there, but Ryou could clearly see figures seated in a large circle. Most of them he didn't recognize, except for the two figures standing at the other end of the room.

"Anzu! Honda!" Ryou smiled brightly at his friends.

"There you are, Ryou! We were so worried about you," Anzu said, rushing over to him. "Are you all right? Where's Yuugi? What happened?"

"Calm down, Anzu," Honda said, covering her mouth to quiet her rambling. "Let him speak."

Ryou smiled softly, "I'm fine, but Yuugi and his grandpa, with Jou of course, went to help save the pharaoh. We won't know if they're successful until they get back."

"Oh," she said, her expression falling.

"Don't worry," he smiled reassuringly, "if Yuugi was destined to help the pharaoh everything should be fine."

Anzu smiled weakly through tears that had begun to appear in her eyes, "I guess so."

"What's going on in here?" Ryou asked, blinking as he stared at the figures of strange men that appeared to be wearing golden items like Bakura and Isis.

"They are here for the ritual," Isis said calmly. "With enough millennium items working together, we can perform a powerful, ancient magic that will surround the palace. This we must do, while our brave pharaoh is dueling the evil that has returned," she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them.

"Even though this evil wants to reign in Egypt and destroy Yami, he also wants to destroy the palace because everyone in it is loyal to Yami and Yami alone. If we are destroyed then the people of Egypt will be helpless against Kontar's power. He has gained much more than I had thought possible for him. If the palace is protected, and our pharaoh knows it, he will feel stronger in fighting knowing he doesn't have to worry about us, at the moment anyway. Kontar is building up strength from the shadow duel as Yami gets weaker," her eyes dimmed again.

"So that's what you want me for?" Bakura spoke up, eyeing her suspiciously. "I'm supposed to give you my power so you can protect the palace? And what will I get in return?"

"A chance to live and reclaim your millennium item as your own," she smiled softly.

Bakura's eyes narrowed but he didn't comment any further. Anzu, who was listening intently to Isis, was now focused on Bakura, who was still standing in the shadows, though he had come forth a little when he spoke.

"Uh, Ryou," she whispered in his ear. "Is he possibly related to you? Maybe a cousin or distant relative?"

Ryou chuckled lightly after he noticed she was staring at Bakura, "No, we're not. There are only a few similarities between us, but we are quite different."

"You're right…I mean, just upon first glance he looks like your older brother, but I see it now. His hair is definitely longer and styled differently. And it's white, that's a rare color I've never seen before," Anzu said aloud in a hushed voice.

Ryou nodded, "Yes, we don't have the same eye color or anything. Not even the same shape of our faces. If you talk to him you'll see his personality is very different too. He may be a little cold at first, but if you are able to see behind his mask, he has a good heart, though a lot times he's selfish."

Bakura glanced at him, obviously suspecting the two were talking about him. Ryou locked eyes with him and they fought a silent battle before Bakura broke the eye contact and turned to Isis again.

"Isis, don't we need one more millennium item? There are only four here, and I'm sure we need at least five," Bakura said, crossing his arms.

Instead of looking stern, Isis only closed her eyes, her lips forming a wistful smile.

"The last one is coming."

Before Anzu could even open her mouth to question what she meant by that, the door opened and in stepped another figure. Ryou blinked in surprise at the appearance of the particular person. He was wearing very expensive silk robes, a dark purple, that brought out the color of his eyes. And Ryou noticed that his eyes were like Yuugi's, a very rare color, only darker. He had golden blonde hair that contrasted with his tanned flesh. There were gold trinkets all over him, like rings and arm bracelets that went above his biceps, but the largest trinket was the golden item he held in his hand.

"Welcome brother," Isis smiled.

No one in the room seemed to comment or look anything but casual at the appearance of the new face, all except one.

"WHAT?!" Bakura bellowed. "You're trusting Marik! That's absurd priestess! The pharaoh would even agree with me! Your brother is a traitor!" he spat.

Marik smirked at him, his dark purple eyes narrowing slightly, "Well, well, Bakura. Long time no see. And here I thought you'd be dead in the sands of time. Before you stand there and call me a traitor, how about you listen first," Marik said, and continued without waiting for a response. "It is true I have been with Kontar most of the time. I felt the need to keep the trust between us, since he deemed me highly loyal. He considered me loyal because although my family worked for the pharaoh I chose to go my own way. However…I have helped Kontar with the minor things, such as making sure he got a hold of Yuugi."

"You did that?! How could you?!" Anzu exclaimed, glaring at him as much as she could.

Marik smirked, "Don't test me little girl and let me finish. I have known all along what his plan was, to get the power of the pharaoh. I convinced him I only wanted this millennium item and he was foolish enough to think I didn't know anything about the ultimate power of the Egyptian Gods. He was my only way to getting my millennium Rod back. It would've stayed with me had I been loyal to the pharaoh, but just because I didn't want to wait up for Yami it left me when everyone was put to sleep with the pharaoh! I needed Kontar's help. With his millennium Scale he granted me full use of the millennium Rod, since it wouldn't obey him."

"So…you're on our side?" Anzu asked tentatively.

"I'm on no one's side. I only help myself, and I realized the goal of what Kontar was trying to accomplish would, in the long run, not benefit me. He promised me the millennium Rod, and the other millennium items once he got it. But you see, if he reached his goal to obtain control over the three Egyptian Gods, he could easily take all that power away from me. He thought I didn't see it, but I did. All I wanted was my millennium item back."

"And what are you going to do with it, after this that is?" Ryou asked curiously.

Marik's smirk widened, "That's my business. And as I've told my sister, I am not joining by the pharaoh's side. I am only helping to stop Kontar for my own benefit. He truly doesn't know what powers he's dealing with. No mortal such as himself, who wasn't blessed with powers to control a millennium item, would be able to control such beasts. It would rip him apart and then set chaos throughout the entire world."

Isis nodded calmly, "Yes, Marik is right. Kontar will either be destroyed as the dark power he's creating begins to corrupt and destroy the world as we know it, or he'll be combined with the darkness, using his soul to set death and destruction upon all those around it."

"That's…horrible!" Anzu exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Yes, but first he wants to penetrate the palace. If he does, it will break Yami's spirit to know his people might be hurt, so that is why we must do this quickly. That way, the pharaoh can concentrate on defeating Kontar."

"So…are you or are you not an enemy of the pharaoh?" Anzu asked him.

Marik just smirked, "You'll have to make that judgment for yourself. For right now, I am willingly helping in order to help myself. But I guess you could say I didn't sell the pharaoh to Kontar, because that would only ensure my demise eventually," he said, and then turned to stare at Bakura. "So I'm not a traitor."

"I didn't mean to the pharaoh, I meant to me," Bakura growled darkly. "We had an agreement to steal all the millennium items ages ago, remember? Before this whole prophecy started! You said you would let me keep my millennium Ring, after it was mine, but I found out you began collecting millennium items while I was stranded in the desert! It was lucky for you I figured out how to use my millennium item, even though its power wasn't entirely granted to me!" he hissed.

Marik's lips curled slightly, "I figured if you couldn't get out of that mess you weren't worth having an agreement with. You proved me wrong though, so we'll have to keep in touch."

Marik then closed his eyes without another word, even while Bakura glared at him, as he walked up to the rest of the group, receiving quizzical stares from some. He placed his item in the center, as had the others, and waited. Bakura hesitated before approaching the circle himself and placing his item, rather reluctantly, into the center as well. Ryou, Anzu and Honda sat back and watched, waiting to see what would happen. Isis took off her necklace and placed it in the center.

The final person to do it was the man with strangely vacant blue eyes, holding a millennium item in the shape of an ankh. He placed his millennium item down but instead of reaching the pile, it rose up in the air. Slowly, the other items followed, creating a circle within the circle of the people around. There were others there as well, loyal servants and friends of the pharaoh's that didn't have millennium items, but were still there to help.

The man with vacant blue eyes held up his hands and began chanting something in ancient Egyptian. One by one each of the millennium items began to glow. First, it was a small golden hue around each of them, but as the chanting continued the power appeared to grow, not only in size but in strength. The golden aura began to change as it took on a crystal clear appearance, with extreme intensity. It began to grow and grow as the items connected to one another until the entire room, and soon the entire palace, was flooding with the brilliant light.

**XXXXX**

Deep maroon colored eyes swept over the area where the beast and his master had once been. The ground had a massive hole in it, as if a crater had suddenly fallen on it. There was dust rising from the ground, but he didn't seem to see any movement. The Winged Dragon of Ra lowered itself back down to the ground, its eyes gleaming with an extreme power that had yet to surface; a power even Kontar didn't see as he sneered victoriously at where Yami had previously stood.

"Well, well, pharaoh, I suppose you can be defeated," his lips curled upward even wider.

A sudden shadow emerged from the dust that was rising and Kontar's grin slowly faded. Out of the dust, Yami appeared, clutching his side and kneeling on the ground panting heavily, but still alive. His beast lay in the crater-space, unmoving.

"How are you still alive?!" Kontar snapped.

"Because…you…forgot about my face down card," Yami said, breathlessly. "It's Dian Keto The…Cure Master. This magic card…bestows 1000 life points to me, but I…," he hesitated as he winced, "I gave it to Slifer."

One of the beast's large wings moved almost barely noticeable. Slowly the head of the dragon appeared as it struggled to get to its feet.

"How interesting…sacrificing yourself for your Egyptian God. Although they're powerful, they're not worth sacrificing for," Kontar sneered.

Yami winced but managed to struggle to gain his footage, "I'm still…alive, Kontar. You haven't won. And my Egyptian God is still…standing."

"Yes, but barely. Because it was nearly destroyed, its original life points are gone so it's left with only the thousand that you gave it. My, my, getting desperate now, Yami? I'm afraid only one more hit, even from a weak monster, and you and your beast are finished," Kontar laughed loudly. "And to think I've waited for this day for so long and it's finally come. It was a good duel, but now it's time you said goodbye."

Yami panted breathlessly as he glared harshly at Kontar with as much strength as he could muster. He waited, prepared for an attack, but it never came. Kontar studied him passively for a few minutes before another smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't think I'll destroy you just yet, pharaoh. I want you to watch as your precious palace crumbles to the ground, the only protection the people feel they have. Once that is broken, and I send your spirit to the shadow realm, the people will have no hope left for themselves and they'll be forced to turn to their next great ruler: Pharaoh Kontar," he laughed coldly, his eyes gleaming with sickening pleasure. "And now, how about that palace…," he said, turning to look across the area in the direction of the palace.

Yami's tried to stand up all the way, struggling as he did so. Kontar pointed in the direction of the palace, sneering.

"You…you can't. The monsters can't leave…this dueling area."

"That's where you're wrong," Kontar grinned again. "With every second you grow weaker, I grow stronger. That was a perk I failed to tell you about. Your life energy just doesn't disappear, it comes to me. And of course whenever you hit me, you'd get your life energy back, plus some of mine. But I hit you more times, and since you're weaker and I'm now much stronger, I can bend another little rule in this shadow game. My beast has the power to break through the binds of this realm to get into the real world. It can only survive for a few minutes, for the time being, but it's enough to destroy your palace! Go now, my Egyptian God! Destroy the pharaoh's palace!"

The Egyptian God screeched in response and rose itself high, firing an attack on the darkness surrounding them. Where its power touched, a hole was created as the bright golden light ate through the darkness. The beast was able to fly high through the hole toward its destination. Yami watched with horror as the beast began to fly in a particular direction.

"NO!" Yami bellowed, trying to summon the last of his power and strength to stop the beast.

Slifer rose up, bearing its teeth but was unable to fly due to its lack of energy and power. Yami fell to his knees, panting from exertion and barely able to stay conscious.

Kontar's laughter rang out around him, "Now, pharaoh! Watch as your people fall to me!"

Yami's eyes dimmed greatly and he turned his head, focusing in the direction of where the beast was headed and where he knew the palace lie. Although he couldn't see it from the distance they were at, he knew there was no way he could stop it. Yami bowed his head in defeat, his shoulders slumping as he waited for the explosion. Just then a loud screech echoed through the sky. Yami lifted his head weakly and stared at where Ra was now floating in mid air, screeching in pain. It had apparently run into something, since its wings were glimmering with some sort of magic spell that had reflected the attack of Ra back on itself. The Winged Dragon gave one last howl before it burst into flames and disappeared.

Yami's eyes, however, were directed on the glimmering shield that had produced itself around the palace. Although he couldn't see the palace, the shield was so bright and large that it stood out even from that distance. Yami's lips curled into a weak smile.

_Thank you Isis. You have come through for me yet again._

Yami turned weakly to stare at Kontar who was looking at him with a grim expression on his face. The darkness around them, which had come from the shadow realm, began to fade until the dark sky was visible above them again.

"So, pharaoh, it seems your loyal followers have destroyed my beast. And they are protected…for now," he said, his eyes narrowing darkly.

"What do you mean by that? You can't…penetrate it," Yami said weakly.

"Not yet, but when I achieve the greatness of all three Egyptian Gods I will have the power to do anything, including breaking through that shield. For those few millennium items protecting the palace are no match for the power I am seeking. Which means I'll have to kill you myself now and take possession of your great Slifer."

"You…can't…I don't have my millennium puzzle with me. And you didn't…defeat me in a shadow game, which means you…can't claim my powers."

"No, but if you die then Slifer dies as well, or at least is put back into hibernation. Once I defeat that pathetic little Yuugi in a shadow duel though, the likes of which he can't survive because he's a mere boy who would be too greatly affected by the power of the shadow realm, I will finally have control over your millennium puzzle. And once I have control of it, I'll be able to summon Slifer back on my command! Of course, in order to reach Yuugi and make sure that I can claim my prize without you or anyone saving him, I'll have to destroy you first."

"Leave…Yuugi alone! He's…an innocent…boy!" Yami winced.

"Yes, yes, so I've noticed," Kontar drawled. "That won't stop me from defeating him in a shadow duel. If I find he is any use for me though, I may not send his soul to the shadows but rather have him as a personal servant. After all, he is very loyal to you, risking his own young life to protect you; to protect a pharaoh that is all ready dead. So I'll have to find a way to force him, or brainwash him to be my servant, if I find fit to do so. But first, I must defeat him in a duel, which shouldn't be too hard."

"Yuugi is a lot smarter than you think," Yami said, as he struggled to stand, only finding he had no energy left to do so.

"You can protect him with as many words as you like, but once you're out of my way, he's all mine," Kontar sneered, pulling out his millennium scale. "And since you so willingly gave him your millennium puzzle, it shouldn't be too difficult to kill your spirit with my own millennium item. It was nice dueling, Yami, unfortunately for you though, you lose!"

Kontar rose the millennium scale and aimed it directly at Yami, who was still kneeling on the ground in pain. A luminous red light erupted from the item and was sent straight for him. Yami's eyes hardened, even as he realized he couldn't defend himself, and he watched bravely as the power came directly at him, only inches away now. Just as it was about to collide, Slifer roared loudly and stepped in front of Yami, blocking him from view. The power hit the dragon and he roared in pain before stumbling on its feet and collapsing to the ground.

"Slifer, no!" Yami shouted, dragging himself over to his loyal dragon.

Before him, Slifer began to disintegrate, turning into pieces of sparkling red dust before disappearing completely. Yami sat in silence, stunned. Kontar stared at the spot where the beast had been and frowned.

"Again with the loyalty, it's driving me crazy! Even that stupid dragon was your servant! Well, I suppose that's all good, because once I control all three Egyptian Gods they'll be doing _my _bidding!"

"You can't control them!" Yami shouted with as much strength as he could. "It's a mutual benefit. If you respect them, they will protect you, but never can you control them like a slave!"

"Oh Yami, please stop being so sentimental. It's making me nauseous. I think it's about time you die now," Kontar drawled, raising his item again. "Goodbye for good, pharaoh!"

Yami closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. He could feel the last of his strength draining away as he sat still, waiting for the excruciating pain to come.

"YAMI!"

His eyes snapped open as a familiar voice called out to him. He turned his head in surprise and saw that a small figure was running in the distance, getting closer with every second.

"Yuugi?" he whispered. "Yuugi, no! You mustn't come any closer! Get back to the palace!"

Kontar's lips curled widely, "Well, well, how predictable of your loyal friend, Yami. I suppose I'll let you watch him die first, before I kill you. I know how much that would hurt you to see him suffer."

"No!" Yami growled. "I won't let you!"

The symbol of the Eye of Horus glowed brightly on Yami's forward. The wind began to pick up and Kontar's eyes widened slightly in fear. Just as quickly as the symbol had come, it disappeared and Yami collapsed completely to the ground, unable to move or get up because of his weakened state.

"Yami!" Yuugi shouted, running to his side, breathing heavily while trying to catch his breath. "Yami, please, get up!"

Yami didn't budge or respond, his eyelids having closed before he collapsed. His breathing was incredibly shallow, showing his weakened state.

"Yami! Yami, please wake up!" Yuugi cried out, panic-stricken.

"He won't get up," Kontar said from a distance, eyeing him.

Yuugi wheeled around and glared at him, "What did you do to him!?"

Kontar's eyes glistened in amusement, "Nothing but what your precious pharaoh deserved. It's time for a new ruler, little boy, and you'd be smart to willingly come to my side now and save yourself any trouble or pain."

"Never!" Yuugi shouted angrily, turning back to Yami and trying to lift him in a sitting position.

Kontar's eyes narrowed, "Trust me little Yuugi, Yami isn't getting up ever again. And if you don't join me now I will have to duel you for that millennium puzzle you wear around your neck. I would take it, but apparently since Yami gave it to you, bestowed with some of his power, I have to defeat you in a fair duel. However, it will be in my own realm, the Shadow Realm," he smirked. "I can handle its dark powers thanks to the millennium Scale I possess now, and thanks to Yami I have much of his life energy from our duel, even though I didn't win it. So you see, you will lose either way."

Yuugi clenched his fists angrily and stood up, "No! I won't back down! If I have to duel you then I will! I'll duel you for Yami!"

"Such loyalty, I'm impressed," Kontar smirked. "I suppose I'll have to duel once more then. That is, if you know how to duel."

"Of course I do!" Yuugi snapped, his normally passive amethyst eyes now ablaze with anger.

"Very well," Kontar said, smiling casually, "anytime you're ready then."

Yuugi glared darkly at him, but turned around and bent down to Yami, his eyes dimming. He placed a hand on Yami's face to feel that his temperature was going down. His breathing was slowing greatly and his face seemed more pale than usual. Yuugi could feel the tears and pain well up inside him, combining with his fear, but he wouldn't allow the emotions to come forth. He knew he had to be brave, for Yami and his people. If this was his destiny, then he would do everything in his power to help.

"Please, Yami, wake up soon," Yuugi whispered to him, too quiet for Kontar to hear. "I promise you he won't win, so please don't give up. I believe in you."

With his back turned to Kontar, he placed a delicate kiss on Yami's forehead, tiny droplets of crystal tears falling onto Yami's face. He quickly wiped them away and with his hand searched through his pocket. He pulled out the vial filled with crimson-colored liquid; a color that reminded him of Yami's gentle, yet powerful eyes. Now they were hidden behind eyelids, glassy and vacant. Sniffling, Yuugi uncorked the vial, placing it at Yami's lips. He didn't have any water to try and soothe Yami's weakened body, so the liquid would have to do. He had tasted some earlier to see if it was edible. It tasted like nothing, but it had soothed his throat, gliding down like a cool refreshing liquid. Hopefully it would comfort Yami somewhat.

"This is all I have for you. I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm not strong and powerful like you are. I'll try my best though," he said quietly, tipping Yami's chin back as he allowed the liquid to pour into his mouth.

He waited until he was sure the liquid had gone down before gently letting Yami's head drop back down to the ground. He placed the empty vial down and turned around, prepared to face Kontar.

"I'm ready for our duel now," Yuugi said confidently.

Kontar examined him for a minute, taking in how brave he now appeared since Yami was unable to battle.

"How interesting, Yuugi. I never thought anyone outside of Egypt would care for him so much. I figured the only reason he was cared for was because everyone believed he was the most powerful, and best pharaoh of all time; the one true Pharaoh of Egypt. You, however, seem to care for him, not because he's a pharaoh, but because of something else."

"We're friends," Yuugi stated heatedly. "And I care about him because he has a kind heart. He'd do anything for his people…anything for the people he cared about. And I feel the same way, as do my friends. There are a lot of people like Yami, Kontar, but you seem to be the only one without anyone to care for, or without anyone caring for you. You just exist, not because you're meant to, or because you need to, but because you just do. You shouldn't have come back…your destiny is to always have been defeated by Yami!"

"Silence you insolent brat!" Kontar's eyes flared up as power surged from his millennium item.

Yuugi wasn't prepared for the full on blast that sent him sprawling backwards at least twenty feet. He cried out in pain as his body was dragged across the ground roughly. He grimaced as blood dribbled from the cuts that formed on his arms and legs, but he pushed himself to stand back up on his feet. Seeing Yami's lifeless body nearby gave him more strength and determination.

Kontar was seething now, angry at what he had said, "You foolish boy! Never compare my destiny to the pharaoh's like that! He may have been able to defeat me before, but I've worked hard to acquire the power I have now! And I deserve to defeat him once and for all and take over his throne!"

"Why would you deserve that?!" Yuugi shouted, holding his sore arm.

"Because Yami has always gotten everything that I have wanted! Power, strength, loyalty, wisdom, riches…everything he was given! That throne is rightfully mine! His father killed my father in battle!"

"Yami told me the story," Yuugi retorted, wincing as he limped forward a few steps. "He said your father was planning to kill his and that your father attacked Yami's father's palace with an army! It's your father's fault that he underestimated Yami's father. And that certainly doesn't prove you deserve the throne! Only Yami does!"

Kontar's eyes were ablaze again and he rose the millennium Scale toward Yuugi, who closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. He would just have to bare it, for Yami. The blow, however, never came and Yuugi peeked his eyes open to see that Kontar had lowered the millennium Scale. He suddenly laughed out loud, coldly, sending shivers up Yuugi's spine.

"Fine, Yuugi, defend your dying hero. But your confidence will soon dwindle when Yami is no longer here," Kontar sneered.

"What…?" Yuugi whispered, his eyes darting over to Yami. "YAMI!"

He raced over to Yami's body, not caring how much his legs and arms hurt. His eyes were wide as he noticed that Yami's body was beginning to become transparent. With each passing minute a part of his body would begin to disappear. Yuugi hadn't noticed it before and he hoped that it wasn't from the vial. Guessing from the expression on Kontar's face, it wasn't the vial, it was from their duel.

"You see, Yuugi, soon his spirit will be completely destroyed once it finally disappears entirely. And this time he won't be able to come back," Kontar said quietly, his lips curled in a half-smile, half-smirk.

"Liar!" Yuugi shouted, his eyes now shimmering with tears.

"It's the truth. He was only supposed to come back in order to regain his place as pharaoh, which he couldn't do unless he became human again, which meant returning to his body. The priestess couldn't figure out a way to return him to his body, so he was left as a spirit, and that's why he's not disappearing."

Yuugi's lips trembled as he stared down at Yami's lifeless form that was beginning to disappear even more. His arms and legs were all ready transparent and his face was becoming more transparent by the second. Yuugi couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Yami, nor let his tears fall. It was too much for him…he couldn't believe that Yami was going to disappear and he'd never see him again.

"It's not too late," Yuugi whispered. "If I win this duel then you have to let me take Yami!"

Kontar's eyebrows rose, "Let me guess, so that you may bring his spirit to Isis in hopes that she found out how to bring him back to his body? There's no point, little Yuugi, he's going too fast. Even before our duel ends he'll be completely gone and anyway, even if he wasn't gone it wouldn't matter. I have his body locked away up in one of my chambers. It's being heavily guarded and there's no way you'd even get to it in time before his spirit dies. It's all pointless. That's why there's no use in dueling me, since you're doing it for Yami, because he'll be long gone."

Yuugi bit his trembling lip as his eyes clouded with sadness. Yami's face was becoming more and more transparent that Yuugi could barely make out the delicate lines of his chin. He choked on a sob and grasped Yami's transparent hand.

"Please, Yami, fight it! You have to fight it! Don't give in!"

"There's no use, Yuugi. The only way he'd have stood a chance is if he hadn't given you his millennium Puzzle. It probably would've protected his spirit from dying, but I suppose there's nothing you can do now. It's all ready too late," Kontar said, watching him intently.

"No…No, I won't believe it!" Yuugi exclaimed quietly, tears trailing down his cheeks.

He couldn't hold them back any longer, they were freely falling. Yami's body was cold in the places that were still visible. His legs were almost gone now and Yuugi knew there was nothing he could do.

"Yami…I'm so sorry, I failed you," Yuugi said, laying his head on Yami's chest as he started to cry. "Please…forgive me," he said, in between quiet sobs.

Kontar watched with an intrigued look on his face, but not saying or doing anything. For several minutes he just stood as Yuugi quietly sobbed until he finally stepped forward.

"Terribly sorry to break up this touching moment, Yuugi, but I really do need that millennium Puzzle," Kontar said quietly, his expression calm and neutral.

Yuugi lifted his head, tear trails visible on his cheeks, "I'm not ready to duel yet!"

"That's fine with me," Kontar smirked.

Before Yuugi could even grasp what he said, he found himself suddenly bound in ropes that came out of thin air. They were golden and glowing brightly just like the millennium Scale that was held in Kontar's hand. Yuugi struggled violently against the binds but couldn't break through.

"What are you doing?!"

"I don't have time to duel you. Once the pharaoh is gone, I can just snatch that millennium item right off your neck. I've realized that since Yami gave you his millennium item, that means that treating you like the pharaoh is in order, except that you can't use the pharaoh's power," Kontar smirked. "I just remembered you're a normal boy. Once the pharaoh dies I won't have to win a duel against you. The protections around the item will die with him."

"NO!" Yuugi shouted, struggling against the binds to no avail.

Kontar smirked as his eyes trailed over to Yami's body, watching as the last of his body began to disappear. Yuugi struggled and struggled, calling out Yami's name, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds, Yami was gone without a trace. The only thing left was an imprint of where his body had been. Yuugi's eyes were wide with shock and his arms fell limp against the binds. Tears began to well up in his eyes again and they began to fall freely down his cheeks. His lip trembled as he stared hypnotized to the spot where Yami had been.

"Yami! Yami!" Yuugi called out again, his tears sliding off his cheeks and dripping on the ground. "YAMI!"

"It's no use, he can't hear you now," Kontar drawled. "Now be a good boy and hold still while I take the millennium Puzzle."

Yuugi turned back to him, still in too much emotional pain to fight against the binds. Kontar approached him, a victorious grin on his face as he reached out his hand toward the necklace around his neck. Yuugi closed his eyes tightly, memories of Yami passing through his mind. All the places that he was taken to, the laughter and joy he felt with Yami, and even the warmth that it gave him to see the gorgeous millennium necklace in the shape of a pyramid lying serenely in his hands. Yami had given it to him out of friendship, love and trust. It was the best gift anyone had ever given him, and he cherished it.

"I won't…," he whispered feebly, tears still sliding down his cheeks. "I won't…," he whispered again, his fingers unconsciously clenching. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

His eyes snapped open in anger and he glared harshly at Kontar, who was centimeters from touching the Puzzle. Before he knew what was even happening, he saw Kontar thrown back roughly, flying more than fifty feet away and smashing straight into one of the pyramids standing tall underneath the gray sky. Yuugi's eyes were narrowed, even though on the inside he was in shock, wondering how Kontar had been thrown. It was then he noticed that golden sparks were emitting off of Kontar's fancy robes. In the places where the sparks were, the robe had been torn, revealing injured flesh. Whatever it was, it had gotten all the way through his robes to his skin where he was now visibly bleeding in some areas. Kontar grunted from pain, his arms and legs bearing cuts from having been smashed against the stone pyramid.

Yuugi watched as Kontar rose himself to stand, his eyes focusing back on Yuugi. Instead of anger in their depths, Yuugi saw something else…something like fear and shock. Kontar's eyes were staring at him with a strange, fixed gaze. Yuugi blinked and looked down at him, almost gasping out loud. A golden hue had surrounded his body, protecting him like a shield. He blinked again, noticing a tingling sensation on his forehead. There was no way he could look at his forehead but he had the strangest feeling something was on it.

After several minutes, in which Yuugi began healing from the shock of what happened and still being confused, the aura died down and the sensation left his body. Kontar was staring at him harshly now, his cold eyes gazing into Yuugi's and his lips stretched in a thin line as he frowned darkly.

"How unpredictable," Kontar hissed. "You are able to use some of the pharaoh's powers. How is that possible?!"

Yuugi gazed at him with uncertainty, still confused and dazed at the same time. The aura emitting off of him appeared to have drained some of his energy for he was feeling a great deal weaker.

"Answer me!" Kontar snapped angrily, walking closer.

"I don't know," Yuugi answered quietly.

Kontar hesitated, but finally his frown disappeared, "Well, however it happened I am unable to touch that item! And it belongs to _me_!"

"No it doesn't!" Yuugi retorted angrily.

Kontar's eyes narrowed, "Very well, little Yuugi. Since you're getting in my way much more than I expected, I guess I have no choice but to get rid of you. Maybe once you die, whatever bond you and Yami hold will die too! That way I will finally have access to the item."

Yuugi's eyes widened visibly with fear and he began struggling against the binds again.

"And this time you won't access any more power!" Kontar snapped, using his millennium item again.

This time, however, the millennium item caused an eerie blue glow around the millennium Puzzle. With a swift move, the item floated up and off of Yuugi's neck, being thrown backward behind Kontar so that Yuugi was unable to retrieve it even if he could escape the binds. Kontar's eyes were fixed on him with a hungry gaze. Yuugi struggled more violently against the binds as Kontar moved closer.

"Now you are unprotected, without the millennium Puzzle and your dear pharaoh. Your life will be easy to claim," he said, approaching him.

"Leave me alone!" Yuugi shouted with fear as he tried to back away.

Kontar's lips curled into a sneer, "I'm afraid I can't. You stand in the way to my goal, which I must say is unexpected. I expected it from Yami, but surely not a small foreign boy. But don't worry, little Yuugi," he said as he now approached within a foot of him, "you'll be joining Yami in the afterlife soon."

"HEL— "

Yuugi was cut off from his cry for help as Kontar squeezed his neck with his hands. He choked, nearly gagging as his windpipe was cut off. He had luckily taken a deep breath before trying to call out for help, but it wouldn't last long. Yuugi began struggling as his breath was running out, unable to take in another breath due to Kontar's fingers wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry I had to do this the old fashioned way, but I figured there was no need to take a risk," he sneered. "I'm all ready feeling my energy drained from using so much power from the millennium Scale, so I'm afraid this will have to do."

Yuugi made a choking sound as Kontar's fingers tightened. He struggled weakly, trying to get his hands free but it was no use. The binds were too strong, as were Kontar's hands. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He suddenly wished he hadn't told Jou to wait back with the horses; that it was his responsibility. He had rushed off without thinking, knowing that Jou wouldn't be able to catch up to him even if he tried to follow. Now he was greatly regretting that decision.

"You know, Yuugi, you would've been a great ally to me," Kontar smiled as he whispered that in his face, their foreheads just barely touching.

Kontar watched as Yuugi began to choke more, his eyes wide with fear. His struggling was becoming weaker as he felt his breath and strength begin to leave him. More tears began to fall and Kontar watched them, his eyes alight with pleasure and satisfaction. In one swipe, he wiped the tears away.

"Now," he whispered, his eyes keeping fixed on Yuugi as he bent toward his ear, "I'm afraid you won't be returning to the palace."

Yuugi's struggling began to stop as he felt his eyes roll back in his head. Kontar sniggered in his ear, tightening his grip a little more. Yuugi's head felt too weak to stay up. His vision was blurred and he knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer. He was so weak he couldn't even let out the choking sounds that were now lodged in his throat. His hands fell limp as did his head, his eyes closing…

An explosion suddenly sounded, though Yuugi couldn't tell if he was becoming delusional or not. It took him a couple minutes to realize that Kontar's hold on his throat had been released. He sucked in air deeply, choking and gagging violently in order to get his breathing back to normal. He was still dizzy and confused and barely registered his hands falling to his sides freely. He stumbled and landed on his side on the ground, coughing and taking in deep breaths. He lay on the ground for several minutes trying to regulate his breathing, before lifting his head up. His vision was a little blurred, but it quickly began to clear again. He blinked, seeing what the explosion had done. There was a large hole where Kontar had been standing. It was sizzling with deep golden flames.

Yuugi stumbled upright, stepping away from it and nearly falling into the other large hole behind him. He looked around, not seeing anyone in sight. He heard a cough and a groan and wheeled to his right to see a figure lying on the ground. Kontar rose himself up and turned slowly, giving Yuugi a very clear view of his injured arm and bruised up legs. His arm was bleeding and looked like the skin had been burned just enough for the wound to bleed freely. His robe was more torn up, but from the looks of it he must have jumped out of the way in time or else from an explosion like that he would've been much worse off. Kontar's eyes finally settled on Yuugi, his hand raising the millennium Scale.

"You little brat!" he spat angrily, blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "You're going to pay for that. This time I'm going to make it much more painful for you!"

Yuugi stumbled backward as Kontar began to approached, pointing his millennium item toward him.

"I didn't do it!" Yuugi choked out, stumbling backward until he hit one of the pyramids.

Kontar kept approaching, now within five feet with his millennium item prepared to send power out that would probably injure him greatly. Kontar wanted him to suffer now, Yuugi could clearly see that in his eyes.

"Really, Yuugi? If you didn't do it, who did?" Kontar's eyes narrowed, gazing into Yuugi's frightened eyes.

"I did," a voice boomed nearby.

Yuugi jumped, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground. Kontar wheeled around in the direction of where the new hole sat, golden flames still inside and around it. A figure suddenly emerged from the flames and Yuugi had to blink several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Dressed in silk purple robes, lined with gold in the seams, flowing out past his feet, was Yami. The brilliant symbol of the Eye of Horus was glowing so brightly on his forehead Yuugi had to squint. Yami stopped just in front of the hole, a calm yet determined expression on his face. The flames finally died down, as did the symbol, but the sensation of the aura around Yami was still there.

"This…this can't be!" Kontar shouted. "You were dead! Your spirit disappeared, never to return!"

Yami didn't answer but just stared at him evenly, his eyes unblinking. He looked even stronger than he had when Yuugi first met him, and his eyes seemed alight with flames in their depths. Kontar was sputtering now, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Suddenly, he wheeled around on Yuugi, glaring at him with spite.

"You stupid runt! It was you wasn't it! You did something! What is this, an illusion? Have you used the powers of the pharaoh again? Perhaps I should kill you faster."

"You won't touch him, Kontar! I am no illusion!" Yami bellowed.

"Then I guess I'll have to destroy your weak spirit again! My millennium Scale has a special ability using the dark powers of the shadow realm! I am able to trap spirits inside my item so that I may later send them to the shadow realm. And now it'll happen to you!" he spat, sending out a jet of black energy toward Yami.

"NO!" Yuugi shouted, struggling to get to his feet.

He watched with wide eyes as Yami was engulfed by the dark power of the millennium item. Kontar laughed coldly, turning toward Yuugi.

"Now, Yuugi, your dear pharaoh may have escaped death from not moving on, but he cannot escape that powerful magic."

Yuugi opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his throat was too dry. He had just lost Yami, yet again and he had done nothing. He knew the tears were beginning to fall again, but he didn't care.

"Guess again."

Kontar wheeled around as Yami emerged from the black swirl of energy as it died down.

"This can't be! You should've been swallowed whole! No spirit can escape that!" Kontar yelled, with wide eyes.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "That's because I'm not a spirit anymore."

"What? There is no way….You can't possibly be human!" Kontar shouted. "Isis wasn't even here! Your body was locked in my chamber, guarded securely!"

"Yes, it was," Yami spoke up. "That's where I woke up, in your chamber. My spirit returned to my body and when I walked out your guards didn't even put up a fight against me. They seemed a bit…frightened."

"No, this isn't real! It's a lie! You can't possibly have returned to your body without a ritual! You'd need the power of millennium items to do that and Isis and your other followers aren't even here!" Kontar spat out, his hands shaking with fear and rage.

"Apparently something else happened, because I have returned," Yami said, his eyes lighting up, glowing an intense crimson. "I have returned to claim back my throne."

"Impossible! Using the powers of the shadow realm with my millennium Scale, I call upon Ra!" Kontar suddenly shouted, raising his millennium item.

The sky rumbled again as bright light was emitted. Ra emerged with a screech looking as strong as it had before.

"Attack the pharaoh!" Kontar shouted with rage and panic, pointing at Yami.

"Not so fast, Kontar! Slifer, my faithful dragon, appear for me!"

Out of the sky, red lightning flashed dangerously, grazing the ground. Huge talons appeared first, before the body, the head and the long tail. Slifer appeared stronger than it had ever looked before. Kontar's eyes were wide with shock as he stared at the beast.

"But how…? You didn't even have your millennium item."

Yami's lips curled into a smile, "Oh but I do, thanks to you. When you took it off Yuugi and threw it down I was able to pick it up."

"NO! I won't believe this! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME PHARAOH! RA ATTACK!" Kontar screamed.

"I'm afraid that won't work. Your power over Ra has vanished," Yami smiled.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Kontar yelled, glancing up at the bird. "ATTACK HIM!"

Ra just sat there, as if it couldn't even see Kontar. Yami smiled as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm afraid you've underestimated the power of the Egyptian Gods. Saying that they were your servants and that you had ultimate power over them made your hold on Ra weaken. These beasts have no master and since you disrespected it, you no longer have any protection or respect from the beast."

"But it's supposed to listen to my commands! Marik said it would!" Kontar shouted, his eyes still widened with fear.

"Marik lied to you. He's lied the whole time. He never wanted to help you with your plan. He's had his own plan in mind for a while now and he needed you in order to retrieve his own millennium item that got separated from him. He knew you wouldn't be able to control an Egyptian God card, not for very long anyway. No one even now understands their full power and strength, they are a mystery to this day," Yami said, as Kontar stared at him with disbelief in his expression. "But they can be very loyal allies when respected. And since you respect no one but yourself it's no surprise that you can't control it. Even Marik respects them because he knows of their power. And you were foolish to believe you even had the chance to control them."

"Marik…that traitor!" Kontar hissed. "He'll pay!"

"I'm afraid you won't be doing any more harm to anyone. I will have to keep a watch on Marik for the future, but you, Kontar, are to go where you should have all those years ago," Yami's eyes narrowed as the golden aura surrounded him again, the symbol appearing back on his forehead with full strength. "To the afterlife."

Kontar was shaking from head to toe, backing up as far as he could away from Yami.

"No, I won't be defeated! I can't die! NOOOOOOO!"

"SLIFER!" Yami bellowed.

The dragon roared as both its mouths opened, sending a blazing attack straight for Kontar. His scream was swallowed by the power and drowned out by Slifer's roar. In a matter of seconds the light faded only leaving a black scorch mark where the attack had been fired. There was no sign of Kontar anywhere, and all that lay in his place was the millennium Scale, sitting harmlessly on the ground. Yuugi sat in stunned silence after watching the entire thing, wondering if what he had watched really happened. His eyes traveled to Yami, watering with tears, but this time for a different reason.

"Y-yami?" he called out weakly.

He felt weak as his legs shook beneath him. Before he knew it, he fell forward, about to land flat on his face on the ground. Warm arms caught him in time and lay him gently on the ground. Yuugi opened his eyes all the way to see the familiar crimson eyes staring back at him.

"Y-yami? Is that really you?"

Yami smiled softly, "Yes, it's really me."

"How did you…?" Yuugi trailed off, his eyes widening in remembrance. "Was it…could it have been the vial?"

"I don't know, Yuugi. All I know is that I've finally reclaimed my human body so that I may live again. And now Kontar has been destroyed, which means that everyone is safe once again," Yami smiled down at him. "And it's all thanks to you."

Yuugi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean? You're the one who destroyed him. You were much more powerful than him…much more powerful than me."

"That's where you're wrong, Yuugi," Yami said gently. "You are powerful like me, otherwise you would've never held on so long. And whether not I returned to my body because of something you did or not, you were still always there for me. You believed in me Yuugi. Even in the darkness, when I felt so weak and defeated, I heard your voice calling out to me. I felt a warmth spread through my body like fire and I found myself in Kontar's chamber. I knew it was because of you that I was alive. And because of you I was able to finally defeat Kontar, this time for sure."

Yuugi smiled up at him, tears falling out of the corners of his eyes, "I'm glad, Yami. I'm so glad I could help. I thought I had failed you. I thought you would die being disappointed in me."

"I could never be disappointed in you," his eyes softened.

Yuugi could feel more tears begin to fall and he quickly sat up, throwing his arms around Yami.

"Oh Yami! I was so afraid you had died!" he sobbed, his shoulders shaking.

Yami embraced him tightly, rubbing his back soothingly, "It's all right, it's over. You are now free to go home."

Yuugi sniffled and pulled back. "Home? You mean…I have to leave?"

Yami's eyes softened. "You belong back where your life is. Egypt will always remember you, and you can always visit, but you need to go home."

"Yami, I…I almost lost you! I don't want to leave you now! There's so much we have to do! I thought if you became human that meant you wouldn't have to leave me!" Yuugi said, his eyes shimmering with more tears as he grabbed onto Yami's robes.

Yami clasped his hand in his and held it tightly. "I promise you, we will see each other again soon. I am needed here right now."

Yuugi looked up at him, "You promise? You won't make me wait too long?"

Yami smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead, "I promise, you won't wait long."

Yuugi smiled brightly, resting his head on Yami's shoulder a moment before pulling away. Yami helped him stand up and put an arm around him to keep him from falling.

"I'm sure your grandpa and friends are worried. My viziers will have to heal your wounds before you leave," Yami said, glancing at the cuts and bruises.

Yuugi smiled brightly, "I wouldn't worry too much about me. I'll be just fine. Grandpa, on the other hand, is a different story. I'm sure he's having a panic attack back home."

Yami laughed, his deep, rich laugh filling Yuugi with warmth and happiness.

"Yes, then we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Yuugi smiled, wordlessly, his eyes sparkling with new life as Yami helped him walk. They made their way back together, arms around one another. Yuugi's heart was bursting with joy. And he knew for sure he and Yami would see each other soon because he knew they were meant to be together.

_The End._


End file.
